


Stone Heart loves Bulletproof Glass

by JeffrinaMichelle



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 89,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffrinaMichelle/pseuds/JeffrinaMichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell’s rise to fame happened in the blink of an eye. The problem with fame is that sometimes, temptation comes near. In the hustle and bustle of the spotlight, giving into that temptation is so simple. Before you know it, you have hit the bottom so hard that the only way out will be with you in a body bag. </p><p>Chloe Beale didn’t have control over anything in her life. Her father controlled every single breath that she took. So she took control over the only thing that she could, eating. Choosing not to eat or how much to eat gave her a sense of power that was sometimes overwhelming. The problem with being deprived of power is that when you get a taste of it, you become obsessed with feeling that power on a constant basis. Regardless of the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I won't fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! So this is my first dive into the Pitch Perfect/BeChloe fandom. I have written a few things on FF.net. I am obsessed with anything and everything Pitch Perfect right now, so we will see where this little ditty takes us. I hope that you all enjoy and feedback is always welcome. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 1: I Won’t Fall**

 

Beca Mitchell didn’t have a traumatic childhood. Yeah, sure her parents got a super messy divorce when she was only eight, but the marriage was toxic by the time they called it quits. It didn’t really help that he was screwing around with one of the other professors at the University that he was working at, while Beca’s mom was raising a hellion of an eight year old by herself. The last year of the failed marriage was the longest year of Beca’s life. Her parents tiptoed around each other while she was awake, once she was in bed, World War three erupted in the house. The only evidence of the screaming matches that Beca was privy to in the morning were the puffy red eyes that stared at her while she ate breakfast before school. Her mom Laura was always good at hiding behind a fake smile, even though Beca knew that she was suffering on the inside. So Beca did the only thing that her eight year old mind could think of, hug and kiss her mom as tightly as her tiny body was possible of.  
Even though she was only eight at the time, Beca knew what divorce was. Her best friend Stacie’s parents had gotten divorced last school year. Stacie still couldn’t talk about it without crying, she thought that it was her fault that her dad left. She felt like he left because she wasn’t good enough. Her dad left because maybe sometimes Stacie lied about eating her vegetables when they had dinner, and she really slid them under the table to the dog. No matter how many times Beca told Stacie that it wasn’t her fault, that her dad was the buttface, Stacie still lets the blame eat her up inside.

The day that Warren and Laura sat Beca down, she burst into hysterics. Laura dropped to her knees beside her daughter, pulling her tightly into her arms. Laura ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair, while Warren leaned on the kitchen counter with his arms crossed against his chest.

“It’s going to be okay Rebecca.”

Beca wrenches her body out of the hug, placing her balled fists on her hips. The look of incredulity on her face causes her parent’s jaws to drop.

“Are you guys for real?”

Warren kneels next to his daughter. He places a tentative hand on her shoulder, which is immediately shrugged off.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen Rebecca. Sometimes adults just fall out of love.”

Beca scoffs, turning to face her father with a glare.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m five Warren. I’m eight; I know what a divorce is. I also know that you have been with someone else for the past five months. I heard Stacie’s mom talking about it on the phone last weekend when I stayed over at her house. I just can’t believe that it took you guys this long to finally grow a pair and do it. I’ve heard every fight, every screaming match for the past year. I am the one that crawls into bed with mom while you run off with your whore. I am the one that holds mom while she cries herself to sleep. You haven’t been a part of this family for a long time; don’t bother trying to start now.”  
As Laura continues sitting on the kitchen floor, staring at her daughter in disbelief, Warren stomps out of the house. Laura winces as the front door slams, her head falling into her hands. Beca curls her tiny frame into her mother’s body, hugging her tightly as their tears begin to fall.

**~*~Nine Years Later~*~**

Stacie Conrad softly pushes open her best friend’s bedroom door, hoping desperately that her best friend is already awake. The leggy brunette sighs softly when she sees her small friend hunched over her laptop, bulky headphones firmly in place. Stacie stills her movements, taking in her best friend as she expertly moves her hands across the mixing board. Stacie smiles as Beca hums along to the song that she is currently mixing. After a moment of allowing her friend peace, Stacie tentatively places her hands on the petite brunette’s shoulders, careful not to startle her. Beca cocks her head up, smiling up at her best friend. Stacie slowly slides the headphones off of Beca’s ears.

“Did you stay up all night again, short stack?”

Beca pushes up out of her computer chair with a grunt, gently placing her Beats headphones on the desk. Stacie’s eyes widen as she takes in her best friend’s attire, or lack thereof.

“Ugh, you’ve been hanging out with Amy too much Stace. You know that I hate being called that.”

Beca rises up on her tippy toes, arching her back until it pops back into alignment. A small yelp escapes her lips as a small amount of pain shoots through her body.

“Damn girl, you have the height of an eight year old and the bones of an eighty year old!”

Stacie laughs hysterically as Beca flips her off.

“You’re so precious when you’re angry Bec, like a little grumpy elf.”

“Fuck off Stace. Remind me again why I am friends with you?”

Stacie dramatically blows her best friend a kiss.

“We’ve been friends since we were in day care; you’re my not so hetero life mate.”

“Ew Stace, why would you say it like that?”

“Well honey, it’s totally true. We have been friends forever. Remember we made that pact in first grade to be together forever. You like the ladies, and the hunter isn’t picky. We are both super hot; I don’t know why we haven’t hooked up yet. Besides, you are practically undressed already.”

Stacie raises her hand up and down, gesturing to the lack of clothing that her best friend is currently sporting. Beca glances down at her body, eyes widening as she recalls that she is only clad in a dark blue bra and a tiny pair of matching boy shorts. Beca crosses her arms over her chest, trying to regain a modicum of her modesty.

“Becs, I have seen you in all of your naked glory before. We used to bathe together.”

Beca scoffs, grabbing a black tank top that is haphazardly thrown over the top of the computer chair. She pulls the tank top over her head, running her fingers through her mane of hair to regain control.

“Dude, we stopped bathing together like ten years ago. Plus, we haven’t hooked up yet because we freaking grew up together. We potty trained together. I have no interest in hooking up with my sister. That’s totally disgusting. Regardless of how” *Beca clears her throat, faking a small cough.* “much you have filled out since seventh grade.”

“Awww Becs, I didn’t know you thought that I was hot. That makes me feel all warm inside. Are you sure that you don’t want to give into the hunter?”

Beca scoffs loudly, rolling her eyes at the taller brunette as Stacie squeezes her boobs dramatically.

“No Stace. Thanks for the offer but I will have to pass. It would make our friendship way too awkward. It’s weird enough that we were each other’s first kiss. Having sex with you would….I would never be able to look you in the eyes again.”

“Girl please, once you give into the hunter, you yearn for more.”

“Gross dude.”

“Whatever. I didn’t come over here to seduce you. As irresistible as I clearly am, we don’t have time to roll around in your sheets. I came over here to make sure that we get to school on time. If you are late for AP Chem one more time, Mr. Hicks is going to kick your ass. You can’t get kicked out of this class, we are almost done. FOR GOOD”

  
“Dude, we aren’t even close to being done. You are going to Barden University for pre-med and that douchenozzle Warren is forcing me to go to Barden too. I won’t be able to escape to L.A. for at least another year.”

“I know that. I was talking about being done with high school. Soon we will be in college, all of the alcohol and sex we can handle. It’s going to be AWESOME!!!”

“Dude, I would rather chew on glass than spend another year in fuckin’ school.”

“Becs, don’t be so fuckin’ dramatic. Warren said that if you go to school for one year, he will pay for you to move to L.A. Or if you decide to stop being such a dick, you can move to San Francisco instead of L.A. That way, when I go to med school at Stanford, we can get a place together.”

“By the time you finish pre-med, I will be famous enough to have a place in L.A. and in San Francisco.”

Stacie laughs at her friend, pulling out her phone. Her eyes widen as she notices the time.

“Shit! Becs, we need to go. We are barely going to make it on time if we leave now.”

Beca slides back into her computer chair, fingers furiously moving across the keyboard of her laptop.

“Gimme a sec, I gotta email this demo mash-up out before I forget. It’s the best one yet.”

“You say that about all of your mash-ups Bec.”

“And I am always right Stace.”

A few more clicks of the keyboard echo around the silent room before Beca slams the screen of her laptop down. She pulls her backpack out from under the desk, sliding her laptop into the mostly empty bag. Beca hastily slips her Beats across her neck, standing up from the chair. She walks over to Stacie with a cocky smirk on her face, dumping her backpack onto her bed.

“I emailed you the mp3 of the mash-up Stace. You’re going to love it.”

“What songs did you mash-up this time?”

“Just the Way you are by Bruno Mars and Just a Dream by Nelly. It’s fantastic dude.”

“That actually sounds like it might be awesome Bec.”

“Trust me, it is. Are you ready to take off? You’re driving by the way. I got like zero sleep last night. You know how it is when inspiration strikes.”

“I get it Bec, I’ll drive. You might want to throw some pants on before we go. I mean your ass looks fantastic, but I don’t know if that will fly at school. You know how the German dictator has it out for you.”

“You mean that perfect blonde specimen? The bane of my existence? The woman that made me realize without a shadow of a doubt, that I am one hundred percent gay?”

“Yes Bec. Principal Kommissar will not let you get away with wearing lacy boy shorts to Chemistry. What is it that she calls you?”

“Little Maus. Which I don’t think is really appropriate for her to call a student.”

“Bec, she is just calling you little mouse. It’s not like she is calling you something derogatory. Plus it’s pretty fuckin funny to watch you get all flustered when she calls you out.”

Beca scoffs, pulling a pair of skinny jeans off of her floor. She places her feet into the jeans, shimmying her legs into the impossibly tight denim. Buttoning the jeans, she walks over to her closet. Beca pulls the first plaid shirt that she sees off of a hanger. She shrugs into the dark purple plaid shirt, leaving it completely unbuttoned. Beca saunters back over to Stacie, pulling her backpack off of the bed and slinging it over her left shoulder. She then grabs her cell phone off of the bedside table, sliding into her back pocket.

“It’s not my fault that I get flustered. I blame the scent of cinnamon. Whenever she steps into my space, all I can smell is cinnamon. It’s like my weakness dude.”

“It’s cute. Let’s get the hell out of here. We now have 15 minutes to drive through Atlanta traffic to school. Our high school that on a slow traffic day is still 20 minutes away. If I get pulled over again, you had better hope that we either get a guy cop or a lesbian. That last bitch did not appreciate the girls and my mom will be pissed if I get another speeding ticket.”

“After you, babe.”

Stacie loops her arm through Beca’s, leading her out of the bedroom.

**~*~Later That Day~*~**

Beca is sitting at a picnic table, mindlessly picking through her leftover chicken salad. Stacie plops down next to Beca, landing mostly on her best friend’s lap with a grunt. She places a wet kiss to the side of Beca’s head before sliding onto her own bench. Beca groans, furiously rubbing her hand over the spot that Stacie just kissed.

“Gross dude.”

“Don’t hate the player girl, hate the game.”

“Ugh, that saying is so five years ago.”

Stacie snatches Beca’s fork out of her hand, shoveling a bite of the chicken salad into her mouth.

“Get your own food, hooker.”

Stacie chews, swallowing hastily.

“Well sorry that I forgot my lunch at home. I was worried about making sure that my bestie got up in time for school. Plus you aren’t doing anything but staring off into space and stirring that delicious concoction. Give it up girl.”

Beca sighs loudly before sliding the container over to Stacie. Stacie grin wolfishly before digging into the chicken salad.

“MOVE YOU BITCHES!!!!”

Beca slides over to Stacie’s bench as their other friend Amy saunters over to the table, holding a pizza box. She takes the seat that Beca just vacated before digging into the pizza.

“Dude, how did you get pizza delivered to school?”

“Does it really matter Short Stack? If you have to be so nosy, one of my boyfriends brought it to me. He doesn’t understand that we are through and he keeps tryin’ to get me to take him back. That boy is crazier than a dingo fightin’ a kraken.”

“That doesn’t make any sense Amy.”

“I understand exactly what she is talking about Beca. You just don’t listen to her stories about Tasmania. You are usually too busy mixing on your laptop. I’m actually surprised that you aren’t working on something right now.”

“I can’t turn it on. I’m afraid. I sent out that demo to Residual Heat today. I don’t know what I am more afraid of, that they didn’t email me back, or that they did.”

“Don’t be such a scaredy crocodile, Beca.”

“Um. Amy, that’s not a thing.”

“Yes it is Short Stack, I told you guys about it last week. You were busy staring at the German dictator.”

“Shut up Amy.”

Beca jumps as her phone buzzes in her pocket. She pulls out of her jeans, smiling slightly when she sees that she has a text message from her mom.

Mom: (12:55) Bec, I don’t know if you and Stacie have plans after school today, but you should come home immediately.

Beca: (12:55) Is everything okay Mom?

Mom: (12:56) Everything is fine love, somebody called for you today.

Beca: (12:56) Was it the douchnozzle?

Mom: (12:56) Language honey. And no, it was a man from a company called Residual Heat in L.A.

Beca’s eyes widen, her fingers going slack as her phone slips out her hand, clattering onto the table.

“You okay Becs?”

Beca looks over at Stacie, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as her brain refuses to make words come out of her mouth. She uses her limited cognitive function to point at her cell phone. Stacie looks at the device on the table, picking it up. She slowly scrolls through the messages that Beca had opened, Amy leaning over to look over the messages with Stacie. A grin making its way across her face as realization kicks in. When she is finished reading the text conversation, she looks back up at her best friend.

“Do you think that it’s possible Becs? You think that they want you?”

“Who wouldn’t want Short Stack? She may have a prickly, abrasive attitude and spikey monstrosities in her ears, but that skinny bitch has talent.”

“Eff off Amy.”

“Wow. Are you sure that you didn’t have a massive stroke? That is the worst attempt at an insult that you have ever thrown this way Beca, and I would know. I was the world champion of boomerang insults in Tasmania for four years in a row.”

“I know that I am going to regret asking this, but what is a boomerang insult Amy?”

“Duh. It is when you have a one versus one insult competition. The only catch it that your insults must be comparing your opponent to a boomerang.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Amy.”

“Exactly. This is why I said that you had terrible insults Beca. It is probably loss of cognitive function after that stroke.”

“Shut up Amy.”

The girls’ attention is ripped away when Beca’s phone buzzes again on the table. Beca scrambles to grab the phone. Beca unlocks the screen of her iPhone, opening the text conversation that she was having with her mom.

Mom: (12:57) He said that he needed you to call him back as soon as you got home from school. Something about a demo that you sent in.

Mom: (12:58) Are you there honey?

Mom: (12:59) Did you pass out?

Mom: (1:00) Do I need to call Stacie?

Beca furiously slides her fingers over the keyboard on her screen.

Beca: (1:01) I’m here Mom. Sorry, I dropped my phone in shock and it took me a minute before I could function again. I think that my brain short circuited. Are you joking me? Please tell me that I am not dreaming and I did actually get a call.

Mom: (1:02) It’s okay honey. Stacie texted me and told me that you were having a freak out moment. No I am not joking about this. You really got a call from L.A. The guy on the phone asked for a Reggie Mitchell. I almost told him that he had the wrong number but I remembered you telling me last week that you were working on a demo for them. Do you have time to call them now? I can text you the number.

Beca: (1:05) I can’t believe it! When did Stacie have time to text you? She was looking at my phone the whole time.

Beca glaces at her brunette friend. Stacie catches Beca’s eyes, a mischievous gleam flashing across the blue-green irises. Beca scrunches her nose, glaring slightly at her friend. Stacie shrugs, turning her attention back to her phone.

Beca: (1:06) I have like 9 minutes left until lunch ends. Go ahead and text me the number.

Mom: (1:06) Okay baby. The number is 310-555-2410. I think that his name was Michael.

Beca: (1:06) Thanks Mom. I will be home right after school.

Mom: (1:06) Okay HUGS AND KISSES BABY!!! GOOD LUCK!!!

Beca rolls her eyes, closing the message. She opens the call screen, quickly typing in the number that her mom texted to her. She stands up from the picnic table to give herself some privacy. The phone rings four times before it is picked up.

Receptionist: Thank you for calling Residual Heat in Los Angeles. How may I help you?

Beca clears her throat quietly before beginning.

Beca: Hello, yes. My name is Beca Mitchell. I sent in a demo to you guys this morning. Well I missed a call from a Michael and I was just returning it.

Receptionist: Hold one moment please.

Beca sighs loudly as the annoying musak begins assaulting her eardrums. After a few tense moments, the line is picked back up.

Man’s Voice: This is Michael. Who’s this?

Beca: Hi, this is Beca Mitchell. I sent you in one of my demos this morning and you called me. Sorry that I missed your call. I was at sch…

Michael: I don’t care where you were Reggie. When I call you, you answer. This is not a very good beginning to our business relationship. How do you expect me to sign you as a dj when I can’t even get ahold of you on the phone?

Beca: I’m sorry. I was at school. I didn’t mean to….wait a minute; did you just say that you want to sign me?

Michael: Did I stutter Reggie? I don’t repeat myself. My team is getting a contract together right now. Your mash-ups are good. We want to hire you on as a dj. We don’t normally bring on dj’s as artists, but your sound is different. It’s unique and we want it. How fast can you be in Los Angeles?

Beca: Um….holy crap!! Are you fuc….freaking kidding me?!?! I still have to talk to my mom but it shouldn’t be a problem.

Michael: What are you, five? You have to talk to your mom? Maybe I called the wrong number.

Beca: No!!! No!!! You called the right number. I am seventeen. I will be eighteen next week. I can be there this weekend.

Michael: Hold on Reggie. I have a phone call from another dj that can be here tomorrow. I will call you the next time we have an opening, maybe in four years.

Beca: No!! I’m sorry. I can be there tomorrow. I have to get my crap together but I can take the first flight out of Atlanta tomorrow.

Michael: That is what I like to hear Reggie. See you tomorrow.

Beca: Thank you for….

Beca drops the phone from her ear as she hears the click of it hanging up. Sighing, she opens her contact list. As soon as she locates her mom in her contact list, she swipes to dial the number. After two rings her mother picks up.

Mom: Hey Baby. Did you call them back?

Beca: Hey Mom. Yeah I called them back.

Mom: And?

Beca takes a deep breath, tears filling her eyes. She places her free hand over her eyes so nobody can see the tears falling.

Beca: They want me Mom. They want to sign me immediately.

Mom: Oh my god!! Baby that is so great! This is everything that you wanted. When do you have to go sign paperwork?

Beca: *coughs* Tomorrow.

Mom: What? Baby, you have school. You can’t skip to go down to their office and sign a contract.

Beca: Mom. It’s not the Residual Heat office here in Atlanta. It’s the Los Angeles branch.

Mom: L.A. Baby. No, you can’t. You are just one month shy of graduating. Then you are Stacie are off to Barden. You promised your father.

Beca: Mom. I don’t have to walk with my class. I already have the credits to graduate. I have basically just been taking extra classes to fuck around with Stacie and Amy this year. As far as Barden goes, I don’t owe douchnozzle anything. He left us Mom. He cheated on you for god knows how long. He left and married that stepmonster Sheila. Then they go and have a baby so he can have a completely new family. We hadn’t even heard from him in seven years. I need to go to Los Angeles. I am almost eighteen; I can make the choice myself.

Mom: Baby. Think about what you are doing. You are so close; don’t throw away the dreams that your father has for you. L.A. will still be there in a year.

Beca: No Mom. I don’t owe him shit. I am going. They are not going to offer this to me again. I have to go. Whether you approve or not.

Mom: You know that I am going to stand by you no matter what baby. Even if I don’t agree that this is what’s best for you. You have always been stubborn baby, but I will always let you follow your dreams.

Beca sniffles as a fresh batch of tears begins to fall.

Beca: Thank you Mom. You don’t know how much this means to me.

Mom: You’re welcome baby. You know that I will always stand behind you. I just don’t know what we are going to tell your father.

Beca: Fuck that asshole, who cares?

Mom: Language honey. Shouldn’t you be in class right now?

Just as Beca is about to reply, the first bell rings to signal the end of lunch. Stacie and Amy walk up to either side of Beca.

“Let’s go Shawshank.”

Beca looks over at Amy incredulously.

Beca: I gotta go now Mom. Love you. Talk to you later.

Beca ends the call, sliding her cell phone into the back pocket of her jeans. She takes her backpack from Stacie’s outstretched hand, slinging it over her right shoulder.

“What the fuck Amy!?!”

“What? It isn’t like she heard. Even if she did, she wouldn’t know what it meant.”

“That doesn’t mean that she wouldn’t either eventually figure it out or ask me about it. You know that I can’t lie for shit, especially to my mom. How well do you think that it will go over if I have to tell my mom about the time that I spent the night in jail? There is no way that she will ever let me move to Los Angeles if she finds out about that.”

“It was so funny Short Stack. You were so pissed when you punched that cop in the face.”

“I wasn’t even angry.”

“No babe, what Amy means when she says that you were pissed is that you were shitfaced. Pissed means drunk in Europe.”

“Oh….well then yeah, I was pretty drunk. It’s a good thing that you ooze sex appeal, otherwise, I would have a record right now.”

“I would do anything for you Beca, we learned how to poop together.”

“Gross dude.”

“Whatever. Anyway, Amy and I caught the last half of your conversation with Mom. I hear that we are moving to Los Angeles.”

“No dude. I am moving to Los Angeles. You are doing pre-med at Barden and I have no idea what Amy is doing.”

“Actually Becs, I was kind of banking on you getting a job in L.A. before we graduated. I applied to UCLA for pre-med last year after we took the SATS. I got accepted there too. So since you got the job, I am going to go with you!!!”

Beca jumps into her best friend’s arms, making an undignified squeal that she will deny later. Amy wraps her arms around her two friends’ as the jump in place. The late bell rings, making them jump apart.

“Have I mentioned that I may own a house in Los Angeles?”

Both brunettes turn to the blonde woman, with matching shocked expressions on their faces.

“No Amy, you neglected to tell us that.”

“I have an eidetic memory; I would remember being told that.”

“Well technically, it belongs to one of my boyfriends, but he’s technically in prison. For life……..for running an underground kangaroo fight club. So the house is ours for the next 500 years.”

“I guess we’re all moving to Los Angeles.”

 

**TBC**


	2. You shoot me down but I get up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's backstory before we start the real shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Awesome Nerds. Here is my next chapter. Sorry that it is so damn long, inspiration just kind of struck. If you notice, I had to up the rating. My mind got a little dirty and carried away while I wrote this. Well, I hope that you all enjoy. As always, feedback is wanted and appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

Chapter 2: You shoot me down, but I get up

The first time Chloe made herself throw up; it was to make her best friend feel better. Her best friend Aubrey Posen has a terrible case of stress vomiting. Any amount of stress that the blonde is placed under immediately rears its ugly head as projectile vomit. They of course decided to partner up for their fifth grade science fair because if anyone can keep the blonde calm, it is her redheaded cohort. They did a report on Pluto because Chloe has always held a soft spot in her heart for the runt of the litter, for the underdog. They worked day and night every single free moment that they had for the entire two months that they were allotted to work on the report, because General Posen and Lieutenant General Beale’s children do not do half assed science projects.

  
Of course their report was immaculate. They both knew that they had first place in the bag. General Posen always told the girls, “If at first you don’t succeed, pack your bags.”

The day of the science fair, Aubrey was an absolute wreck. She had gnawed all of her fingernails down until they started to bleed. Chloe tried her best to calm her best friend down but there weren’t enough hugs or reassurances that she could give to calm the blonde down. Aubrey was a mess of nerves as the parents and teachers filled into the auditorium. Chloe could feel the panic seeping off of her friend as the redhead spotted their parents walk in together. Ever the professionals, their fathers were decked out in their full dress uniforms. The multitude of awards, pins and ribbons decorating their blues was almost blinding. Their mothers were also dressed to the nines; it was almost as if they were dressed for a ball, rather than a silly science fair for a bunch of fifth graders. Chloe looked at Aubrey, placing a sympathetic hand on the blonde’s back, rubbing soothing circles into her skin. Aubrey finally raises her eyes from the floor, wide spread panic flitting across hazel irises as she makes eye contact with her father. He mouth’s something to her, gesturing with his shoulders that she is slouching. Ever the obedient soldier, she immediately straightens her posture, moving her body away from Chloe’s calming touch.

“I can’t do this Chloe. There is no way that I am going to be able to present our report in front of the General.”

“Aubrey, it’s going to be fine. How many times have you practiced giving this report since we finished?”

“I have read the report verbatim fifteen times since we finished it last Monday. That doesn’t mean anything. I just know that I am either going to freeze up when the judges get here, or pukegate will commence. I can feel my stomach churning.”

Chloe giggles airily at the ridiculousness of the blonde’s statement.

“Bree, I swear that you will be fine. If you freeze, I can take over. I know that you wanted to be the one to give the report, but I will not let you embarrass yourself in front of our fathers. Do you remember what my dad said to us when we practiced this report in my living room on Friday?”

“If you’re not here to win, get the hell out of Kuwait.”

“I’m pretty sure that he learned that phrase from your dad.”

Aubrey cracks a barely noticeable smile.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

The girls begin giggling, the tension cracking in the air just a little. Letting their guards down turns out to be a huge mistake, they both jump slightly when they hear two throats clear. The girls jut their chins out, posture becoming ramrod straight as they make eye contact with their fathers. They both suppress the urge to salute, inclining their heads slightly to acknowledge the presence of both sets of parents.

“Hello Mother, General. Hello Mrs. Beale, Lieutenant General Beale.”

Aubrey’s father steps forward, his presence commanding the utmost respect. He glances at his daughter and her friend.

“Good afternoon Aubrey Michelle. Good afternoon Chloe Elizabeth.”

Chloe glances at the exchange, feeling very uncomfortable being in such close proximity of the General. Her gaze meets her father’s, his eyes widening as he gestures slightly with his head at the General. Chloe moves her gaze to meet the stony face of her best friend’s father. She clears her throat lightly before speaking.

“Good afternoon General Posen, Mrs. Posen. Hello Mother, Lieutenant General.”

Chloe’s father steps forth. He eyes both of the girls before clearing his throat.

“Good afternoon girls. I expect that you both are ready for your presentation?”

“Sir, yes Sir.” Both girls squeak out.

“You had better win this competition. Beale’s and Posen’s are not failures.”

“We will.” Aubrey stands tall, mustering forth a false sense of courage. Chloe smiles slightly, oblivious to the tension that is still rolling off of Aubrey in waves.

A loud crackle sounds over the PA system, causing both girls to jump.

“Good afternoon parents and students. Welcome to our annual fifth grade science fair. Our judges walked around the auditorium yesterday and looked at all of the presentations. They have narrowed it down to a top five. The top five choices will bring their projects to the stage and give their presentation. After we have heard from all of the top five, the judges will decide on the top three winners.”

Aubrey leans her head into Chloe’s.

“I can’t do this Chlo. I can’t give the presentation. There is no way that I will make it through this…”

Chloe grabs her friend’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

“Bree, it’s going to be fine, I promise.”

General Posen leans in to where the girls are standing, hands intertwined.

“Aubrey Michelle. You will give the presentation. I will not tolerate any excuse. I did not raise you to be afraid of a little presentation. Nor did I raise you to give up. If you can’t handle the heat, you aren’t a Posen.”

Aubrey drops the redhead’s hand, straightening her posture to meet her father’s eyes.

“Yes sir.”

“Good girl.”

“Kicking off our competition this afternoon, with a dazzling report on Pluto, Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale!”

The audience erupts with applause, turning to face the two girls. Chloe grins brightly, waving at everyone. She grabs their display, starting off towards the stage. Aubrey stands deathly still, panic erupting from every nerve ending in her body. Chloe turns to check on Aubrey, frowning slightly when she sees her friend frozen in the same spot that she has been occupying for the last hour. Chloe takes the three steps that it takes to get back to the blonde, reaching for her friend. Chloe slips her fingers through Aubrey’s intertwining their fingers tightly. The warmth of the redhead’s fingers brings Aubrey back to the present, she squeezes them lightly. Chloe squeezes back, pulling the blonde’s arm to lead her to the stage. The girls climb the stairs to the stage, making their way to the middle of the stage. Chloe drops her friend’s hand, busying herself with setting up the display as Aubrey mentally prepares the notes that she has memorized over the course of the last month. She swallows the excess saliva that has gathered in her mouth. Aubrey clears her throat a few times to test her voice. When she feels like she is ready, she turns to glance at Chloe. Chloe nods her head lightly, indicating that she has finished setting up the display. Aubrey turns her attention back to the audience. She clears her throat one final time.

“Pluto is small and frozen, but astronomers studying the New Horizons data have been fascinated to see that much…”

Aubrey feels the panic begin to overtake her entire being, her hands begin to lightly shake from the physical exertion that she is going through to try and not toss her cookies all over the audience.

Chloe looks on in mortification, knowing that Aubrey is about five seconds away from completely losing it.

“Much of Pluto’s surface appears to be less than one hundred million years old and mostly free of impact craters.”

Aubrey relaxes her tightened facial muscles, thankful that she has made it through the introduction of their presentation. She opens her mouth to carry on into the next part of the presentation. As soon as her mouth opens, all of the stress over getting first place and not letting her father down rises through Aubrey’s entire being. She loses the ability to close her mouth as every single thing that she has eaten in the last twenty four hours projectile shoots out of her mouth, all over the front of the audience. Aubrey looks on in horror as her father, mother and Chloe’s parents are all drenched by her shame, by her stress. Tears prickle at the sides of Aubrey’s eyes, whether from the force of the vomiting or the humiliation of actually vomiting in public, she doesn’t know.

Aubrey drops to her knees, threading her fingers through her hair and pulling her face into her hands as the tears begin to freely fall. This time she is certain that this is all from the humiliation of throwing up on twenty people. Sobs erupt from her small frame, the shame of what has just happened taking over her entire being.

“It’s okay Aubrey.”

Chloe drops to her knees beside her best friend. She wraps her arms around the blonde, hugging her fiercely. This comforting gesture coaxes bigger and more violent sobs to escape from Aubrey’s mouth. Aubrey’s hands loosen the hold that she has on her hair, falling limply to her sides.

“N….n…no.”

Chloe pulls Aubrey’s head into her neck, burying her hands into the blonde tresses. She begins to lovingly run her fingers through her best friend’s hair, knowing that this is the best way to calm her down.

“It’s really not a big deal Bree.”

Aubrey nasally sucks in a deep breath, tickling the skin on Chloe’s neck.

“Yes it is Chloe. Look at who I threw up on. The General is going to kill me.”

“He’ll get over it, it was an accident.”

“No he won’t.”

“Wanna bet?”

Chloe pulls out of the intricate hug that she has pulled Aubrey into. She gets to her feet, walking to the edge of the stage near the two sets of parents. She looks all of the in the eyes as she begins to think of all of the times that her and Aubrey have been punished for not being the model children that their parents expected. Like the time that her father made her jog in the mornings with him for his PT for three months, all because she got a “B” on a test. It wasn’t even a real exam, it was a practice one. Her father told her that just because the test was for practice; it didn’t excuse her from getting an “A” on it.

“We always get an “A” on our exams Chloe. How can you expect to get into an Ivy League school if you can’t even get an “A” on a practice exam? For the next three months, while you decide on a solution for this slip up, you will run my morning drills with me at 0430.”

Chloe had never been tortured before, but she was pretty sure that this was as close it could be. Nobody should have to be up this early in the morning. By the end of the first week, Chloe was pretty sure that she was going to die. She had never been this tired in her entire life. After the hour of jogging and sprinting drills that she ran with her father, she still had to go to school. By the time she got out of school by 3:45 p.m., she was pretty sure that she had reached the fiery depths of hell. There were days that Aubrey had to practically carry her off of the bus and to her house.  
By the end of the three months, Chloe was certain of two things. The first thing being that she would never get below an “A” on any of her homework or exams. The second thing was that she actually enjoyed running. She had never felt as free in life as she did when she was jogging. She would never divulge this information to her father of course.

Chloe shakes herself out of her horrible flashback. Making eye contact with her father, she thinks of all of the times that he told her that she wasn’t good enough. That Aubrey was raised right, that he wasn’t sure where exactly he went wrong with her. Chloe may not be as poised and conservative as her blonde counterpart, but she was always kind and respectful. As she stared at her father’s shocked expression, vomit sliding off of his perfectly pressed uniform, she feels her body fill with an unknown emotion. All she can feel is heat reddening her cheeks, anger burning through the tips of her ears. She thinks of every single time that Aubrey called her crying because her father called her his biggest mistake. As that last thought crosses the redhead’s mind, nausea fills her entire body. She doesn’t even bother trying to cover her mouth as the vomit erupts from her esophagus. The food particles splatter noisily against the linoleum of the stage as they splash against the audience, mostly aimed at her father.

The only thought that crosses Chloe’s mind as her anger induced Puke-pocalypse continues is how amazing it feels to finally be in control of something in her life.

~*~Six Years Later~*~

Chloe staggers into her bedroom, tossing her backpack on top of her desk with a grunt. She shimmies out of her jeans, draping them over her computer chair. She drags her tired body over to her bed, dropping her body into the plush heaven, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She snuggles her body deep into her duvet, relishing in the immediate warmth that envelopes her. Chloe loses track of how long she has been lying in her bed, her eyes growing heavy with the lack of sleep that she has been getting lately. Ever since her mom passed away in a car accident six months ago, all of the day to day household chores have been added to her already full schedule. Between her hectic class schedule, Bella’s practices, tutoring for her A.P. English class and homework, she barely has time to sleep. Add in cleaning the house every single day, plus making sure dinner is on the table by the time her father gets home, and Chloe doesn’t know how she is managing to keep up her 4.0 GPA. As the lull of getting some much needed sleep becomes unavoidable, Chloe’s text notification chirps quietly from her back pocket, muffled by the fluffy mattress. A loud groan escapes Chloe’s pursed lips as she rolls to her side to fish her phone out of her jeans. Chloe cracks one eyes open, sliding up the screen of her sidekick. “New message from AhhhBree” pops up on the home screen. A lazy grin spreads across the redhead’s face as she opens the text message.

AhhhBree: (3:45) Chlo, you can’t fall asleep today. We have Bella’s practice at 6, plus you have to make sure you feed Lt. Gen. Jackass. Do you think that he will let you stay over tonight so we can study for the Chem exam on Thursday?

Chloe’s snags her bottom lip against her teeth, chewing thoughtfully. Her fingers freeze over the keyboard, contemplating her answer.

Chloe: (3:46) Bree, how did you know that I was trying to squeeze in a nap? I have never missed a Bella’s practice woman! I will be there. I was just going to lie down for an hour. LGJ isn’t going to be home until later tonight, he has a date with that German chick that he has been seeing. I already asked him if I could stay, he said that was fine.

AhhhBree: (3:46) Chlo, you forget that I know you. You hide behind your dazzling smiles, even though I know how little you have been sleeping. I don’t know how you manage to juggle school, Bella’s and dating Tom. I am almost positive that you actually sleep while doing cardio during practice. You are overworked, no matter how hard you try and hide it. I can see right through you. Take a nap. I will swing by to wake you up in an hour.

Chloe: (3:47) Thank you! I love you more than you could ever fathom. XOXOXOXO!!!

AhhhBree: (3:47) Yeah, yeah.

Chloe drop her phone on the bed next to her, immediately letting her eyes slip closed. All too soon, she feels fingers threading through her hair softly. A mewling sigh escapes her mouth as she snuggles deeper into her bed. She is barely aware of the bed dipping next to her as Aubrey lies down next to the redhead. Chloe presses her body back into the blonde. Aubrey slings her arm around her best friend’s waist, pressing a very light kiss into the sleep mussed mountain of red hair.

“Chlo, we need to start waking up if we are going to make it to practice on time. You know that Alice will kill us if we are late.”

A soft groan escapes the redhead’s lips as she tries to fight off consciousness. Aubrey uses the arm slung around the redhead’s waist, rubbing her hand up and down her best friend’s arm lightly. When the redhead gives no response, the blonde increases pressure on her friend, shaking the small girl lightly. After a minute or two of being rattled lightly, consciousness erupts through the redhead’s body. Her body tenses as she stretches her muscles taut. When she has regained enough of her basic motor skills to function as a normal human being, she turns her body to face her best friend, a sleepy smile gracing her features.

“Hey Bree.”

Chloe’s voice is husky, still thickly laced with sleep. She clears her throat, wincing slightly at the small burn that she feels in her esophagus.

“Hey Chlo-Bear. It’s time for you to get up. We have to go to practice.”

A pained groan leaves Chloe’s mouth as she flops onto her back, placing her forearm over her eyes.

“Do we have to? I don’t want to be stuck in a room with Alice the asshole for two hours. She always tells me that my breath smells like eggs.”

Aubrey plucks the redhead’s arm off of her eyes, using the redhead’s own limp arm to poke at her closed eyes. After two pokes to the same eye, Chloe relents and cracks them open. Brilliant but tired blue eyes meet concerned green.

“She is just being a bitch, Chlo. Your breath doesn’t smell like eggs. Just remember that she is graduating this year, we won’t have to deal with her when we are running the Bella’s. Under our organized leadership, I have no doubt that we will kick so many asses and make it to Nationals.”

“I don’t doubt you one bit Bree.”

Aubrey sits up on the bed, pulling Chloe’s arm to sit her up as well. Chloe yawns loudly, arching her back to stretch out her sore muscles.

“Get changed into your workout clothes. I will go make you something to eat before we go.”

Chloe drops her eyes to the duvet, trying to figure out how to talk her way out of having to eat in front of her friend.

“Um, I already had dinner Bree.”

Aubrey scoffs, making her way to the bedroom door.

“No you didn’t Chlo, you could barely form coherent text messages. I am almost certain that you passed out as soon as I gave you permission. That means that there is not possible way that you have  
had anything to eat. You must be starving because you had that emergency tutoring session during lunch, so I know that you didn’t have time for lunch.”

Chloe opens her mouth to argue with the blonde. Aubrey crosses her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

“No way lady. No excuses. Now get dressed.”

Chloe mock salutes her friend as she makes her way out of the bedroom. Aubrey laughs, throwing her middle finger up at her friend for good measure as she makes her way to the kitchen.

“Fuck….”

Chloe stands up quickly, swaying slightly as a wave of vertigo slams into her suddenly. She props her hand up against her bedroom wall, grounding herself until the dizzy feeling passes. She tries to remember when the last time she had something to eat was, pulling the pad of her thumb into her mouth, she chews on the cuticle as she thinks. She is pretty sure that she ate dinner last night with her father but he also could have been on a date with that German woman. So if she didn’t have dinner last night, she definitely had dinner the night before. Didn’t she?

“You didn’t make it very far.”

Chloe pulls her gaze from the floor, meeting the concerned green eyes of her best friend. Aubrey holds a plate out to her best friend, Chloe immediately snatching it up. As soon as the smell of the sandwich hits her nose, Chloe is suddenly ravenous. She picks up the sandwich off of the plate, pulling two huge bites off of the sandwich. She chews quickly and inefficiently, swallowing hastily with a cough. Aubrey places her hand on Chloe’s back, pounding on it firmly as Chloe coughs again.

“Jesus Chlo, slow down. We have plenty of time. You will be of no use to me if you die.”

“Sorry Bree, I just realized how hungry I was.”

“It’s okay honey. I knew that you would be hungry. When is the last time that you ate?”

Chloe down casts her eyes, staring intently at a nonexistent spot on the carpet. She pulls her lower lip into her mouth, biting down as hard as she can without drawing blood. She shifts her feet  
uncomfortably, refusing to meet Aubrey’s authoritative gaze. As Aubrey blows a puff of air out of her mouth, awaiting an answer from Chloe with her hands placed on her hips. Chloe mumbles under her breath, lip still trapped under her teeth.

“Chloe Elizabeth Beale, look at me right now.”

Chloe shifts her gaze from the carpet, slowly looking up until her eyes lock with Aubrey’s. Aubrey’s nostrils flare with annoyance, eyes flashing with anger.

“When is the last time that you ate?”

Aubrey taps her foot on the floor impatiently as she awaits Chloe’s answer. Chloe rubs the back of her neck, releasing her trapped lip with an audible “pop.”

“Two days ago?”

Chloe’s eyes drop back to the spot on the floor, awaiting what is sure to become an onslaught of yelling.

“Two days CHLOE!!!What the hell!”

Chloe shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, an impish smile on her face.

“I’m sorry Bree. I have been busy. I just forgot.”

“That is no excuse. Do you want to end up in the hospital again Chloe?”

Chloe shakes her head quickly.

“No…”

“Then you need to sit your ass down and finish that sandwich now.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Chloe sits on the side of her bed, picking the sandwich back up. She takes small controlled bites, fighting off the urge to vomit as she begins to feel immense disgust boiling in her stomach. She chews slowly, if for nothing more than to appease Aubrey. With only a quarter of the sandwich gone, Chloe feels extremely full. Full in the most uncomfortable way. Chloe sets the plate on her bedside table. Standing abruptly, she begins to make her way to the bathroom.

“Gotta pee. Sorry.”

Chloe walks briskly into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning the lock behind her. Panic fills Chloe’s body so body so quickly, her entire body beginning to shake from the exertion. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to center herself. As the mild panic attack subsides, the familiar sense of worthlessness takes its place. With that sense of worthlessness, comes the disgust again. Chloe can feel the weight gain from the sandwich clinging to her giant thighs. Thighs that are big enough, thank you. Chloe knows that she is overweight; she can feel her extra skin jiggle and sway when she moves. It is even worse when she goes on her morning runs before school. She is pretty sure that she has damaged her eardrums from listening to her music so loud. She can’t really help it, the volume on her iPod has to be turned almost all of the way up so that she doesn’t have to hear the slapping of her extra skin as she runs.

“Hurry up Chlo, we have to leave in about ten minutes if we are going to make it on time.”

“I’ll be right out Bree.”

Chloe presses the palms of her hands into her eyes hard, until the fuzzy spots begin to appear. She makes her way over to the toilet, stopping to turn the faucet on. She pulls open the medicine cabinet, pulling out a tiny razor blade. Chloe pulls a deep breath in through her nose, lifting the toilet seat up as she exhales. She perches her body on the lip of the tub, bending over slightly to place her head above the bowl of the toilet. When she first started doing this five years ago, she had to stick her fingers down her throat in order to make herself throw up. They always say that practice makes perfect, Chloe laughs sardonically. She is pretty sure that they didn’t mean practicing something like this until you are able to perfect it. Regardless, she can now make herself throw up pretty much on command. She just has to will it and it will eventually come out. Like a demon being exorcised, she rids herself of her sins and evils in the only way that she knows how. This is the only control that she has over her life, and it is the best feeling that she has ever had. Aside from having her best friend. If Chloe didn’t have Aubrey around, she would probably have died by now. She hates keeping this a secret from Aubrey, but she doesn’t think that the blonde would understand. Sure, they had the same strict upbringing and the verbally abusive fathers. Aubrey has issues dealing with stress sure, but at least she isn’t committing one of the biggest sins against God.

Chloe has always been a good Christian. She was always kind and thoughtful, and never selfish. She went to Sunday school every week and bible study on Wednesday nights. Aubrey’s parents aren’t overly religious, that is pretty much the only free choice that Aubrey was granted. She can choose to go to church or not. Being the awesome best friend that Aubrey is, she would always go to church with Chloe.

Chloe smiles as she thinks about how great her best friend is. Guilt immediately fills her body as she thinks about how crappy of a best friend she is. If Aubrey knew the things that Chloe did to herself, she would leave Chloe too. As tears begin to well in brilliant blue eyes, Chloe empties the meager contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. When she has exhausted all of the food and only bile is left, she turns her attention to the tiny razor blade in her left hand. She furiously wipes the tears from her eyes with her free hand before bringing the blade down to her thigh. The first thought that Chloe has as she draws the line through her flesh is her mom. Chloe thinks about how much of a disappointment she must be to her mom. Her mom didn’t raise a girl who crumbles under pressure. She was raised to be strong, to handle whatever was thrown her way. Her mom wasn’t always the most attentive, but Chloe knew that her mom loved her. Life was tough at times but it was bearable.  
Most days Chloe was actually happy and not just putting on a really good façade.

That happiness died the same night that Chloe lost her mom. One night, she was coming home after a long shift in the emergency room. She was stopped at a red light when a drunk driver slammed into her head on. She died on impact. The drunk driver escaped the accident with nothing but a bruised rib or two. A bruised rib or two and Chloe lost her mom forever. Sure he is doing his time for vehicular manslaughter, but that isn’t going to make Chloe’s mom be okay. She is still gone and Chloe is left alone with her sorry excuse of a father.  
Her father did not take well to losing his wife. He immediately started drowning his grief in the bottom of whiskey bottles. He didn’t become physically abusive or anything when he was drunk, he was just more verbally abusive. He would still go to church on Sunday, but Chloe is pretty sure that he is just going to keep up appearances. There is no way that he still believes in God after everything that has happened. That doesn’t mean that he has dropped all aspects of his faith.

When they went to church a couple of months ago, they had a new family join their congregation. A recently widowed young woman and her son. Her son Tom is a year older than Chloe. Chloe’s dad and the woman hit it off instantly. They talked about their children. Chloe’s dad talked about Chloe’s grades, her being constantly on the honor roll. He talked about Chloe and Aubrey taking over an all-female a capella group in their senior year. That he was positive that they would go on to win nationals, because Chloe and Aubrey did not know the meaning of try. That was not a word that they were raised to know, they only knew the meaning of do.

As it turned out, Tom and his mom Christine were very nice. Tom’s dad passed away from cancer earlier that year as well. They were sad sure, but he had been suffering for a long time, so they were also thankful that he was no longer in pain. Tom was going to Barden University on a full athletic scholarship after he graduated. His plan at Barden was to become a Lawyer.  
After church, Chloe’s dad invited Christine and Tom out for brunch. They made their way to the Flying Biscuit Café for a late Sunday brunch. As the four of them are seated, Chloe and Tom immerse themselves in the menus while their parents continue to chat. Chloe orders a coffee and a side of biscuits and chicken gravy, hoping that Tom will eat most of her food so she doesn’t raise her father’s suspicions. As their food is delivered to their table, a family gets seated on the other side of the restaurant. Christine excuses herself to use the restroom. Chloe’s dad glances over at the table next to them, frowning deeply when he notices two women and a child at the table.

“That is perverse and wrong.”

Tom looks up from his food, glancing at Chloe’s dad.

“What are you talking about dad?”

Chloe’s dad motions slightly with his head at the family across the room. Chloe and Tom follow the motion that his head made, glancing over at the happy family. Chloe turns her gaze back to meet her father’s.

“They look like a normal family to me.”

“They are committing a direct act against God. Homosexuality is a sin Chloe Elizabeth.”

“Dad this is the 21st century. There is nothing wrong with loving somebody, regardless of what sex they are.”

If there was one thing the Chloe couldn’t bring herself to believe, it would have to be that God would really damn someone to hell for being in love with a member of the same sex. To Chloe, love is love, regardless of it being a man or a woman.

The only problem that Chloe sees is that her dad is very against same sex relationships. She shouldn’t care. But she does care. No matter how many times her father tries to break her by telling her that she isn’t good enough, she still lives to try and please him. It’s startling how much she longs for his acceptance and affection.

“It doesn’t matter what the century is, being gay is wrong and God will punish them as he sees fit. And they have the audacity to bring a child into their perverse relationship. That is disgusting.”

Christine comes back from the restroom, taking her seat at the table.

“What did I miss?”

“Nothing mom. Mr. Beale was just talking to Chloe and I about how being a homosexual is a sin.”

“Well it does say in the bible that you are not to lie with a man as you would with a woman. This is the 21st century and they aren’t hurting anyone, so I don’t think that it is a big deal.”

“Well I don’t agree. It is a slap in the face of God. If my daughter were to participate in a same sex relationship, I would no longer have a daughter.”

“That seems like a silly reason to disown your child.”

Chloe turns her attention away from the conversation as panic presses into her chest, making breathing an impossible task. She makes eye contact with Tom, who gives her an easy smile. He gestures to the door of the restaurant, silently asking her if she would like to step outside with him. She smiles and nods slightly. Tom stands up, holding out his arm to help Chloe up. They head out the door as their parents continue their debate.

“Well it is a good thing that I will never have to worry about that. Our children seem to have hit it off quite nicely.”

“Well yes, it seems like they have.”

Tom and Chloe walk across the street from the café, stopping outside of a little coffee shop. Tom pulls out one of the chairs for Chloe, who unceremoniously plops down in the chair, while still struggling to breathe. Tom sits down next to Chloe, scooting his chair closer to the redhead. He places a tentative hand on her knee.

“Are you alright?”

Chloe sucks in a deep breath.

“I’m…fine.”

“You sure don’t seem fine.”

“I will be. I’m sorry that my dad is a little bit intense.”

“Don’t worry about it, it is totally cool. He is pretty old school yeah, but it is how he was raised. My mom was raised in the same time; she is just very open about love. She is pretty much a hippie.”

Chloe laughs dryly.

“Must be nice.”

“It’s pretty awesome actually. So. How long have you known that you were gay?”

Chloe chokes on her saliva, coughing violently as she sputters. She looks at him wildly, blue eyes panicked.

“Gay!?!?! I am not gay.”

“Oh well then I guess that you won’t mind going out with me then?”

“I would love to, but I don’t really have time for dating right now. Between school and tutoring and Bella’s practices and chores in the house, I barely have time for myself.”

Tom smiles a Chloe, abandoning her knee to grab her hand.

“Just give me one date. That is all that I ask.”

“Alright. You can’t be mad at me if I have no time for you.”

“It’s fine. I am getting ready to graduate and head off to college. I just really enjoy your company and I mean come on, you’re gorgeous. I would be a fool to not fight for your attention.

Chloe feels her cheeks heat up, she ducks her head slightly as she wars with herself about how he must be blind if he finds her attractive. She is fat and disgusting. Bile begins to rise in her throat, she drops Tom’s hand, sliding the chair out and shooting out of it. She all but runs into the café. As soon as she flies through the door, she makes a beeline for the restroom. She barely manages to lock the door before the bile becomes too much. Tears form in the corners of her eyes as the meager contents of her stomach are emptied into the toilet. The worthlessness begins to fade but the shame is still there. The immense shame that she has been holding inside for far too long. Usually she has another method to rid herself of that particular shame. Without her purse, her options are severely limited this afternoon. She will have to improvise this time. As soon as her body is done actively vomiting, she unbuttons her jeans and slides them down just above her knees. The tops of her thighs are littered with tiny scars and many fresh cuts. Most of the cuts are pretty shallow. She tries to keep the scarring to a minimum so that she can still wear her shorts when she goes running.  
Since she doesn’t have her razor blade today, she has to find a different way to repent her sins. She doesn’t think that the café will enjoy it if she breaks the mirror. So she uses what she already has and digs her nails into her thighs. A small gasp leaves her lips as she breaks open the skin. As she feels the blood begin to flow, she feels the panic beginning to recede.  
Chloe isn’t sure how long she has been attracted to girls. She can’t exactly label herself as a lesbian because she is attracted to guys as well. She is bisexual maybe. Maybe she just desires to be loved. She grew up with a severe lack of affection maybe that is why she is so starved for love.  
Chloe is broken from her internal struggle by a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“Chloe?? Are you okay?”

Tom’s soft voice sounds concerned from outside the door. Chloe takes a moment to collect herself before she answers.

“Yeah, I’m okay Tom. Give me just a minute.”

“Okay. Well our parents are done eating, so they are waiting for us outside. Just thought that I would give you a head’s up.”

“Thanks. I’ll be right out.”

Chloe rips some toilet paper off of the roll, dabbing at the small cuts that she has dug into her flesh. When she has adequately cleaned her legs up, she flushes her shameful evidence down. She takes a minute to freshen herself up, clean her face and rinse out her mouth. When she is certain that she looks presentable, she unlocks the bathroom door and walks straight into Tom. She wobbles slightly, grabbing onto his arms to steady her center of gravity.

“Whoa there red. Take it easy.”

“My father does not like to be kept waiting.”

Tom takes Chloe’s chin in his hand, tipping her face up to meet his eyes.

“Are you sure that you are alright Chloe?”

Chloe squints at the concern that is written on his features. Finding it hard to maintain eye contact, she squirms uncomfortably in place.

“I’m fine.”

“Do you want to talk about earlier?”

Chloe fills the panic rising again; she shakes her head furiously as she presses her fingers tightly to her lips.

“I’m not going to judge you. You can tell me anything. I know that we just met, but you can trust me.”

Tom sighs; slipping his arm over her shoulders as he waits for her response. Chloe revels in the warmth of having his body so close to her. A sudden sense of courage fills her; she pulls away from him slightly so she can meet his gaze.

“If the offer still stands, I would like to go out with you.”

A smile spreads across Tom’s face; he bends over slightly to press a kiss to Chloe’s forehead.

“I would have to be a monumental idiot to say no to that offer.”

A grin graces Chloe’s lips as they walk out of the café.

Chloe isn’t really sure how it happened but before she knows what hit her, she now has the official title of Tom’s girlfriend. Being Tom’s girlfriend is easy, it’s safe. So really Chloe should be happy. The problem is that she isn’t.

It has nothing to do with Tom. He is probably the nicest guy that she has ever been around. It is her first relationship, but she really couldn’t have picked a better boy to start her dating life with. The problem is that the more time she spends with Tom, the more she feels like maybe she isn’t as straight as she thought. Tom is totally into her, that much she knows, she just isn’t convinced that she is into him. This thought makes her physically ill. There is no way that she can be gay. If her father hates her now, there is no telling what he will do if he finds out about her growing attraction to the fairer sex.

Chloe is startled out of her thoughts by a loud knock on her bathroom door.

“Chloe! We have to leave or we are going to be late.”

“Coming Bree!”

Chloe looks at the fresh cuts that she has made.

“Fuck…”

The first cut that she made is much deeper than she would normally cut. She must have spaced out while making it. This cut will definitely leave a nasty scar. Chloe grabs some toilet paper off of the roll. She wipes the blood off of her blade before pressing the paper tightly against her thigh. She hisses in pain as the rough paper scratches against her battered skin. She stands up from the lip of the tub, making her way to the medicine cabinet. She puts her razor back in the cabinet before pulling out some rubbing alcohol, a cotton ball and some gauze. Chloe takes a few minutes to clean the cut and properly dress it, before slipping on her yoga pants. She throws the evidence of her self-abuse into the toilet and flushes it before she unlocks the door. She puts a big smile on her face, knowing that Aubrey won’t be able to be mad at her. If for some reason she is, Chloe will just pull out her best pout and Aubrey will immediately cave.

“Took you long enough.”

“Sorry Bree. I think that my stomach didn’t agree with the sandwich.”

“Did you get sick?”

“A little.”

“Chloe, this is the third time this week that you have thrown up after eating. Maybe you have a stomach bug or something.”

“Maybe. It will pass. Let’s get to practice.”

“Are you sure that you want to go? I can call Alice and tell her that you are sick.”

“Two weeks before Semis? No thank you. She would actually kill us. I will be fine, let’s go.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure Bree.”

“After you my dear.”

Chloe laughs at her best friend, gabbing her backpack and overnight bag as they head out of her room.

~*~One Year Later~*~

“Come on Bree. It’s time to leave!”

“Hold on Miss impatient.”

“Well our flight leaves in two and a half hours. We are supposed to be at the airport two hours before our flight. It is a Saturday in Atlanta; it’s going to take at least thirty minutes to get to the airport.”

“You are just being antsy because you can’t wait to go to the beach. You just want to check out all of the bikini clad girls.”

Chloe laughs heartily.

“Maybe.”

“I don’t think that there is any maybe about it.”

Aubrey steps out of her bathroom, carrying the last of her bags. She takes one long look at the room that she and Chloe grew up in, a mixture of sadness and relief filling her.

“I’m going to miss this place.”

“I’m not. I can’t wait to get the hell out of Georgia. I always thought that I was made to live on a beach. Like in California or Florida.”

“Well my dear, your dream is about to become a reality. In less than five hours, we will officially be residents of the Golden State!”

Chloe squeals, clapping her hands together as she jumps in place.

“Let’s go!!!! I am ready now. I already put my bags in the car since you decided to take forever in the bathroom.”

“It’s not my fault that you have been packed since last week.”

“Well you would’ve been packed too but every time I told you to pack your bags, you freaked out. I thought that Puke-pocalypse two point oh was going down.

“Shut up Chlo. You know that I have issues with being told to pack my bags.”

“I know Bree, I was just playing. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Aubrey grabs her other two bags off of her bed, sighing as she is practically carried out by the excited redhead.

The girls make their way to Aubrey’s dad’s SUV. He is already sat behind the driver’s seat, Aubrey’s mother in the passenger seat. Chloe helps Aubrey put her bags in the back of the SUV before they climb into the backseat.

“Ready girls?”

“Yep.” “Yes Sir.”

“Seatbelts on?”

The girls click their seatbelts into place. As Aubrey’s dad starts the car, Chloe chances a look at her dad’s house. She hasn’t stepped foot in that house in almost a year. It still looks the same; the grass is just a little bit more overgrown. Her vision grows hazy as tears fill her eyes. He may be kind of an asshole, but he is still her father. Even though he hasn’t talked to her since the day that he kicked her out. After he smacked her in front of the girl that she had over. She didn’t know that he was going to come home from work early. And to be fair, they had only planned on studying for their SATs. Jessica kissed her first. Sure they had flirted with each other at school, but Chloe was like that with everyone. Her desire for affection came off as her being extremely confident and flirty. Well apparently Jessica had received the message and was also attracted to the redhead.

The kiss started off innocent enough. Even though she knew that she was pretty much into just girls, a small voice in the back of her head that was raised to believe that being gay was a sin, was screaming at her to stop. Her worry was soon forgotten because as soon as Jessica’s tongue parted Chloe’s lips, she lost all coherent thought. A moan escaped Chloe’s mouth; it was quickly swallowed by Jessica’s eager lips. Chloe broke the kiss, panting hard to catch her breath.

“Wow.”

“You’re telling me. I have wanted to do that for weeks.”

“Well I am glad that you did. I had no idea that you were even interested.”

“Um. Have you seen you?”

Chloe laughs, she is glad that somebody finds her attractive. Well someone else since her breakup with Tom. It wasn’t messy or anything, he just got really busy with college and basketball. Chloe was busy getting ready to apply for colleges, even though it was a little early. Before she knew it, she hadn’t seen Tom in almost three weeks. She missed him, but not like she used to. When he called her that day, she knew that this was the end. He apologized profusely, telling Chloe that he would always love her but he had met someone else. She couldn’t blame him, even though it hurt. She let him go because she knew that he would stick by her if she asked him to. She couldn’t hold him back anymore, even though she didn’t love him like he did her.  
Chloe is pulled out of her thoughts as she feels a pair of lips attach to her neck. She moans loudly as the lips nip and suck at the sensitive flesh. She tilts her head, to allow Jessica more access to her neck. She knows that she will have a mark, but she just doesn’t care. Jessica nips one more time against her neck before releasing the skin with an audible ‘pop.’ Chloe can feel the arousal running through her body, warmth spreading down to her core. She threads her fingers into the blonde’s hair, pulling the other girl’s lips back to her own. She immediately parts her lips, fighting for dominance against the other girl. A small squeak is muffled by the kiss as Chloe pushes Jessica down on her bed. She immediately slides her leg over the blonde, straddling her. Chloe pulls out of the kiss again, turning her attention to the blonde’s neck. She is overtaken by a need to mark the other girl. Jessica is more than willing to give the redhead what she wants, completely opening up her neck to Chloe.

Chloe attaches her lips to blonde’s neck, nipping it hard before soothing the burn with her tongue. Jessica moans as Chloe continues the assault on her neck. A shiver runs through Chloe as Jessica slips her hands under Chloe’s shirt, raking her nails over the redhead’s ribs. A hiss is pressed into Jessica’s neck as her fingers brush the underside of Chloe’s breasts. A harsh moan escapes Chloe’s lips as Jessica presses her thigh into Chloe’s center. Chloe bucks her hips inadvertently into the thigh, biting down hard on Jessica’s neck. Jessica moans loudly, pressing her thigh into Chloe again. As Chloe moans into her neck again, Jessica uses the momentary distraction to pull Chloe’s shirt up.

Panic starts to make itself known as Chloe feels Jessica lift her shirt up. Just as she is about to stop the other girl, Jessica presses into her again. Lust and arousal completely overpower the panic. Chloe completely loses herself as she allows her shirt to be pulled over her head. Jessica flings the shirt across the room, pulling Chloe’s mouth off of her neck. She looks into desire filled eyes.

“You’re beau….”

Chloe captures the blonde’s lips before she can finish that sentence. If there is one thing that Chloe knows, it’s that she isn’t beautiful. She is fat and an emotional mess. The way that Jessica is looking at her right now makes her almost believe that she is beautiful. Almost.

Chloe presses a hard kiss to Jessica’s lips, rocking her thigh into the other girl. She swallows the blonde’s moan, rocking her hips into Jessica again. Jessica’s hand flies to Chloe’s bra clad breast, cupping it lightly.

“Chlo..what the fuck?!?!”

In her lust filled haze, Chloe fails to hear her door opening. Her father walks into her room to find his daughter on top of another girl. He storms over to the bed, pulling Chloe’s shoulder harshly. She falls over the side of the bed from the force of being pulled. She falters slightly but is able to catch her balance to avoid falling on the floor. She turns to face her father, wincing when she sees how red his face is.

“I….”

Chloe doesn’t even get a word in before she feels a hard smack knock her to the ground. Her hand flies to her face, cradling it. She licks her swollen lips, tasting blood. She winces slightly at the small cut that her father opened up on the side of her lip.

“This is an abomination!! I will not have homosexuality in my house!!!”

Chloe slumps her shoulders, dropping her gaze to the floor.

“I’m sorry daddy. I was weak.”

“Shut up!”

Chloe sniffles as tears begin to fall. She rubs her fingers harshly into her eyes, willing the tears to stop.

“I want you out.”

Jessica mumbles an apology to Chloe, scrambling off of the bed. She grabs her backpack, running out of the room.

Chloe drops her arms to her torso, crossing them to cover her up. She risks another look at her father.

“I want you out too.”

“But daddy…”

“No buts, you need to leave.”

The tears increase tenfold, blurring Chloe’s vision completely. She doesn’t even bother to wipe them away anymore.

“I’m your daughter. You are supposed to love me no matter what.”

“I did not raise a homosexual. If you are attracted to other girls, you are not my daughter.”

“That’s not fair da….”

Chloe’s sentence breaks off as she begins sobbing. Her shoulders shake with as she cries. She isn’t really sure how long she sits on her bedroom floor in just her bra and jeans. Before she knows it, she feels arms slip around her waist. Aubrey lifts Chloe off of the floor, practically carrying her out of the house.

Chloe jumps when she feels fingers wiping away the tears that have begun to fall. She looks at the blurry outline of her best friend. She offers a watery smile before intertwining her fingers with Aubrey’s hand.

“Did he call you at all?”

Chloe shakes her head, not trusting her ability to make words at this moment. Aubrey scoffs, tugging Chloe into her side.

“It’s his loss Chloe. You didn’t do anything wrong. You don’t get to pick who you love.”

“I know.”

Aubrey presses a kiss into Chloe’s temple. Chloe closes her eyes as she breathes in the comforting scent of her best friend.

“Let’s get the hell out of Georgia.”

“Los Angeles here we come!!”

TBC…..


	3. I'm Bulletproof, Nothing to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's first step into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So here is where the fun begins. This chapter might be unnecessary but oh well. This is for all the Steca fans out there.....pretty much smut but there is some story behind this and it fits with where I want the story to go. So I hope you all enjoy...feedback is always welcome!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 3 I’m Bulletproof, Nothing to Lose

There’s something intoxicating about the smell of sweat and alcohol mixed together that acts as a drug to Beca. She has never been able to feel quite as high as she does when she is mixing in a club. Beca has lived off of that natural high for the past four years. Feeling those endorphins rushing through all of her veins, synapses firing off in every direction, is more addicting than Beca can handle.  
Beca didn’t think that giving into her addiction for that natural high. It felt too good to question, so Beca did what she was best at and pushed those feelings deep down inside. Beca has always been good at ignoring her feelings, burying them so deep inside so that can’t resurface later and hurt her. The only problem with being good at ignoring feelings is that sometimes you miss out on very important warning signs.

The first time that Beca got an artificial high, it was completely by accident. Amy had always been the wild child in the group. She loved nothing more than going to a club or a party and getting annihilated drunk. Stacie liked a good party, but pre-med was taking up all of her free time. Amy could usually talk her into coming out once a week to see Beca spin at the club. Lately though, Stacie was too busy studying. She was just two months away from taking the MCATs, so she had no free time. Beca was mid-way through her set when Amy came staggering into her booth. 

“Whooooo! This is your best set yet DJ Lady Toner!”

Beca sighs, sliding her headphones off of her ears.

“Amy, that nickname is disgusting.”

“I like it. It’s way better than DJ Lady BPM. Your middle name doesn’t even start with a ‘P.” It’s like false advertising.”

“Well considering that I am not a narcissistic asshole, that is not what it stands for. “BPM” stands for beats per minute. What my entire job is based off of.”

“I know what BPM stands for Short Stack. I still think Lady Toner fits better. One, because you are strictly into the ladies and two, because your mixes give everyone musical boners.”

“You’re perverse.”

“And you love me. I brought you a drink.”

Amy hands Beca a bright blue drink. It is suspiciously blue, making Beca a little bit nervous. Steel blue meets hazel, Beca’s eyebrow quirked questionably.

“It’s completely harmless. I call it the ‘Thunda down Unda’!!!”

Beca eyes her Australian friend suspiciously, Amy’s cheeky grin earning a shrug from the brunette. Beca tips the glass to her mouth, downing the entire drink in one gulp. Beca coughs violently, slamming the glass down on her dj booth. 

“Jesus Amy, what in the actual fuck is in that drink?”

“Um, you know. Some vodka, tequila, some blue curacao, some bourbon, some x. The usual.”

Beca’s wide eyed gaze meet’s Amy’s.

“X? Like X as in ecstasy X?”

Amy hums noncommittally, sipping her drink as she meets Beca’s gaze.

“Amy, you need to answer me. Humming is not an answer. Did I or did I not just gulp down a drink with ecstasy in it?”

“I guess that you will just have to wait and see. You should know in about thirty minutes.”

“AMY! I still have an hour left in my set. If you did put X in my drink, I will probably be nakedly running across the club before I can finish my set.”

“That sounds like it will be awesome.”

“I don’t want us to both get banned from this club for running around naked.”

“Oh, well I don’t think that I will be joining you in your naked journey. I didn’t put anything in my drink. Why would I drug myself?”

“WHAT?!?!? You put X in my drink but not in yours? How is that a good thing?”

Amy downs the rest of her drink, shrugging at the panicked brunette.

“Well, I will get to watch you react to your first dose of X, and I get to get pissed off of my ass for free. Gotta love the perks that come with being friends with one of the biggest DJ’s in Los Angeles.”

“This is so fucked up Amy. I don’t want to end up going home with some creepy serial killer. I need both of my kidneys to function.”

“I won’t let you go home with some weirdo. Plus Stace is picking us up after your set.”

“Ugh. If I end up dead in a ditch somewhere, I am going to haunt your ass forever.”

“Cool. My gamma’s ghost follows me around too. Better let you finish up your set, I see a piece of man sandwich that I need to be a part of. Have fun.”

Amy grabs Beca’s empty glass, heading back down to the bar. Beca ques up her next playlist. When she is satisfied that everyone is enjoying her newest mix, she fishes her phone out of her pocket.

Beca: (01:30 am) Stace, I think that Amy drugged me.

Beca hits a few buttons on her mixing board, changing up the tempo of the song before starting up a different song. When she remembers to turn her attention back to her phone, she has two text   
messages from “Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad.”

Stacie: (01:42 am) Who do you think she got it from DJ?

Stacie: (01:44 am) We have been wanting to see you let your hair down. You’ve been a little bit off since you broke up with Heidi.

Beca rolls her eyes at the text, turning her attention back to her set. Beca begins to think that maybe Amy and Stacie were pulling her leg, still feeling her normal amount of adrenaline the she always gets from mixing. If only she weren’t so hot. She normally gets a little warm from being around all of the flashing lights, her equipment and the influx of body heat that surrounds her. But for the life of her, she can’t ever remember being this hot. She is positive that she is pouring sweat; she steps back from her equipment a little bit, trying to keep everything dry. Worry only begins to make itself known when she runs her arm across her forehead, only to be met with dry skin.

“Fuck….”

Beca knows that she is probably screwed but at this point she just doesn’t care. She is literally melting from the heat. Desperate to cool off, Beca bends over and slides her red converse off of her feet. She is thankful that she chose not to wear socks today, because the cold ground feels like heaven against her bare feet. Now if only her shirt wasn’t so damn tight. Beca pulls at the hem of her shirt, trying to stretch more room in-between her skin and the fabric. A frustrated sighs escapes pursed lips, before Beca rips the fabric over her head. Relief floods her body as the cool air presses against her bare skin, she tosses her shirt onto her stool.

“Whoa! What are you doing Shawshank?”

Beca whips her body around to face Amy, eyes wild and face flushed.

“It’s way too fucking hot in here Amy. These pants are too tight.”

Beca’s hands drop to the waistline of her skinny jeans, fumbling with the button. Amy rushes over to the brunette, grabbing Beca’s shaky hands to stop her.

“We need to keep those on DJ.”

An uncharacteristic pout graces Beca’s lips. She lifts her hands to Amy’s face, caressing the Australian’s cheeks.

“It’s too hot Amy, I’m burning up. Why is your skin so soft?”

“Wow Short Stack, you are high as a kite right now.”

“No I’m not high; your skin feels like Egyptian cotton.”

“Yeah. You’re high. Let’s put your shirt and shoes back on. Stacie is waiting downstairs for us.”

“I have to finish my set first.”

“Your set ended like fifteen minutes ago. The club is closed honey. You’ve literally been standing at your mixing table just running your hands across the buttons. I knew it was time to go when you   
took your shirt off like a two dollar stripper.”

Amy grabs Beca’s shirt off of the wooden stool, helping her friend slip it back over slim shoulders. As Amy bends over to slip Beca’s converse over her bare feet, Beca slaps her friend’s hands away.

“Hey!”

“I can’t wear those, it’s too hot.”

“You can’t walk through the dirty club without your shoes.”

“But they are making me sweat.”

“I don’t have time for this shit; I have a boyfriend to meet at 3.”

Amy slings Beca’s shoes over her shoulder. She then uses her free arm to hoist the petite DJ over her other shoulder. An undignified squeak leaves the DJ’s lips as she is suddenly upside down.

“Put me down Amy!”

“No! I have things to do tonight and you are almost at the point of sexual inappropriateness.”

“Why do you smell so good?”

“Because you are as high as Lindsay Lohan. The thing about X is that it makes you extremely horny. Like to the point of self-gratification. I need to get you home before you hump the floor.”

Amy uses her free shoulder to push open the club doors. Beca feels the cool night air, sighing as all of her nerve endings fire off.

“What happened to the DJ?”

“She is pretty fucking high Stace. I am pretty sure that she was trying to hump my shoulder a minute ago."

“Awesome. Let’s get DJ Humps-A-Lot home. I have a study group in the morning.”

Amy pops open the passenger door, dumping the small DJ into the seat. Beca giggles as Amy fights groping hands to buckle her in. Amy tosses the DJ’s shoes onto the floor of the passenger seat.

“Alright DJ handsy, chill.”

“She’s feisty.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

Amy shuts the passenger door, waving Stacie off as she heads back into the club.

“See you pitches later.”

Stacie laughs, putting the car into gear before speeding off. She drives a few blocks before a red light makes her come to a complete stop. Beca lurches forward a little bit in her seat, giggling as her body slams back into the seat.

“Let’s do that again.”

“Whatever you say DJ.”

Stacie startles as Beca’s hand brazenly caresses her cheek.

“You’re sexy.”

“You’re high.”

“Your face feels like clouds.”

Stacie laughs heartily. She grips the DJ’s wrist, pulling it softly off of her face. She begins to accelerate as the light changes to green. A raspy moan leaves Stacie’s mouth as she feels a hand press firmly onto her thigh. Stacie wiggles her thigh lightly to shake the DJ off.

“Beca, stop.”

“But I want to touch you.”

Stacie lets out a groan, lightly hitting the back of her head against her headrest. Surprisingly enough, Beca manages to keep her hands to herself for the rest of the short drive home. Stacie pulls the car into the driveway, shifting her Yaris into park. She turns to face Beca. A grin forms across the taller brunette’s face as she takes in the current state of the tiny DJ. Beca’s eyes are closed in concentration; the pink tip of her tongue peeking out of the side of her mouth. Beca’s nimble fingers are tracing nonsensical patterns across the tops of her thighs. Stacie grips one of her best friend’s hands, stilling her momentarily.

“You ready to go into the house DJ?”

Beca nods her head; eyes still tightly screwed shut, pink tongue still peeking out.

“Let’s go then.”

Stacie pulls the keys out of the ignition, stepping out of the driver’s side. She walks over to the passenger side, pulling open the door to help Beca out. She loops her fingers through the joined laces of Beca’s shoes.

“Let’s go Hand…”

Stacie’s words are cut off as Beca lurches forward, capturing her lips in a messy kiss. Stacie’s squeak of surprise is swallowed up by the DJ as she uses the momentary distraction to slip her tongue into Stacie’s mouth. Beca licks lazily into the taller brunette’s mouth, slowly exploring every inch that she can reach. Stacie returns the kiss with equal fervor, doing her own exploration of the DJ’s mouth. Stacie pulls out of the kiss with a harsh gasp as she feels a hand grasp her breast. The DJ’s nimble fingers roll a pert nipple, tugging lightly. 

“Fuck, Beca…”

Stacie grasps Beca’s wrist lightly, sliding it off of her chest. Steel blue eyes meet green, Beca’s pupils blown wide. Stacie gulps loudly, trying to regain her composure. She can feel her blood thumping through her veins, arousal pooling in the pit of her stomach.

“Jesus.”

Beca eyes the taller brunette hungrily, tongue peeking out to lick her dry lips. Stacie stares at Beca’s tongue, unable to break her stare away. 

“This isn’t right.”

“It sure feels that way. Don’t tell me that you don’t want me.”

Stacie pulls Beca up by the wrist that she is still holding. Beca staggers slightly from the force, stumbling into the taller brunette. Being in such close proximity, the stumble causes Beca’s face to press directly into Stacie’s cleavage. Beca immediately nuzzles Stacie’s chest, eliciting a moan from the taller brunette. The Hunter takes over Stacie’s body, desperately craving the other girl. Stacie tangles her fingers into Beca’s dark tresses, pulling slightly to tilt the shorter girl’s head up. Stacie’s lips meet Beca’s in a bruising kiss. Stacie immediately presses her tongue into the DJ’s mouth, languid strokes tasting the shorter girl’s mouth. Beca nudges Stacie’s hips with her own, not breaking the kiss as she moves them slightly to shut the car door. They break apart simultaneously, panting to catch their breaths.

“My feet are freezing, let’s go inside.”

Beca intertwines her fingers in Stacie’s, pulling the leggy brunette towards the door of the house. Beca presses her body into Stacie’s back as the taller girl fumbles with her keys. Stacie moans quietly at the feel of Beca’s breasts pressed tightly into her back. Beca slides her hands across Stacie’s abdomen, fingers sweeping underneath the fabric of the taller girl’s shirt. Stroking the naked skin lightly, Beca revels in the feeling of the other girl’s abdominal muscles contracting from the feather light touch. When Stacie finally manages to unlock the door to the house, both girls stagger into the house, Beca kicking the door shut behind her. Beca forcibly pushes Stacie towards the living room, patience no longer an option. The taller brunette is pushed over to the couch, ungracefully falling face first onto the couch. Beca grips the other girl’s left knee, turning her so that she is lying on her back. Beca drinks the brunette in for a moment, watching her chest heave. Her face is completely flushed, eyes black with desire. Beca breaks from her revere, straddling the taller girl’s hips. Stacie moans, arching her back up, searching for friction. Beca grins, grinding her body down into Stacie, eliciting another deep moan.

“Fucking hell Beca. We should stop.”

“Why?”

“You aren’t in your right mind to make this decision. I can’t take advantage of you like this.”

Beca leans down, pressing her lips lightly into the other girls. She takes Stacie’s bottom lip in-between her own, biting down hard. She pulls away from the kiss, releasing Stacie’s lip with a pop.

“I have wanted this for a while now Stace.”

Stacie scoffs, brushing hair out of her eyes.

“You’re just saying that.”

“Um no I’m not dude. Have you see you? Who wouldn’t want to fuck you?”

“I don’t want things to get awkward Becs.”

“Please. Stacie, you have one night stands all of the time. Things won’t get weird, we won’t let them.”

“I haven’t ever slept with one of my friends.”

Beca groans, pressing her hips down into Stacie’s again.

“Please Stace. I will actually die if you don’t touch me. You are the reason that I am in this mess. Fix it.”

“Bec…”

Beca leans down, latching her mouth onto Stacie’s breast. She nibbles on the hardened peak through Stacie’s shirt. Stacie moans, arching her back to press further into the other girl’s mouth.

“Jesus….stop Bec.”

Beca releases Stacie’s nipple, sitting back up. Stacie sits up just enough to remove her shirt. She tosses the shirt across the room, reaching behind her back to unsnap her bra. As Stacie lies back down, Beca hooks her fingers through Stacie’s bra straps, sliding the material down the others girls arms. A groan of approval leaves Beca’s mouth as Stacie’s naked chest is exposed to her. Beca wastes no time in taking an exposed nipple into her mouth. Stacie moans at the warmth of Beca’s mouth. Beca turns her attention to the other nipple, alternating between biting and sucking. Stacie tangles her fingers into Beca’s hair, tugging to get her attention. Beca releases the nipple with an audible pop. Stacie’s mouth is immediately on hers, hot and needy. Beca slides her tongue into the other girl’s mouth, languidly stroking Stacie’s tongue. Beca tears her mouth from Stacie’s with a moan as she feels the other girl slide her fingers underneath her shirt, grasping at her breast. Beca buries her face into Stacie’s neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point. Stacie moans, raking her nails over Beca’s bra clad nipple. Stacie reaches around Beca’s back, deftly unsnapping the smaller girl’s bra. 

“You’re wearing way too many clothes”

Stacie arches her back up, grinding into the DJ’s hips. She shivers as Beca bites down on her pulse point hard. Beca immediately uses her tongue to soothe the burn of the bite, sucking hard until the skin takes on a purple hue. Satisfied with the mark that she is sure to have left, Beca sits up on Stacie’s hips. She immediately discards her shirt and bra, flinging them blindly across the living room. Stacie’s hands immediately find purchase on the DJ’s chest, rolling and pinching the other girl’s perk nipples between her slender fingers. Beca moans at the contact, grinding her hips into Stacie’s in search of some sort of friction. Stacie’s hands drop to the other girl’s hips, pulling her in tightly and arching up into the other girl.

“Fuck Stace…”

The groan that comes out of Beca’s mouth causes something inside Stacie to snap. She loses the tiny thread of control that she was grasping onto, allowing the Hunter to take over her body. She pulls on the DJ’s hips, deftly flipping her onto her back. She straddles the other girl, slipping her thigh between Beca’s legs. Beca grinds down into Stacie’s thigh, moaning at the friction of her jeans rubbing against her. Stacie unfastens the button on Beca’s jeans, slipping her hand inside. Leaning down to capture Beca’s lips, Stacie rubs the other girl’s lace covered center. They swallow each other’s moans, Beca from the feeling of Stacie’s fingers, Stacie as her hand meets soaked lace. Beca shifts her hips up, causing Stacie’s hand to stroke her again. Beca pants into Stacie’s mouth, biting down on the taller girl’s bottom lip. Beca pulls away with a harsh groan as Stacie slides the soaked lace to the side, running her finger through the other girl’s slick folds. Stacie slides her mouth down Beca’s jaw, nipping at the brunette’s pulse point as she slides her finger through Beca’s folds again. Beca groans, sliding her fingers into Stacie’s chestnut locks and tugging slightly. Stacie bites down on Beca’s pulse point again before kissing her way back up to the shorter girl’s mouth. Stacie takes her hand out of Beca’s jeans, earning a whimper from the smaller girl. Stacie smiles into the kiss, pulling away slightly.

“Patience is a virtue grasshopper.”

“Shut up Stace.”

Stacie puts her hands on Beca’s waist, tugging at the other girl’s jeans.

“Lift up.”

Beca complies, lifting her bottom slightly off of the couch. Stacie all but rips the jeans down the other girl’s legs. Beca groans as the cool air hits her overheated body. She hears her jeans hit the floor somewhere, too far gone to actually care. Stacie loops her fingers through Beca’s panties, sliding them down her legs. Stacie flings the panties blindly behind her leaning down to press her lips to the brunette’s again. Stacie kisses the brunette hard one last time before kissing her way down Beca’s body. She stops on her journey down to nip and suck at the brunette’s chest. She runs her tongue down the brunette’s stomach, stopping to dip her tongue into Beca’s belly button. Beca moans, arching her back off of the couch. Stacie kisses the brunette’s stomach again before sliding her body off of the couch. She grabs Beca’s hips, pulling her to the edge of the couch. Stacie places the brunette’s legs over her shoulders. She places open mouthed kisses against Beca’s thighs, earning a husky moan. Beca instinctively spreads her legs wider, groaning as she feels Stacie’s hot breath against her center. The first touch of Stacie’s tongue against Beca’s overly sensitive clit nearly sends her flying off of the couch.

“Fuck…” 

Stacie increases her pressure against the brunette, using her free hand to deftly slide two fingers into Beca. Beca slides her fingers into Stacie’s hair, pulling the brunette’s mouth harder into her. Stacie speeds up her ministrations, curling her fingers into the brunette. Beca lifts her hips, meeting the brunette thrust for thrust. Beca’s head thrashes from side to side, moans spilling from her lips freely as she feels her orgasm building quickly.

“Oh Jesus…fuck….”

Beca’s toes curl as Stacie flicks her tongue against the brunette’s clit. Words become incoherent, Beca’s vocabulary pretty much grunts and groans at this point. Stacie smiles against the smaller brunette, giving her clit one last firm suck before kissing her way up Beca’s body. She stops her ascent to suck a pert nipple into her mouth. Beca lets out a low moan, arching up to fit more of her breast into Stacie’s mouth. Stacie moves her attention to the other nipple, plunging two fingers back into the DJ’s core. Beca nearly screams as Stacie curls her fingers to hit the brunette’s g-spot, using her thumb to circle Beca’s clit. Stacie can feel the brunette’s walls fluttering, knowing that her orgasm is close.

“Ung….I’m so fuckin’….close. Harder.”

Stacie pulls away from the brunette’s nipple with a pop.

“You got it DJ.”

Stacie kisses her way up the brunette’s body. She places a feather light kiss against the brunette’s mouth. When Beca tries to deepen the kiss, Stacie pulls away to latch her mouth against Beca’s neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. Stacie slips her thigh between Beca’s legs, thrusting her thigh up into her hand to slip her fingers deeper into the brunette. Stacie curls her fingers into Beca again, scissoring them on the way out. Beca groans, dropping her face into Stacie’s neck. Stacie moans as she feels the brunette suck hard on her pulse point. Beca finds just enough cognitive power left to bring her hands to Stacie’s ample chest, squeezing and pulling at the taller brunette’s nipples. Stacie groans, the sensation fueling her need to make the other girl come undone. She speeds up her ministrations, all but slamming her fingers in and out of Beca. Stacie moves her mouth up the other girl’s cheek, sliding her tongue up the DJ’s ear. She bites down on the shell of Beca’s ear, sliding a third finger into the brunette’s impossibly tight core. An uncharacteristic scream flies out of the brunette’s mouth, Stacie whispering a husky command into Beca’s ear.

“Come for me.”

Beca’s entire body goes rigid as her orgasm hits her all at once. Slamming her eyes shut, a loud hiss of breath leaves her mouth, a drawn out moan following. Stacie continues her assault on the brunette, helping her ride out her orgasm. Beca’s body goes lax, muscles like complete jelly, slamming her back against the couch. She lets out a pathetic whimper at the loss of contact as the brunette slides her fingers out of her core. 

“You alright?”

Beca opens one eye, glancing at the brunette. An animalistic growl escapes her lips as she watches Stacie lick her fingers clean. Beca surges forward, capturing Stacie’s lipes with her own. Another growl comes as Beca tastes herself on Stacie’s lips. Beca places a hand on Stacie’s hip, flipping their positions without breaking their kiss. If the whimper that Beca swallows is anything to go by, Stacie is already close. Stacie breaks the kiss with a hiss as she feels Beca’s fingers press against the seam of her jeans. Beca slides her body down the couch, unfastening Stacie’s jeans on her way down. Stacie lifts her hips, helping Beca shimmy her out of her pants. Stacie settles back down against the couch, panting from arousal. Beca grips Stacie’s hips, guiding her to the end of the couch. Beca kneels down on the floor, lifting Stacie’s legs over her shoulders. Beca eyes the taller brunette, feeling a second wave of arousal hit her from the sight. Stacie’s eyes are screwed shut, lips parted, cheeks flushed. Beca dips a finger through Stacie’s core, surprised when she doesn’t meet the barrier of underwear.

“No panties huh? You’re a naughty girl.”

“It just makes….”

Stacie’s words are cut off as Beca leans her head down, running her tongue through the brunette’s folds. 

“Oh fuck! Becs, I am close already, don’t stop.”

Beca takes Stacie’s clit into her mouth, nibbling lightly. Stacie moans loudly, threading her fingers through Beca’s hair, pulling her mouth harder into her. Beca runs her tongue through the other girl’s folds again, pressing her tongue inside of the other girl. She strokes the other girl with her tongue, Stacie thrusting her hips to meet Beca’s thrusts. Moans are falling freely from the taller girl’s mouth, egging the other girl on. 

“Fuck! Becs, More!”

Beca slides her fingers through Stacie’s folds, moaning into the other girl from the amount of wetness that meets her fingers. She replaces her tongue with her fingers, plunging two fingers into the other girl. Stacie moans loudly, gyrating her hips into Beca’s hand. Beca grins against the other girl, sucking Stacie’s clit into her mouth. Stacie groans, feeling the beginning of her orgasm pool in her stomach. Beca feels the flutter of the other girl’s walls, signaling how close she is. Beca bites down lightly on the other girl’s clit, she curls her fingers deep into Stacie’s g-spot. Stacie moans again, thrusting her hips into Beca. Beca speeds up her ministrations, curling her fingers with every thrust. Stacie rocks her hips three more times before her orgasm hits her like a ton of bricks, stars busting behind her closed eyes. 

“BECA!!!!”

Beca flicks her tongue against the other girl’s clit, thrusting in and out of her slowly as she rides out her orgasm. Beca only stops when she feels Stacie trying to pull away from her, the sensations too much with how sensitive her body is right now. Beca removes her fingers from Stacie, smiling as she hears the other girl whimper. Beca puts her fingers in her mouth, cleaning them off. She moans at the taste of the other girl on her tongue. Beca chuckles slightly as she feels the other girl pulling at her shoulders weakly. She gently takes Stacie’s legs off of her shoulders, lying on the couch next to the other girl. She runs her fingers through Stacie’s sweaty locks, kissing her softly on the lips. When she pulls back Stacie has recovered enough to open her eyes. A sated grin spreads across both girls’ mouths. Stacie leans back into Beca, capturing her mouth again. She immediately parts the other girl’s lips, moaning at her taste on Beca’s tongue. When they pull back simultaneously, a wicked grin is across Stacie’s lips.

“Why did we wait so long to do that?”

“The hunter has been trying to get you into bed for years now.”

“Gross.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining ten minutes ago.”

“True. Things are going to be weird now.”

“I don’t think so. Anyway, let’s not worry about it tonight. You ready for round two?”

“Have you seen you? I was ready as soon as I was done the first time.”

Stacie kisses Beca again.

“Your room or mine?”

“Yours is closer.”

Beca stands up, lacing her fingers with Stacie’s. She all but drags the other girl out of the living room, towards her room. They are both too preoccupied to remember the clothes that they have strewn across the room.

TBC


	4. I Can't Hear a Word You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all here it is. Our girls are finally going to meet. I am warning you that this is an angsty story. There will be a happy ending but our main girls are not in good places right now. Their relationship right now will probably be destructive until they get healthy. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Feedback is welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 4 I Can’t Hear a Word You Say

Aubrey pushes open the door of her and Chloe’s apartment. She nudges the front door with her foot, shutting it tightly behind her. She walks over to the breakfast bar, setting her backpack on one of the stools. She dumps the bag of groceries on top of the counter, walking towards Chloe’s room. She raps her knuckles across the redhead’s door lightly.

“Chlo?? You home from class?”

Aubrey furrows her brow, leaning her ear into the door. She can hear water running from the bathroom, probably the shower. Aubrey puts her hand on the doorknob, about to open the bedroom door when she hears it.

_“I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won’t fall_

_I am TITANIUM”_

Aubrey drops her hand off of the knob as if it were burning her, backing up from the redhead’s room with her hands raised in surrender. She knows better than to go in Chloe’s room when that song is playing. She only made that mistake once and she has vowed to never make it again. Aubrey chuckles lightly, walking back towards the kitchen. She fishes her cellphone out of her backpack. A smile crosses her face when she sees the text notification across her screen. She types in her password, unlocking her phone.

 **Dr. Leggy: (2:30 p.m)** Are we still on for tonight, homework Nazi?

Aubrey smirks, the tip of her tongue peeking out of the side of her mouth as she types out her answer.

 **Aubrey Posen: (2:30 p.m.)** Shut it. I already told you that I would feed you dinner if you came over to study. If you’re good, I will go out to the club with you.

 **Dr. Leggy: (2:31 p.m.)** Good? Miss Posen, I do not know the meaning off good. Unless we are talking bedroom performance. Usually the response is AWESOME! Do my eyes deceive me, Aubrey Posen  
agreeing to go out to a club?? Hell has frozen over.

Aubrey scoffs. A crimson hue coloring her cheeks. She pulls the empty stool out, hopping onto it.

 **Aubrey Posen: (2:32 p.m.)** Hey now! I go out once in a while. I can’t help it if I am busy studying for the MCAT. We only have two weeks left before we take the test that will change our lives.

 **Dr. Leggy: (2:32 p.m.)** Yes honey I know. We have been studying non-stop for the past 6 months. It’s time to let loose for a night. My B.F. is probably convinced that I am dead.

“What are you smiling at?”

Aubrey screams, fumbling with her phone, dropping it on the counter.

“Jesus Chlo! You almost gave me a myocardial infarction.”

Aubrey looks up from the counter, eyeing her best friend. Chloe is toweling off her fiery locks, clad in only a tiny blue robe. Chloe drapes the damp towel over the other kitchen stool.

“Sorry babe. I thought that you heard me come out of my room.”

“I’m surprised that you can still hear with how loud you were playing “Titanium.”

Chloe’s eyes widen slightly before an amused smile crosses her face.

“That song really builds Bree.”

“Gross.”

Chloe laughs heartily, walking into the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. She unscrews the cap, gulping down half of the bottle. Aubrey cocks her eyebrow at the redhead, an amused grin across her face.

“How are you thirsty? I am assuming that you have been in the shower for at least 25 minutes, judging by the pruning and the flush on your skin. Although, the flush could be from the song that was playing.”

Chloe’s eyes widen in mock horror before a small laugh escapes her lips.

“Don’t judge me. Plus I know for a fact that your lady jam is “Low.”

A blush spreads across Aubrey’s cheeks; breaking eye contact with her friend, her eyes drop to her cell phone. Electric blue eyes follow the blonde’s gaze.

“Who are you texting?”

Aubrey ducks her head, covering her mouth with her left hand. Confusion mars the redhead’s features. She places the water bottle on the counter, walking over to her friend. She places a reassuring hand on her best friend’s shoulder.

“Bree? Who were you texting?”

Aubrey mumbles something unintelligible into her hand. Chloe slides her hand off of Aubrey’s shoulder, sliding her hand under her best friend’s chin. Chloe tips Aubrey’s face up to meet hers. Concerned blue meet green.

“What’s wrong babe? What don’t you want to tell me?”

Aubrey clears her throat.

“I was texting a girl from my Organic Chemistry class.”

“Okay? What’s the big deal?”

“She is coming over to study and have dinner tonight.”

“So….Why are you being so weir…”

Blue eyes widen. Chloe’s grip on Aubrey’s chin slightly.

“Aubrey Michelle Posen. Do you like this girl?”

Aubrey shakes her head in Chloe’s hand.

“No…I’m straight.”

Chloe laughs, dropping her hand from Aubrey’s face.

“Bree, we’re in college. Nobody is really straight. That’s why they call it experimenting.”

“I don’t think that is actually a thing Chloe. Some people are just straight.”

“No….everybody is at least a little bit gay. Does she like you?”

“I don’t know, she is pretty flirty with everyone. It doesn’t matter Chloe.”

“Why doesn’t it matter Babe?”

“Because even if she did like me, nothing is going to happen.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not gay.”

“Oh Bree, you’re at least a little bit gay. At least when it comes to this girl. I was watching you text her for a minute before you noticed me, my gaydar was pinging like crazy.”

“Chloe, that is not a thing. Anyway, she is coming over to study for the MCAT.”

“Ew Bree. Who in the hell studies on a Friday night?”

“She said the same thing to me. I did tell her that we would go out with her tonight. One of her friend’s is spinning at a new club so she invited us out.”

“Do my ears deceive me? Did Aubrey Posen agree to go out to a club?”

“I told her that if she was good, we would go out.”

“If she was good? Aubrey do you know how unbelievably dirty that sounds?”

“Oh my god Chlo, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.”

“Oh Bree. I can’t wait to meet this girl. I’m going to get dressed.”

Chloe leans down slightly, pressing a feather light kiss to her friend’s forehead. She all but skips to her bedroom, not bothering to shut the door. Aubrey turns her attention back to her cell phone, smiling at the new text notification blinking on her screen. She picks her phone up off of the counter, unlocking her screen.

 **Dr. Leggy: (2:50 p.m.)** Did you die? Or maybe you are thinking about my bedroom skills? I would prefer the second one. ;)

 **Aubrey Posen: (2:50 p.m.)** Behave Stace.

 **Dr. Leggy: (2:51 p.m.)** Where’s the fun in that?

“Dr. Leggy? Really Bree?”

“Fuck!! Chlo!”

Chloe laughs heartily, placing her hand on Aubrey’s shoulder.

“Sorry Babe. I didn’t mean to scare you again. We should probably start dinner before Dr. Leggy gets here.”

“Shut up Chlo!”

Aubrey smacks at Chloe’s arm, the redhead laughing heartily as she makes her way into the kitchen.

 **Aubrey Posen: (2:55 p.m.)** If you want me to dance with you tonight, you had better behave. I’ll see you in an hour.

 **Dr. Leggy: (2:55 p.m.)** Hey! I won that dance fair and square! You can’t take it away from me. Can my friend Beca come over to dinner with me? I am her ride to the club later.

 **Aubrey Posen: (2:55 p.m.)** I’ll see you at four Stace. It’s fine with me if your friend comes with you. Maybe she can entertain Chloe while we study.

 **Dr. Leggy: (2:56 p.m.)** It probably wouldn’t be a very good idea to leave Beca alone in a room with your friend. She’s kind of wild.

 **Aubrey Posen: (2:56 p.m.)** I know all about wild. Chloe will be fine. She’s a ginger; redheads have a tendency to be wild children.

 **Dr. Leggy: (2:57 p.m.)** Redhead you say? Yeah they definitely can’t be alone together. Beca loves redheads.

 **Aubrey Posen: (2:57 p.m.)** They’ll be fine. See you at four.

Aubrey sets her phone on the counter, pushing her body off of the stool. She shakes her head, laughing to herself as she heads into the kitchen.

“Lasagna Bree. Are you sure that you aren’t trying to get into this girl’s pants?”

Chloe looks up from her current task of soaking the lasagna noodles, mirth sparkling in her eyes.

“Shut up Chlo. Soak the noodles while I get started on the filling.”

“These noodles won’t be the only thing soaked tonight.”

Aubrey looks up at Chloe, chucking a clove of garlic at the redhead. Chloe squeals as the garlic smacks her in the neck.

“That is disgusting Chloe.”

“I’m only speaking the truth Bree.”

“Stacie and I are just friends.”

“Tell that to my gaydar Bree.”

“Shut up and help me with dinner, you jerk.”

Chloe throws her head back, laughing heartily.

**~*~One Hour Later~*~**

_“Hey I heard you were a wild one!”_

_“Oooh”_

_“If I took you home, it’d be a home run.”_

_“Show me how you do.”_

Aubrey laughs as Chloe booty bumps her on her way to the oven. The redhead pops open the oven door, sliding the lasagna in.

_“I want to shut down the club.”_

_“With you.”_

_“Hey I heard you like the wild ones…”_

_“Wild ones, wild ones.”_

_“Oooh.”_

_“I am a wild one, break me in.”_

_“Saddle me up and let’s begin.”_

_“I am a wild one, tame me now.”_

_“Running with wolves and I’m on the prowl.”_

Both girls break out in giggles as they belt out the end of the song, Chloe’s phone immediately shuffling to a new song. Chloe claps her hands animatedly, jumping up and down in place. Aubrey crosses her arms over her chest, shaking her head at the overly excited redhead. Chloe booty bumps Aubrey’s front before shaking her ass in front of the blonde.

_“I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums."_

_"Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone.”_

Aubrey’s eyes widen slightly as she hears a tentative knock on the front door. Chloe stops her booty shaking to turn to her best friend. Chloe points the remote at the speaker, switching the music off. A giggle escapes the redhead’s lips as she takes in the worry painted across the blonde’s face. Aubrey has her bottom lip tucked in-between her teeth, worrying the tender flesh.

“I’ll get the door babe.”

Chloe breezes through the kitchen, smacking Aubrey’s ass on her way to the front door. Chloe doesn’t even bother peering through the peephole, she just turns the deadbolt and pulls open the door. Chloe eyes the two brunettes standing outside her door. The taller brunette looks Chloe up and down, licking her lips slightly.

“Hello gorgeous.”

Chloe’s eyes widen, a nervous laugh rushing past her lips.

“I am assuming that you are Dr. Leggy? I'm Chloe.”

Stacie holds her hand out to the redhead. Chloe places her hand delicately into the brunette’s. Stacie lifts Chloe’s hand to her mouth, placing a kiss against the redhead’s skin. Chloe giggles, sliding her hand out of Stacie’s, letting it fall to her side.

"I'm Stacie. Aubrey didn't tell me that her best friend was smokin' hot."

“Stace, tuck the hunter back into your pants. He’s getting out of control.”

The smaller brunette steps forth, a sarcastic smirk across her lips. Chloe gazes at the shorter girl, jaw dropping slightly as she takes in the other girl. Between the heavy black eyeliner swiped across navy blue eyes, headphones slung across her neck, the tight black tank top with a blue plaid shirt thrown over it, tight skinny jeans and untied combat boots, Chloe is pretty sure that her panties just dropped. Chloe finally makes eye contact with the smaller girl, Beca cocking an eyebrow at the redhead.

“You’re drooling there red.”

Chloe’s face heats up, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She closes her mouth, swiping at her mouth with one of her hands, trying to wipe away any drool that may be there. Beca chuckles lightly, holding her hand out to Chloe. Chloe hesitates for a brief moment before taking the other girl’s hand. Both girls jump back slightly, dropping the other’s hand as they are met with an electrical shock where their skin has met.

“Chlo, who is at the door?”

“It’s Beca and I, Aubrey. Chloe and Beca are stuck in some sort of trance and Chloe is blocking the door.”

Stacie’s words filter though Chloe’s ears, raising another blush to the redhead’s cheeks. Chloe steps away from the doorway, waving both girls in. She shuts the door behind the girls, switching the deadbolt back into place. Beca immediately saunters over to the couch, plopping her body down into the plush cushioning. Stacie makes her way over to the kitchen, where Aubrey has spread notes out on the breakfast bar. Stacie takes a seat on one of the barstools, throwing her backpack up onto the counter.

“Aubrey, can we go study in your room? There isn’t enough room on the counter.”

“No way Stace, there is no way you will focus on studying if we are on my bed together.”

“Oh I will study alright. I will most definitely be studying anatomy if we go in your room.”

“Stacie!”

Aubrey smacks Stacie’s arm lightly, blushing profusely at the brunette’s crass promise.

“Gag me with a spoon.”

Chloe turns her attention away from her best friend as Beca’s sarcastic response filters throughout the apartment. Electric blue eyes meet amused navy blue eyes. Beca smirks at the redhead, tucking a wayward lock of brown hair behind her ear. Chloe’s eyes break contact with Beca’s as she spots a marking on Beca’s wrist. Chloe rushes forth, jumping into the brunette’s lap to grab her wrist.

“Dude!”

Chloe turns Beca’s wrist over gently in her hand, softly rubbing her thumb over the small grasshopper that is tattooed there.

“You have a bug tattoo!!”

Beca slides her wrist out of Chloe’s grasp. Chloe shoves her right wrist in Beca’s face, bouncing lightly in the brunette’s lap.

“I have a bug tattoo!!”

Beca chuckles at the redhead’s enthusiasm.

“That’s nice.”

Chloe leans in closely, wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck. Beca’s eyes widen as the strong sent of lavender and vanilla invades her nostrils. She closes her eyes, lips parting slightly as she assumes that the redhead is going to close the non-existent gap between their lips. Chloe instead presses the side of her face into the side of the brunette’s, lips ghosting over Beca’s ear. A shiver rumbles through the brunette’s small body as the redhead’s warm breath washes over her.

“I think we’re going to be fast friends.”

Beca barely manages to suppress a groan as Chloe pulls her face back. She’s not 100 percent, but she is pretty sure that she feels Chloe’s teeth nip at her earlobe as sits back up. Beca stares at Chloe; slack jawed and maybe a little bit turned on as the redhead grins mischievously at her. Beca licks her licks unconsciously, closing her mouth as she regains her basic motor skills.

“Well you were bouncing on my junk just a minute ago.”

Beca winks suggestively at the redhead, a flirty smile gracing her lips. Chloe’s mouth drops open, eyes glazing over as not-so-innocent thoughts assault her mind. Chloe’s pupils dilate slightly, blue hues darkening as her nostrils flare.

“Chloe. I shouldn’t have to remind you after the last time, no sex on the couch. If you want to bang the midget, please do so in your room.”

Chloe whips her head towards the breakfast bar, sliding off of Beca’s lap onto her own cushion.

“We weren’t having sex Bree!”

“Yet. We have had this conversation before. The last time we talked about this, you had sex on the couch anyway. I will make you replace the couch if you do it again.”

“Bree, nothing was happening.”

“Plus, the couch is leather Aubrey. If they have sex on it, we could just wipe it off”

“Gross Stace.”

Stacie shrugs her shoulders at the blonde, turning her attention back to her notebook. Chloe turns her attention back to Beca, smiling widely at the brunette.

“So Beca, what do you do?”

Beca fidgets in her seat, wringing her hands in front of her body awkwardly. Something about this girl that makes her feel untethered, in the best way possible. She clears her throat, raising her right hand to her neck to rub at the skin.

“I uh, I deejay at a club at night, during the week I produce music at a company called Residual Heat.”

“Deejay huh? Are you any good?”

“She’s the tits. She is the house deejay at Pulse.”

“Pulse!!! How long have you been deejaying at Pulse?”

“For two years now.”

“Holy shit! DJ Lady BPM! CR and I are like obsessed with your mixes. We used to go to Pulse every Thursday before CR met her girlfriend Denise. I don’t like going alone so I haven’t been in a couple months. Plus, school has been crazy”

“Whoa Dude! Take a breath. Yes, I am DJ Lady BPM. I appreciate you being a fan. It means a lot.”

“Oh totes. You are like crazy good. Your mash-up of Titanium and Bulletproof is my jam.”

Chloe winks suggestively at the brunette.

“My lady jam.”

“That’s nice.”

“It is. That song really builds.”

Beca can feel the tips of her ears heating up, a flush adorning her cheeks. This girl has completely frazzled her nerves. Normally she has other girls acting coy, not the other way around. Chloe leans in closely to Beca again, blowing a puff of breath into the brunette’s ear before seductively whispering.

“What’s the matter Becs, cat got your tongue?”

Beca swallows thickly, running her tongue over her suddenly dry lips. She can feel desire pooling in her belly. Beca runs her sweaty palms over her jean clad thighs. Feeling slightly panicked at her body’s reaction to the redhead, Beca stands up suddenly. She meets Chloe’s bright blue eyes with her panicked navy ones.

“Where’s the bathroom?”

“Down the hall, last door on the right.”

Beca all but runs down the hall, slamming the bathroom behind her. Chloe stands up from the couch, making her way over to the breakfast bar. Aubrey looks up from her textbook, pulling her pencil  
out of her mouth.

“Stacie, your friend is weird.”

Stacie looks up from her notes, eyeing her blonde friend.

“She isn’t normally like this. She is usually very forward. Usually girls get flustered around Beca Mitchell, not the other way around. I don’t know what it is about you Red, but you have broken my girl’s swagger. I mean I can totally see it, you are insanely hot.”

“You’re pretty hot yourself, Dr. Leggy.”

Aubrey feels her skin flush with anger, jealousy coursing through her veins. She slams her textbook shut, causing Chloe and Stacie to jump. The sight of Aubrey stomping into the kitchen breaks Chloe and Stacie’s tiny flirting session. Chloe turns away from Stacie, walking into the kitchen. She walks up behind Aubrey, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips. Aubrey is bent over the open door of the stove, pretending to check on the lasagna. Chloe clears her throat loudly, causing the blonde to jump slightly. Aubrey shuts the over door, whipping her body around to face her best friend. Stacie stands up quietly, heading towards the bathroom to check on Beca. Aubrey eyes Chloe warily, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What do you want Chloe?”

“What is wrong Bree?”

Aubrey scoffs loudly, narrowing her eyes at the redhead.

“Nothing is wrong Chloe. I had to check on the food.”

Chloe moves one of her hands off of her hip, poking her index finger into Aubrey’s chest lightly.

“Cut the bullshit Aubrey.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Don’t lie to me. I know you better than you know yourself. We have been friends for eighteen years. I can totally tell when you are lying to me. Spill.”

Aubrey breaks eye contact with Chloe, dropping her gaze to the kitchen floor. She worries her bottom lip between her teeth, contemplating her answer.

“Do you have to flirt with everyone that you talk to?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean seriously, is no person safe?”

Realization dawns on Chloe, eyes widening in surprise. She lets out a small squeal, placing both hands on Aubrey shoulders. The force of her jumping causes Aubrey’s body to rock back and forth.

“I knew it Bree.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I knew that you liked Stacie. I told you that my gaydar was pinging when I saw you texting her.”

“Of course I like her Chloe, have you seen her?”

“I’m not blind Bree, she’s super-hot. Not my type but I would still wear her like a crown.”

Aubrey smacks Chloe’s arm lightly.

“Must you always be so crass Chloe? Jesus.”

“It’s a gift really.”

Aubrey and Chloe continue their back and forth banter, unbeknownst to them that Stacie is still within earshot. Stacie smiles brightly, her chest feeling abnormally light.

“Time to woo the girl, Conrad.”

Stacie continues down the hall, stopping in front of the closed bathroom door. She raps her fist lightly against the door. A tense minute passes before Beca responds through the door.

“Who is it?”

“Open up Short Stack.”

“It’s open Stace.”

Stacie turns the knob of the door. She pushes the door open, stepping into the completely dark bathroom. Stacie flips on the switch, causing the shorter brunette to groan. Beca is sitting on the lip of the tub, feet swinging back and forth inside. A crumpled up baggie is sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. Stacie picks the baggie, sniffing the inside of the bag.

“Are you high Beca?”

Beca sniffs, turning her body around on the lip of the tub. She turns her body around, facing Stacie’s disappointed stare. She drops her gaze to the floor, unable to maintain Stacie’s burning glare.

“Not yet.”

“What did you take?”

“Nothing.”

Stacie places her perfectly manicured nails under Beca’s chin, forcing her head up to meet her gaze.

“Cut the crap. What in the actual fuck did to take?”

“It was just some fucking Adderall Mom. Jesus.”

“Adderall! Really Beca?!?! Adderall is for people with ADHD. If you don’t have ADHD, it’s like taking speed.”

“I know what it does, DOCTOR CONRAD. I have snorted it before.”

“You snorted it! Are you fucking crazy!?!”

“Yes I snorted it; it kicks in faster that way.”

“Where did you get the Adderall Beca?”

“One of Amy’s friends that I met at the club.”

“Of fucking course. I thought that you were done doing stupid shit like this Beca. After you overdosed last month, you said that you were done getting high.”

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t be around that girl sober, she is driving me crazy.”

“She’s a nice girl Beca. You aren’t a very nice person when you are high, I don’t want you to hurt Aubrey’s friend.”

Beca scoffs.

“Just because you want to diddle blondie’s lady bits, doesn’t mean that I should have to babysit the ginger. She just gets in my head. I can’t handle it.”

“She is just flirty Beca. It’s completely innocent. She flirted with me after you came in here, it really pissed Aubrey off.”

“That is because the Uber Bitch wants to flick your bean too.”

“Shut up Beca. She’s not a bitch, she is just socially awkward. Also, I am totally okay with any bean flicking that may happen.”

“Gross dude, I don’t need to hear this from you. It’s scarring me for life. It’s like hearing my mom talk about sex.”

“Um, that doesn’t make any sense. We had sex two months ago.”

“We aren’t talking about that. Ever again. That was a one-time thing and yeah…..”

Beca runs her fingers through her hair, fingers twitching slightly as she feels the Adderall start to kick in. Stacie opens her mouth to respond, closing her mouth as she is interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Chloe’s melodic voice filters through the door.

“Guys, dinner is ready if you want to eat. We have like two hours before we are supposed to head out to the club.”

“We’ll be right out.”

Stacie crumples the empty baggie in her hand, hastily shoving it into the pocket of her jeans. She pokes her finger into Beca’s face, causing the brunette to flinch.

“You’d better keep your shit together. I will kill you if you ruin my chance with Aubrey. I have been trying to get to know her for a year now and I am so close to getting her to go out with me. Play nice and don’t act like a fucking idiot.”

“Aye aye Captain.”

Beca raises her hand to her forehead, saluting the brunette sarcastically. Stacie flips Beca the middle finger, scowling deeply at her friend.

“Don’t fuck this up Beca. I can’t fucking believe that you are using again.”

“You have been too busy to notice that I never stopped Stacie.”

“Oh well, excuse the fuck out of me for being busy with school. I’m so fucking sorry that this isn’t the Beca show.”

“Whatever dude, nobody asked you to babysit me.”

“Well somebody has to. I don’t need you to fucking OD again. You fucking died last time Beca! You fucking flatlined on the fucking table for three fucking minutes. I stood by in the E.R. and watched them revive you. I can’t take that shit again. I am sure that your body can’t take that shit again. You are twenty one years old, do you want to die?”

Beca stands up, rolling up on her tippy toes to push her face into Stacie’s. A growl escapes the smaller girl’s lips.

“I don’t fucking care Stace! It doesn’t matter if I live or die. Nobody would care.”

Stacie sniffles, tears welling up in green eyes. A sob erupts from her mouth, the tears falling down her cheeks, leaving wet trails on her face.

“That’s real fucking nice Beca. Nobody would care if you died? What about your mom? Amy? Me? Hell, I think that even Warren and Sheila would care. Emily would most definitely care.”

Stacie rubs her hands over her face, wiping tears away, careful to not smudge her makeup. She looks at her best friend one more time before walking out of the bathroom. Beca flinches as the bathroom door is slammed, echoing off of the walls. Beca sniffles loudly, trying to keep her tears at bay. She pulls her phone out of her pocket, swiping the phone unlocked. She opens her contacts, scrolling down to the “U’s.” She pulls up a contact named “Uni”, Beca swipes to the left to send a text message.

 **DJ Lady BPM: (5:30 p.m.)** Hey man, can you come get me? I need a pick me up.

Her text notification goes off seconds later.

 **Uni: (5:30 p.m.)** DJ!!! Haven’t heard from you in a while. I can swing by in a few to grab you. What do you want?

 **DJ Lady BPM: (5:31 p.m.)** Awesome man! I’ll just take the usual. Nothing fancy, just need to get through the next couple of days.

Beca walks up to the sink, switching on the faucet. She cups some cool water in her palms, slurping the water into her mouth. She swishes the water around a few times before spitting it back into the sink. She turns the tap off, turning her attention to the medicine cabinet. She hesitates for only a second before pulling open the cabinet. The contents are pretty bare, only on prescription pill bottle sits inside. Beca pulls the bottle out, reading the script. A grin crosses her face as she spies the word Xanax printed at the bottom. Beca unscrews the cap, shaking out a few pills into her hand. She puts a couple in her pocket for later, dropping two into her mouth, she dry swallows the small pills. Beca screws the cap back on, placing the bottle back into the cabinet. Her slightly glazed over navy eyes peruse the rest of the contents in the cabinet. There is some Tylenol, a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide, a cup and a small wooden box. Beca pulls the small wooden box out, flipping the clasp open. Beca eyes the inside of the box curiously, taking in the meager contents. On the top inside of the box three words are eloquently scripted, “Ugly, Fat, Sinner.” Inside the box are a couple of band aids, some pieces of gauze and razor blades. Beca’s eyes widen as she realizes what exactly she is looking at. She and Stacie had a friend in high school that was a cutter; she had a box just like the one in Beca’s hands. Beca shakes herself out of a very unpleasant memory; she has lost count of how many times she found Ashley in the bathroom at school, blood all over the stall. It took a party junior year and a trip to the emergency room for Ashley to finally get help. Of course that help turned out to be a three month stint in the psych ward. Beca snaps the box shut, replacing it in the cabinet before closing the door.

 **Uni: (5:35 p.m.)** I gotcha DJ! I’m gonna have to hit Bumper up because I am fresh out right now. Are you at home?

 **DJ Lady BPM: (5:35 p.m.)** No problem dude. I am not at home right now. Stace drug me to her newest conquests swanky ass apartment in Glendale.

 **Uni: (5:36 p.m.)** Shit girl. Text me the address and I am on my way.

 **DJ Lady BPM: (5:36 p.m.)** I gotta get out of this apartment. There is a Starbucks a half mile up the street. 469 Burchett ST. See ya soon.

Beca slides her phone back into her pocket; pulling the door open, she walks out of the bathroom. She makes her down the hall, eyes staring holes through her boots. Her steps come to an abrupt stop when she runs into a petite body. A loud oof escapes her lips as she falls to the ground, the other body crashing on top of her. Her first thought is “fuck that hurt like a bitch.” Her second thought is, “this body feels really good pressed against me.” When Beca opens her eyes, she meets the gaze of the one person in the house that she was trying to avoid. Her entire vocabulary flies out the window when those electric blue eyes lock on her face.

“Oh my God! Beca, are you okay?”

“Uh….”

Chloe’s look of concern turns into a slightly amused grin as she watches the brunette stumble to find her words. After a solid two minutes of complete silence, Beca finally musters up a few words.

“I’m good Red. You okay?”

“I’m totes fine. I am on top of you after all.”

Chloe giggles softly, her breath washing over Beca’s face. The brunette can smell marinara sauce, but it is paling in comparison to the redhead’s natural smell of lavender and vanilla. Beca’s nostrils flare as the arousal hits her again, hard. Her drug addled mind not really able to filter any thoughts right now.

“You can be on top of me any time that you want. I would prefer it if you were naked next time though.”

A blush rises on Chloe’s cheeks, making her blue eyes pop even more. Beca stares dreamily at the other girl, committing every single inch of Chloe’s skin to memory.

“I’m not that easy Beca, you’d have to take me out to dinner first.”

“There is lasagna in the kitchen. Let’s go.”

Chloe laughs, the noise like music to Beca’s ears.

“Smooth.”

Beca smirks at the redhead, shifting her body slightly under the other girl.

“I try. As much as I am enjoying the hell out of this, my leg is falling asleep. Do you think that we could get off of the ground?”

Chloe’s eyes widen, a look of horror marring her features.

“I am so sorry Beca!”

Chloe jumps up off of the brunette. She holds her hand out to the other girl, pulling her to her feet. Beca chuckles lightly, dusting off her skinny jeans.

“It’s totally not a problem Red. I don’t mind having a hot girl on top of me. Plus you weigh like five pounds soaking wet, you aren’t really a heavy burden on my body.”

“I do not. Times that by like fifty and you will be closer.”

“Not even dude, you are like crazy thin. Do you even eat?”

“I eat all of the time. Way too much if you ask me.”

“Well, you should be really confident about all of that. Because it is pretty rocking.”

“Stop.”

“I’m just sayin’.” If you’ve got it, flaunt it. And you’ve got it babe.”

Beca’s phone notification pings, breaking the moment between the two girls.

“I gotta go Red. I’ll see you later at the club?”

“You’re not staying to eat?”

“I can’t. I have some stuff to take care of before I play tonight. I will see you in a couple of hours.”

“Okay.”

Beca takes a deep breath, inhaling the other girl’s scent one last time before she leaves. Chloe impulsively leans forward, placing a soft kiss against Beca’s cheek. Beca revels in the small show of affection, eyes falling closed at the sensation. The moment is broken too soon when Chloe pulls away, turning her back the Beca. She throws a small wave at the brunette over her shoulder before walking into the bathroom that Beca just walked out of. Beca stands in the middle of the hallway in a stupor, synapses firing as she feels the electricity from the redhead’s lips still on her skin. She can hear Chloe in the bathroom, the medicine cabinet being opened. She hears the soft clank of the cup on the counter, the sound of pouring filling her ears. She hears the cabinet close, curiosity wins over, she tiptoes to the bathroom door. She can hear soft sniffles and the gulping sound of Chloe drinking something.

“Thin. You’re not thin. You’re disgusting. You’re nothing.”

Beca’s eyes widen at the whispered words of hatred. She so badly wants to open the door, but she is pretty sure that won’t go over really well. So she settles for holding her ear to the door, snooping in the most subtle way that she knows how. After a few more sniffles, she can hear the telltale sound of dry heaving. It only lasts a few seconds before she can hear the redhead quietly vomit. Her heart literally breaks as she listens to the other girl empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She can feel tears prickle in her tear ducts, her eyes going blurry as the tears cloud her vision. She listens through the door until she hears the toilet flush, the only audible sound are the sobs erupting from the bathroom and the pounding of Beca’s heart. With an extremely heavy heart, Beca turns away from the bathroom, making her way down the hall. She walks into the living room, stopping in front of the couch. Stacie and Aubrey are seated on the couch, huddled close as they laugh at something mindless on the television. Stacie raises her eyes to the brunette, hurt and anger flashing through them. Aubrey looks up at the small brunette, cocking an eyebrow questioningly at the girl. Beca grabs her headphones off of the living room table, slinging them around her neck. She meets Stacie’s sorrowful green eyes.

“I’m going to hitch a ride with Uni to the club.”

“Do you really think that is a good idea Beca?”

“Well, I have a few things to take care of before work tonight. So he told me that he would pick me up.”

Stacie rolls her eyes.

“I’m sure that you do Beca. Try not to do anything stupid please.”

“Whatever Mom. I hope that you guys come out to the club tonight.”

“Well I am sure that even if I didn’t want to, they would call me at the end of the night to drag your drunken ass out anyway. We’ll be there at 8.”

“I’ll see you guys at 8.”

Beca turns on her foot, making a beeline for the front door. She leaves the apartment without another word, shutting the door firmly behind her.

“Are you okay?”

Stacie looks up from her lap to meet the concerned green eyes of her crush boring into hers. She fakes a small smile.

“I’m fine Bree. I can’t talk about it right now.”

Aubrey nods, knowing that the brunette will open up to her in time. She slides her free arm behind the couch, sliding it down the couch. She rests her hand against Stacie’s hip, pulling the younger girl in closer. Stacie shifts closer to Aubrey, laying her head against the blonde’s shoulder. A content sigh leaves the brunette’s lips, eyes slipping closed as she breathes in the other girl.

“I’m here if you ever need to talk Stace.”

“I know Bree, I appreciate you more than you could ever know.”

Stacie lifts her hand to the blonde’s chin, lifting her own head off of the other girl’s shoulder. She turns the blonde’s head to face her. She takes in the blonde’s face, panic slightly flashing across her eyes.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

Aubrey’s eyes slip closed in anticipation, lips parting slightly. Stacie leans in slightly, drinking in the other girl’s features for a split second. She closes the small gap between their faces, softly placing her lips against Aubrey’s. Aubrey shifts to face Stacie more, her hand gripping Stacie’s hip tightly, fingers flexing instinctively. A small moan escapes the brunette’s lips at the sensation, the air whooshing out of her nose harshly. Aubrey’s panic immediately subsides, her body filling with a mixture of confidence and arousal. She bites down on the brunette’s bottom lip, soothing the burn with her lips. Stacie moans again, using her tongue to part the blonde’s lips. She is granted access, immediately slipping her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. She licks slowly into Aubrey’s mouth, drinking in the sweetness of the blonde’s lips. Aubrey meets the brunette stroke for stroke, doing her own exploration of Stacie’s mouth. When the need for oxygen becomes too great, the girls break apart. Panting lightly, Stacie kisses her way down the blonde’s jaw. Aubrey slips her free hand into Stacie’s hair, tugging lightly at the brunette locks. She pulls Stacie’s face into her neck, a loud moan escaping her lips when she feels Stacie bite down on her pulse point. Stacie nips and sucks at the skin, soothing each nip with a stroke of her tongue.

“I knew it!”

Stacie pulls away from Aubrey’s neck with an audible pop, smirking at the dark purple mark that she has left on the blonde’s fair skin. The girl’s jump apart from each other as Chloe bounds into the room, a huge grin on her face. She plops down on the couch next to Aubrey, hand patting her friend’s thigh.

“I told you that you were gay for Dr. Leggy.”

Aubrey pulls her hand from Stacie’s hip, burying her face into her hands in mortification. She doesn’t regret kissing Stacie; she just doesn’t like being caught in a lie. She fought against this crush so hard for so long, because she was raised to believe that same sex relationships were not okay. Stacie just came in like a wrecking ball, smashing though Aubrey’s carefully constructed walls. Rather than feel bad about liking Stacie, Aubrey just feels wanted. That is all she ever really wanted. She lifts her head up with a determined glint in her eyes. Completely ignoring Chloe, she turns her attention to Stacie.

“I have been waiting for that to happen for almost a year.”

A smile graces Stacie’s lips.

“You mean that I could have kissed you last year when we were in physics?”

“Oh god no, I would have freaked out. I have subconsciously wanted that for almost a year. I just realized this afternoon that I had feelings for you that surpassed platonic friendship.”

Stacie laughs, placing a soft kiss against Aubrey’s lips.

“Now that we have established that, do you want to go on a date with me?”

Aubrey pecks Stacie’s lips again, pulling back with a soft smile.

“I would love to.”

“This is toooooo cute!”

“Shut up Chloe.”

Chloe laughs heartily. She stands up from the couch, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“I’m going to get ready; I need to look hot for the club.”

Chloe all but runs into her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

“She really likes Beca. She has talked non-stop about DJ Lady BPM for almost two years now.”

Stacie frowns slightly.

“I don’t think that it would be very good for Chloe to get involved with Beca right now.”

“Why not?”

“She’s just having some problems right now.”

“Does this have anything to do with the accident that she got into last year?”

“Well that is what started the downward spiral. Chloe’s a sweet girl, I’m afraid that Beca will destroy her.”

“Chloe is a lot stronger than she looks.”

“I hope so.”

“She’ll be fine.”

“If you say so. Hey, do you want to make out until we have to get ready to go?”

Aubrey laughs, pushing against Stacie’s arm lightly. When she sees the seriousness in the brunette’s eyes, she swallows thickly.

“Um….”

“I’ll take that pause as a yes.”

Before Aubrey can change her mind, Stacie leans in, pressing her lips tightly against Aubrey’s.

**TBC**

**Some Staubrey action at the end here. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. I'm Criticized, but all your Bullets Ricochet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the club night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all! Here is chapter 5. I hope that you all enjoy. Please R&R!!! Thank you awesome nerds!

Songs used in this chapter:  
Wild Ones- Flo Rida feat. Sia  
Can’t Hold Us- Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ray Dalton  
Turn Me On- David Guetta feat. Nikki Minaj  
Your Body- Christina Aguilera  
Titanium- David Guetta feat. Sia  
Bulletproof- La Roux

Chapter 5 I’m Criticized, but all Your Bullets Ricochet

Beca wasn’t sure when the natural high of deejaying stopped being enough to keep her going. One day she was on top of the world, the rush of the adrenaline pumping through her veins making anything seem possible. The next day, she was hit so hard by feelings of inadequacy and sadness that she couldn’t even get out of bed. Beca had never suffered from depression before, but she was pretty sure that this is what it felt like. The worst part of it all was that she didn’t even have a reason to feel depressed. She had two awesome jobs, more money than she knew what to do with. She had two wonderful best friends, three if you counted her half-sister Emily. Beca may have a crazy rocky relationship with her father, but Emily was everything to her. She sometimes treated her like her daughter rather than her sister. Last but definitely not least, Beca had a pretty kick ass mom. She may be in Atlanta with her boyfriend of the week, but Beca made sure to fly Laura out at least once every couple of months for a visit. Emily came to stay every summer, but she was starting college at ULCA next semester so Beca did have that to look forward to.

So at the end of the day, Beca wasn’t sure why she suddenly felt like this. So when Amy slipped X into Beca’s drink, she should’ve known that her troubles were just beginning. At the time she couldn’t be bothered with anything except for the fact that she felt good. She felt happy and worthwhile. So the next day when she was coming down, she knew that she was going to find a way to feel like that all of the time. Working in a club had its benefits. She got to meet a lot of different people, she got to outsource to a lot of important people in Los Angeles. Not only did she have her contacts from the club, she had her contacts from the record company. The bad part about having a lot of contacts in Los Angeles is that not all of them are what one would call savory. So it wasn’t hard for Beca to find someone to hook her up with drugs. She started with something easy. She started smoking weed with this guy named Unicycle that was friends with one of Amy’s boyfriends. Weed didn’t cut it for very long. Beca didn’t like the way smoking weed made her feel. She felt lethargic and completely unmotivated. She couldn’t be bothered to work on her mixes for the club and her tracks at work were subpar at best. So when she asked Uni for something different, she was pretty excited when he brought her X. Her relationship with X definitely lasted longer than her relationship with weed. After the first couple of weeks doing X, Beca knew that she had a major problem. The problem with doing X was that Beca lost control of herself and she had a lot of sex. Now Beca was not a stranger when it came to sex. Working nightly in a club mixing music had hot girls throwing themselves at her. She didn’t really make it a habit of taking randos home nightly, but a girl has needs after all. She probably could have used Stacie as her own personal sex toy; god knows that the leggy brunette was willing. It took Beca over a month before she was able to look Stacie in the eyes without thinking about those long legs wrapped around her head.

It all came to a head the first and only time that Beca tried cocaine. She wasn’t too keen about the idea of sticking something up her nose but she was at a party with Stacie and she was desperate. Amy had chosen to stay home with Bumper and Stacie was with her flavor of the night. Beca was feeling pretty out of place at the party so she did the only thing that she knew how, she got wasted. Beca may be slightly socially awkward when she is sober, but Beca drunk is more along the lines of sober Stacie. Drunken Beca is carefree and extremely social. The only problem with drunken Beca is that she craves that adrenaline rush. So as soon as she feels the rush of the liquor warm her body, she seeks out the skeevier partygoers. She is actually surprised to see Unicycle at the party. Surprised to see him but also extremely grateful. He looks up from his group of friends, meeting her slightly glazed over blue eyes. He makes his way over to her with a lopsided grin on his face. He throws an arm lazily around Beca’s shoulders.

“What’s up Lady B?”

“Oh you know Uni, same ole’ same ole’. How’s it goin with you?”

“Oh you know, tryin’ to find a fly honey to spend the night with. What are you up to?”

“Trying and failing miserably to enjoy this party.”

“Oh that sucks DJ, I’m sorry. Normally I have just what you need to enjoy yourself but I am fresh out. I do however have something of the snow variety.”

Beca moves Uni’s arm off of her shoulders, meeting his gaze with a look of disgust.

“Dude, you know I am not interested in that shit.”

“Well, that is all I have little DJ.”

Unicycle turns back to his friends, before he can walk away, Beca grabs onto his shoulder and spins him back around.

“Alright dude, I’m desperate.”

Uni laughs, patting the brunette’s shoulder. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small baggie of white powder. He slides his hand through Beca’s, passing the baggie through her fingers. She grips the bag tightly, nodding at Uni.

“Thanks man.”

“No problem DJ. Be careful with that stuff, it is fucking strong.”

“I am sure that I can handle it Uni. Thanks for the warning though.”

Beca walks away from Uni and his friends, looking for a secluded area for her little excursion. She stumbles through the house, looking for an empty room. She finally finds an empty bathroom, locking herself in tight. She closes the lid of the toilet, sitting down on top of it. She nervously rubs her hands over her face a few times before she pulls the baggie out of her jeans. She eyes the baggie of coke suspiciously, turning it over in her hands multiple times. 

“Fuck it.”

Beca pops the seal on the bag. She pours some of the contents out on the counter, running her finger through the fine white powder. She uses her pinky finger to spread the powder out into a fine line. She eyes the thin line on the counter, taking a deep breath to muster up some strength. She leans over, covering one nostril and snorting up the powder into the other nostril.

“Shit!”

A small cough escapes Beca’s lips, the burning in her nose almost instantaneous. She sits still for a moment, growing impatient when she doesn’t feel the effects immediately. She pours more of the powder on the counter, using the baggie to form the line. She uses the clean nostril to snort up this line, not even phased by the burn this time. She starts to feel her heartrate pick up a little bit, standing up as she begins pacing back and forth. Beca lifts the baggie to eye level, grimacing when she sees only a little bit of the powder left in the bag. She pours the rest of it on the counter and snorts it up quickly, tossing the bag in the trash. Beca leaves the bathroom as she begins feeling euphoria coursing through her veins. She makes her way down the hall, trying to locate Stacie. Beca stumbles through the house, unable to make out the features of the people that she brushes past. After what seems like hours, she gives up on looking for her best friend. She begins to feel really restless as she makes her way through the house, her right arm tingling slightly. Beca finally pushes her way outside, practically passing out in the damp grass. She feels instant relief on her overheated skin, giving into the desire to close her eyes and rest.

When Beca wakes up, the first thing that she smells is disinfectant. She can tell that she is not lying in the cold grass anymore and when she finally cracks open one eye, all she sees is white. A groan escapes her lips as she attempts to cover her eyes with her hand. When she raises her hand she sees an i.v. attached to the top of her hand and that is when it occurs to her that she is in the hospital. Beca blinks a few times, trying to clear her fuzzy vision. She finally looks around the room when she hears small sniffles coming from the corner of the absurdly white room. A howl of pain escapes Beca’s lips as she attempts and fails to sit up.

“You probably shouldn’t try to sit up right now. Your body is going to be incredibly sore right now. How are you feeling Rebecca?”

Beca cracks her eyes open slightly, navy blue landing on the man standing in front of her with a white lab coat and a chart. She sees Stacie and her mom perched at the end of her bed. Both women have tear trails running down their faces, eyes red and puffy. Laura looks completely heartbroken. Stacie on the other hand, looks absolutely furious. Beca turns her attention back to the doctor. He pulls a stethoscope from around his neck, pressing the cold metal to Beca’s chest.

“Take a deep breath for me.”

Beca complies, taking as deep of a breath as she can, which isn’t much. As soon as takes a breath, her chest constricts as pain shoots through her body.

“Good. I know that taking a deep breath really hurts right now. I need you to take one more for me.”

“I….”

Beca breaks into a coughing fit. Her entire body seizing up in pain. A loud beeping sound resonates throughout the room as Beca’s heartrate starts to speed up. The doctor pulls his stethoscope from Beca’s chest. He pulls an oxygen mask over from above the head of the bed, slipping the mask over Beca’s face.

“Slow down Rebecca. You have just been through a pretty traumatic experience. Do you remember why you are here?”

Beca opens her mouth to try and answer, the thought of another coughing fit making her have a change of heart. She slowly shakes her head instead.

“I didn’t think that you would remember. Let me refresh your memory. You are here because you overdosed on cocaine.”

A wail bounces around the room as Beca’s mom sobs loudly. Stacie pulls the older woman into her arms, soothingly rubbing her back.

“From what we have gathered from other party goers, you went to this party with Miss Conrad. At said party you partook in quite a lot of alcohol. More alcohol than your body would have been able to process. In your state of inebriation you sought out another stimulant. This stimulant came in the form of cocaine. One of your friends, “Unicycle” I believe he likes to be called, said that you disappeared into one of the bathrooms of the house. He saw you stumble outside less than fifteen minutes later. From what we have gathered you ingested about two hundred milligrams of cocaine. Mixed with the already large amount of alcohol that you ingested, you overdosed. Miss Conrad found you passed out in the grass outside of the house. You were unresponsive and convulsing. She called 911 and an ambulance brought both of you here.”

Beca nods her head lightly. Taking a deep breath of the artificial air, she croaks out lightly.

“Okay. Why do I feel like I was run over by a truck?”

“Well when the ambulance was in route to the hospital, your heart stopped suddenly. You were legally dead for three minutes before the EMT defibrillated your heart back into sinus rhythm. When you got here, we pumped your stomach. We weren’t sure what the extent of the damage was that flat lining caused your body, so we put you into a medically induced coma for two weeks.”

“TWO WEEKS!”

Beca tries to scream out at the doctor but when the mask on it comes out as a shrill squeak.

“Yes Rebecca, two weeks. If you had been without oxygen for even a minute more, your brain could’ve been damaged. We wanted your body to be able to heal, so we had to keep you asleep until we were absolutely sure that you were going to be okay.”

“How long do I have to stay here?”

The doctor glances down at Beca’s chart, flipping through a few pages thoughtfully.

“Your stats have been really good for the past two days; I would like to keep you under observation for at least two more before I make any decisions.”

Beca nods her head, slipping her eyes closed.

“I have to go finish my rounds. I will be back to check on you a little bit later today. If you need anything, have a nurse page me. Welcome back Rebecca.”

The doctor snaps Beca’s chart closed, nodding towards Stacie and Laura as he makes his way out of the room. As soon as he leaves, Stacie and Laura make their way to the head of the bed. Laura slips her fingers through Beca’s slightly knotted bedhead.

“Beca, I am so glad that you are okay.”

Beca pulls the mask from her face, setting the mask on the mattress next to her. Her navy eyes meet the concerned gaze of her mother.

“Thanks mom.”

Laura leans forward, placing a kiss on Beca’s forehead.

“Right. So I need to go call Warren and Sheila. And Emily. I am just going to step outside for a minute. I’ll be right back.”

Laura pulls her phone out from her pocket, making her way out of the hospital room. Beca’s eyes turn to meet Stacie’s.

“What the fuck Beca!”

“What?”

“Cocaine! Really? Why would you do cocaine?”

“I don’t know Stace. I needed something and it was there.”

“If you were feeling the urge to get high, why didn’t you come find me?”

Rage fills Beca’s small body at Stacie’s words.

“I did try and find you. You were too busy fucking some rando to even care.”

Stacie laughs bitterly.

“Fucking some rando? Really Beca? Is that what you think of me? I was in the front yard on the fucking phone. With Aubrey. The girl from my Organic Chemistry class.”

“Whatever dude.”

“You know what? I can’t do this right now. I just watched my best friend fucking die in front of me. You have a fucking problem Beca. I’m not going to stand by and watch while you fucking kill yourself.”

Stacie turns away from Beca, all but running from the room. Beca sniffles, tears falling freely from her eyes. She closes her eyes, letting exhaustion overtake her small body.

~*~Present Day~*~

Beca lets her body sag against the couch in Uni’s apartment. She feels nothing. Numb. When they got to Uni’s apartment, she was sure that this was exactly what she needed. She just needed something to make her feel numb to the world. Numb to the feelings that the red headed angel invokes into her dead heart. It worked, for about two seconds. Now that the X was coursing through her veins, all she felt was an extreme amount of guilt.

“Alright Lady B, we had better get going if you want to make it to work on time.”

Beca lifelessly stands up from the couch, letting Uni pull her by the hand. She lets herself get let to his car. As he backs up from his parking spot, all Beca can focus on is red hair and angelic blue eyes.

~*~Meanwhile~*~

“Come on guys. I want to get a good spot.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes at her enthusiastic best friend. She tugs on Stacie’s hand, practically pulling the brunette along.

“It’s a club Chloe, there aren’t spots.”

“There are spots that have better views of the DJ booth Bree. I want to be able to really watch DJ Lady BPM up close.”

Stacie chuckles.

“Oh Red, I am sure that if you told her, Lady BPM would gladly let you watch her up close.”

Chloe blushes furiously, the suggestive tone of Stacie’s statement pooling low in her belly. The girls walk up the steps of Pulse, completely bypassing the enormous line that wraps   
around the building. The bouncer at the door eyes the trio, a grin spreading across his face as her recognizes Stacie. His arms grab the brunette, enveloping her body in a tight hug. She squeals, refusing to drop Aubrey’s hand as she is picked up off of the floor. When her feet touch the ground again, she pulls back from the hug, shuffling her body closer to Aubrey.

“Leggy Stacie Conrad, it has been months since you have shown up here. How in the hell are you?”

“Donald. I am awesome. Busy with school, but awesome. How are you?”

“Well I am good now that you are here. Maybe later when Jesse comes in, we can catch up properly.”

Stacie shuffles uncomfortably, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Aubrey feels the green jealously monster come forth, nostrils flaring in annoyance. She slips her arm around Stacie’s waist, pulling the brunette tightly into her side. She leans her face into Stacie’s neck, ghosting her lips across the brunette’s pulse point. Stacie’s pulse jumps erratically, a shiver lightly shaking her body. Stacie meets Donald’s eyes, a sheepish smile gracing her lips.”

“Sorr…”

“She’s with me tonight Buddy.”

Stacie’s eyes widen, turning to face Aubrey, a shocked gasp barely has time to form before the blonde claims Stacie’s lips. Aubrey immediately parts Stacie’s lips, dominantly snaking her tongue into the younger girl’s mouth. A moan is swallowed by Aubrey’s talented mouth, Stacie feeling her stomach clench in arousal. A cocky smirk is cemented on the blonde’s face as she pulls back from the dazed brunette. Chloe stands next to the girls, shock written across her features. Donald looks at the girls with a mix of jealousy and longing. Stacie stands stock still, trying to form words. She takes a few deep breaths to center herself before turning to Donald.

“Sorry Donald, I have a date. We’re just going to go in now.”

Stacie feels Aubrey pull on her hand, being led into the club.

“Straight my ass Bree. I’m going to get a drink.”

Chloe leaves the two girls alone, heading straight for the bar. 

“Were you a little bit jealous Aubrey?”

“Shut up Stace. I don’t like other people flirting with you when I am around.”

“You have nothing to worry about; I have been crushing on this super-hot blonde for a year now. She is pretty much all that I can think about right now.”

“If I ever see her, I’m going to kick her ass.”

“I would actually pay to see that. Now Miss Posen, I do believe that you owe me a dance. I would like to cash in on that now.”

“So early Miss Conrad? I would’ve thought that you would wait until closer to the end of the night. If you want to waste your dance this early, who am I to stop you?”

Stacie leans in closely, placing her lips next to Aubrey’s ear. She exhales loudly into the blonde’s ear, causing a shiver to resonate through the other girl. 

“Once I put my hands on you Bree, I am not letting you go.”

Aubrey moans loudly as Stacie bites down on the shell of her ear. Stacie places a soft kiss against the blonde’s neck as she pulls her head back. Stacie’s mouth falls open as she sees desire flash through the blonde’s eyes. Stacie fights the desire to grab her boobs, settling for biting down hard on her lip as a groan makes its way out of her mouth. She laces her fingers through the blonde’s, practically dragging her onto the dance floor.

Chloe leans her body over the bar, trying to snag the attention of the crazily busy bartender. After a few failed attempts to will him over with her obviously non-existent Jedi mind powers, she reworks her strategy. Standing up straight, she pulls on the hem of her tight red blouse. Her already ample bosom presses into the thin fabric, spilling her cleavage out of the V-neck of the blouse. When she is satisfied with the amount of skin showing, she leans back over the bar, whistling to get the bartender’s attention. He looks up from the drink he is currently mixing, eyes widening at the sight of the redhead’s breasts. A goofy grin spreads across his face, completely abandoning his current drink to make his way over to the redhead. He leans slightly against the bar that she is leaning over, eyes zeroed in on the redhead’s chest. Chloe snaps her fingers in the man’s face, grinning brightly as she leads his attention to her face.

“Hello beautiful. I’m Jesse.”

The redhead laughs, shaking her head lightly. She stands up straight, trying to put a little bit of space between her and the bartender without being too obvious.

“I’m Chloe. It’s nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine honey. What is a fine thing like you doing in a place like this?”

Chloe throws her head back dramatically, laughing at the bartender’s forwardness. 

“Well I would really like a drink, I’m totes parched.”

Chloe runs her finger down her throat suggestively, watching the man’s eyes trail the invisible path that she traces with her finger. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly. He meets the amused gaze of the redhead, clearing his throat loudly before he speaks.

“Um….what can I get for you?”

Chloe smiles brightly.

“Vodka cran please. Don’t skimp on the vodka. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!”

Chloe accentuates her statement with a light slap to her own ass. The bartender’s eyes follow her hand, a salacious grin on his face. He expertly pulls a glass down from above his head, scooping ice into it without breaking eye contact with Chloe. He over pours the vodka, giving her an extra ounce of the top shelf spirit. He fills the rest of the glass with cranberry juice, stirring the drink lightly before plopping a straw into it. He slides the drink over to the redhead with a wink.

“What do I owe you, Jesse?”

“Don’t worry about it beautiful; your phone number will suffice.”

Chloe laughs merrily. Jesse’s eyes narrow slightly at the redhead.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh Jesse, I am flattered.”

“I don’t think that I am following you here Chloe.”

“Let me break it to you easily. I don’t play for your team.”

“Huh?”

“Really? I thought that everyone understood that statement. Let me clarify. You have a “P” where I only enjoy a “V.”

“I’m not following…..”

Chloe laughs incredulously, taking a long swallow of her drink.

“I only eat tacos, never beef?”

“Aren’t tacos normally filled with ground beef?”

Chloe really should have thought twice before trying to take a drink as Jesse commented on her last statement, but really she needed the alcohol to get through this conversation. She snorts as she is taking a drink, inhaling her drink deep into her nasal cavity. She sputters, coughing violently into her glass. Just as she is sure that she is going to pass out from oxygen deprivation, she feels a warm hand on her back. She coughs lightly a few more times, reveling in the soothing gesture that the foreign hand is rubbing across her back. When she is finally able to look up, a small gasp leaves her lips as she makes eye contact with the navy blues that she has been crushing on for two years now. Beca gives the redhead a warm smile, turning her attention to the man behind the bar. Jesse stands up straight, wiping an invisible spot off of the bar. Beca smirks at the flustered bartender.

“Hey Jesse.”

“What’s up DJ?”

“Oh you know, same shit, different day. How about you?”

“Nothing much, just chatting it up with Chloe here.”

Beca laughs, tucking a wayward strand of brown hair behind her ear. Chloe looks on at the exchange between the two, tipping her glass into her mouth to gulp down that majority of it.

“Dude. I could totally see your toner from across the club.”

Jesse’s eyes widen in horror, he frantically waves his hands in the air in front of him in surrender.

“It isn’t like that Beca. I was just being friendly.”

“Sure man. I understand. Trying to rack up those tips. I totally get it.”

“No. I was just being nice. Chloe just wanted a drink and I haven’t seen her in here before.”

“It’s fine Dude.”

Jesse nods his head, taking a deep breath. He turns away from the girls as someone whistles to get his attention. Chloe turns to face Beca, a bright smile gracing her lips. She wraps her tongue around the straw of her drink, watching the brunette’s eyes as they follow her tongue. Chloe takes a long sip of her drink, running her tongue slowly across her lips as she pulls the straw back. Beca’s eyes never leaving Chloe’s mouth, a wide smile spreads across the redhead’s face.

“See something you like there Bec?”

Beca swallows thickly, tearing her eyes away from Chloe’s mouth to meet the ginger’s electric blue gaze. She clears her throat softly, pulling in a deep breath through her nose.

“I was just wishing that I could switch places with that straw.”

Beca holds eye contact with the redhead, smirking slightly as she recognizes lust flash through Chloe’s eyes, irises darkening significantly. A red hue spreads across the ginger’s cheeks, causing her eye’s to pop even more. Chloe leans into the brunette’s personal space, placing her lips next to the other girl’s ear.

“Are you wishing that I would put my mouth on you, Beca?”

Chloe draws out the end of Beca’s name, pulling the brunette’s earlobe into her mouth. Beca gasps as the redhead pulls her earlobe through her teeth, biting down slightly. Chloe releases the brunette’s earlobe from her mouth with an audible pop, pulling on the lobe slightly as she releases it. Just as Chloe pulls back from Beca’s ear, Beca turn her head quickly, capturing the redhead’s lips in what she anticipated to be a chaste kiss. Chloe had other ideas, the alcohol from the club and maybe the pregame shots that she took with Stacie at the apartment fueling her confidence. Chloe blindly reaches her hand back, setting her drink on the bar top. Chloe moves both of her hands so she can cup the brunette’s face, pulling Beca’s mouth harder into hers. Beca moans softly against Chloe’s lips, parting hers just enough for the redhead to snake her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Beca places her hands on the redhead’s hips, trying to pull Chloe closer into her body. Chloe moans into Beca’s mouth as the brunette’s fingernails lightly scrape across the uncovered skin of her hips. Beca uses Chloe’s slight loss of focus to take control of the kiss, stroking the redhead’s tongue with her own. Beca slides her left hand up the back of Chloe’s blouse, raking her nails down the redhead’s back. Chloe presses her body firmly into Beca’s, breaking the kiss with a groan. The redhead presses her cheek into Beca’s, both girls panting loudly. Beca manages to catch her breath first, a goofy grin adorning her face. Just as she turns her face to kiss Chloe again, she is suddenly jerked back. An undignified scream leaves the brunette’s lips as she staggers backwards. Chloe’s hands tighten around the other girl’s shoulders as she flies backwards. The force of being pulled backwards causes both girls to almost crash to the bar floor. Beca slams into another body behind her, bouncing off of the other person. She places her hands firmly on Chloe’s waist, centering both of them. Beca drops her hands from Chloe’s waist, flipping around to face the other person with fury in her eyes, only to meet the amused gaze of her other best friend, Amy.

“Amy! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Amy laughs lightly, placing a hand on Beca’s shoulder.

“Calm down Shawshank. I have been trying to get your attention for five minutes now. You are supposed to be in the booth.”

“No way. I still have twenty minutes before I go on. I don’t start until twelve.”

“Yeah I know. It’s twelve fifteen.”

“You’re fucking with me.”

“No…I’m an open book.”

“Okay Patricia.”

Amy shoots Beca a glare, raising a finger to Beca’s lips.

“Shhhh…”

Beca attempts to bite Amy’s finger, causing the Australian to pull her hand out of Beca’s reach.

“Plus I had to stop you and the ginga over here from having sex on the dirty bar floor.”

Beca scoffs.

“Dude. We weren’t having sex.

“Lesbi-honest Beca. You were giving that girl one hell of an oral examination.”

Chloe snorts, covering her mouth with her hand.

“She started it.”

Chloe’s eyes widen at the brunette’s statement, her ears burning in embarrassment. She presses her front into Beca’s back, ghosting her lips over the brunette’s neck. Beca tucks her bottom lip into her mouth to stifle the moan that is threatening to escape. Her body is on sensory overload, between Chloe’s lips on her neck and her firm breasts pressed into her. Beca’s eyes slips closed as she feels Chloe’s slightly hardened nipples against her back. Her entire body shivers as she feels Chloe’s mouth against her ear again.

“I started it and I definitely plan on finishing it. Go get ‘em tiger.”

Chloe presses her lips softly underneath Beca’s ear, earning another soft moan from the brunette. Chloe takes a deep inhale of the other girl’s skin before pulling back. Beca casts one last glance at the redhead before walking away. A yelp escapes the brunette’s lips as she feels a sharp smack against her ass, the stinging sensation only fueling her desire for the redhead.

“Come on DJ Lady Diddles. You’re already late for your set. You can let the ginger steal your soul later.”

“Shut up Amy.”

Beca follows her Australian friend through the club, downing the last of Chloe’s drink that she grabbed off of the bar top. She places the empty now empty glass on a table near the booth. 

“Let’s get this party started!”

Beca walks up to the booth. The other house DJ Luke is just finishing up his set. He looks up from the equipment, meeting Beca’s gaze. He slips his headphones off of his ear, scowling slightly at the small brunette.

“You’re late Becky.”

“I’m sorry dude. I got distracted.”

“I know that you did. I saw you making out with the redheaded bombshell.”

Beca rubs across the back of her neck nervously. Luke steps away from the booth, grabbing his headphones and a few other items that he has accumulated over the night. He turns to face Beca with a sly grin on his face.

“Well Becky, I hope that you have an awesome night. Rock out the club. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks dude. Tell Beth that I am sorry that I kept you away later than normal.”

“I will Becky. You owe me one.”

“I’ll bring you a double double tomorrow when I come relive you.”

“Sold. See ya tomorrow Mini DJ.”

“Shut it Lukey.”

Luke laughs, throwing his hand up in a half wave as he walks out of the booth. Beca pulls her headphones out of her messenger bag, sliding them over her ears. She walks over to the mixing table, hooking her equipment up to the club’s equipment. As Luke’s last track ends, she pulls a microphone up to her lips.

“What’s up Y’all!! How are we doing this lovely evening?” 

The crowd cheers loudly at Beca’s words.

“Alright! We are super hype tonight. Well as most of you know, I am DJ Lady BPM and I am here to rock your faces off! Let’s get this party started!!!”

Skilled fingers begin mixing a mash up of “Can’t Hold Us and Wild Ones.” As the tempo speads up, Beca switches between the two songs. Beca bobs her head to the beat, tongue peeking out o the side of her mouth in concentration.

~*~Bar Side~*~

As Beca starts the party up, Chloe is seated at the bar nursing another vodka cranberry. She is absentmindedly sliding her thumb across the condensation on the outside of the glass as she takes in the mix that Beca is playing.

Chloe is so immersed in the beat pulsating through the club that she doesn’t notice Aubrey slide onto the stool next to her. Aubrey places her hand on Chloe’s shoulder, causing the girl to jump slightly at the touch. Wide blue eyes whip around to meet amused green. Chloe slaps Aubrey’s shoulder lightly.

“Jesus Bree! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Payback’s a bitch Chlo.”

“I apologized for earlier. I so didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Well it’s not like I snuck up on you. You are just too busy eye screwing the tiny DJ.”

“I was not!”

“You so are Chlo.”

“Shut up Bree.”

“I calls ‘em like I sees ‘em.”

Chloe laughs, taking a long drink of her cocktail.

“Where’s Dr. Leggy?”

“She’s dancing. That girl is like the energizer bunny. She just keeps going and going….”

“I bet that she is crazy good in bed.”

“Chloe!!!”

“What? I’m just saying.”

“Anyway. I came over here because I need a drink and a break.”

“Well that sucks. I was just going to come out there and force you to dance with me when I got done with this drink.”

“Raincheck?”

“Sure. I am sure that I can find someone to dance with out there.”

“I’ll finish the rest of that if you want to go out there.”

“You sure that you don’t want to come out there with me?”

“Not at this moment. I need to rest. I will come out there in a few. I am sure that you can talk Stacie into a dance.”

“Alright Bree, but you owe me a dance.”

Chloe stands up from her stool. She takes a small sip from her drink before handing it over to Aubrey. Chloe leans over slightly, pressing a soft kiss to her friend’s cheek before bouncing off towards the dance floor. Aubrey shakes her head slightly at her friend, taking a sip of her newly acquired drink.

Chloe pushes her way through the tight crowd gathered on the dance floor. It only takes her a few seconds and smacking a few hands off of her ass before she spots the leggy brunette. Stacie is surrounded by admirers, dancing freely in the crowd. She is not paying any attention to her admirers, just letting her hair down after weeks of school stress. Chloe pushes through the group that is surrounding Stacie. She places a hand on Stacie’s shoulder, causing the brunette to open her eyes. A grin spreads across the brunette’s flushed face. She leans in towards Chloe to talk over the pounding bass.

“What are you doing here Red?”

“I was sent as a replacement. Bree is worn out. She says that you are like the energizer bunny and she needed a break.”

Stacie throws her head back, laughing heartily.

“Do you think that you can handle all of this Red?”

“Oh I’m pretty positive that I can, Leggy.”

Chloe laughs, throwing her arms around Stacie’s neck as Stacie’s hands rest on Chloe’s hips. The previous mix that Beca has thrown on ends; she seamlessly shifts the beat into “Turn Me On.” After the first chorus, Beca shifts the beat to “Your Body.” Chloe squeals at the song mix. She drops her hands from around Stacie’s neck, turning in the other girl’s arms. Chloe presses her back into Stacie’s front, snaking her arm up Stacie’s body to curl it around the back of her neck. Stacie tightens her grip on Chloe’s hips, leading the redhead as they sway side to side with the beat. A few of the onlookers catcall and whoop as the two girls grind into each other. 

Beca has officially hit her zone. She is one hundred percent focused on her mixing. That is until she spots the commotion on the dance floor. It is a little bit more congested than normal. There is a really tight circle of about twenty people. That isn’t what catches Beca’s eye. What captivates her gaze is what the circle is focused around. She can see Chloe’s fiery red hair bouncing lightly from side to side as she dances. Normally Beca would be crazy turned on at the sight of the redhead dancing. If she weren’t dancing with Beca’s best friend. Stacie has a firm grip on Chloe’s hips as Chloe grinds her ass into Stacie’s front. Observing the two girls dancing would normally just fuel Beca’s desire, especially with the mix of the adrenaline high and the chemical high. All Beca can feel right now is an enormous amount of jealousy. Her laser focus on her mix is completely broken as she watches the two girls grind into each other. Beca glances down at her phone, eyeing the time. She has time for one more mix before she throws up the auto playlist for the remainder of the night. Normally she would just stay until close, but she is so full of rage at seeing Chloe dance with Stacie, that she will be surprised if she can make it through one more mashup. As Beca is contemplating her next mashup, she is struck with an amazing idea. She evens out the mashup as the songs reach the end. She decides not to mix up the next mix; she already has this one recorded. Beca pulls her iPod out of her jeans, hooking it up to the speaker system. As the other mix ends, she pulls up a playlist of recorded mashups that she has. Scrolling through, she presses her selection, turning the shuffle on as the opening notes begin to play.

You shout it out, but I can’t hear a word you say.

I’m talking loud, not saying much.

Been there, done that, messed around.

I’m having fun, don’t put me down.

I’m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet.

You shoot me down, but I get up.

I won’t let you sweep me off my feet.

This time baby, I’ll be

Bulletproof, nothing to lose.

Fire away, fire away.

Ricochet, you take your aim.

Fire away, fire away.

You shoot me down, but I get up. 

This time baby, I’ll be 

Titanium!

Beca slides her headphones off of her ears, setting them gently on the mixing table. She makes her way out of the DJ booth. Amy is standing at the bottom of the stairs, flirting openly with a tall beefy man. Beca slips past her Australian dictator undetected. Beca stops by the bar before she confronts Chloe and Stacie on the dance floor. She comes face to face with the red tinged face of Aubrey. Beca isn’t really sure if her face is red from the ingestion of alcohol or if she is pissed off. It may be the latter, considering that Aubrey’s eyes are glued to the two girls on the dance floor. Beca finally manages to pry Aubrey’s attention from the dance floor after snapping her fingers in front of the blonde’s face four or five times. Aubrey turns her rage filled gaze to meet Beca’s navy blues. If looks could kill, Beca would drop dead at this very moment.

“What the hell Beca?”

“What?”

“Why did you play this mashup? You know that it is Chloe’s lady jam.”

“I know.”

“So you had to play this mix while she is dancing with Stacie?”

“Well I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“No shit Sherlock. This isn’t the Beca show!”

Jesse stops at the bar top where Beca is standing. He pulls out a scotch glass, filling about half the glass with Jameson. Beca nods as Jesse, knocking back the glass with gusto. She slams the glass onto the counter, motioning for Jesse to hit her again. Jesse fills the glass halfway up again, walking away as Beca throws the glass back again. She sets the glass down on the bar top, turning to face Aubrey.

“I am well aware of what I am doing. If you would please get your head out of your ass Aubrey, it’s not a hat. If you’ll please excuse me.”

Beca turns away from Aubrey with a huff, making her way to the dance floor. She pushes her way through the crowd, ignoring her fans that are trying to get her attention. It isn’t every day that DJ Lady BPM walks out on the dance floor. She usually mixes music for the night and takes off. When Beca finally breaks through the crowd, her jealousy hits an all-time high. Chloe has turned back around in Stacie’s arms. The tall brunette has slipped one of her thighs in-between the redhead’s legs. Chloe is all but grinding against Stacie’s thigh, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. Beca feels her tiny body fill with a combination of rage and longing. Beca walks up to the pair, tapping her finger impatiently against Stacie’s left arm. After the first five pokes go unnoticed, Beca increases her power behind the pokes. After two hard pokes, Stacie growls indignantly, finally opening her eyes. Her green eyes widen as she takes in the pissed off stance of her best friend. Beca crosses her hands over her chest, inclining her head towards the oblivious redhead. Stacie shakes her head from side to side, slipping her thigh out from between Chloe’s legs. Chloe slows her gyrating hips, opening her eyes to see what the problem is. Her mouth drops open as she takes in the silent exchange between the two brunettes. Beca’s facial expression is a mixture of anger and desire? Stacie just looks really guilty. Chloe drops her hands from Stacie’s neck, trying to put a break in the tension between the two. Beca is the first one to break the awkward silence.

“What’s up guys?”

Stacie clears her throat, licking her suddenly dry lips.

“Nothing Beca. Just dancing.”

“I see. So if nothing was going on, why does is Aubrey sucking down vodka at the bar, looking like somebody kicked her puppy?”

“What?”

Stacie steps back from the two other girls, all but running towards the bar. Beca watches her friend come to a skidding stop in front of a very pissed off Aubrey Posen. Stacie’s hands are raised in surrender and it looks like she is chanting “I’m sorry” over and over again. Beca amusedly watches the exchange for a few more seconds before she turns her attention over to Chloe. Chloe worries her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on the skin. Her eyes are wide and full of remorse as she makes eye contact with Beca’s darkened gaze. The mix of anger and desire in Beca’s dilated pupils causes arousal to coil in Chloe’s stomach. Chloe takes a tentative step closer to Beca.

“How was your dance, Red?”

“It was fine.”

“Yeah. You looked to be really enjoying it.”

“I like to dance.”

“I’m sure that you do.”

“I’m not sure what you mean Beca.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Beca puts her hands on Chloe’s hips, roughly pulling the redhead into her body. Chloe moans as Beca uses her knee to part the redhead’s legs, slipping her thigh in-between them. Beca pulls down on Chloe’s hips, lifting her knee up to press lightly into the redhead’s center. Chloe moans, throwing her head back.

“Jesus Beca.”

Beca takes advantage of Chloe’s exposed neck, attaching her lips to the front of her neck. Chloe moans again, grinding herself down on Beca’s thigh again. Beca drags her teeth across Chloe’s skin, biting down on the redhead’s pulse point. Beca suckles hard on the skin, eliciting another loud moan from the redhead. Chloe snakes her hands around Beca’s waist, shaking fingers gripping the other girl’s waist. Chloe lets her hands drop to Beca’s ass, squeezing the brunette’s cheeks roughly. Beca moans into the other girl’s neck. Chloe pulls the brunette into her, both girls moaning as jean clad centers are pressed firmly into thighs. The amount of whistles and catcalls finally cause the girls to break apart, both panting loudly. Chloe untangles her body from Beca’s, fleeing from the other girl without another word. Chloe speeds walks to the nearest bathroom. She walks into the first stall, locking the door behind her. Breathing heavily, Chloe leans against the door of the stall, running her hands lightly up and down her face. The light knocking against the stall door startles Chloe out of her reprieve.

“Yeah?” Chloe croaks raspily.

“Are you okay?” Beca questions through the door.

“I’m fine. I just needed a minute.”

“Will you come out of there?”

Chloe contemplates refusing the brunette, but she finds herself unlocking the stall anyway. Meeting the concerned gaze of the tiny DJ causes something to snap inside of the redhead. Chloe barges out of the bathroom stall with such an intensity, that Beca takes three big steps back. As soon as Beca’s back hits the wall of the bathroom, she closes her eyes in anticipation of being hit for practically mauling the redhead. Her eyes crack open when she isn’t immediately slapped or punched. A gasp escapes her lips as she takes in the disheveled look of the redhead. Chloe’s brilliant blue eyes are black with arousal, pupils blown so wide that only a small sliver of darkened blue is visible. The look in Chloe’s eyes is predatory and Beca shivers in excitement. Before Beca can open her mouth to talk, Chloe slams her lips against the brunette’s. Chloe wastes no time in asking for entrance into the other girl’s mouth, which Beca immediately grants. Chloe keeps control of the kiss, exploring the shorter girl’s mouth with gusto. Beca throws her head back, too turned on to care as her head slams against the wall. Chloe runs her hands up Beca’s sides, slipping her hands under the younger girl’s shirt. Chloe swallows Beca’s moan as she rakes her nails across the brunette’s stomach. Spurred on by the other girl’s reaction, Chloe enthusiastically slides her hands up Beca’s torso, letting out a moan of her own as her hands grip the brunette’s full bra-clad breasts. Beca breaks her mouth off from Chloe’s, a drawn out raspy moan leaving her lips.

“Fuck….Chlo.”

Chloe press her lips against the side of Beca’s face, placing soft kisses against Beca’s cheek. Chloe continues her ministrations on Beca’s breasts, rolling hardened nipples between her fingers. Beca moans again, arching her chest into the other girl. Chloe kisses down Beca’s cheek, latching her lips onto Beca’s pulse point. Chloe sucks hard on Beca’s neck, pinching down hard on the brunette’s painfully hard nipples. Beca hisses loudly as Chloe bites down hard on her neck.

“Jesus Christ Chloe….”

Chloe smiles against the skin of Beca’s neck. She draws the sensitive skin into her mouth, working the flesh between her teeth. Beca groans loudly, sliding her fingers into silken red locks, holding Chloe’s face tightly against her neck. Chloe groans into Beca’s neck as she feels the brunette tug firmly on her hair. Beca tugs a bit harder on red locks, Chloe pulling her attention away from Beca’s neck. As soon as Chloe’s lips are within reach, Beca uses her hold on Chloe’s hair to slam their lips together. Beca wastes no time in parting the redhead’s lips, snaking her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Chloe moans into Beca’s mouth, meeting the brunette’s tongue with her own. Beca slides her free hand down Chloe’s jean clad thigh. Beca grips the redhead’s thigh tightly, pulling Chloe’s leg up and wrapping it around her waist. Beca shifts her hips, using her current position to switch places with the redhead. A small gasp leaves Chloe’s lips as she is pressed up against the wall. Chloe slides her leg down from Beca’s waist, hooking her leg around the brunette’s knee to pull her tightly against her body.

Chloe is pretty sure that her brain has turned to mush. She can’t think about anything else, Beca’s taste and smell are invading every piece of her being. She is pretty sure that by now, warning bells should be ringing in her head, but she is too far gone to care about anything else. The taste of Beca’s mouth is more intoxicating than the alcohol that Chloe ingested earlier. A whimper leaves Chloe’s mouth as Beca’s breaks their kiss. The whimper turns into a moan as Beca kisses down Chloe’s neck. Beca pulls back slightly, running her fingers across the hem of Chloe’s shirt. Chloe lifts her arms, allowing the brunette to tug her shirt over her head. Beca tosses the shirt over her shoulder, not wanting to throw it on the dirty bathroom floor. Beca turns her attention back to the newly undressed torso of the redhead. She licks her suddenly dry lips at the sight of the pale flesh on display in front of her. Beca leans down slightly, placing her lips against Chloe’s collarbone. Chloe moans loudly, fisting her hands into brunette locks.

“Fuck…Harder Beca.”

Beca smiles against Chloe’s collarbone, sucking harder on the skin. Chloe lifts her hips into Beca’s seeking some sort of friction. Beca lifts her hips into Chloe’s, both girls moaning as the friction of their jeans rub deliciously against them. Chloe reaches her hand in-between the miniscule space between her and Beca’s bodies. She flattens her hand against Beca’s center, pressing her fingers against the seam of Beca’s jeans. Beca moans loudly against Chloe’s collarbone, biting down roughly on the redhead’s skin. Chloe slides her hand back up Beca’s center, stilling her hand when she reaches the button of the jeans. When Chloe feels the brunette nod her approval against her collarbone, she fumbles with the button before popping the jeans open. Chloe slowly slides the zipper of Beca’s jeans down. Beca kisses down Chloe’s collarbone. She stills her mouth against the tops of Chloe’s breasts. Beca kisses the skin that is spilling out of the top of the lacy purple bra. Chloe lets out a raspy moan as Beca pulls a lace covered nipple into her mouth.

“Jesus Beca…”

Chloe slips her hand down Beca’s jeans, moaning at the feel of the soaked lace beneath her fingertips. Beca moans into Chloe’s chest, biting down hard on the puckered flesh. Chloe groans loudly, pushing Beca’s lacy panties to the side. Both girls moan loudly as Chloe’s fingers part Beca’s lips. The first press against Beca’s drenched core almost sends the brunette flying over the edge. She thrusts her hips into Chloe’s hand, desperately seeking more friction. Beca releases her mouth from Chloe’s nipple, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

“Fuck, Chlo….more….”

Chloe uses her free hand to guide Beca’s legs around her waist. Chloe turns the smaller girl in her arms, pressing the brunette’s body into the wall. Beca presses her face into Chloe’s neck, ghosting a kiss against the redhead’s pulse point. Chloe slides her fingers through Beca’s folds again, eliciting a throaty moan against her skin.

“Inside….please…”

Chloe laughs lightly, using her fingers to spread open the younger girl’s lips. Beca lifts her head from Chloe’s neck, groaning loudly. Chloe captures the brunette’s lips in a passionate kiss, sliding a slender finger into the other girl as she kisses her. Beca moans into Chloe’s mouth, lifting her hips to meet the redhead’s thrust. Chloe adds a second finger, using the wall to hold Beca still as she thrusts up into her. Beca breaks her lips from the other girl’s, pressing her forehead into the redheads.

Oh my god Chlo…”

“I know baby.”

Chloe thrusts up again, curling her fingers inside of the brunette. She presses her thumb into the brunette’s clit, rubbing soft circles into the flesh. Beca bucks her hips up into Chloe’s hand, dropping her face back into the redhead’s neck as a loud moan escapes her lips.

“Harder…”

Chloe gives the other girl what she wants, thrusting harder into the other girl. She curls her fingers with every thrust, hitting the soft spot inside of the other girl.

Beca’s moans and cries are falling out of her mouth at a constant state, her body dangerously close to the release that she desperately wants.

“Lift your head up baby.”

Beca uses the little bit of control that she has left to grant Chloe’s request. The wild look in the redhead’s eyes are almost too much for Beca right now. She screws her eyes shut tightly, focusing on the feeling of the other girl’s fingers inside of her.

“I’m so close…” 

“I know…I can tell..”

Chloe dips her head, attaching her lips to the other girl’s pulse point. She sucks roughly on the skin of the other girl’s neck, matching the pace of her fingers as they move inside of the other girl with reckless abandon. 

“Come for me baby.”

Chloe bites down hard on Beca’s neck, thrusting into the other girl. With one last curl of her fingers, Beca lets out a loud scream. Her entire body goes rigid as her orgasm overtakes her entire body. Chloe slows down her ministrations, helping the brunette ride out her orgasm. Beca’s body goes limp, her entire body weight supported by the redhead. Chloe laughs into the other girl’s neck, easing her fingers out of the other girl’s jeans. The only indication that Beca is still alive comes from the groan of disapproval at the loss of Chloe’s fingers. Chloe places a soft kiss to Beca’s sweaty neck. 

“I think that you broke me.”

Chloe laughs against Beca’s neck again. Lifting her head to eye the other girl, she places a soft kiss against the brunette’s lips. Beca’s eyes widen in surprise as Chloe lifts her hand to her mouth, licking Beca’s arousal off of her fingers. Chloe moans at the other girl’s taste on her tongue. Beca moans, pulling Chloe’s fingers away from her mouth to capture the redhead’s lips in fiery kiss. A shot of lust shoots through Beca as she tastes herself on the other girl’s tongue. Chloe reluctantly breaks with kiss, panting against the other girl’s mouth.

“I love the way you taste.”

Beca moans, pressing her lips into Chloe’s again. She unwraps her legs from the redhead’s waist, standing up on her own unsteady legs.

“Your turn”

Just as Beca moves her hands to Chloe’s waist, the door of the bathroom flies open. Chloe jumps back from the brunette in surprise.

TBC

Hmmmm…who is barging into the bathroom. If I get enough love for this chapter, I may let our girls finish. I’m a masochist I know. Please R&R


	6. Ghost Town and Haunted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of our club night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it was pointed out to me in a review that I screwed up my timeline. I had put in that Beca was in a car accident a year ago. That after the accident she had told Stacie that she was done using. Then I put that she had first used two months ago when she slept with Stacie. I changed the chapter so it shows that she overdosed a month ago…I was originally going to have her total her car but I decided to go a different route. Too bad my fingers didn’t get the memo. I hope that this clears up any confusion. This is what happens when I stay up all night writing. Please forgive me for any confusion that this may have cause and kudos to the guest that caught my screw up. I hope that you all enjoy! All mistakes are mine as I have no beta. Also I don’t own anything that is Pitch Perfect. If I did, the tent scene would’ve had a wayyyyyy sexier ending! Please R&R!

Chapter 6: Ghost Town and Haunted Love

“I swear, we were just dancing.”

“It sure as hell didn’t look like it. You were practically banging her in front of all those ding-a-lings on the dance floor.”

“Aubrey, it was just a dance. I will admit that it got a little bit out of control, but that is all that it was.”

Aubrey takes a long swallow of her long island iced tea, eyeing the tall brunette suspiciously. The logical portion of her brain is trying to overpower the slightly drunk jealous portion of her brain. So far, logic is losing this battle. The worst part of it all is, she doesn’t even have a right to be jealous because Stacie doesn’t belong to her. Stacie can and probably does sleep with whoever she wants. As this last thought enters her alcohol addled mind, she feels the familiar feeling of her stomach churning. She casts one more glance at Stacie before bolting from her seat.

“Aubrey wait!”

Aubrey pushes her body through the crowd of people, making a beeline for the bathroom. Aubrey all but kicks the door down to barge into the bathroom. She wants to comment on the scene that she has just walked into. Chloe is pressed up against the bathroom wall, with no top on. Beca’s body is smashed up against her, one hand halfway down the redhead’s pants. Both girls’ heads snap up as the bathroom door flies open. Chloe squeaks, lightly shoving Beca away from her body. Aubrey eyes both girls suspiciously, bogarting her way past them to run into the bathroom stall that they are in front of. Aubrey doesn’t have time to lock the stall door. She bends over at the waist, just in time for her to lose her dinner. She hears the stall door open, feeling fingers slide into her hair, gathering the loose strands into a makeshift ponytail. She can immediately tell that it is Chloe behind her, this has become a familiar dance for them. Aubrey gets stressed, she throws up. Chloe has the need to nurture; she is always there to take care of Aubrey. Aubrey squeezes her eyes shut as she begins to dry heave. The worst part about the stress vomiting is that she doesn’t stop until she calms down. The stress vomiting turns into a mild panic attack and she will continue to get sick until she can stop the panic attack.

“There was a time

I used to look into my father’s eyes

In a happy home

I was a king, I had a golden throne.

Those days are gone.

Now the memories on the wall.

I hear the songs,

From the places where I was born.”

Aubrey can feel her heartbeat slowing down slightly. Her eyes pop open when she hears a rich alto join in with Chloe’s smooth soprano.

“Upon a hill across a blue lake

That’s where I had my first heartbreak

I still remember how it all changed.

My Father said,

Don’t you worry, don’t you worry, child

See, heaven’s got a plan for you.

Don’t you worry, don’t you worry now

Yeah!”

Chloe runs her fingers through Aubrey’s hair, nails scraping her scalp lightly.

“There was a time,

I met a girl of a different kind.

We ruled the world,

I thought I’d never lose her out of sight.

We were so young,

I think of her now and then.

I still hear the songs,

Reminding me of a friend.”

Chloe places a cool paper towel against Aubrey’s head.

“Are you alright babe?”

Aubrey nods her head, not completely confident with her ability to not snap at her best friend right now.

“Did you bring any of your medicine with you?”

Aubrey shakes her head, taking a deep breath in through her mouth.

“Alright babe. Well let’s go get Stacie and she can drive us home.”

Chloe helps Aubrey stand up. She uses the paper towel to wipe Aubrey’s face.

“Will you tell me what happened?”

Aubrey clears her throat, coughing slightly.

“Later.” She rasps, removing her body from Chloe’s arms. She makes her way out of the stall, coming face to face with an extremely disheveled Beca Mitchell. Beca’s lips are swollen, hair tangled to one side. Her jeans are unbuttoned and unzipped, hickeys marring the pale skin of her neck. All signs point to “Just been fucked.” Aubrey smirks slightly at the state of the tiny DJ, sobering when she remembers why she came in here in the first place. She turns to her best friend, crossing her arms over her chest with a glare.

“We are leaving. If you want a ride home, I suggest that you clean yourselves up and meet us at the bar in two minutes.”

Aubrey turns away from Chloe with a huff, stomping her way out of the bathroom. Chloe stands at the door of the stall, shock marring her features. She takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. When she quells the shock of her best friend’s obvious anger being directed at her, she makes her way over to Beca. She takes in the “JBFed” look of the brunette with a small smile.

“You look good Becs.”

Beca snorts, flipping the redhead her middle finger. “Fuck you Red.”Beca runs her fingers through her tangled brown locks.

“Maybe later.” Chloe reaches her hand up to the DJ’s chin, turning her face slightly. “Damn, those are going to bruise.”

“It’s your fault for trying to devour me.”

“It’s not your fault that you taste so good.”

Chloe winks at the brunette. She leans into Beca’s ear, whispering softy. Chloe’s warm breath sends shivers down Beca’s spine. Chloe takes the shell of Beca’s ear in-between her teeth, nibbling the flesh softly. Beca moans, pressing her face harder into Chloe’s mouth. Chloe bites down harder, releasing the flesh with a “pop.”

“By the way, who said that I was going to invite you in?” 

Beca closes the gap between the two, catching Chloe’s bottom lip with her teeth. As she bites down on the other girl’s lip, she slides her hand down the redhead’s still unbuttoned pants. Chloe moans against her mouth as Beca runs her fingers over the soaked lace of Chloe’s panties. Beca slides her fingers tantalizingly slow up the other girl’s clothed center. Chloe moans again as Beca releases the redhead’s bottom lip.

“I think that you want me to come….in..”

“I could always take care of myself, you know?”

A devilish smirk crosses the brunette’s features. She slides Chloe’s underwear to the side, running her fingers through the redhead’s now bare folds. Chloe whimpers as Beca removes her hand from the redhead’s jeans. A groan leaves her lips as Beca lifts her hand to her mouth, sucking her fingers clean.

“Well in that case, I will just take this to go.”

Beca places her lips against Chloe’s, the redhead moaning at the taste of herself on the DJ’s mouth. Beca pulls back, taking Chloe’s shirt off of her shoulder. She offers it to the other girl. Chloe lifts her arms, allowing the brunette to slide the shirt down her arms and over her face. Beca smooths the shirt down over the redhead’s body, slowly running her hands over Chloe’s curves. When Beca has deemed the shirt suitable, she leans in to press a chaste kiss on Chloe’s lips.

“Time to go home Red.”

Beca slides her hand into Chloe’s, interlacing her fingers with the redheads. The brunette all but drags the lust dazed redhead out of the bathroom. Beca pulls Chloe through the tight throng of sweaty, gyrating bodies, Chloe stumbling on her own feet. The couple make their way to the bar, walking up to a very pissed off looking Aubrey. She is standing with her arms crossed next to a very despondent looking Stacie. Stacie has her eyes downcast at the floor, her posture slumped and defeated. The tension that is lacing the air is enough to break Chloe out of her daze. She shifts her gaze between the two girls, smiling slightly as she feels Beca squeeze her fingers tightly.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Stacie looks up from the floor to meet concerned ocean blue eyes. She tucks a wayward lock of brown hair behind her ear, shaking her head at Chloe.

“Nothing.”

Chloe narrows her eyes at Stacie, pulling her gaze to meet the steely green eyes of her best friend. Chloe can tell by the stiff posture (more stiff than normal) of the blonde and the firmly set line of her lips, that Aubrey is extremely pissed off. Chloe quirks an eyebrow, dropping Beca’s hand to cross her arms over her chest.

“I call bullshit. Aubrey, what the hell is going on?”

Aubrey pinches the bridge of her nose, inhaling a deep breath to center herself.

“Nothing is going on Chloe.”

“Don’t lie to me Bree; I know that something is up.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Then why does Stacie look like you just kicked a puppy?”

“Because she can’t keep it in her pants for five fucking minutes. As soon as I leave to go get a drink, she all but fucks the first person to walk up to her on the dance floor.”

“What are you talking about?”

Aubrey steps up into Chloe’s personal space; she tilts her head slightly to meet her best friend’s eyes.

“You want to talk about this now?”

“Talk about what?”

“I saw you CHLOE! I saw you guys together on the dance floor. I mean come on!”

“We were just dancing, Bree.”

“Oh bullshit Chloe. What I saw was not dancing. You were dry humping each other.”

“No we weren’t”

“I fucking saw you!”

Chloe takes a deep breath, trying to squash down the anger that she feels bubbling up. It takes a lot to get the redhead angry, but once it happens, she is like a loose cannon.

“I should’ve known that you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself. I just don’t know why you have to act so slutty when we go out.”

Chloe clenches her jaw, squeezing her fists tightly at her sides as her vision is clouded by anger. She presses her body into Aubrey’s.

“Slutty!!! What the fuck Aubrey!?!?!”

Beca steps away from the two, shuffling closer to Stacie. She laces her fingers through her best friend’s, squeezing her hand reassuringly. The two look on as Chloe shoves her left index finger into her best friend’s chest, face beet red with anger.

“It was just a fucking dance; I don’t know why you are getting so crazy about it.”

“It sure as hell didn’t look like just a dance. You two were practically humping each other’s legs.”

“Well that is all that it was. Even if it was more than that, it wouldn’t matter. Stacie isn’t your girlfriend.”

“I am well aware of that. Now she won’t ever be. Why would she want to be with me, when she can easily fuck you whenever she wants?”

Chloe jumps back from Aubrey, almost as if she were just burned. Hurt flashes through her ocean blue eyes, causing regret to immediately flood through Aubrey’s body. Tears well up in Chloe’s eyes, the redhead dejectedly dropping her head into her chest. 

“Real fucking nice Bree.”

Chloe swipes angrily at her eyes, turning on her heel. She glances once more at her best friend before stomping away. She breezes past the two brunettes, walking hastily out of the club. Beca turns her attention to the blonde, whose stiff posture has not relaxed. The only sign that she is upset being the glossy haze over her green eyes. Beca leans into Stacie, whispering into her best friend’s ear.

“I don’t know what the hell just happened, but clearly they are both upset. I am going to go make sure that Chloe gets home. I will probably take her to our place. If you want to make sure the blonde dictator gets home safely. Are you okay to drive?”

Stacie nods her head.

“I’ll take her home. I haven’t had anything to drink tonight. Well I had a couple of shots with Red but that was almost five hours ago. You drank tonight, you had better not drive.”

“I will call Benji. Text me when you get her home please.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Stacie turns her head, pressing a soft kiss against Beca’s forehead. Beca squeezes her best friend’s hand one more time before letting go. She pulls her phone out of her pocket, opening her contacts to an often used number. She speaks quietly into the phone for a few minutes before disconnecting the call, sliding the phone back into her pocket. She spares one more glance to Stacie before heading out of the club.

Stacie pulls her thumb into her mouth, chewing slightly on the skin of her cuticle. She takes a deep breath before approaching the closed off blonde. Stacie places her hand softly on Aubrey’s shoulder, causing the older girl to look up. 

“Bree, I swear that I was just dancing.”

“It doesn’t matter Stacie. Chloe was right.”

“Look, I’m not going to say that your words towards Chloe weren’t a little bit harsh. I know that it may have looked like a lot more than a dance. It wasn’t.”

“I want to believe you, but I don’t know Stace. I don’t know what I am doing here. This is completely unfamiliar territory for me. How long before you get bored of me and leave? My father always told me, “In the minefield of life, you must be prepared to lose both feet. I can’t just jump into this, whatever it is between us if this is what I get to look forward to every time we go out.”

“Aubrey, does it look like I know what I am doing? I have never been in a relationship before. I’m more like a hit it and quit it girl. Also that quote is really violent and depressing. As for me getting bored of you? I have been crushing on you for a year now; there is no way that I will get bored of you. Can’t you see that I only have eyes for you, you idiot? Can we get out of here?”

“Trying to take me home Conrad?”

“Believe me Bree; I would love nothing more than to take you home. I think that we need to do this the right way. You deserve to be wooed, and I want to woo you. So yes, I am going to take you home, so you can go to sleep. When we wake up, we are going to go see Chloe so you guys can kiss and make up. Tomorrow night, well technically tonight, you and I are going to go out to dinner. I am going to wine and dine you.”

Aubrey smiles, leaning her face up to capture the brunette’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“You are just too sweet for your own good, Conrad. Take me home so I can go to sleep. I want it to be tonight already.”

“Me too Babe, me too.”

Stacie presses her lips chastely against Aubrey’s, sighing softly as the blonde kisses her back. She pulls away with a groan, fighting the hunter’s urge to deepen the kiss. She grabs the blonde’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand Babe.”

~*~Outside~*~

Beca pulls her hoodie over her head, tightening the hood to fight off the night chill. She bounds down the steps of the club. Donald is perched at the door, leaning his body against the hard wood. He looks up as Beca begins her descent down the stairs. She meets his eyes with a frown on her face, stopping in her tracks.

“Hey Don, have you seen a super-hot ginger walk out here in the last couple of minutes?”

“Hey DJ. Yeah I saw the ginger that came here with Leggy and the hot militant blonde earlier. She looked pretty upset. She practically ran down the stairs, took a left and started walking down the street.”

“Thanks dude.”

Beca runs down the rest of the stairs without a word. She turns sharply to the left, increasing her pace to catch up to the redhead. By the end of the first block, Beca can feel the strain in her calves. Cardio not being her thing, well any kind of exercise really. Just when she is about to give up, she spots the redhead sitting on the steps of a building. Chloe’s knees are drawn up to her chest, her head pressed into her lap. As Beca approaches the other girl, she can hear the soft sobs coming from the redhead. Beca’s heart breaks for the other girl. She cautiously steps up to the other girl, sitting down next to her on the stairs. Beca reaches her hand up, placing it on top of Chloe’s head. She laces her fingers through the other girl’s hair, running her fingers lightly through the redhead’s soft locks. After a few minutes of Beca’s ministrations, Chloe begins to calm down. She gasps lightly for air, sniffling slightly.

“It’s okay Chlo.”

Chloe lifts her head up from her lap, meeting the stormy blues of Beca’s eyes. Beca lets her fingers fall out of the other girl’s hair, sliding her hand down to Chloe’s waist. She grips the redhead’s waist, pulling the older girl into her body. Chloe shivers, from the cold or from the contact of the other girl she isn’t sure. Beca; feeling the other girl shiver, let’s go of the redhead. Chloe whimpers at the loss of contact.

“I’m just taking my jacket off for you. Your skin is freezing Chlo.”

Beca strips off her hoodie, sliding the jacket over Chloe’s head. Chloe slides her hands through the arms, pulling the hoodie down her body. Her senses are overwhelmed by the smell of Beca. The hoodie smells like strawberries, laundry soap and something that is distinctly Beca. Chloe presses the sleeves of the jacket into her face, taking a deep inhale of the fabric.

“Are you okay Red?”

Chloe laughs sardonically, turning her head to face Beca. Beca frowns at the tear tracks on Chloe’s cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. 

“My best friend just called me a slut. Do you think that I am okay?”

“She didn’t mean it Chlo. She’s just upset and drunk.”

“Aubrey never speaks before thinking. If she says something, it is most definitely because she means it at the time.”

“I don’t think that she meant it. I will admit that I was a little bit jealous seeing you dance with Stacie, but at the end of the day, there is nothing that I can do about it. Stacie is a very sexual person, I feel like you are kinda the same way. So when you put two sexual people together to dance, it has a tendency to be pretty sexual in nature. Plus, I have no claim over you, so it is what it is.”

“Is this supposed to be making me feel better? Because it really isn’t working.”

“Sorry. I am absolute shit when it comes to words. Unless it involves writing music. What I am trying to say is. You aren’t a slut. Aubrey was out line, but you said some pretty hurtful things to her too. Stacie has had it bad for General Posen since she met her.”

Beca snaps her head to face Chloe when she feels the other girl’s body shaking. Chloe has her face buried in her cloth covered hands. Beca slides her arm over the redhead’s shoulders, pulling the slight girl into her body.

“What’s wrong Chlo?”

The redhead continues shaking, rocking back and forth slightly. Beca’s worry turns into amusement when she hears a snort leave the other girl’s mouth. Chloe uncovers her face, tears streaming down her face as she tries to control her giggles. She gasps loudly, trying to catch her breath. She wipes the tears from her eyes with the sleeves of Beca’s hoodie. When she has sufficiently caught her breath, she turns her gaze to meet Beca’s, a small smile gracing her lips.

“What’s so funny Red?”

“You called Aubrey General Posen.”

“Yeah. So?”

“It’s just funny because Bree’s dad is a General in the Army. She would actually die if you called her that to her face.”

Beca laughs lightly, reaching over to tuck unruly red locks behind Chloe’s ear. A small sigh of contentment leaves Chloe’s lips, she subconsciously leans her head into Beca’s hand. Beca runs her hand softly down the redhead’s cheek, wiping stray tears off of Chloe’s face. Chloe’s eyes flutter closed at the soft touch of the brunette, lips parting slightly. When Chloe opens her eyes again, she meets navy blues that are staring back at her with longing and affection maybe. Chloe feels her body slowly leaning in, subconsciously closing the gap between her and the brunette.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Chloe feels her face heating up, a blush spreading across her cheeks. In the back of her mind, she can hear the ever present doubtful voice.

-She’s lying.

-You’re nothing.

-You’re disgusting.

-She’ll leave too. They all do.

Chloe tries to ignore the panic that she can feel rising inside of her chest. She takes a deep lungful of the crisp night air, trying to squish down the nausea that she can feel building up. Beca takes notice of the change in the redhead’s demeanor. She can see the sadness flit across those electric blues that she can’t stop thinking about. Beca knows that Chloe doesn’t believe her; she saw the self-hatred flash through the redhead’s eyes when Beca called her beautiful. Beca knows all about self-hatred, she sees it every day when she looks at herself in the mirror. Over the years she has gotten used to hating the reflection that stares back apathetically at her. The fact that she can see the same things in the redhead’s eyes makes Beca want to cry. After she cries, she wants to go find the person that has made the redhead feel like this and beat their ass. The person that would break down such a beautiful, selfless person deserves all of the pain that Beca’s five-foot two frame can bring. Beca softly traces the redhead’s jawline with her fingertips before sliding her hand to the back of Chloe’s neck. She tangles her fingers in the redhead’s locks. Chloe barely has enough time to react before Beca pulls their faces together, capturing the redhead’s lips. Beca can taste the sweetness of the redhead’s lips, mixing with the saltiness of her tears. Beca can’t help the involuntary moan that leaves her mouth as she savors the softness of Chloe’s lips on hers. Chloe slips her tongue into the dj’s mouth, her own moan swallowed by the brunette’s hot mouth. Beca fights the other girl for dominance, meeting her tongue stroke for stroke. Chloe’s hands impatiently begin to grab at the other girl’s shirt, fingers slipping beneath the fabric. Beca arches her back, pressing her body tightly into the redhead’s as she feels Chloe’s nails drag across her bare stomach. Beca can feel desire coil in her belly as the redhead softly trails her nails across the brunette’s skin. Beca breaks the kiss first, pressing her face into Chloe’s neck. She nips lightly at the redhead’s pulse point as she struggles to catch her breath. Chloe tilts her head to the side, allowing the brunette open access to the pale skin of her neck. Beca burrows her face deeper into Chloe’s neck, scraping her teeth sharply against pale expanse of skin. Chloe moans in pleasure as Beca nips and sucks at the sensitive of her neck. Her right hand instinctively slides further up Beca’s shirt until her hand meets the supple flesh of Beca’s bra clad chest. The brunette moans into Chloe’s neck as the redhead gently squeezes her breast. A hiss leaves Chloe’s clenched jaw as Beca bites down harshly on her pulse point, immediately being soothed by the brunette’s tongue.

“Jesus Beca…..”

Beca smirks against Chloe’s neck, drawing the pale skin between her teeth again. She suckles on the skin, adding soft bites and licks into the mix. The hustle and bustle sounds of Los Angeles are lost on Beca. The rush of the blood in her veins and Chloe’s soft mewls being the only things that she can hear at the moment. The two girls jump apart as a loud car horn reverberates through the quiet neighborhood. 

“Son of a bitch! I’m going to kill you Benji.”

Beca breaks away from Chloe’s grasp, gently pulling the redhead’s hands out from under her shirt. Smoothing the fabric of her shirt, she places a soft kiss against the redhead’s knuckles. She shamelessly eyes the redhead up and down, taking in the older girl’s frazzled appearance. Her eyes widen at the sight of the angry purple mark that her teeth have left. She leans in slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the angry mark. She interlaces her fingers between Chloe’s, pulling the older girl to her feet. 

“Come on Red, I’m taking you to bed.”

The desire that Chloe sees reflecting through Beca’s eyes causes a groan to slip out of her pursed lips. Her eyes screw shut as arousal creeps down her belly. Beca tugs lightly on the redhead’s hand, pulling her to the black BMW parked at the curb. Beca pulls open the back passenger door, gesturing with her free hand for Chloe to get in. Chloe smiles brightly, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of the brunette’s mouth as she steps into the car.

“Thank you.”

Beca smirks at the redhead before softly shutting passenger door. She walks over to the driver’s side backseat, pulling open the door and sliding in. She pulls the door shut as she settles into the back seat. 

“Hey Bec.”

Beca leans forward slightly, smacking the driver in the back of the head. He yelps, sitting up slightly to move out of the brunette’s reach.

“What the hell Beca?”

“You scared the piss out of us Benji, what the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Well, it’s not my fault. I have been sitting out here for ten minutes trying to get your attention.”

Chloe snorts softly, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles. Beca glances at her, trademark smirk in place. She turns her attention back to Benji, frowning slightly at his sheepish grin.

“Sorry, not sorry dude. I was a little bit preoccupied.”

“No worries DJ. I would be distracted too if I had the company of such a beautiful woman.”

Benji turns in his seat, holding his hand out to the blushing redhead.

“I’m Benji.”

Chloe shakes off her embarrassment, sliding her hand into Benji’s.

“Nice to meet you Benji. I’m Chloe.”

Benji leans his head towards the backseat, pressing a soft kiss to Chloe’s outstretched hand. He releases her hand, sitting back up with a smile.

“The pleasure is all mine Mademoiselle.”

Beca looks up from her phone screen with a scoff.

“Dude, can you like not?”

“I am certain that I do not know what you are talking about Tiny DJ.”

“Benji, I only let Stacie and Amy get away with calling me that because I have known them since we were kids. Plus they don’t fucking listen to me. If you call me that again, I will rip your balls off and feed them to wolves.”

Benji swallows thickly, turning his attention back to the front of the car. He turns the keys in the ignition, the car starting up with ease. He switches on the radio on low volume, pulling the car out of the parking spot.

Beca turns her attention back to her cell phone for a minute, quickly typing out a text message.

Beca: (01:35 am) Hey Aims, can you make sure that my equipment gets packed up safely? I kind of left the club in a hurry. 

Tasmanian Devil: (01:35 am) You got it Shawshank. I will make sure that your precious DJ equipment makes its way home.

Beca: (01:35 am) Thanks dude. Also, if I were you, I wouldn’t plan on coming home tonight.

Tasmanian Devil: (01:36 am) OOOOOkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy. I will crash at Lily’s place. If you don’t hear from me by tomorrow afternoon, I am probably dead.

Beca: (01:36 am) I think that you will be fine. Lily hasn’t killed anyone in years.

Tasmanian Devil: (01:37 am) That we know of. Anywho, have fun bumping uglies with the soulless twig bitch. Try not to destroy the house. Also, no lesbian sex on my bed!!!

Beca: (01:37 am) I will try not to destroy the house. As for the lesbian sex on your bed, I can’t promise that. ;)

Tasmanian Devil: (01:38 am) Need I remind you that I do know people in the Tasmanian Mafia? I know how to make a murder look like an accident.

Beca: (01:38 am) Whatever dude. I’ll talk to you later.

“Who are you texting?”

Beca tears her eyes away from her phone screen, slightly startled at how close Chloe is to her right now. She locks her phone, sliding the device into her jean pocket.

“Amy. I just needed to make sure that my equipment makes it home. That shit is worth more than anything else that I own.”

“Hmmm.”

Chloe slides her body across the backseat, closing the distance between her and the brunette. She lifts up her leg, straddling the smaller girl’s waist. Beca’s hands slide up the redhead’s body, resting on her hips. Chloe leans down, pressing her lips firmly into the DJ’s. Beca moves one of her hands up, tangling it into the redhead’s locks. She presses her hand against Chloe’s neck, pulling the redhead’s lips more firmly into her own. Chloe moans, pressing her hips firmly into the DJ’s. Beca presses her tongue against Chloe’s lips, asking for entrance. Chloe instantly complies, slipping her tongue into the DJ’s waiting mouth. Beca tightens her grip on the redhead’s hip. She pulls the older girl tightly against her, lift her hips up to press herself into the other girl’s center. Chloe moans raggedly into Beca’s mouth, sliding her hands up the DJ’s body. Beca lets out a moan of her own as Chloe’s hands find purchase on Beca’s chest. Beca arches her back, pressing her chest harder into the redhead’s roaming hands. Chloe teases the brunette’s chest, moaning as she feels the flesh pucker and harden through the DJ’s clothes. Beca pulls her mouth away from the redhead’s with a soft groan. She presses her forehead into Chloe’s as they struggle to catch their breath.

“You’re gonna be the death of me Red.”

“Feelings mutual Becs.”

“W….um….W…We’re at your house Bec.”

Beca turns her attention the extremely flushed friend. She smirks at Benji’s flustered state. Beca presses a kiss to Chloe jawline as the redhead slides off of the DJ’s lap. Beca pops open her car door, sliding her body out of the car. She holds her hand out to the redhead, helping Chloe out of the car. She shuts the door, walking the two feet to the driver’s side door. She leans into the open window, smirking at her sister’s boyfriend.

“Thanks for coming to pick us up dude.”

“You’re welcome Beca.”

“Get outta here dude. Go home to Em.”

“You got it DJ. By the way, nice job. Chloe is super-hot.”

“No shit Sherlock. Now get the hell out of here before I call Em and tell her that you were flirting with another girl.”

“I wasn’t”

“But she doesn’t know that. Have a good night bud.”

“I would say the same thing to you, but I can already tell that you will.”

Beca laughs, standing up straight. She backs away from the car, turning to see a very disheveled looking redhead. Her bottom lip is pulled between her teeth and her bright blue eyes are three shades darker than normal. Beca saunters over to the redhead, adding more sway to her hips than she normally would. Chloe’s eyes widen, sweeping over the tantalizing movements coming from the brunette’s body. Beca walks straight past the redhead, pressing a soft kiss against Chloe’s cheek. Chloe stands stock still, shocked at the punch of arousal into her gut.

“Coming Red?”

Chloe whips her body around, eyes trailing the retreating form the brunette. She takes a deep breath before following behind the brown haired vixen. Beca walks up the entryway of the house, fishing her house keys out of her pocket. She manages to unlock the front door before Chloe catches up to her, which is a feat in and of itself considering how badly her hands are shaking right now. Before she is able to open the door, she feels Chloe’s body press into her back. She groans inwardly as she feels the redhead’s hardened nipples against her back. Chloe presses her lips against the back of Beca’s neck, causing the brunette to lose her focus entirely.

“Come on Becs. I can’t be inside of you until you let us inside.”

“Fuck Chlo.”

Beca shakes off the overwhelming desire flowing through her veins. She turns the knob on the front door, pushing open the door. Her free hand grips one of the redhead’s belt loops, she all but drags Chloe into the house, kicking the door shut behind them. As soon as they are inside of the house, Beca turns to face Chloe. Chloe gasps at the darkened gaze of the brunette. A squeak barely makes it to the redhead’s lips before her back is slammed into the front door. Beca immediately claims the redhead’s lips, pressing her tongue into Chloe’s mouth. Beca’s left hand slides up the redhead’s thigh, firmly pressing the palm of her hand against Chloe’s jean clad center. Chloe breaks the kiss with a loud moan, Beca immediately lays claim against the redhead’s pulse point. She bites down hard on the skin, pressing the palm of her hand against Chloe’s center again. Chloe moans again, lifting her hips to increase the pressure of Beca’s hand. Beca pulls her attention away from the redhead’s neck, meeting the lust blown gaze of Chloe.

“Bedroom.” Is all that Beca can manage to rasp out before she pulls Chloe roughly away from the door. 

Beca leads them down a dark hallway, thankful that she didn’t take one of the upstairs bedrooms when they all moved in. She is pretty sure that she will spontaneously combust if she is not inside of Chloe within the next two minutes. It feels like it takes three hours to get to her door, the redhead is practically panting with desire by the time Beca leads them into her bedroom. Beca doesn’t bother to shut the door behind them, she warned the girls about coming home tonight. As soon as she manages to lead Chloe through the doorway, she switches on the light, unceremoniously pushing the redhead onto her bed. Chloe shrieks lightly as she bounces on the bed. Beca climbs up on the bed, straddling the redhead’s thighs. She presses a hard kiss against Chloe’s lips, biting down on the redhead’s bottom lip. Her hands waste no time in removing the redhead’s clothes. The shirt is the first obstacle to be tackled. Chloe obediently lifts her arms, allowing Beca to slip the shirt over her head. Beca tosses the shirt behind her, turning her attention immediately to the bra covered breasts of the redhead. Beca bites her lip as she drinks in the sight of an extremely flushed Chloe. She motions for the redhead to sit up slightly, sliding her hands behind Chloe’s back. She quickly unclasps the redhead’s bra, pulling the material off of her as she lies back down. Chloe screws her eyes shut, unable to stand the intensity of the brunette’s stare.

“Jesus….”

Beca tosses the bra to the floor, leaning down to press a kiss to Chloe’s collarbone. Chloe moans as she feels Beca’s warm breath wash over her body. A hiss escapes her mouth as Beca draws a nipple into her mouth. The warmth of Beca’s mouth a sharp contrast to the cold air of the apartment. The brunette turns her attention to the other nipple, drawing out a low moan from the redhead. Her right hand fondles the neglected breast, pinching the puckered flesh softly.

“Fuck…..Beca….”

Beca smiles against the redhead’s breast, biting down harder on the sensitive flesh. Chloe gasps, her eyes flying open as her hand tangles into the brunette’s hair. Beca moans as Chloe presses her face harder into her breast. Beca’s free hand moves behind her body, blindly seeking out the redhead’s jeans. After a few fumbles, the brunette manages to unsnap Chloe’s jeans. Beca releases the redhead’s nipple with a pop, earning another soft moan. She shifts up slightly to press a chaste kiss to the redhead’s lips. Before Chloe has a chance to reciprocate the kiss, Beca is already making her way down Chloe’s body. Beca presses soft kisses against the redhead’s bare torso as she slides her body down to Chloe’s lower body. Beca slides down the zipper of the redhead’s jeans, Chloe lifting her hips to help the DJ slide her jeans off of her body. Beca grips the redhead’s lacy underwear, sliding them off with her jeans. Chloe feels a momentary panic arise; she has never allowed anybody this close to her scar ridden thighs. Her panic dissipates as she feels Beca press soft kisses to the tops of her thighs. Beca lifts her head slightly from the redhead’s glorious body.

“You’re fucking gorgeous Chloe.”

Chloe takes a deep breath, awaiting the onslaught of negative thoughts that usually run rampant through her mind. Before she can even think of a negative retort in her mind, her body arches off of the bed as Beca runs her tongue through the redhead’s folds. Chloe moans loudly, Beca humming contently against the redhead’s center. Beca presses her free hand against the redhead’s stomach, holding the other girl against the mattress. 

“Oh my god Bec…fuck.”

Beca slides her tongue through the readhead’s folds again, drawing out another moan from Chloe. Beca presses her tongue into the redhead’s entrance, relentlessly thrusting her into the other girl.

“Ugggghhhh…”

Beca thrusts her tongue into the other girl a few more times before drawing her tongue up to the redhead’s clit. She swirls the tip of her tongue around the sensitive nub before drawing it between her teeth. A scream leaves Chloe’s mouth as the brunette bites down softly on the nub. 

“Please baby…..”

Beca pulls her face just slightly from the redhead’s center. She exhales a stream of warm air against the other girl.

“Please what?”

Chloe whimpers at the loss of contact, weakly attempting to lift her hips up. Beca laughs lightly against the redhead’s body. Chloe thrashes her head from side to side as her frustration bubbles over.

“Please fuck me already!”

“Yes ma’am.”

Beca presses her face into the redhead’s center again, drawing out a whimper from the other girl. Beca flicks her tongue against Chloe’s clit, her free hand sliding down the redhead’s body. She runs her fingers teasingly through the redhead’s folds. Chloe lets out a frustrated groan, tangling her hand harshly into Beca’s brown locks. Beca groans at the other girl’s aggressive move, flicking her tongue against Chloe’s clit again. This time she easily slides two fingers into the other girl, Chloe’s loud moan echoing around the room. Beca thrusts her fingers into the redhead, curling her fingers slightly. A loud moan is all of the confirmation that Beca needs to know that she found the girls g spot. Beca thrusts her fingers into Chloe again, flicking her tongue against her clit as she curls her fingers. 

“Jesus Christ Beca….fuck! Harder!”

Beca smiles against the other girl, sliding a third finger into her on the next thrust. 

“Oh my god! Yes!”

Beca curls her fingers, feeling the tightening of the other girl’s walls. She knows that Chloe is close. Beca speeds up her ministrations, flicking her tongue in time with her thrusts. Chloe’s head is thrashing from side to side, incoherent moan and groans the only thing that her body is capable of right now. Beca thrusts her fingers one last time, curling the digits as she bites down on Chloe’s clit.

“BECA!!!”

Chloe’s body arches off of the bed as her orgasm washes over her. Beca continues her ministrations, helping the redhead ride out her orgasm. Beca slows her thrusts as Chloe’s body sags back into the mattress. A low groan leaves the redhead’s lips as Beca removes her fingers from the other girl. Beca licks her fingers clean of Chloe’s arousal. She kisses her way up the redhead’s body. A cocky smirk gracing her features as she takes in the sight of the other girl. Chloe’s eyes are screwed shut, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her lips are parted slightly, small pants escaping her mouth. Beca presses her lips against Chloe’s, a groan leaving the older girl’s lips as she tastes herself on Beca’s mouth. Chloe slowly opens her eyes, taking in the smirk on the other girl’s face.

“Hi.” Chloe croaks.

“Hi yourself.” Beca’s voice is rough with lust.

Chloe presses her lips against the brunette’s softly.

“You’re amazing.”

“I know.”

Chloe laughs. “And so humble.”

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”

“Shut up.”

Beca laughs heartily against Chloe’s lips.

“As soon as I can feel my legs, you’re going down.”

“I think that the more accurate saying would be that you are going down, my dear.”

Chloe laughs, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s lips.

“So crass.”

“You love it.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, there you have it. I am so sorry that it took me so long to bust this chapter out. I was just having issues with it. I am still not 100% happy with it, but I hope that you all like it. I will try and update more frequently, but I work in retail for a living, the next two months are going to be absolute hell for me. So in the rare case that you don’t see anything from me for a while, do not fret. I will not abandon this story; it just may take me some time to update. As always, show me love. R&R. Thank you awesome nerds!!


	7. Sticks and Stones may Break my Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Chloe make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Awesome Nerds! I don’t really have much to say this time around. So let’s just get right down to it shall we? As always, I don’t own Pitch Perfect, I just ship the hell out of Bechloe and Staubrey. So sit back and enjoy. Please R&R!!!

Chapter 7: Sticks and Stones may break my Bones

The first thing that Beca sees when she opens her eyes is red. Literally her vision is completely clouded by red. Chloe’s red locks are strewn across Beca’s face as the brunette cuddles into the taller girl’s back. A lazy smile spreads across Beca’s face; she nuzzles her face deeper into the crook of Chloe’s neck. Beca ghosts her lips over Chloe’s pulse point, pressing a single feather-light kiss to the redhead’s skin. A quiet moan leaves the slumbering redhead’s lips. Beca smiles once more before she allows sleep to take her over once again.

The next time Beca wakes up, she is met with cold sheets. She feels a pang of disappointment hit her chest hard. The disappointment quickly fades when she spots Chloe’s cell phone sitting on her bedside table. Beca turns to her bedside table, snatching her phone off of the charger. She squints as the bright light of her screen assaults her still drowsy eyes. A frown sets in deep when she notices the early time staring back at her, 9:34 a.m. She is pretty sure that her and Chloe stopped rolling around in her sheets sometime around 5 a.m. Four and a half hours of sleep make for a very grumpy Beca. Her normal morning grumpiness is less pronounced today, probably due to all of the hot sex that she had last night. Her body is definitely feeling sore, in the most delicious way. Beca unlocks her phone screen, immediately opening the text message app. The last message is of course from Stacie at 2:30 a.m.

Hunter: (2:30 a.m.) Made it home safely with Bree. She is pretty much a blubbering mess of drunken tears right now. I am putting her to bed now. I am glad that you guys made it home safely too. I am assuming that you are already knuckle deep in red’s cupcake so I will leave you alone. Love ya!! ;)

Beca begins tapping out a reply, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

DJ: (9:36 a.m.) Are you awake yet BEYOTCH???

Okay, so maybe it’s not Beca’s best retort to her best friend’s vulgar text message but she hasn’t had her coffee yet. So sue her. It takes a lot of motor skills that she doesn’t possess this early in the morning to be her normal witty self. Her text notification chimes after a few seconds.

Hunter: (9:36 a.m.) I’m alive. As far as functioning goes, I’m running at like 30% right now. I need coffee and bagels STAT. Wanna meet at Panera in 30?

DJ: (9:37 a.m.) FUCK YES DUDE!!! I love you so hard right now.

Hunter: (9:37 a.m.) I know babe. It’s not just because of my tits. Now get your tiny ass in the shower and wash that sex stink off of you. You know how the Hunter gets when he smells sex.

DJ: (9:38 a.m.) Fine. BTW your text message earlier this morning, gross. Knuckle deep in red’s cupcake? Who in the hell even says that?

Hunter: (9:38 a.m.) Am I wrong?

DJ: (9:39 a.m.) Dude, shut up.

Beca sets her phone back on the table with a sigh. She flings the covers off of her body, a violent chill ripping through her completely naked body. She walks over to her closet, pulling a robe off of the back of the door. Beca slides the robe over her shoulders, tying it loosely around her hips. She slowly makes her way over to her closed bathroom door, feeling the ache of last night’s activities in her thighs. As she comes up to the door, she can hear the shower running on the other side. Beca raises her hand to the closed door.

~*~Chloe POV~*~

The first thing that Chloe registers when she wakes up is the warmth of the body that is wrapped around her. The darkness that still surrounds the room lets her know that she hasn’t been asleep for very long. She stretches her arm out slightly, grabbing her phone without breaking Beca’s warm embrace. Chloe squints one eye as the screen of her phone comes to life, glancing at the time on her home screen. A soft groan leaves her lips when she is met with the bold black numbers of her clock. 4:00 a.m. She has been asleep for less than an hour.

“Turn off the damn sun.”

A small giggle leaves Chloe’s mouth as Beca’s hand leaves her waist to unsuccessfully smack her phone out of her hand. Chloe locks her phone, placing it back on the bedside table. Beca’s hand falls back down limply onto Chloe’s waist, pulling the older girl closer. 

“What time is it?”

“It’s four.”

“Gross dude, why are you awake?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up….”

Beca smiles into Chloe’s neck. She slowly slides her hand up from Chloe’s waist. A moan leaves the redhead’s lips as Beca’s hand cups her breast. Chloe arches her chest into Beca’s hand as the brunette pinches her nipple. Chloe shivers as she feels Beca’s warm breath on her ear. The shiver turns into a hiss as the brunette sucks the redhead’s earlobe into her mouth. Beca bites down on Chloe’s earlobe, rolling the hardened nipple between her fingers.

“Let me help you go back to sleep.”

Beca moves her hand from the redhead’s chest. She presses the palm of her hand into Chloe’s shoulder, pulling the redhead onto her back. Beca takes advantage of the other girl’s momentary shock, moving her leg over the other girl’s waist to straddle her. Chloe’s shock wears off; she brings her hands up to tangle through messy brunette locks. The brunette’s moan is swallowed by the redhead’s mouth as she crashes their lips together. Chloe wastes no time in parting the brunette’s lips, slipping her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Beca presses her naked body down into the redhead’s, moaning as their heated skin meets. Chloe grips Beca’s hips tightly, rolling their hips together. Beca breaks the kiss with a moan, tearing her lips away from the redhead’s. Chloe’s whimper of protest quickly shifts into a low moan as Beca latches her lips onto the redhead’s pulse point.

“God!”

Beca smiles against Chloe’s neck. She sucks the skin into her mouth, biting down on the tender flesh. Chloe’s grip tightens on Beca’s naked hips, bucking her own hips into the brunette’s. Chloe lets out a hiss as Beca bites down harshly on her pulse point. Chloe lets go of one of Beca’s hips, sliding her hand into the brunette’s wavy locks. She tugs lightly on Beca’s hair, causing her to remove her lips from Chloe’s neck. The redhead pulls Beca’s face into hers, capturing the other girl’s lips in a passionate kiss. Chloe breaks the kiss, kissing her way down Beca’s jaw. Chloe turns her attention to the other girl’s neck, sucking hard on the brunette’s pulse point. Beca moans loudly, pressing her hips down into Chloe’s. 

“Fuck! Chlo, I need you!”

Chloe pulls her lips away from Beca’s neck, smirking at the dark purple bruise that she leaves in her wake. 

“Come up here.”

The huskiness in Chloe’s voice sends a sharp jolt of arousal straight to Beca’s core. Chloe tightens her grip on Beca’s hip, guiding the younger girl up on the bed. Chloe guides Beca’s hands to the thick wooden headboard of the brunette’s bed.

“Hold on.”

Chloe runs her hands down Beca’s sides, tugging the brunette’s lithe body so she is hovering over the redhead’s face. Beca’s body trembles with a mixture of anticipation and arousal as the redhead adjusts her body underneath the brunette. Beca’s eyes screw shut, her tongue pressing into the side of her cheek as she hovers impatiently over the redhead. Just as Beca is about to bark at the redhead for taking her time, she feels the warmth of Chloe’s tongue tentatively lick through her folds.

“Holy fuck!”

Beca’s body lurches forward, steadied only by Chloe’s tight grip on her thighs. Beca tightens her grip on the headboard, knuckles turning white as she holds on for dear life. Chloe runs her tongue through the brunette’s folds once again, licking a tight circle against Beca’s clit. Beca moans loudly, barely resisting the urge to roll her hips for fear of hurting the redhead below her. 

“Jesus Chlo…”

Chloe bites down softly on the brunette’s clit, causing Beca to throw her head back with another loud moan. Chloe slides her tongue through the other girl’s folds, tongue pressing into Beca’s entrance.

“Oh my gahhhh.”

Beca is positive that she has not been brought to the brink this quickly before. Granted this is the first time that she has straddled someone’s face, but she isn’t entirely convinced that is the reason why she is right on the edge of her orgasm. In the short amount of time that she has been around the redhead, she has felt things that she didn’t know she was capable of feeling at all. Frankly, it scares the living shit out of her. There is also a sense of excitement at the prospect of the redhead being different. Maybe she won’t leave Beca like everyone else in her life has. Maybe she won’t give up on her just because she has a small drug problem. It’s not really a problem per say, Beca is positive that she can stop whenever she chooses to. She just doesn’t really want to.

Beca snaps out of her thoughts with a groan as she feels one of Chloe’s hands leave her thigh. The redhead slides her fingers through the brunette’s folds, moaning against Beca as she feels how wet the other girl is. Chloe quickly thrusts her tongue in and out of the brunette a few times. She pulls her tongue out of Beca’s entrance, earning a groan of disapproval from the brunette. Chloe moves her attention back to the brunette’s clit, sucking the hardened nub in between her lips as she slides two of her fingers into the other girl. 

“Fuck!” 

Beca screams out through gritted teeth, her body lurching forward towards the headboard, her fingernails digging harshly into the dark oak. She rests her head against the wood, fighting against the urge to press her body down into the redhead’s mouth.

“Chlo, baby please. I’m so close. Harder.”

Chloe speeds up her ministrations, pulling her fingers almost all of the way out of the brunette before slamming them back into her. Beca moans loudly against the oak, lightly rolling her hips against the redhead’s mouth. Chloe moans against Beca’s clit, teasing the hardened nub lightly with her teeth. She curls her fingers inside of the brunette, pressing into the spongy flesh of Beca’s g-spot. Beca throws her head back with a loud moan, gyrating against the redhead’s face.

“Holy fu….oh!!!”

Beca’s words cut out into a moan as Chloe scissors her fingers inside of the brunette. Beca’s words are reduced to unintelligible moans and curses as Chloe curls her fingers into the girl’s g-spot, she lightly drags her nails against Beca’s inner walls as she pulls out. As she thrusts into the brunette again, she tightens her grip on Beca’s thigh, pulling the brunette harder against her face. Chloe can feel how close the brunette is, her walls practically trapping the redhead’s fingers. Chloe presses a third finger inside of the impossibly tight brunette. She speeds up the movements of her tongue, pressing tight circles into Beca’s clit. 

“Fuck….Chlo…I’m gonna cum…”

Chloe thrusts quickly into Beca three times before curling her fingers again. She sucks the brunette’s clit into her mouth, biting down lightly on the hardened nub.

“CHLOE!!!”

Beca back arches, her fingernails scratching crescent shaped indents into the heavy oak. Her hips instinctively roll against the older girl’s mouth as her orgasm washes over her. She can feel warm liquid gush out of her as Chloe continues her assault. The redhead eagerly laps up her arousal, pressing two fingers softly into the brunette as she helps Beca ride out her orgasm. Chloe pulls her fingers out of the brunette, a groan of disapproval leaving Beca’s mouth at the loss of being filled. Chloe runs her tongue through the brunette’s folds, Beca’s body twitching violently at the overstimulation. 

“Baby, please…I can’t take anymore…” Beca pants.

Chloe pulls her mouth away from Beca’s center, sliding out from under the brunette’s body. Chloe rolls over to the other side of the bed, trying to calm her jackhammering heart. Beca immediately sinks to her knees, falling face first into the mattress. A few moments of heavy silence pass between the two women, Beca trying to regain control of her extremities, Chloe trying to calm the arousal that is coursing through her body. When Beca is certain that she is still alive, she turns her face to look at the redhead. Chloe’s lips are slightly parted, eyes screwed shut. Her face is glistening with a light sheen of sweat, cheeks red from excursion. 

Chloe can feel Beca’s eyes scrutinizing her, but she is too far gone to care. Her body is throbbing for release, every movement shooting sparks of pleasure through her body. She opens her eyes to look at Beca when she feels the brunette place a hand on her cheek. Beca gasps when Chloe’s eyes meet hers. The redhead’s normally electric blue eyes are completely black with desire. Beca turns her body to face the redheads, sliding a hand down Chloe’s torso. Beca closes the gap between the two of them, pressing her lips against the redheads. She moans into the other girl’s mouth as she tastes her own arousal. Chloe breaks the kiss with a moan as Beca cups her breast. Chloe presses her face into Beca’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin.

“Bec, baby please don’t tease. Just fuck me already.”

Beca moans against Chloe’s cheek, another jolt of arousal hitting her core at the redhead’s dirty talk. Beca slides her hand off of Chloe’s breast, moving her hand slowly down the redhead’s taut stomach. Chloe moans loudly in Beca’s ear as the brunette slides her fingers through dripping folds. Beca wastes no time in slipping two fingers into the redhead, knowing that she is hurting for release. Beca curls her fingers inside of the redhead, eliciting another loud moan. Chloe bites down on Beca’s pulse point, sucking the skin harshly. She soothes the burn with her tongue as the brunette lets out a pleasurable hiss. Beca’s fingers speed up, thrusting into the redhead with reckless abandon.

“Fuck! Becs! Harder baby..!”

Beca presses her thumb into the redhead’s clit, curling her fingers with every thrust. Chloe is panting into the skin of Beca’s neck, muttering unintelligible curses and praises. 

“Turn your head for me baby.”

Chloe uses what small about of control that she still has over her limbs to pull her face out of Beca’s neck. As soon as she turns her head slightly, Beca latches her mouth onto Chloe’s neck. Chloe presses her fist to her mouth to muffle a scream. Beca pulls her lips away from the redhead’s neck. She uses her free hand to pull Chloe’s fist away from her mouth, a cocky smirk on the brunette’s lips.

“Don’t hold back baby, I want to hear you.”

Beca drops her face back into Chloe’s neck, grazing her teeth against the redhead’s pulse point. She presses her hips into her hand, pressing her fingers deeper into Chloe’s tight entrance. Being a DJ really works to the brunette’s advantage. Her nimble fingers being able to focus on many things at once, playing the redhead like a soundboard. 

“I’m so close!!!”

Beca feels the redhead’s walls tightening, her release dangerously close. She presses a third finger into Chloe’s entrance, curling her fingers into the redhead’s g-spot. She mashes her thumb in a coordinated circle on Chloe’s clit, biting down hard on the redhead’s pulse point.

“FUCK! BECA!!!”

Chloe’s orgasm hits her like a freight train, her scream echoing around the room. Beca continues her ministrations, helping the redhead ride out her orgasm. Chloe weakly pushes against Beca’s hand, the brunette’s fingers still buried deep inside of her. 

“No more…please…”

Beca smiles against Chloe’s neck. She takes pity on the redhead, pulling her fingers out of Chloe’s sensitive core. Beca raises her fingers to her face, in an attempt to clean them off. Chloe grabs Beca’s hand, pulling the brunette’s fingers into her mouth. Chloe moans around Beca’s fingers, the taste of her arousal sending aftershocks to her core. Beca moans loudly, pulling her fingers out of Chloe’s mouth, only to replace them with her mouth. Beca moans into Chloe’s mouth, the taste of the redhead shooting arousal through her core again. Beca breaks the kiss, panting against Chloe’s lips.

“You stole my favorite part.”

Chloe laughs, pressing her lips chastely against the brunette’s. Chloe breaks the kiss, a yawn taking over her body. Beca laughs, pressing a soft kiss against the redhead’s cheek.

“Let’s get some more sleep.”

Chloe turns her back to the brunette, pulling the covers over their naked bodies. Beca snakes her arm across Chloe’s waist, pulling the redhead tightly against her body. She presses her lips against Chloe’s shoulder, trailing soft kisses against the redhead’s back. Chloe moans lightly, interlocking her fingers with the brunette’s. Beca presses her face against the curve of the redhead’s neck, letting sleep take over her body.

Chloe wakes up with a start. The nightmare of night that her mother died brought to the front of her mind. The nightmares always start up again around the anniversary of the accident. It takes a few moments for the panic of the nightmare to fade, Chloe’s breath coming out in soft pants as she tries to ground herself. When she sufficiently calms her mind and body down, she finally takes in her surroundings. The first thing that she notices is that she is not in her room. Or Aubrey’s room for that matter. This is definitely not their apartment. Her momentary confusion is broken as memories of the night before flood her mind. She remembers fighting with Aubrey at the club, running out on her new friends. She remembers getting lost on the way to their apartment, alcohol making her vision and her recollection fuzzy. She remembers Beca finding her on the stairs of the random house that Chloe sat down on. She remembers kissing Beca on the stairs and getting in a car with her. She remembers getting to the brunette’s apartment and pretty much the rest of the night and the early morning were multiple rounds of sex. Hot, rough sex. The best sex that Chloe has ever had in her life. Beca is still sleeping soundly against the redhead’s back, her arm wound tightly against Chloe’s waist. Chloe takes a deep breath, reveling in the feeling of the brunette snuggling into her body. She can feel the DJ’s lips pressed against her pulse point. The brunette’s warm breath causing shivers to roll down Chloe’s spine. A soft groan escapes the redhead’s lips as she feels Beca’s hands move subconsciously across her naked abdomen. Chloe’s mind is a mixture of lust and panic right now. Fortunately for her, lust is winning right now. She bites back a groan as she feels Beca’s hand slide down her abdomen. 

“Beca? Are you awake?”

Chloe’s question is met with only a soft groan from the slumbering brunette. Beca’s hand subconsciously seeks out its prize, Chloe letting out a low moan as the brunette’s fingers slide through her drenched core. Beca’s hand slides down Chloe’s thigh, rubbing against the rough, scarred skin of the redhead. Chloe’s mind immediately starts to panic, negative thoughts flooding her mind.

-You’re disgusting.

-You’re nothing.

-She will leave you too, just like your mom.

-Nobody wants damaged goods. Once she sees your disgusting scars, she will see you for what you are. She will hate you.

Chloe stifles a sob, tears forming in crystal blue eyes. She softly pulls Beca’s arm off of her waist, quietly scrambling off of the bed. She makes her way to the bathroom, careful not to wake the slumbering brunette. When she is safely inside of the bathroom, she quietly locks the door behind her. The tears are falling freely now, blurring her vision as she makes her way to the toilet. Chloe barely has time to lift the lid before the contents of her stomach empty into the bowl. She sniffles quietly, dry heaving into the toilet bowl. A few moments pass, the redhead struggling to get her breathing under control. When she has calmed down enough, she cleans herself and the bathroom up, flushing the evidence of her disease down the drain. Chloe shuts the lid, turning her attention to the shower. She pulls open the door, turning the knob to start the water. 

“Fuck.” In Chloe’s haste to get to the bathroom, she forgot that she was completely naked. There is no way that she can face Beca naked while being sober. Chloe pulls a towel off of the rack, wrapping the plush fabric around her body. The redhead walks over to the bathroom door, turning the lock and opening the door. Chloe opens the door to a sleep tousled brunette, her tiny fist raised to the door. A smile spreads across the brunette’s face.

“G’mornin’.”

“Mornin’.”

Beca takes a moment to drink in the older girl. Her hair is tousled in the sexiest of ways. Dark purple hickeys mar the golden skin of the redhead’s neck. Beca smiles fades as she notices the tear tracks on Chloe’s cheeks. She reaches out to wipe the redhead’s tears, frowning when Chloe shies away from her touch.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You look like you’ve been crying.”

“I’m fine. I just had a bad dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Ooookay. Well Stacie texted me and asked if we would meet her for breakfast in like thirty minutes and I don’t know about you, but I am famished. So….if you wanna go, we need to get ready like yesterday.”

“I’m not really hungry but I could go for a coffee right now.”

“How are you not hungry? We pretty much had a marathon of sex last night. I am surprised that we are still alive.”

“I’m just not hungry, okay! No need for the third degree.”

“Okay. No need to be snappy.”

“Sorry. I’m just tired.”

“S’fine. Don’t worry about it. I am sure that you don’t want to go out in yesterday’s clothes. I can borrow you some but I wear like a lot flannel and a lot of black. I could probably steal something from Stace but she dresses like a lady of the night so she has a lot of low cut tops and reallllly tight shorts. It’s up to you really.”

“If you have a pair of jeans that I can borrow and just a random shirt that would be fine, I don’t really care.”

“Okay, I will go find something. Feel free to use my shampoo and conditioner.”

“Thank you”

Chloe leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Beca’s cheek. Beca leans in to the kiss, eyes closing at the feeling of the redhead’s lips. Chloe turns away, making her way back to the shower. Beca makes her way to her closet, pulling open the door. She pulls two pairs of skinny jeans off of hangers; she grabs a black tank top and the only colored tank top that she owns. It’s a royal blue color and Beca is pretty sure that it is going to look amazing on the redhead. She pulls a green and black flannel shirt off of its hanger, kicking her closet door shut on the way out. Beca grabs Chloe’s purple bra off of her bedroom floor. She picks the underwear off of the floor, wincing as she notices that it is in tatters. She must have ripped it in her haste last night. She makes her way over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of lacy purple panties. She grabs a green pair for herself, grabbing a matching bra. She makes her way back into the bathroom, walking through the open door. She sets the clothes that she picked out for Chloe on the sink. Beca turns her attention to the shower. Chloe is lathering shampoo into her fiery red locks, eyes closed in concentration. Beca turns her gaze to the floor, tapping her knuckle lightly against the shower door.

“Chlo? I set some clothes out for you on the sink. If you don’t like what I grabbed, just let me know. I may have destroyed your underwear last night so I grabbed you a pair. I know that sounds totally weird, but they are brand new. I got them last week on a shopping trip with Stace. I haven’t even worn them yet, they still have the tags on them. If you don’t want to wear them…..”

“Beca, its fine. I trust you. I am sure that whatever you picked out is fine. I will be done in a minute so you can shower.”

“I’m going to go jump in Stacie’s shower, we have to meet them in 20 minutes and it’s a ten minute drive. So….see ya in a minute!”

Beca bolts out of the bathroom, chancing one more glance at the redhead. Chloe is staring back at her with a wide grin. Beca blushes furiously, raising her hand to awkwardly wave at the redhead. Chloe shakes her head with a chuckle.

~*~Twenty-Five Minutes Later~*~

Beca pulls her black BMW 5 Series into the parking lot of Panera. She hops out of the car, walking over to the passenger door. She pulls the door open for the redhead, holding her hand out to the other girl. Chloe glances up at the brunette, taking her hand with a small smile. Beca helps Chloe out of her car, shutting the door behind her. She presses the lock on her key fob, activating the alarm. She tucks the keys into the back pocket of her jeans. Beca turn her attention back to the redhead, placing her hand on the small of Chloe’s back. The two women make their way into the café together. They immediately spot their best friends, tucked closely together into a booth near the back of the café. They make their way to the booth, sitting across from their friends. Chloe warily glances at her best friend, taking in the blonde’s appearance. A Posen never goes out in public in anything but their best, but Chloe has known Aubrey for twenty years. Chloe can see the slight puffiness of Aubrey’s eyes. She can see the small cracks in Aubrey’s lips. The dryness of them telling Chloe that Aubrey has thrown up more than once. The biggest giveaway is the fact that Aubrey isn’t wearing her contacts today. Her green eyes are lined with thin rimmed glasses. Aubrey never wears her contacts after she has spent the night crying; usually her eyes are too sensitive. So even though Aubrey’s appearance screams perfection, Chloe can tell that her best friend feels like complete shit. Aubrey’s spectacled eyes meet the sparkling blue of Chloe’s, sadness pouring out of the two girls. Beca clears her throat, causing all three women to turn her attention to the small brunette.

“Right. So Stace and I are going to go order. What would you guys like?”

“I’ll take a skinny vanilla latte with soymilk. And a plain bagel with light cream cheese on the side.” Aubrey’s rough voice speaks out first, cracking due to the pain of being sick all night.

“I want a caramel macchiato with extra caramel. Oh and two extra shots of espresso.”

“Okay. What kind of bagel would you like Chlo?”

“I’m not hungry.”

Aubrey places her hand on top of Chloe’s. Chloe meets the gaze of her best friend.

“Chloe, you need to eat. You hardly ate any dinner last night, and I am fairly certain that you and the hobbit didn’t eat after you left the club. I know that this week is hard for you, but you need to remember to take care of yourself.”

Chloe pulls her hand out of Aubrey’s grasp, rubbing it over her makeup free face. 

“Fine. I’ll take the cinnamon crunch bagel. No cream cheese.”

“Coming right up ladies.”

Stacie and Beca get to their feet, making their way to the counter to order their food. Aubrey clears her throat, causing Chloe to turn and face her best friend again.

“Chlo, I am so sorry about last night. I have no idea what came over me.”

Chloe clears her throat, pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes to reign in the tears that are forming.

“I want to tell you that it’s okay, but I would be lying. You know how I feel about that word Aubrey. You can call me almost any other word that you can think of aside from the “d” word, but that word cuts me deep. You know that word was my father’s favorite thing to call me.”

“I know Chloe. I was so jealous. I was drunk.”

“That isn’t an excuse Bree. I told you that I was only dancing with Stacie. I would never try and bed someone that you have feelings for. How long have we known each other? You are my best friend. No. You are my sister Aubrey. You have been beside me for everything. You were there for me when mom died. You and your parents took me in after my father kicked me out. You were there for me when I came out to my grandparents. You have the power to hurt me more than anyone else in my life and last night you did just that.”

Aubrey pulls her glasses off, burying her face into her hands. She lets out a small sob, her shoulders shaking with the force of her tears. Chloe gets to her feet, making her way around the table. She slides into Aubrey’s side of the booth. Aubrey looks up from her hands as she feels dip of bench. She looks over at her best friend, tears streaming down both of their cheeks. Chloe pulls Aubrey into a tight hug, the blonde burying her face into the crook of the redhead’s neck. 

“I am so, so sorry Chloe.” Aubrey breathes into the redhead’s neck between sobs.

“I know honey. I forgive you. Just call me a bitch next time okay? I can handle being called a bitch.”

“There won’t be a next time; I will never get angry with you again.”

Chloe laughs into Aubrey’s hair.

“Bull. Bree, we fight all of the time. We have been friends for most of our lives and we have lived together for the past six years. Of course we are going to get mad at each other again. It’s inevitable.”

Aubrey laughs, pulling her face out of the crook of Chloe’s neck.

“That is so aca-true.”

“Totes.”

The two women break apart as their two brunettes make their way back to the table, setting down their trays with drinks and bagels. They slide in across from the older women, passing out drinks and food to their respective owners. The two brunettes immediately dig into their bagels, forgoing the cream cheese in their hunger. Aubrey daintily pulls her bagel in half, using a knife to thinly spread cream cheese onto the toasted goodness. Chloe takes a small sip of her scalding coffee, enjoying the sweet caramel on her tongue. She takes a tiny bite of the bagel, taking her sweet time to chew it up. Beca eyes the redhead warily, taking a sip of her black coffee. Aubrey turns her attention to her redheaded friend. She nudges Chloe’s shoulder.

“Eat Chlo.”

“I am.”

“No you’re not. Taking little baby bites does not count. Do I need to call Doctor Davidson?”

Chloe’s eyes widen in fear. She shakes her head violently before taking a huge bite of her bagel. She chews is down quickly, swallowing the soft bread.

“No. I’m fine.”

“Okay…”

Aubrey turns her attention back to her bagel, keeping a close eye on her friend. After eating half of the bagel, Chloe excuses herself to go to the restroom. While Chloe is gone, Stacie’s mother decided to make her weekly call a day early, so Stacie excused herself from the booth to talk to her mother, leaving Beca and Aubrey alone. Beca thinks about ignoring the blonde and just scarfing the rest of her bagel. Her concern for the redhead wins out, so Beca clears her throat awkwardly. Aubrey looks up from her plate, making eye contact with the brunette.

“Is there something wrong with Chloe?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well this morning I was checking on her while she was in the bathroom. I noticed that she had been crying and I asked her why. She told me that it was nothing; she just had a bad dream. This is the first time that I have seen her eat. She also has scars on her thighs, scars that look self-inflicted.”

“She had a bad dream?”

“That is what she told me.”

“Shit.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“She always has bad dreams around this time of year. When we were sixteen, Chloe’s mom Christine died in a car accident. Chloe blames herself and hasn’t been able to get rid of the guilt. Doctor Davidson is her therapist. About six months after Christine died, Chloe started starving herself. She was struggling a lot back then. She was sad about her mom and struggling with her sexuality, and that felt like her only escape. She weighed 110 pounds around the time that we lost Christine. At the peak of her bulimia, she went down to 75 pounds. She almost died. What we didn’t know is that she was also cutting herself, trying to bleed away the gay. At least that is what she said. After she passed out at school one day, she was admitted to a psychiatric hospital for children/teens. She was there for six months with Doctor Davidson. When she got out of the hospital, she had gained back most of the weight that she had lost and she had stopped cutting herself. About a month after she came home, her dad caught her in the middle of messing around with another girl and he kicked her out of the house. She moved in with my family. That is the last time that she ever heard from her father. She relapsed and went back for ninety days. Nine months after she got out for the second time, we graduated high school in Georgia and took the first flight out here to Los Angeles. That is pretty much her story.”

“Wow. That is a lot of shit to have to go through. I can’t imagine.”

“I know. How she manages to still smile after all of the crap that she has had to go through, I’ll never know. That girl is strong.”

“Yeah she is. I have a slight confession to make.”

“Okay…”

“Well I didn’t really think about it until you told me her story. Are you entirely sure that she isn’t still bulimic?”

“I mean, I think so. I haven’t been around much lately. Stacie and I have been really busy with school and studying for the MCAT. Chloe has been really busy with classes for her master’s degree. So in the limited time that I see her each week, we eat dinner together and she eats… Why?”

“Well. Last night before we went to the club. I came out of the bathroom. She was walking down the hallway, I am assuming to go into the bathroom. Well I flirted with her in the hallway and she freaked out when I called her thin. She went into the bathroom and I stayed in the hall for a minute. I heard her throwing up in the bathroom.”

Aubrey presses her hand against her mouth in horror, fighting hard against the nausea that has rapidly risen to the surface. 

“Are you sure?” Is Aubrey’s muffled reply.

“I am pretty positive. I heard her crying and calling herself disgusting. Then I heard her throw up. That isn’t the worst of it though.”

“What could possibly be worse?”

“I think that she still cuts herself.”

“How would you know?”

“Well she had some recently healed scars on the tops of her thighs. Also yesterday I opened your medicine cabinet to grab some Tylenol and there was a box in there. The box had razor blades and gauze in it.”

“Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

“Oh my god. I have to call Doctor Davidson.”

“Not really a good idea Aubrey.”

“How would you know Beca?”

“I had a friend in high school that was a cutter. We tried to force her to get help and she almost killed herself at a party that we were at. We have to be sure before we try and get her to get help.”

“I should have known better.” 

“There isn’t any possible way that you could’ve known.”

“Known what?”

Both girls’ jump at the sound of Chloe’s soft voice. They both shoot each other panicked looks before Aubrey speaks up.

“Known that you have nightmares sometimes. Beca was just worried this morning.”

“Yeah. You had me scared Red.”

Chloe slides into the booth next to Beca, grabbing the brunette in a side hug.

“Aw Beca, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you that it was a possibility. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“It’s cool Red. No big deal. Just don’t let it happen again.”

Chloe laughs. “I won’t.”

Stacie slides in next to Aubrey, grabbing her bagel off of her tray. She takes a huge bite, turning her gaze to the blonde. She sends her a flirty grin, chewing her bagel slowly. She swallows the blueberry bagel with a moan, watching in amusement as Aubrey’s eyes darken with lust.

“So….what did I miss?”

“Nothing.” Comes in unison from the three girls. Stacie laughs heartily, shoving the last of her bagel into her mouth.

“Whatever.” Is her muffled reply.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hopefully this chapter was not a disappointment. It took me forever to write. I have no idea why. So anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, hit me up and let me know. The next chapter is going to be all Staubrey, so be prepared. Thanks!


	8. I'm Talking Loud, Not Saying Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staubrey's first date!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello awesome nerds! This chapter is going to be Staubrey-centric. Bechloe will appear, but this is mainly going to be focused on our secondary leading ladies. I hope that you all enjoy!! As always, please R&R, it feeds my ego! :D

**_Chapter 8: I’m talking loud, not saying much_ **

 

**~*~A &C~*~ **

“I can’t do this.”

“Bree, you’re going to be fine.”

“I’m just going to call her and cancel.”

Aubrey stops her pacing at the foot of her bed to glance at her best friend. Chloe is hunched over on Aubrey’s bed, reading glasses perched on her textbook buried nose. She has an orange highlighter in her hand, raised up to her mouth as she chews on the cap. Chloe pulls the highlighter out of her mouth, a look of exasperation crossing her face as she glances at her best friend.

“No you aren’t. You have had a toner for this girl for a year now. If I have to drag your ass over to her and Beca’s house, I will.”

“I’m going to throw up. I can’t….oof!!!”

Aubrey stumbles sideways as a pillow smacks her in the side of her face. Her eyes narrow, head whipping towards the redhead. Chloe meets her best friend’s glare with a wide grin.

“What the hell Chloe!”

“You have nothing to worry about. That girl is crazy about you. You could go out dressed in a potato sack and she would still think that you were the most beautiful girl in the room.”

“That doesn’t mean that you have to hit me in the head with a pillow.”

“You were rambling; some of us are trying to study.”

“It’s Saturday, nerd.”

Chloe reaches behind her back, grabbing another pillow off of Aubrey’s bed. She glares playfully at her best friend before sending the ball of down feathers flying towards the blonde’s face. Aubrey anticipates the move this time, grabbing the offending object out of the air. Chloe doesn’t have time to react before the pillow is lobbed in her direction. The pillow smacks her directly in the forehead, causing her to fall on her back on the bed. Chloe sits back up with a huff, sending her blonde friend a death glare. The disheveled look that the redhead is now sporting only causes Aubrey to laugh. Chloe narrows her eyes, using her hands to try and tame down her now unruly locks.

“You’re evil, Aubrey Michelle Posen.”

“You are still a nerd, Chloe Elizabeth Beale.”

A snort escapes the redhead.

“A nerd? That is really rich coming from you, Miss I have been studying non-stop for the last six months. Essentially becoming a hermit. This is the first time that I have seen you go out on a date since you declared your major.”

“I could say the same about you missy. When is the last time that you went out on a date? If I recall correctly, it was freshmen year. The crazy girl that Cynthia Rose hooked you up with. What was her name? She stalked you for three months around campus before you had to get a restraining order on her.”

“Her name was Amber. I didn’t know that she was going to be bat shit crazy.”

“Chloe. We found her inside of our dorm room. She was naked, in your bed! She was nuts.”

A loud groan escapes Chloe’s lips, her head dropping into the textbook in her lap.

“I knoooooowwwwww. That was the one and only blind date that I have ever gone on. I will never do that again.”

“Yeah but have you even been on a real date with anyone since then?”

“No. I don’t have time for dating.”

“What about Beca? You guys really seemed to hit it off. She’s a little bit more alternative than what you usually go for but she seems nice.”

“Please. There is no way that was any more than a hook up. Beca is way out of my league.”

“As if. If anything, you are out of that Hobbit’s league.”

“Not even close. That girl is extremely popular in the club scene. Not to mention the fact that she produced a single with Beyonce this year. Beyonce Bree….the Queen. Beca can literally have any single person that she wants in this city. There is no way in the Aca-hell that she would settle for little old Chloe Beale from Tampa, Florida.”

“Why do you always sell yourself short Chlo? You are an amazing person. Plus you are undeniably gorgeous.”

“Bree, you have to say that kind of crap. It is in the best friend handbook.”

“Well first off Chloe Elizabeth Beale, the best friend handbook can go fuck itself.”

Chloe’s eyes widen as her best friend lets loose with a rarely used curse word.

“I am not telling you this because it is expected of me. I am telling you this because it is the truth.”

Aubrey walks over to the side of her bed that is not occupied by an unruly redhead. She sits daintily down on the mattress, folding her hands over her robe covered thighs. She clears her throat towards her best friend, scowling when she gets no response. Chloe crinkles her nose but continues skimming through her textbook. Aubrey narrows her eyes, unclasping her hands from her lap. She lifts her hand to Chloe’s chin, jerking the younger girl’s eyes up to meet hers.

“Chlo-Bug. Why are talking so negatively about yourself? Are you spiraling again? I know that this month is always hard. I know that you miss Christine. I miss her too. I know that my mom is still around but Christine was like my mom too Bug. She wouldn’t want this for you. You know that.”

Chloe brings her hand up to furiously wipe at the tears that have formed underneath her reading glasses. A choked sob escapes Chloe’s lips as Aubrey pulls her into a tight hug. Chloe buries her face deeply into the blonde’s neck, sobbing loudly against the smooth skin.

“I just miss her so much Bumble-Bree.”

“I know Chlo-Bug. I miss her too.

“Do you think…” Chloe’s words die out against Aubrey’s neck as a loud hiccup is pressed into the blonde’s flesh. A gasp leaves the redhead’s lips as she struggles to catch her breath. “Do you think that if she was still here, my dad would still talk to me?”

Aubrey rubs her hand soothingly up and down Chloe’s back. She moves her free hand into red locks, running her fingers softly through her best friend’s hair.

“Of course Chlo-Bug. Christine wouldn’t let Jonathon disown you for who you love. She would have kicked his ass all over Post. It doesn’t matter Chloe. I know that it hurts that your dick-lick of a father decided that he couldn’t accept you for who you are, but it’s really his loss. He doesn’t get to see the wonderful woman that you have turned into. He won’t get to see you graduate; he won’t get to see you get your Master’s degree and then go on to get your PhD in Psychology. Don’t beat yourself up over it. My parents will be there and Gammy and Papa Beale will be there.”

Chloe’s sobs begin to die down, small hiccups escaping her lips as her cries begin to lessen. Aubrey lifts her head up slightly, pressing a firm kiss to the top of Chloe’s head. Aubrey continues running her fingers through soft red locks, humming quietly into her best friend’s ear.

“It’s going to be okay, Chlo-Bug.”

“I know Bumble-Bree. It’s just hard around this time of year.”

“I know baby. It will probably never get any easier. But I promise you that I will always be here…..”

“I know that you will.”

Chloe sniffles loudly, lifting her head up from Aubrey’s neck. She ghosts her lips over Aubrey’s cheek as she sits back up. She meets her best friend’s eyes, giving the older girl a small smile to let her know that she is okay.

“Sorry about that little emotional breakdown, Bumble.”

“It’s fine Bug. What are best friend’s for? Now about this little Alt Girl.”

Chloe rolls her eyes at her friend, scoffing softly. “I told you already, it was a hook up. It didn’t mean anything.”

“I smell bull crap Missy. I know that you have had a toner for her for quite some time now.”

“It doesn’t matter Bumble. I was just another Wham! Bam! Thank you Ma’am! To her.”

“I don’t think so Bug. I saw the way that she looks at you. She likes you.”

“You’re wrong Bumble. I have seen her how many times at Pulse? She leaves with a different girl every weekend that I have been there. Plus you’ve seen the magazines.”

“Those magazines are gossip fodder. You have to take them with a grain of salt. Ninety percent of what they print isn’t even true.”

“That is beside the point Bree. She is out of my league and I don’t have time for dating.”

“You haven’t gone out on a date since the Naked Bed Stalker in freshmen year.”

“I know Bree.”

“Chlo, that was six years ago.”

“I know that Bree. I am too busy with school and work. You of all people should know that.”

“I don’t know why you work, you don’t have to.”

“I know that I don’t. I work because I want to. I enjoy my job.”

“You love to teach yoga classes three times a week?”

“Um, duh. I get extra money, my gym membership is free. Plus I get to spend two hours a day three times a week surrounded by hot, sweaty women.”

“Sounds gross.”

“Oh Bree, it is anything but gross to watch twenty women, at least half of which are incredibly attractive, do downward facing dog.”

“You’re like a guy Chloe.”

“Thank you!”

Aubrey rolls her eyes at her enthusiastic best friend.

“You should probably get dressed hon; Stacie will be here in like half an hour to pick you up. Unless you want to go out to eat in that sexy get up.”

Aubrey stops her incessant pacing to look down at her outfit. Eyes widening as she realizes that she is clad only in a red lacy bra and matching pair of panties.

“I mean, I am sure that Stacie wouldn’t mind your outfit choice but she would most definitely be distracted all night."

“We wouldn’t have this problem if you would tell me what outfit to wear.”

“I told you. The green dress is where it’s at. It shows off the perfect amount of cleavage without being too revealing. Plus it is crazy tight, so it will show off your curves.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Don’t you know? Gingers are always right!”

Aubrey scoffs, rolling her eyes at the redhead.

“I have never heard that before. I thought that the saying was that gingers don’t have souls?”

“That is a myth. I have many souls. Every single freckle that I have represents a soul that I have stolen from someone else.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me. Now shut up and get ready. I have an exam to study for.”

“Nerd.” Chloe sticks her tongue out at Aubrey, turning her attention back to her textbook.

 

**~*~S &B~*~ **

“Stace, you are going to pace a hole into the floor. Just chill dude.”

“I can’t stop. I am so fucking nervous.”

“Sack up dude! You have no reason to be nervous.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Dude, this is not normal behavior for Anastacia “The Hunter” Conrad. I’ve never seen you get so worked up over a girl. You’ve got it bad dude.”

“I could say the same about you, Rebeca “Stone Heart” Mitchell.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Stace.”

“You like the ginger bombshell.”

“Please. DJ BPM does not do relationships. I mean yeah she is crazy good in bed. I would definitely take that bike for a ride again. That is about it.”

“I call bullshit Beca. You like Chloe. You have never been like that around another girl. DJ BPM does not do jealousy. Beca Mitchell does. I have known you for a long time Beca, I can see right through those titanium walls that you have built. I know that you are afraid of letting someone else in, but I have seen the way that she looks at you. She has feelings for you too.”

“No Stace that’s where you’re wrong. I don’t do feelings. What Chloe and I had was purely physical. A hook-up. I would say a one night stand but I wouldn’t mind hooking up with her again. That is as far as our relationship will go.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“It’s the truth Stace.”

“Whatever. I have to go get ready for my date. What time do you work tonight?”

“At five. I’m taking the earlier set tonight. Em and I are due at the studio at nine tomorrow morning so Luke switched with me.”

“Are you guys finally recording her single?”

“Yes dude. Sammy is finally letting me produce my own original single. If he likes it, he is going to let me produce her whole album.”

“Oh my god Beca!! That is so freaking awesome!! I know that you are going to kill it.”

“Hopefully.”

“No babe. You are going to make an amazing single. Sammy is going to love it and you are going to produce your first album. I can’t believe it!! This is everything that you wanted. This is why we moved to Los Angeles.”

Beca pulls her attention away from her laptop, glancing at her best friend. Stacie is pulling on a skin tight strapless red dress. The fabric clings to Stacie’s curves like a second skin. The tight dress ends mid-thigh, breasts barely contained by the top. Stacie adjusts her boobs, smoothing the fabric down her hips. When she is satisfied with the way the dress fits, she unclasps her bra, pulling the lacy black fabric out from under the dress. She meets the gaze of her best friend, holding her arms out, gesturing to her outfit.

“Well Beca. What do you think? How do the goodies look?”

“You look hot Stace. Not that you need me to tell you that.”

“Maybe I just like hearing you admit that you think that I’m hot.”

“Stacie, a blind man would find you hot. Come on dude, don’t be ridiculous. So are we going braless tonight?”

“Duh. This dress is way too tight to wear a bra.”

“Well hopefully you don’t give Aubrey a free show. That girl is wound so tight, she will probably have a coronary.”

“First off, double points for using a big word. I didn’t even know that you knew the word coronary.”

“Fuck off Stace.”

“No thanks Babe. Secondly, the goodies will be just fine. I am pretty sure that this dress is too tight for them to make an appearance.”

“I’m sure they’ll find a way.”

“Maybe. On that note, I have to leave. I have a beautiful blonde to go woo. I’ll say hi to the redheaded vixen for you.”

“Have fun tonight. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.”

“Oh my. That means that the possibilities are endless.”

Beca throws her middle finger up at her best friend. Stacie smirks, pursing her lips to blow the shorter brunette a kiss.

“Don’t be a dick, Conrad.”

“Love you too Beca-Boo. I’ll see you later tonight. Have a great set.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all cheesy on me “Hunter.”

Stacie raises her middle finger in the air on her way out of the house. She grabs her purse and keys off of the table as she heads out of the front door.

“Make good choices!!!” Is what Stacie hears her best friend yell as she shuts the front door behind her.

 

**~*~A &C~*~ **

It was around the time that Aubrey started doing her makeup that Chloe began to feel the urge to kill her best friend. Between Aubrey’s incessant pacing and her willingness to cancel her highly anticipated date, Chloe can feel her face flushing with annoyance. After about the hundredth time of Aubrey threatening to call Stacie to cancel, Chloe catches her best friend’s attention with a loud scoff.

“Jesus Aubrey would you pop a fucking Xanax already!!! You are driving me absolutely crazy. It is too late to cancel. Plus Stacie is crazy about you. If you talk about cancelling on her one more time, I am going to strangle you.”

Chloe runs a hand through her hair in frustration, pulling harshly at the ends.

“You need to finish getting ready; I’m going out into the living room before I throw this textbook at you.”

Chloe stands up from Aubrey’s perfectly made bed. She grabs her textbook and notes with a huff, stomping out of her best friend’s room.

“Don’t forget to take one of your pills babe. You are way too tightly wound right now. I wouldn’t want you to throw up on Stacie tonight.”

Chloe calls from the living room. Aubrey rolls her eyes, secretly touched by her best friend’s caring reminder. Chloe is so focused on jotting down notes from her textbook that she almost jumps out of her skin when she hears a knock on the front door. Her textbook falls to the floor as she shoots up from the couch with a squeal.

“Chlo? Can you get the door please?”

“I got it babe.”

Chloe makes her way to the front door. She unlocks the deadbolt and chain, pulling the door open to reveal a nervous looking Stacie. Stacie’s eyes widen slightly as she takes in the appearance of the redhead.

“Hey Red. Looking good.”

Chloe can feel heat rising on her neck. She rolls her spectacle covered eyes at the tall brunette.

“I look horrible Stacie…”

“No Red, you look hot.”

Chloe scoffs. “Please. I am wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Look at you, all decked out in a very sexy dress.”

“Whatever. I know that I am hot. That is beside the point Red. You are rocking the casual nerd look. Those glasses tho.”

Chloe’s cheeks tint red at Stacie’s flirtatious comment. She waves her hand in-between the two of them, trying to shake off her embarrassment.

“Please….You look amazing. I look like a stressed out college student finishing up her last semester before her master’s program.”

“Well you are rocking the stressed out college student look. Seriously Red, learn to take a compliment. You look hot, rock it.”

“Whatever you say, Dr. Leggy. Please come in. Aubrey is almost ready.”

Chloe gestures her hand into the apartment, extending Stacie an offer to come in. A huge grin spreads across Stacie’s face as she breezes into the apartment. Her nostrils are immediately met with the warm smell of lavender and vanilla that seems to envelope the entire apartment. Chloe shuts the door behind the brunette, following Stacie into the living room. Chloe can’t help but check out the brunette as she follows her to the couch, eyes trailing up and down the other girl’s lithe body. Chloe tucks her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down slightly on the flesh as she plops down next to Stacie on the couch. She may have a huge crush on Stacie’s best friend, but for god’s sake, she isn’t blind. Stacie is hot and Chloe is only human. The taller girl has legs that are seemingly endless, and she is clad in an extremely tight dress. Chloe shakes hormonal teenage boy self out of her revere, meeting amused green eyes that seem to be sparkling with mischief.

“See something that you like Red?”

Chloe releases her lip from her teeth, sliding her reading glasses up to rest on the top of her head. She rubs her fingers over her tired eyes, trying to figure out how to deny that she was checking Stacie out. When she has finished rubbing invisible dust out of her eyes, she opens her eyes to see Stacie openly staring at her with a huge smile on her face. Chloe clears her throat, trying to loosen up the knot that has formed there.

She croaks out a raspy “What?” in spite of the lump.

“I said, did you see something that you like Red?”

“I was …um..”

Stacie laughs, her naked shoulders rising slightly with the force of her laugh. She places a hand over her mouth to cover up the soft snort that manages to escape from her lips. After a few minutes of fighting her sudden onslaught of giggles, Stacie manages to get her laughter under control. She meets Chloe’s eyes, softly wiping at her eyes.

“I didn’t think that I could actually render you speechless Red. That is awesome. I’m totally screwing with you. I know that you were checking me out and I have no problem with it. If I wasn’t hung up on your best friend and if my best friend wasn’t hung up on you, I would totally fuck you on this very couch. I have been dying to find out if the carpet matches the drapes.”

Brazened by Stacie’s confidence, Chloe leans slightly into the other girl.

“You’ll just have to take my word for it when I tell you that this is my natural hair color. There is no other proof aside from my word. Just ask your best friend.”

Stacie’s mouth drops open, shocked at the forwardness of the redhead.

“I think that we are going to get along beautifully Red.”

“Well, you did just admit that you want to fuck me on this couch.” Chloe winks at the brunette.

“I mean can you blame me? I…..” Stacie’s words trail off as Aubrey walks out of her bedroom. The brunette’s jaw drops, eyes darkening as she takes in the blonde’s outfit. Chloe lifts her hand to Stacie’s jaw, closing the brunette’s mouth.

“You’re drooling Legs.”

Stacie stands up from the couch, slowly making her way over to Aubrey. She takes the blonde’s left hand in hers, lifting the hand to her mouth to place a soft kiss to the top of Aubrey’s hand.

“You look gorgeous Posen.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself Conrad.”

“Oh my Aca-God, you two are disgustingly cute. Now would you guys be so kind as to get the hell out of this apartment so I can study for this godforsaken midterm?”

“Fine party pooper. Let’s go Aubrey. I made us reservations at this little restaurant called Angelini Osteria.”

“Little restaurant!?! Stacie that place is crazy expensive.”

“I know. Nothing but the best for you madam. Now if we are going to make our reservation on time, we have to go.”

Stacie interlaces her fingers with Aubrey’s, pulling the older girl towards the front door.

“See you later Red.”

“Bye Chloe.”

“Bye Ladies. Have a wonderful time. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do. Stacie, don’t keep my best friend out too late.”

“Don’t worry Red; I will take good care of her. Have fun with your study sesh.”

“Ew. Nobody likes to study.”

“Don’t we know it?”

Chloe laughs heartily as the two girls step out of the apartment. She turns her attention back to her notes as she hears the lock click in place.

 

**~*~A &S~*~ **

“So tell me more about yourself, Stacie Conrad.”

“Well I was born in Raleigh, North Carolina. My parents and I moved to Atlanta, Georgia when I was two. Beca and I met in kindergarten. We met Amy in first grade. My parents got divorced when I was seven. My dad took off to New York. I haven’t heard from him since. My mom didn’t really recover from him leaving. She started drinking pretty heavily so I spent a lot of time at Beca’s house. Her parents got divorced a year later. We pretty much just floated along. Beca’s mom faired a little bit better; she was expecting Warren to leave so she didn’t spiral down like my mom did. My mom went to rehab for drinking and pills when I was eleven, so I pretty much moved into Beca’s house. When I was sixteen, she finally felt healthy enough to come home. I moved back in with her until we graduated high school. Beca got a record deal here in L.A. a month before graduation. Amy inadvertently inherited her house from one of her boyfriends. So we moved out here when we graduated high school and that is pretty much it. The rest is history or so they say. Now I am here with you.”

“Wow. I’m sorry Stacie. Sounds like you had it a little bit rough.”

“Pssh. It wasn’t that bad. I mean I had great friends and I turned out alright.”

“I would say so. How are you as far ahead as you are in school? I am assuming that you are a couple of years younger than me. So you’re what, twenty one?”

“Yes I am twenty one. I am pretty much a science whiz. I had all of my freshmen prerequisites completed before my senior year of high school. I have pretty much done nothing but take classes since we moved out here. I have taken full class loads during breaks so that I could get ahead. Luckily my job allows me a lot of freedom so I can focus on school.”

“You have time for a job?”

“Yeah. I didn’t have much of a choice. I mean, I got a few scholarships but they don’t always pay for everything, you know? My mom didn’t really do a good job at keeping a college fund around for me and my dad didn’t give a shit about me. So I have to work in order to pay for school.”

“What kind of job do you have time for between all of our coursework?”

“I model.”

“Of course you do.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well I mean you’re freaking gorgeous. Of course you would model.”

“It pays pretty well.”

“I am sure that it does.”

“Enough about boring old me. What about you? Tell me all that I need to know about one Aubrey Posen.”

“There really isn’t much to say. I was born in Aiken, South Carolina. My father is a General in the Army. We moved to Atlanta when I was two months old. I have one sibling. My brother Alex is ten years older than me so he wasn’t around much when I was growing up. He is also in the Army. He is stationed overseas in Germany right now with his wife and two daughters. I met Chloe when we were four. We met at the child development program that we went to on post. Growing up with an Army General is not exactly a walk in the park. Chloe’s dad is a Lieutenant General. We pretty much grew up being forced to be model children. We were expected to maintain straight “A’s” at all times, to be polite, respectful and quiet. Not exactly the ideal way to be brought up if you ask me. All it really did was give me a severe case of anxiety and stress vomiting. I have been prescribed Xanax since I was sixteen.”

“That sounds really shitty Bree. It seems like you and Chloe have done pretty well considering.”

“I mean I guess that we do alright. We lean pretty heavily on each other for support. I have gotten pretty good at compartmentalizing my feelings over the years. Chloe on the other hand, not so much.”

“Really? I don’t see it. The small amount of time that I have spent around her, she seems happy and pretty upbeat.”

“Yeah. It’s all an act. She chooses to suffer silently on the inside. The worst part of it is that she is pretty much spiraling downward right now. I can see it in her eyes. I have been so busy with you and with school that I failed to notice how bad it has gotten over the past year. It took a small heart to heart with Beca this morning to open my eyes.”

“She seems fine to me.”

“Like I said Stacie, she is really good at hiding it. Let me give you a little insight to the world of Chloe Beale. When we were sixteen, Chloe’s mom Christine died in a car accident. Chloe blames herself and hasn’t been able to get rid of the guilt. Doctor Davidson is her therapist. About six months after Christine died, Chloe started starving herself. She was struggling a lot back then. She was sad about her mom and struggling with her sexuality, and that felt like her only escape. She weighed 110 pounds around the time that we lost Christine. At the peak of her bulimia, she went down to 75 pounds. She almost died. What we didn’t know is that she was also cutting herself, trying to bleed away the gay. At least that is what she said. After she passed out at school one day, she was admitted to a psychiatric hospital for teens. She was there for six months with Doctor Davidson. When she got out of the hospital, she had gained back most of the weight that she had lost and she had stopped cutting herself. About a month after she came home, her dad caught her in the middle of messing around with another girl and he kicked her out of the house. She moved in with my family. That is the last time that she ever heard from her father. She relapsed and went back for ninety days. Nine months after she got out for the second time, we graduated high school in Georgia and took the first flight out here to Los Angeles. That is pretty much her story.”

“Fuck. That is pretty heavy.”

“Yeah. So when we were at breakfast this morning, your phone rang. Chloe went to the bathroom. Beca and I had a conversation. When we were at my apartment having dinner last night, Beca and Chloe had a conversation in the hallway. Apparently Chloe freaked out when Beca called her thin and ran into the bathroom. Beca listened in at the door and heard Chloe talking to herself about how fat and disgusting she is. She also made herself throw up. That isn’t even the worst of it. As you are probably aware, our best friends’ did the dirty last night and probably again this morning. Beca told me that she saw freshly scabbed over cuts on Chloe’s thighs. I thought that she was done with all of this shit…”

Aubrey’s words trail off as a sob erupts from her chest. She startles slightly as she feels Stacie’s hand cover the top of hers. Slightly red-rimmed green eyes lock onto concerned hazel ones. Stacie turns Aubrey’s hand over on the table, interlacing their fingers.

“We will find a way to help her Bree. It won’t be easy, but I will help you figure something out. It will have to stay between the two of us. Getting Beca involved right now is not a good idea.”

“Why do you say that?”

“It seems like both of our friends have some pretty dark demons right now. Beca will probably kill me if she finds out that I told you this but I am probably going to need your help too.”

“What exactly do you mean Stacie?”

“Well, let me backtrack a little bit. When we first moved out here, Beca’s job at Residual Heat was pretty much being a glorified barista. She got coffee and burritos for all of the staff. They made her a lot of big promises to get her to come out here and at first they didn’t follow through. She was making money but it was barely above minimum wage at the time. So we went to a few 18 and over night clubs with demos and talked to a lot of club owners. It took us a few months but we managed to book her weekend gigs when she wasn’t on the beck and call of her asshole of a boss. It didn’t take long for DJ Lady BPM to hit the big time. The owner of Pulse came into one of the sketchy clubs that Beca frequented as the DJ. He pretty much fell in love with her set. He all but accosted us at the end of the night. He offered her more money than her nineteen year old self could fathom. Her reputation as a Deejay pretty much skyrocketed overnight after her first set at Pulse. She pretty much became a household name. One night during her set, David Guetta came into the club when he was in Los Angeles for a concert. He talked to the owner of the club and set up a meeting with Beca after her set. He told Beca that he wanted to work on a single with her. Beca almost died talking to her idol. So she told him that she was under contract with Residual Heat. He got in contact with her boss and talked to him about working with Beca. After Beca and David made their single together, she became a sensation. She was a huge name in the deejay world and David helped skyrocket her name in the music production industry. So you know that the music industry has a tendency to ruin people. Well about six months ago, Beca broke up with her girlfriend Heidi. They had been together for a year. Beca walked into Heidi’s apartment to find her in bed with one of her co-workers. Beca was pretty devastated. As a child of divorce, it is really hard to let someone break down your walls. It is easier to just guard your heart and have meaningless hookups. Beca let her walls down for Heidi and in return she had her heart stomped on. Beca’s dad left her and her mom for another woman. Beca was eight when they were abandoned. About a year after the divorce was finalized, Beca and her mom ran into Warren and his new wife in town. That was the day that Beca completed the construction around her heart. Turns out that Warren had been cheating on Laura for pretty much the entire time that they had lived in Atlanta. Warren met Sheila at Barden University, where he was a professor of Comparative Literature. Sheila was a professor of European History or some shit like that. Well to make a long story short, they ended up having an illicit affair. A year after they started their affair, Sheila got pregnant. Emily was born when Beca was three. They ran into Warren and Sheila and Emily that day in town. It was the first time that Laura and Beca found out that Warren and Sheila had a child together. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Beca wanted nothing to do with Warren after she found out about Emily. It went on like that for a long time. When we started our senior year of high school, Emily started as a freshman. It took a while but Emily managed to charm her way into Beca’s life. She still doesn’t have a relationship with Warren but, she and Emily are very close. I’ve gotten slightly off track. So Beca was pretty messed up after her breakup with Heidi. She sulked for quite some time. Her mixes and sets became extremely depressing. Even her boss at the label commented on how glum she had become at work. Calling the already glum and sarcastic alt girl even more glum than normal was pretty scary. Amy and I knew that we had to do something to get Beca out of her funk. Unfortunately we made a pretty bad choice. We slipped ecstasy into her drink during one of her sets two months ago. That night was the beginning of Beca’s spiral into darkness. Beca started using pretty heavily. Mostly it was x but one night her dealer gave her cocaine at a party. Beca overdosed that night. She was dead for three minutes before they managed to revive her. After that night last month she told me that she was done with all of the drug shit. Apparently our study groups and classes have made me blind to Beca’s lies. She is still using and I am fucking terrified that she is going to die this time.”

Aubrey laughs sardonically, squeezing Stacie’s fingers tightly in her own.

“This is terrible first date conversation.” Stacie manages her own soft laugh, despite the heaviness in the air.

“Well I did tell you that I was absolute shit at this dating thing. Wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

“Well even with all of the seriousness in the air, this is still the best date that I have ever been on.”

The girls break their hands apart as their waiter walks up to the table with a tray of food. He drops off Stacie’s tortellini and Aubrey’s risotto, refilling both of their wine glasses before making himself scarce. Both girls immediately dig into their food, moaning loudly as their taste buds explode with an array of amazing flavors. They continue with their meals, feeling extremely comfortable in the other’s presence, not bothered with the silence. They finish what they can of their amazing meals, both eventually succumbing to the proverbial food wall that they hit halfway through. When the meal is said and done, they leave the restaurant with to-go containers and only a small argument about who was going to pick up the check. (Stacie won) They make their way to Stacie’s midnight blue Honda Accord. Stacie opens the passenger door for Aubrey, smiling goofily as the blonde presses a kiss to her cheek as she steps into the car. Stacie hands Aubrey the to-go containers before softly closing the passenger door. She makes her way to the driver’s side, hand pressed up to the cheek that Aubrey kissed.

 

**~*~Aubrey and Chloe’s Apartment~*~**

Stacie pulls her car into a parking space outside of Aubrey’s apartment. She turns the key in the ignition, switching off the car. She steps out of the driver’s side, making her way over to Aubrey’s door. Stacie pulls open the door, offering her free hand to the blonde. Aubrey smiles at the brunette as she takes her hand. Aubrey steps out of the car, placing Stacie’s to-go container on her seat. Stacie interlaces her fingers with the blonde’s, lightly pulling the girl away from the car. Aubrey presses her shoulder into the passenger door to shut it as the two girls make their way to Aubrey’s front door. The two girls slowly make their way to the door, swinging their interlocked hands between them. Aubrey stops in front of the door, turning her entire body to face Stacie.

“I had a really nice time tonight Stacie.”

“I did as well Aubrey.”

“We should do it again sometime.”

“Yeah….fuck this small talk crap.”

Stacie surges forward, closing the small gap between the two of them. She presses her lips firmly against the blonde’s. Aubrey moans softly, her mouth opening slightly. Stacie uses that to her advantage, snaking her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Stacie presses her body into Aubrey’s, pressing the shorter girl’s back into the front door. Aubrey moans again, pressing her body harder against Stacie’s. She presses her tongue against Stacie’s, fighting the other girl for dominance. Aubrey takes control over the kiss, tangling her fingers in chestnut locks. She tugs on Stacie’s hair lightly, breaking the kiss with a groan. Aubrey tilts Stacie’s head to the side, latching her lips onto the brunette’s pulse point. Stacie moans loudly, gripping the blonde’s hips tightly with her hands. She presses her body harder into Aubrey’s, completely trapping the blonde against the door. Aubrey sucks firmly on the brunette’s neck, nipping the skin softly. Stacie lets out a soft mewl, tilting her head to allow the blonde more access. Aubrey bites down harshly on Stacie’s pulse point, moaning into the brunette’s skin as she feels a hand caress the underside of her breast. Aubrey bites down once more on Stacie’s neck before breaking away with a groan. She presses her cheek against Stacie’s, panting loudly to catch her breath.

“Jeez Aubrey. That is going to leave a hell of a mark.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining a minute ago Stacie.”

“That is because I liked it.”

Aubrey laughs heartily, pressing a soft kiss to Stacie’s cheek before pulling her body away from the other girls. Her green eyes meet the slightly darkened hazel eyes of the brunette.

“I am glad to be of service. I am going to go inside now before I tear your dress off out here.”

“I wouldn’t be totally opposed to that. If it ends with what I think it might at least.”

Aubrey laughs, leaning in to capture the brunette’s lips in a soft kiss. She smiles against Stacie’s lips as she feels the other girl return the kiss. Stacie breaks the kiss first, pressing three more soft kisses against the blonde’s lips.

“I’ll see you later Posen.”

“Text me when you get home please. So I know that you got home safe.”

“You got it babe.”

Stacie winks at Aubrey as the blonde slips her keys into the door. Aubrey smiles back as she unlocks the front door. Stacie lifts her hand up in a wave as the blonde slips into the apartment, shutting the door behind her. Stacie makes her way back to her car with a huge grin on her face.

Aubrey leans her body heavily against the front door, attempting to quell the surge of arousal that the brunette always manages to cause. As her eyes slip closed, she can hear the soft footfalls of her best friend. When she manages to open her eyes, she meets the amused electric blue gaze of her favorite redhead. Chloe is clad in her favorite pajamas. Her pink fleece pajama bottoms with small monkeys printed on them and a pink tank top. Chloe crosses her arms across her chest, an amused smile on her face.

“Why are you looking at me like that Beale?”

“I want to know all about your date Posen. Considering the fact that your lipstick is smeared all over your face, I would say that the night went well?”

Aubrey stares at her best friend dazedly.

“It was amazing Chlo. She is amazing.”

“I’m glad to hear it babe. Put your food away and come sit on the couch with me. I want to hear all about your night. Plus we have an episode of Real Housewives of Atlanta to watch.”

“Let me go put my pjs on and I will meet you back out here.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Chloe makes her way into the living room, plopping down on her designated spot on the couch. Aubrey makes her way into the kitchen, placing her to-go container in the fridge before making her way into her bedroom. As she is stripping off her dress, she hears the chime of her text notification in her purse. Aubrey makes her way over to her desk, grabbing her phone out of her purse. She presses the home button, bringing her screen to life. A smile spreads across her face as she sees the text on her screen. Aubrey types in her passcode, unlocking her iPhone. She opens her messaging app.

 **Dr. Leggy: (09:38 p.m.)** _Made it home safely beautiful. I had a great time tonight and I can’t wait to take you out again._

Aubrey swipes her fingers across her screen, quickly typing out a message.

 **Aubrey Posen: (09:38 p.m.)** _Thank you for letting me know. Thank you for a wonderful dinner tonight. I will text you tomorrow. I have to go give Chloe a play by play of our night out._

 **Dr. Leggy: (09:39 p.m.)** _You’re most certainly welcome, my blonde bombshell. Make sure you juice up the story, make it really sexy. ;) Good night beautiful. Sweet dreams._

 **Aubrey Posen: (09:39 p.m.)** _I’ll do my best. Good night to you as well Stacie. I hope that your dreams are sweet too._

 **Dr. Leggy: (09:39 p.m.)** _I can’t promise that my dreams will be sweet. I have this sexy blonde on my mind that is driving me crazy. I will more than likely dream about her tonight but those dreams will probably not be very sweet if you catch my drift. ;)_

 **Aubrey Posen: (09:40 p.m.)** _Behave._

 **Dr. Leggy: (09:40 p.m.)** _That isn’t any fun. I make no promises. Go tell Red about our awesome date. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Good night._

 **Aubrey Posen: (09:40 p.m.)** Good night Stacie. XOXOXO. Aubrey locks her phone, placing it back on her desk. She pulls on a tank top and shorts before making her way out of her room. She takes a deep breath, preparing herself for what is sure to be the third degree.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter didn’t disappoint. The drama is coming in the next few chapters. I hope that you are all ready for some angst. Thank you for reading!!! Please review, it fuels my lovefire. Thank you Awesome Nerds!!!


	9. Raise Your Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff before the angst ball drops....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here you go beautiful people, some more Staubrey fluff. I don’t want my secondary ladies to fall to the side. So I hope that you guys enjoy……thank you for reading!

Chapter 9: Raise Your Voice

**~*~Aubrey POV~*~**

Aubrey liked to believe that she had a pretty awesome memory. She really had her father to thank for that. He was nothing if a stickler when it came to having things planned out and written in calendars months ahead. If Aubrey were to look back now, she would probably blame her lack of remembering her birthday on two things. Being busy with school and spending all of her free time with Stacie. So when she is walking towards her car after getting out of her English class on Thursday morning, the last thing that she is expecting is a phone call. She fishes around in her purse before successfully pulling out the offending object. Aubrey swipes the green answer symbol without actually looking at the caller ID.

_“Aubrey Posen speaking.”_

_“Wow. You answer the phone just like your father.”_

_“Hi mom! I didn’t expect to hear from you today.”_

_“Honey, why wouldn’t I call you? You haven’t called me in the past three weeks. I was beginning to think that you were dead.”_

_“I’m sorry mama. I have been so busy getting ready for the MCAT. I haven’t had much time for anything else.”_

Aubrey felt bad about lying to her mother. She had free time. Not and exuberant amount of it, but there was enough free time for a phone call or two. The past three weeks consisted of classes, studying with her study group and three more dates with Stacie. When Aubrey wasn’t in class or in her study group, she and Stacie were out on little coffee dates. They also took turns hanging out at each other’s places. That always seemed to end in a heated make out session. The last couple of times that they hung out at Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment, they had almost taken their make out session to the finish line. Aubrey would always stop Stacie before they went too far. She knew that Stacie was a girl who enjoyed having sex, and a lot of it. So she knew that she was probably giving Stacie a major case of whatever the female equivalent of blue balls was. It wasn’t as if she didn’t want to have sex with Stacie, it was actually quite the opposite. Aubrey couldn’t remember a time when she craved somebody as badly as she did Stacie. No matter how lust clouded her thoughts became during a make out session, as soon as Stacie slipped her hands under Aubrey’s shirt, panic would rip through the blonde’s body. Aubrey wasn’t a stranger when it came to sex. She didn’t exactly have a long list of past sexual partners, but she is a college student after all. So that led her to believe that her panic was coming from one or both of the following things. One being that she knew that Stacie had a pretty active sex life before they started dating. Hell for all Aubrey knew Stacie was still sleeping around. It wasn’t as if the two of them were exclusive. They just never really got around to talking about it. So yeah Aubrey is pretty afraid that she won’t measure up to Stacie’s expectations when it comes to sex. She doesn’t want to disappoint the brunette in the bedroom department. That isn’t even the biggest reason for Aubrey’s panic. She thinks that the biggest reason for her hesitation about finally sealing the deal with Stacie is the fact that that the brunette is in fact a woman. She grew up in the south. Being born in South Carolina and growing up in Georgia. Plus both of her parents are originally from South Carolina. So she grew up in a very traditional southern household. She knew that her parents were pretty accepting when it came to Chloe being gay, but sometimes it’s a different story when your own flesh and blood was questioning their sexuality. So Aubrey is fairly certain that the majority of her panic is coming from the fact that she has no clue how her parents are going to react if or when she tells them about Stacie.

 _“Aubrey baby?? Are you still there?”_ Aubrey is shaken out of her thoughts by her mother’s soft southern twang.

_“I’m sorry mama. What did you say?”_

_“Where’s your head at honey? I’ve been talking to you with no answer for a few minutes now.”_

_“My head is right where it belongs mom. I am just thinking about all of the homework that I have to get done this weekend.”_

_“Well, you might want to get as much done as you can tonight. You are going to be busy this weekend.”_

_“Why do you say that mama?”_

_“Oh baby. Don’t tell me that you forgot.”_

_“Forgot what?”_

_“Saturday.”_

_“What about Saturday?”_

_“It’s your birthday honey.”_

_“Oh yeah. Well I didn’t really make any plans for this weekend. I honestly forgot that my birthday was coming up. I have been really busy with school.”_

_“I know baby. And you know how much your father and I miss being able to spend your birthday with you. Seeing as you haven’t been able to come home for the past two years. So we decided you surprise you this year.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Your father and I are flying in for the weekend. We are taking a red eye tonight so we can spend your birthday with you.”_

_“What?”_ Aubrey stops dead in her tracks. Her car only a few feet away but it feels like another two miles as her vision begins to tunnel. She can feel her hands starting to shake slightly as bile starts to rise in her esophagus. She takes a deep breath to center herself, wishing that she had brought her medication with her.

_“I have wanted to tell you for a few weeks now but you are so hard to get ahold of. So I called Chloe this morning to find out when you get out of class for the day. I had to make sure that I told you before we just showed up. I know how surprises make you feel. I can’t wait to see you baby.”_

_“I’m sorry that you haven’t been able to get me on the phone. School has just been kicking my butt.”_

_“I know baby. That is why this visit will be good for you.”_

_“What time do you guys get in?”_

_“Our flight from Atlanta lands at one thirty in the morning. Chloe already told me that she would pick us up.”_

_“Where are you and the General staying?”_

_“Well we were just planning on getting a hotel room for the weekend.”_

_“Nonsense mama. You and the General can stay at the apartment with Chloe and I.”_

_“Doesn’t you apartment only have two bedrooms?”_

_“Well yeah. I will just let you guys stay in my room and I will bunk with Chloe for the weekend.”_

_“Oh baby, we couldn’t ask you to do that.”_

_“It’s fine mama. It’s not a bother at all.”_

_“If you say so Aubrey. I have to go. I have to make sure that I have everything packed before your father gets home. You know how he likes to plan ahead.”_

_“I know mom. I will see you guys soon.”_

_“Okay baby. Love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

Aubrey presses end on her phone, sliding the offending object into the back pocket of her jeans. Just as she presses the unlock button on her key fob, “Party in the USA” blares out from her pocket. Aubrey opens the driver’s side door, tossing her backpack into the passenger seat before pulling her phone back out.

_“This is Aubrey Posen.”_

_“Bree, do you always have to answer the phone like your father? You know who is on the other line. “Party in the USA” is only my ringtone. Plus you have caller id and a picture of my beautiful face that shows up when I call.”_

_“I am just trying to be professional.”_

_“Oh yes. Because you must always answer the phone professionally when your best friend is calling you.”_

_“It doesn’t hurt to answer the phone professionally all of the time.”_

_“Whatever Bree.”_

_“Oh shush you. Is there a reason why you called me? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for one of your classes?”_

_“Well. I don’t have another class for twenty minutes. I wanted to tell you that I saw Stacie today.”_

_“Oh yeah?”_

_“Yeah. My sociology class got cancelled this morning. So I got a call from another instructor. Apparently her son was home sick from school so she asked me to cover her class. She told me that she would cover my one Saturday class, seeing as it’s somebody’s birthday this weekend.”_

_“Ugh. Is there a point to this conversation? You know how I feel about my birthday.”_

_“I know. There is a point to this conversation. I told Kristi that I would cover for her. So I showed up at the gym and Stacie was in the class.”_

_“So what is the point? Are you calling me to tell me that you spent ninety minutes ogling the object of my affections?”_

_“No. Well maybe a little. It’s just that Kristi teaches hot yoga, and well she was wearing really tiny shorts and a sports bra….”_

_“Chloe!!! What’s your point?”_

_“Stacie’s hot?”_

_“I know that! What was the point of this conversation?”_

_“Well she wanted me to ask you if you guys were still on for your date tonight. She said that she had been texting you this morning but that you hadn’t answered.”_

_“It is literally nine thirty in the morning! I have been in class for the last hour and fifteen minutes.”_

_“Jeez, what crawled into your snat…”_

_“Chloe Elizabeth Beale, if you finish that sentence, I swear to god that I will kick your ass.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“You should be. I haven’t answered Stacie back yet because my so called best friend neglected to tell me that my parents were going to be flying in for the freaking weekend. So excuse me for freaking out a little bit.”_

_“Ummm…surprise?”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”_

_“I just found out this morning. Mama Posen called me this morning and woke me up at seven. She wanted it to be a surprise.”_

_“Well it is a surprise. And not an entirely pleasant one at that._

_” “Why do you say that??”_

_“Well Stacie and I had a date tonight, now I have to cancel.”_

_“Why do you have to cancel your date?”_

_“Because my insanely conservative parents are coming to see me for my birthday. I don’t think that this would be the ideal time to tell them about the girl that I have been messing around with.”_

_“Why? They are conservative but they are also pretty open minded. I mean come on Aubrey. They treat me like their own flesh and blood and I pretty gay.”_

_“That’s different Chloe.”_

_“How is it any different?”_

_“It just is. My mother has been pressuring me to find a nice guy to settle down with so she can have more grandbabies.”_

_“She just loves grandbabies Bree. I don’t think that she will care if you have them with a guy or with another girl.”_

_“Jesus Chloe! Stacie and I aren’t even officially together. It is way too soon to even talk about this.”_

_“What do you mean you and Stacie aren’t official? Why haven’t you asked her to be your girlfriend yet?”_

_“Because I don’t know if that is what I want Chloe!”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean that I don’t know if I can be in a relationship with her.”_

_“Why can’t you?”_

_“I don’t know. I’m not gay Chloe.”_

_“Are you attracted to her?”_

_“Yes. Have you seen her Chloe? She’s gorgeous.”_

_“Oh I know that. Have you ever stopped to think that maybe you are bisexual?”_

_“I have never been attracted to another girl before Stacie.”_

_“Maybe you’re pan.”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“Look Bree I get it. I really do. The thought of coming out as gay, bi, pan, tran, whatever is absolutely terrifying. I had the same thoughts running through my head before I came out to my grandparents. Not knowing how your parents are going to react is horribly scary. You don’t know if they are going to smile and hug you or tell you that you aren’t their child anymore. I just need you to think about this, is Stacie worth the risk? How willing are you to the possibility of losing potential love because you are too much of a chicken shit to talk to your parents about it? Because if you aren’t even willing to think about talking to your mom and dad, then you need to stop stringing Stacie along. I’ve been there. With the so called straight girl who tells you that she is going to tell her parents about you and then she doesn’t. It’s fucking heartbreaking. It’s not fair to her. So talk to her about what you are feeling. Have you told her that she is the first girl that you have been with?”_

_“No.”_

_“Oh Bumble-Bree. You need to talk to her. That girl has been crushing on you for a year now. Don’t lead her on if you are just going to change your mind the first time something might go wrong.”_

_“You’re right Chlo-Bug.”_

_“Duh. I already told you that gingers are always right. Now you go call that girl. I will bring home some lunch on my way home from my class.”_

_“Okay Chloe. See you in a little bit.”_

_“Yes you will. Love you babe.”_

_“Love you too.”_

Aubrey ends the call. Just as she is about to slip her phone back into her pocket, she notices the text message app with the number five above it. She opens the app, smiling as she sees that all of the messages are from Stacie.

 **Dr. Leggy: (07:40 a.m.)** _Good morning beautiful! I hope that you had a wonderful night. I can’t wait to see you later today. TTYL XOXO_

 **Dr. Leggy: (07:45 a.m.)** _Oh my god Bree! You have to check out this cat video that Beca and I found on the internet last night._

_Attachment received 07:45 a.m. “Cats vs.Cucumbers.”_

**Dr. Leggy: (08:02 a.m.)** _Okay so I just ran into Chloe. Apparently she is subbing for my normal hot yoga instructor today. Don’t know how I feel about being stuck in a hot room with your best friend who is wearing really, really tight bicycle shorts and a really tight tank top. Please don’t be jealous, that was the hunter speaking._

 **Dr. Leggy: (09:30 a.m.)** _Okay, so I am pretty sure that Chloe spent the majority of the class time staring at my ass. I don’t know if I should feel harassed or proud. I’m leaning towards the latter._

 **Dr. Leggy: (09:40 a.m.)** _Are you like super pissed at me or something? Also, did you watch the cat video?_

Aubrey chuckles out loud before typing out a response.

 **Aubrey Posen: (09:42 a.m.)** _Jeez Stacie, obsessive much? :P. Good morning to you as well beautiful. I am not pissed at you or ignoring you. I will have you know that I was in class from 8 am until 9:15. On my way to my car, my mother called me to inform me that her and my father will be flying in for the weekend. So I was dealing with that conversation. Then I had to call Chloe to yell at her because she knew about my parents coming to surprise me. Now I feel the need to call her back and yell at her for checking you out._

 **Dr. Leggy: (09:43 a.m.)** _Oh my god, she lives! I thought that you were ignoring me. I miss you. :(_

**Aubrey Posen: (09:43 a.m.)** _Aww… getting soft on me Conrad?_

**Dr. Leggy: (09:43 a.m.)** _Only for you, Posen. Only for you. Did you watch the cat video?_

 **Aubrey Posen: (09:44 a.m.)** _That is nice to know. No Stacie, I have not watched the cat video. I will watch it when I get home._

 **Dr. Leggy: (09:44 a.m.)** _Okay fine. You have to text me as soon as you watch it. It is so funny._

**Aubrey Posen: (09:44 a.m.)** _I will. I promise. I actually have something to tell you._

**Dr. Leggy: (09:45 a.m.)** _Uh-oh, that doesn’t sound good._

**Aubrey Posen: (09:45 a.m.)** _Well it isn’t bad. With my parents flying in later, I have a lot of crap that I need to get done so…._

 **Dr. Leggy: (09:45 a.m.)** _Are you cancelling our date tonight??? :’(_

 **Aubrey Posen: (09:46 a.m.)** _Well I don’t want to. So I was going to see if you could come over sooner than originally planned._

 **Dr. Leggy: (09:46 a.m.)** _I can and would love to. I have class in a few minutes but I can head over as soon as I get out at 11:30._

**Aubrey Posen: (09:46 a.m.)** _Sounds good. See you soon._

**Dr. Leggy: (09:47 a.m.)** _Not if I see you first. ; )_

 **Aubrey Posen: (09:47 a.m.)** _Cheeseball._

 **Dr. Leggy: (09:47 a.m.)** You love it. Now I really gotta go. I have to shower this sweat off of me before I head to class. I’ll think about you while I’m naked. ; ) TTYL….XOXO

Aubrey chuckles lightly to herself, sliding into the driver’s side of her car.

_“Damn you Conrad. You are going to be the death of me.”_

 

**~*~Stacie POV~*~**

Stacie woke up in a great mood. She got a good night of sleep. She only had one class today. Plus it was Thursday. Tuesdays and Thursdays were her favorite days because she had her hot yoga class in the morning. Plus in less than twelve hours, she would be going out with a super-hot blonde. She had a good feeling about tonight. Lately things had been getting pretty heated between the two of them, and Stacie was pretty positive that tonight was going to be the night. At least that is what she is hoping. She doesn’t know how much longer she will last before she spontaneously combusts.

Stacie has always been an extremely sexual being. She hasn’t had sex with anyone else in over a month. For her, longer than a week is considered a dry spell. There is only so much relief that she can manage by herself. So when she wakes up from the very sexy dream that her subconscious was having, a pained groan escapes her lips as she takes in the incessant throbbing between her legs. The brunette runs her hand down her body, sliding her hand underneath her sleep shorts. A moan of approval echoes quietly in the room as her fingers meet the heated flesh of her core. Stacie sucks her bottom lip in-between her teeth, biting down on her lip to stifle her groan as her finger press against her swollen clit.

 _“Fuck….”_ Stacie’s breathy moan is barely audible as she begins to rub tight circles against her sensitive nub. The brunette presses her thumb against her clit, swiftly sliding two fingers into her entrance. She sets a quick pace, knowing that she will not take long to reach her peak. The remnants of her dream slam to the forefront of her mind, causing a loud moan to escape her mouth. Stacie’s eyes roll back into her head as she imagines the blonde’s fingers instead of her own. Stacie feels the beginning heat of her orgasm spreading through her stomach, hips rising up to meet her frantic thrusts. “Low” by Flo Rida begins to play through her phone as a text message comes in. The sound of her “lady jam” blaring through her phones speaker is enough to send the brunette crashing over the edge. Her back arches off of her bed, pressing her fingers deeper inside of her. The slight curl of her fingers causes another orgasm to rip through her overly sensitive body. Stacie bites down hard on her lip to stifle her scream, thrusting her fingers slowly inside of her core as she rides out her unexpected second orgasm. When Stacie has regained the rest of her basic motor functions back, she pulls her fingers out of her core, groaning at the loss of contact. She wipes her fingers on her shorts before grabbing her cell phone with her clean hand. She unlocks her phone, opening the text message app.

 **Dingo Wrestler: (07:20 a.m.)** _Jesus Hunter!!! Do you think that you could keep it down in there? Or at least kick your companion out of the house. Some of us are trying to sleep._

 **Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (07:20 a.m.)** _Not my fault that you spent all night banging that douchenozzle Bumper. Plus I don’t even have anybody over. ; )_

**Dingo Wrestler: (07:21 a.m.)** _Whatever Hunter. Bumper is not that bad. And OMGee! Are you practicing the art of self-love?_

**Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (07:21 a.m.)** _Maybe. What’s it to you?_

 **Dingo Wrestler: (07:21 a.m.)** _I normally wouldn’t care. But you’re Stacie Effin’ Conrad. You don’t play DJ Diddles._

 **Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (07:22 a.m.)** _That is because I normally don’t need to. I am trying to not sleep around anymore._

**Dingo Wrestler: (07:22 a.m.)** _Is this because of the Blonde Nazi? The one with the stick in her snatch?_

**Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (07:23 a.m.)** _Her name is Aubrey. And yes. I am going to try out this relationship crap that everybody keeps talking about. Also, I think that the saying is stick up her ass. You’ve been in America for 15 years now; you would think that you would pick up some of our lingo._

 **Dingo Wrestler: (07:23 a.m.)** _I stand by what I said. As much as I enjoy this conversation, I would love to go back to sleep for a few hours. If you must continue to finger bang your fun box, can you be a bit quieter? Thanks Hooker!_

**Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (07:24 a.m.)** _Get some sleep Patricia. I am going to my yoga class. I will be home later. :3_

**Dingo Wrestler: (07:24 a.m.)** _**Oi!!! I don’t know anyone named Patricia. Get the hell out of here, ya skank!** _

**Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (07:24 a.m.)** _Love you too Amy._

Stacie rolls out of her bed, setting her phone on the bedside table. She walks over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of bicycle shorts, some yoga pants to wear over them and a tank top. She shuts the drawer, pulling open her underwear drawer. She pulls out a fresh pair of panties and sports bra. She grabs all of her clothes for her class, switching out her nightwear. She tosses her pajamas into the corner of her room, grabbing her light windbreaker jacket off of her computer chair. She grabs her keys off of her desk and her phone off of the table, shutting her bedroom door behind her.

Stacie makes her way into the kitchen, pulling the refrigerator door open. She grabs a bottle of water before closing the door. When she turns around, the brunette startles as she comes face to face with an unfamiliar girl. Stacie’s nose wrinkles in slight disgust as she takes in the other girl’s appearance. She has very obvious dyed “red” hair, dark circles under her sunken in eyes, hickeys covering the pale skin of her neck. Not to mention the fact that she has Beca’s robe covering her sickly thin body. The glazed over look in her eyes tells Stacie that she is drunk, high or maybe even both. The brunette’s nostrils flare in annoyance. The “redhead” eyes the brunette warily, a satisfied smirk settled on her face.

_“Who the fuck are you?”_

_“My name is Ella. Who are you?”_

_“My name is Stacie. I live here.”_

_“Oh. Well that’s nice.”_

_“Yes it is. Is there a point to this conversation? Because I have way better places to be that don’t involve being around Beca’s poorly made decisions.”_

_“Excuse you? Who in the fuck do you think you are?”_

_“Unlike you, I am someone who matters. If I find out that you gave my best friend drugs, I will kick your crack addicted ass. Now go put some clothes on and get the fuck out of my house.”_

Ella’s scowl drops from her face as she hurriedly makes her way to Beca’s room, slamming the door behind her. _“What the fuck!!!”_ is the last thing that Stacie hears. She grabs an apple off of the counter, grabbing her tennis shoes on her way out of the house. She makes her way down the driveway, popping the apple into her mouth so she can free up her hands to slide her tennis shoes. She slips them on, walking a bit to settle her feet into the shoes. She takes a bite out of the apple, grabbing her key fob out of her jacket pocket. Stacie unlocks her car, sliding into the driver’s seat. She starts up the ignition, clicking her seatbelt into place. The brunette pulls out her cell phone, remembering that she wanted to text Aubrey this morning. She unlocks the screen, opening her text app. Her fingers move quickly across the screen, typing out her message.

**Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (07:40 a.m.)** _Good morning beautiful! I hope that you had a wonderful night. I can’t wait to see you later today. TTYL XOXO_

Stacie takes a few minutes to eat her apple, anxiously waiting for a reply from the blonde. Her hope is slashed when she doesn’t hear from her girlfriend? Friend with make-out benefits? Love interest? Stacie isn’t really sure anymore. Right before she sets down her phone she remembers the video that she and Beca found last night. She sends another text, attaching the video to the message.

**Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (07:45 a.m.)** _Oh my god Bree! You have to check out this cat video that Beca and I found on the internet last night._

_Attachment received 07:45 a.m. "Cats Vs. Cucumbers."_

When the message shows that it is sent, Stacie drops her phone into the passenger seat. The brunette shifts her car into reverse, backing out of her driveway. It usually takes Stacie twenty minutes to get to the gym, but her little confrontation with the Uber skank put her a few minutes behind. So needless to say, Stacie may have sped a little bit on the way to her yoga class. She pulls into a parking spot twelve minutes later. She grabs her phone and her water bottle, quickly making her way inside of the gym. When she rushes into the studio, she is surprised to come face to face with her favorite redhead. Chloe has a huge smile on her face for eight o’clock in the morning. If she was anything like Beca, Stacie would have met that megawatt grin with a scowl. But Stacie is pretty functional in the morning when she isn’t out drinking all night. So she flashes her own grin at the redhead.

_“Good morning Stace!”_

_“Mornin’ Red. I didn’t know that you took this hot yoga class. I don’t think that I have ever seen you in here before. God knows that I would remember those abs.”_

Chloe laughs, a blush coloring her cheeks.

_“I’m actually filling in today for Kristi today. Her son is home sick from school.”_

_“So you are an instructor?”_

_“Yeah. I usually have my classes in the afternoon because of class. My sociology class got cancelled and I love extra money.”_

_“I gotcha. Well I don’t know how much work I am going to be able to get done today if you plan on being dressed like that.”_

_“Shut up Stacie. I would have heat stroke if I wore any more than this.”_

_“Don’t I know it?”_

_“Anyway. How’s Beca doing? I haven’t heard from her since our impromptu brunch.”_

_“She’s good. She has been working in the studio a lot. Her sister is making an album right now and Beca’s boss is letting her produce it. All by herself. So she and Em have been spending a lot of time in the studio.”_

_“I see. Well that is pretty awesome. I am so happy for her.”_

_“Yeah me too. She is pretty stoked for this.”_

_“I bet. Well when you see her, tell her that I said hi. Maybe she can call me sometime?”_

_“I’ll let her know Red. You should probably get ready to start class.”_

_“You’re right!”_

Chloe hurries off, leaving as stunned brunette checking out her very nice backside. Stacie shakes off the jolt of lust that shoots through her body, walking over to the only bench in the room. She peels off her jacket and tank top. Setting them down on the bench. She peels her yoga pants off of her legs, folding them before setting them on top of her top. Before she heads back over to the group, she pulls out her cell phone to type out a quick message. Disappointment pangs through her chest when she sees that Aubrey has yet to respond to her other messages.

 **Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (08:02 a.m.)** _Okay so I just ran into Chloe. Apparently she is subbing for my normal hot yoga instructor today. Don’t know how I feel about being stuck in a hot room with your best friend who is wearing really, really tight bicycle shorts and a really tight tank top. Please don’t be jealous, that was the hunter speaking._

Stacie tucks her phone into her clothes before making her way over to the group. Stacie can feel the stress melting off of her body as the heat of the room causes her to break out into a sweat. Chloe works the group ragged; only stopping for one drink break half way through the class. As soon as 9:30 hits, Chloe’s cell phone blares out “Landslide” by the Dixie Chicks. Chloe’s eyes widen in panic. She dismisses the group, thanking them for a great class. Stacie doesn’t get a chance to say goodbye to the redhead, Chloe answers her phone while running out of the studio. Stacie makes her way to the bench, scowling at her still unanswered text messages. She opens her conversation with Aubrey, typing out yet another message to the blonde.

 **Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (09:30 a.m.)** _Okay, so I am pretty sure that Chloe spent the majority of the class time staring at my ass. I don’t know if I should feel harassed or proud. I’m leaning towards the latter._

Stacie pulls on her clothes, making her way out of the studio. On her way out of the gym, she is stopped by some meathead. The dude is so buff that he pretty much has no visible neck. Stacie crinkles her nose in disgust, the hunter scoffing at the dude’s forwardness.

_“Hey sexy. What are you doing today?”_

_“Not having this conversation, that’s for sure.”_

_“Would you like to go out with me tonight?”_

_“Um, not in a million years, buddy.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Um, mostly because you look like a roided out piece of beef jerky. Not really my thing dude.”_

_“Are you saying that you don’t want a piece of Mike?”_

_“Oh you talk about yourself in the third person? That makes you so much more attractive….not.”_

_“Why are you being so rude?”_

_“What’s taking you so long Honey?”_

Stacie startles as an arm slides over her waist. She looks over to meet Chloe’s warm smile. Chloe leans up slightly, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s cheek. Stacie shakes off her small amount of shock, melting her body into the redhead’s.

_“Sorry babe. I got stopped on my way out.”_

_“Sorry Chloe, I didn’t know she was your girlfriend.”_

_“Don’t let it happen again, Mike.”_

_“Yes ma’am.”_

Chloe laughs lightly, removing her hand from Stacie’s waist, interlocking their hands. She pulls the taller girl out of the gym, dropping Stacie’s hand as soon as they are outside. Stacie turns her body, meeting Chloe’s sheepish grin.

_“Sorry. I didn’t mean to invade your space like that. Mike is kind of dense.”_

_“Must be all of the steroids.”_

Chloe laughs. _“Seriously though, he tried the same thing with Aubrey and I. When we first started coming to this gym. I tried everything, I told him that I was gay, that I wasn’t interested. He just wouldn’t listen or he couldn’t comprehend being shot down. So when he tried the same thing on Aubrey, we did what I just did for you. He hasn’t tried anything with me since.”_

_“What about Bree?”_

_“She hasn’t been here in like six months. When she isn’t studying or hanging out with you, she has a tendency to jog around our neighborhood. That is the only exercise that she seems to have time for now.”_

_“I know some other activities that are good for cardio.”_

_“I’m sure that you do. Anyway, I have to run. I have to take a shower before my next class. I’ll see you later Stacie.”_

_“Later Red. Thanks for the hand back there.”_

_“No biggie.”_

Chloe makes her way back into the gym, throwing up her hand to wave goodbye to the brunette. Stacie throws a whistle out at the redhead, causing the other girl to shake her booty slightly at the other girl. Stacie laughs, making her way towards her car. She pulls her phone out of her hoodie jacket, typing out a message to her favorite blonde.

 **Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (09:40 a.m.)** _Are you like super pissed at me or something? Also, did you watch the cat video?_

Stacie slips into her car, starting the ignition up immediately. She curses when she notices the time, knowing that she will probably be late to her class. She still has to make it home to shower before she heads off to campus. That damn meathead. Just as she pulls out of the parking lot of the gym, her text notification pings.

 **B.I.L.F: (09:42 a.m.)** _Jeez Stacie, obsessive much? :P. Good morning to you as well beautiful. I am not pissed at you or ignoring you. I will have you know that I was in class from 8 am until 9:15. On my way to my car, my mother called me to inform me that her and my father will be flying in for the weekend. So I was dealing with that conversation. Then I had to call Chloe to yell at her because she knew about my parents coming to surprise me. Now I feel the need to call her back and yell at her for checking you out._

Stacie smiles as the computerized voice in her car reads her text message to her. She has never been so happy to have Bluetooth technology in cars as she is at the moment. She presses the button on her car that allows her to voice reply.

 **Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (09:43 a.m.)** _Oh my god, she lives! I thought that you were ignoring me. I miss you :(_

 **B.I.L.F: (09:43 a.m.)** _Aww… getting soft on me Conrad?_

**Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (09:43 a.m.)** _Only for you, Posen. Only for you. Did you watch the cat video?_

**B.I.L.F: (09:44 a.m.)** _That is nice to know. No Stacie, I have not watched the cat video. I will watch it when I get home._

**Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (09:44 a.m.)** _Okay fine. You have to text me as soon as you watch it. It is so funny._

**B.I.L.F: (09:44 a.m.)** _I will. I promise. I actually have something to tell you._

**Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (09:45 a.m.)** _Uh-oh, that doesn’t sound good._

 **B.I.L.F: (09:45 a.m.)** _Well it isn’t bad. With my parents flying in later, I have a lot of crap that I need to get done so…._

 **Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (09:45 a.m.)** _Are you cancelling our date tonight??? :’(_

 **B.I.L.F: (09:46 a.m.)** _Well I don’t want to. So I was going to see if you could come over sooner than originally planned._

**Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (09:46 a.m.)** _I can and would love to. I have class in a few minutes but I can head over as soon as I get out at 11:30._

**B.I.L.F: (09:46 a.m.)** _Sounds good. See you soon._

**Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (09:47 a.m.)** _**Not if I see you first. ; )** _

**B.I.L.F: (09:47 a.m.)** _**Cheeseball.** _

**Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad: (09:47 a.m.)** _You love it. Now I really gotta go. I have to shower this sweat off of me before I head to class. I’ll think about you while I’m naked. ; ) TTYL….XOXO_

As Stacie voice texts Aubrey, she pulls into the driveway of her house. Somehow traffic has decided to be her friend this morning. She may just make it to class on time if she can shower quickly. She makes her way out of her car, quickly making her way into the house. Stacie makes her way back out of the house twenty five minutes later. Clad in short denim shorts and a tight red tank top, she lugs her freakishly heavy backpack to her car. She throws her backpack into the backseat before taking her place in the driver’s seat. She takes a quick look in the rearview mirror to ensure that she is presentable before heading towards campus.

 

**~*~90 Minutes Later~*~**

Stacie makes her way out of the lecture hall, tossing her backpack over her left shoulder. She is pretty sure that she didn’t listen to anything that her professor said today. All that she could think about was the blonde bombshell that she was about to go see. Thank god they didn’t have a pop quiz today or else Stacie is positive that she would have bombed it. She laughs quietly to herself as she slides into her car.

_“Damn you Posen. You are going to be the death of me.”_

Twenty minutes later Stacie pulls into the parking lot of Aubrey’s apartment. She steps out of her car, foolishly grabbing her backpack as well. As if she and Aubrey are going to get any studying done. Their afternoon will probably consist of some heavy making out on the couch. Maybe a little bit of handsy fun if Stacie is lucky. The brunette shakes off the jolt of arousal that suddenly warms up her body. She stops in front of the apartment door, she takes a deep breath before bringing her fist up to lightly knock on the door. It takes less than a minute before Stacie can hear the deadbolt being unlatched. The door opens to reveal a slightly flushed redhead, still clad in her slightly sweaty yoga clothes. Chloe meets the deep hazel eyes of the brunette, smirking as she sees Stacie quickly sweep her eyes over Chloe’s figure.

_“See something you like Conrad?”_

_“Eh. Nothing I haven’t seen before.”_

_“Is that so?”_

Chloe winks salaciously at the brunette before whipping her tank top off. Stacie’s eyes widen as she takes in the redhead’s incredibly defined abs. The hunter almost breaks completely free as Stacie stares unabashedly at Chloe’s full breasts. The pale skin straining the fabric of the sports bra to the point of practically spilling out. Stacie can make out dark hickeys marring the top of the redhead’s breasts, presumably put there by her best friend’s mouth.

 _“My eyes are up here Conrad.”_ Stacie rips her eyes away from Chloe’s chest, meeting the amuse gaze of the redhead.

_“I can’t help it, you are a tease. I like boobs and yours are very nice.”_

_“Well thank you. I am flattered. Although I am not sure that Aubrey would very much like you checking out her best friend. So why don’t you come in? I am going to go take a shower. I brought Chinese food home if you are hungry.”_

_“Cool I’m starved. Where’s Bree?”_

_“She’s in her bedroom. Her brother just called her like thirty minutes ago. She doesn’t get to hear from him very often so when he does call, they talk for a bit. I’ll let her know that you are here on my way to the shower.”_

Chloe ushers the brunette in, locking the apartment door behind her. Stacie makes a bee line for the take-out spread on the kitchen island. Chloe makes her way down the hallway, stopping in front of Aubrey’s door. She knocks lightly before turning the knob. Aubrey is sitting on the edge of her bed, phone pressed to her ear. She looks up as her best friend pokes her head into her bedroom.

_“Hold on a sec Alison, Auntie Chloe is at the door.”_

_“HI AUNTIE CHLOE!!!”_

Aubrey pulls the phone away from her ear with a grimace as the shrill scream rings out through her phone. Aubrey holds out the phone to her best friend, raising her eyebrow as she takes in the topless form of the redhead. Chloe shrugs as she takes the phone from the blonde.

 _“Hi Ali-Bear! How are you doing?”_ As the girl rattles on, Chloe presses her hand over the receiver.

_“Hey. Stacie is here. She is eating lunch while she waits. I was heading towards the shower when she knocked on the door. I just wanted to tell you that she was here.”_

_“Thanks Chlo. Give me the phone and I will get her to stop rambling.”_

_“It’s no biggie. I haven’t talked to the girls in a while.”_

_“Yeah but you smell like gym sweat.”_

_“Thanks dear.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

Chloe turns her attention back to the phone. _“Oh my gosh Ali, that’s awesome!!! Hey your Auntie Aubrey is stealing the phone from me. I will Skype you and Andi this weekend when Mama and Papa Posen are here. Okay. I love you too. Say hi to your sister for me okay? Okay honey, bye.”_

_“Tell Stacie that I will be out in a few minutes okay?”_

_“You got it BB.”_

Chloe makes her way out of Aubrey’s room, closing the door behind her. She peeks her head down the hall, spying Stacie on the living room couch with a plate balanced on her knee. She is subconsciously channel surfing while spooning steamed rice into her mouth. Chloe clears her throat, Stacie’s eyes leaving the television screen to lock on the redhead’s.

_“Bree said that she will be right out.”_

Stacie gives the other girl a thumb’s up, causing a laugh to bubble out of the redhead’s mouth. Stacie turns her attention back to the screen as Chloe makes her way into her bedroom. She pulls her sports bra off, followed by her bicycle shorts and underwear. She tosses her dirty clothes into the hamper in her bathroom. She pulls back the shower curtain, turning the knob more towards the hot side of things. She steps into the almost too hot shower, feeling the stress of the morning wash away.

Stacie is pretty sure that she is going to be sick. Her eyes were definitely bigger than her stomach when she got her plate. Then again, just because she filled up her plate, doesn’t mean that she had to clean it. Damn Chloe and her strenuous hot yoga class for making her so hungry. Stacie sets her plate on the table, leaning back against the couch. She rubs her hands over her slightly distended stomach, focusing all of her attention on the television.

_“What are you watching?”_

Stacie startles, eyes widening in fear as Aubrey’s soft voice breaks her from her trance. She meets the amused gaze of the blonde.

_“I wasn’t really paying attention. All of the MSG made me kind of space out.”_

_“You know that there isn’t any MSG in Chinese food anymore…”_

_“I refuse to believe that.”_ Aubrey laughs.

The blonde makes her way over to the kitchen island, she grabs a plate and scoops some food onto it. Grabbing a fork, she makes her way back over to the couch. She sinks down on the couch next to Stacie. Aubrey sets her plate and fork down on the table. She turns her attention to the brunette next to her, a wide grin taking over her face.

_“Hi.”_

_“Hi yourself.”_

_“I haven’t seen you in a few days.”_

_“I know. I’m sorry. I had a few shoots that I had scheduled this week. It’s been hectic. I didn’t mean to miss our class yesterday. That is why I couldn’t come over last night. I was making up the missed class and getting copies of the notes.”_

_“I missed you.”_

_“I missed you too.”_

Stacie places her hand underneath Aubrey’s jaw. She closes the distance between them, taking the blonde’s lips softly against her own. Aubrey moans against Stacie’s lips, immediately deepening the kiss. She slips her tongue into the brunette’s mouth, tasting slight remnants of the sweet and sour sauce that Stacie ate with her lunch. Stacie moans into Aubrey’s mouth, fighting the other girl for dominance of the kiss. Aubrey loses the battle when she feels Stacie’s hands slide under the hem of her shirt, pressing into the skin of her hips. Aubrey breaks the kiss with a moan as Stacie’s fingers slide softly against the naked skin of her torso. Aubrey presses a kiss to Stacie’s jaw, sliding her lips down to the other girl’s pulse point. She nuzzles her face against Stacie’s neck, sucking the sensitive skin into her mouth. Stacie moans, raking her nails up Aubrey’s back. Aubrey’s moans, causing her to bite down harshly on Stacie’s neck. The taller girl rakes her nails down Aubrey’s back, making the blonde press her body against Stacie’s. Aubrey feels warmth coil in her belly as her breasts press against Stacie’s, nipples hardening under the fabric of their shirts. Instead of the normal surge of panic, Aubrey’s body is buzzing with sudden arousal. Feeling confident by the lack of fear, Aubrey slips her hands under Stacie’s tank top. She slides her hands up Stacie’s taut abdomen, relishing as she feels the muscles contract under her touch. Stacie slides her hands out from under Aubrey’s top, sliding her hands into blonde locks. Stacie tugs lightly on Aubrey’s hair, pulling the other girl’s mouth away from her neck. She pulls Aubrey into a heated kiss, immediately sliding her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Aubrey moans into the brunette’s mouth, pressing her tongue against Stacie’s. Aubrey breaks from her daze, sliding her hands up to Stacie’s bra clad breasts. She squeezes the soft flesh, moaning as she feels Stacie’s nipples harden under her touch. She pinches the puckered skin, Stacie arching into her touch. Stacie breaks the kiss with a loud moan, pressing her face into Aubrey’s neck. She places a soft kiss on the blonde’s pulse point, panting as she pulls away.

_“Jesus Aubrey. We have to stop.”_

An uncharacteristic whine leaves the blonde’s lips. _“I don’t want to stop.”_

_“But…”_

Stacie’s words break off into another moan as Aubrey pinches her hardened nipples again.

_“I want you.”_

_“Fuck.”_

_“I thought that was clear.”_

_“Hey guys, want to….”_

Aubrey all but rips her hands out of Stacie’s top; the two girls jumping apart as Chloe walks out of her room. She makes her way to the kitchen island, making herself a plate of food. She makes her way into the living room, settling her body in the recliner next to the couch. She takes a small bite of her chicken and broccoli, turning an amused grin towards the couch. The two girls on the couch are panting slightly, faces flushed. Clothes are slightly disheveled, hair is mussed. Lips are swollen, eyes blackened with arousal. Chloe takes another bite of her food, shaking her head with a soft laugh.

_“Aubrey, I thought that we weren’t allowed to have sex on the couch.”_

Aubrey’s mouth falls open in shock, eyes widening slightly.

_“I said that you aren’t allowed to have sex on the couch again. I haven’t had sex on the couch.”_

_“Yet. It looks like that is about to be a rule for you too.”_

_“Shut up Bug.”_

_“Whatever BB. I was going to ask if you two wanted to watch Real Housewives of Atlanta but it would seem as if you guys are busy.”_

_“Well….I am down to watch some Real Housewives. That show is my jam!”_

Chloe laughs heartily, popping another piece of chicken into her mouth. Stacie turns the channel to her guilty pleasure, pressing her thighs together to quell the painful arousal coursing through her body. Aubrey shakes her head at the two girls, grabbing her now cold lunch off of the table.

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Awesome Nerds, here is my question to you. My next chapter is going to be super angsty. Like probably the most angst that I have written so far. So my question is, would you like some Staubrey sexy times before it gets dark??? As always please R&R…it makes me happy and eager to write. I am also taking suggestions for things that you may want to see happen in this story or prompts for one-shots on my tumblr. Hit me up at http://jeffrinamichelle.tumblr.com/  
> I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry that I cut off the good stuff….I have to be a little bit of a tease to keep you coming back. ;)


	10. Firing at the Ones Who Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Staubrey love....and the beginning of the angst train...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is Awesome Nerds!! I’m sorry that this chapter took me so long…..I had the biggest case of writer’s block ever…

Chapter 10 Firing At the Ones Who Run

 

Chloe knows that she is majorly twat-blocking her best friend, but she honestly can’t help it. She is still pretty hurt that she hasn’t heard anything from Beca since they had brunch with Aubrey and Stacie three weeks ago. She knew that the chances of Beca wanting to pursue anything more with the redhead was slim to none, but that didn’t stop Chloe from hoping. So even after three weeks of radio silence, she is still a little bit burned by the blatant write off. She’s pretty proud of herself because she has only had three slip ups with her cutting since her passion filled night with the DJ. Her most recent incident of self-harm being this morning after she got off of the phone with Aubrey’s mom. She can still feel the stinging sensation of the cut flesh on her thigh. As she watches her best friend cuddle closely to the leggy brunette on the couch, she can’t help the strong pang of jealousy surge through her body. That jealousy paired with the still fresh wound of being written off so easily by the small brunette makes her want to keep Stacie and Aubrey off of each other. She knows that this is neither fair nor rational thinking, but she just can’t find it in herself to stop. Chloe chances a look at her best friend, the blonde running her fingers through the brunette’s slightly wavy locks. She smiles at the look of contentment on Aubrey’s face, ignoring the green monster that wants to break free.

They are about halfway through their fifth episode of Real Housewives of Atlanta when Chloe’s phone chirps with a new text message. She turns her attention away from the television, looking at her new text.

**Black Beauty: (05:02 p.m.) _Hey Red. What are you up to?_**

**Ginger Ninja: (05:02 p.m.) _Nothing much C.R. What are you doing?_**

**Black Beauty: (05:02 p.m.) _Going slightly crazy. Denise left again._**

**Ginger Ninja: (05:03 p.m.) _Oh honey I am so sorry! What can I do?_**

**Black Beauty: (05:03 p.m.) _I am thinking about going to Pulse for a little bit. Get a little bit drunk, do a little dancing. Forget about my fucked up life for a little while. Care to join me?_**

**Ginger Ninja: (05:04 p.m.) _I would totes love to! Give me 20 to get ready and I will come pick you up. I have to pick up Bree’s parents later so I will only have one drink. But I can totes be your winglady._**

**Black Beauty: (05:04 p.m.) _Cool. Thank you Chloe._**

**Ginger Ninja: (05:05 p.m.) _No problem girlie. See ya soon_** _._

**Black Beauty: (05:05 p.m.) _Word._**

Chloe pulls her body lazily off of the recliner, groaning as the pins and needles from hours of being in a stationary position shoot down to her toes. She raises her tingling arms over her head, arching her back to stretch out the taut muscles. A groan of contentment tumbles out of the redhead’s mouth as her vertebrae pop loudly, the sound resonating through the mostly quiet living room. Aubrey and Stacie break away from their world to glance over at the standing redhead, the blonde raising her eyebrows at her best friend. Chloe offers a small smile to Aubrey. She twists her body from side to side, her tired joints cracking as they fight to release the buildup of gasses in the synovial fluid.

_“Are you alright Chlo?”_

The redhead drops her arms back to her sides, turning her attention to the couple cuddled on the couch. A sharp pang of jealousy shoots through Chloe’s abdomen at the relaxed look on her best friend’s face. The smile that Chloe gives Aubrey resembles more of a pained grimace, which does not go unnoticed by the blonde. Aubrey untangles her body from the brunette’s, immediately missing the other girl’s warmth. The blonde pulls her fatigued body off of the couch, making her way over to her best friend. Aubrey places her hand on Chloe’s shoulder, startling the other girl out of her self-depreciating thoughts.

_“Chloe?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Are you alright?”_

Chloe clears her throat, meeting the worried gaze of the blonde.

_“I’m fine.”_

_“Are you sure? You don’t seem fine.”_

_“Yeah…no…I’m good. Totes awes. I was just texting Cynthia Rose. It seems like her and Denise are on the outs again. She seemed pretty upset about it. So she and I are going to go out for a bit, get her mind off of things. I’ll probably take her to Pulse and get her wasted. Let her dance it out and maybe find her a rebound for the night.”_

_“Are you sure that you are okay? You look like somebody kicked a puppy.”_

_“I’m fine Aubrey. Just stressed. I’m going to go out with C.R. for a little bit. It’ll give you and Stacie a little bit of alone time. Before you know it, I’ll be here with mom and dad.”_

_“Are you sure that you should go out? I mean, you know how you get when you are around alcohol. Plus I am fairly certain that Stacie said something about the Hobbit working a set tonight. Are you going to be able to face her?”_

_“I’ll be fine Mom. If it will make you feel better, I won’t even have one drink. I will text you with hourly updates. As far as Beca goes, she was obviously just looking for a quick fuck. I was the idiot of the night that gave it to her.”_

Chloe’s voice trails off, emotion cutting off her words as a giant lump forms in her throat. The redhead fiddles with her hands; Aubrey’s gaze trailing down to glance at her best friend’s twitching hands. Chloe is drawing back a thick rubber band, allowing the rubber to snap back harshly against her wrist. The thick rubber band causes deep red welts to instantly form on Chloe’s skin. Aubrey slides her left index finger under the outstretched rubber, wincing as her finger takes the brunt of the force. She rubs the welts on Chloe’s wrist with her finger, causing the redhead to meet her gaze. Aubrey offers a sad smile to her best friend.

_“Stop doing that please.”_

_“I’m sorry Bree.”_

Aubrey clasps her hand around Chloe’s injured wrist, pulling the redhead into her body. Chloe immediately relaxes in her best friend’s embrace, pressing her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck.

_“Bug. That Hobbit is being an asshat. I swear that when I see her again, I am going to shove a stiletto up her ass. She isn’t worth your time if she is going to be an asshole.”_

_“I know Bumble. I just hoped that she wasn’t a player like I heard that she was. I don’t know what I was thinking…..”_

_“You were thinking with your lady bits, so you weren’t thinking at all.”_

_“Shut up. Lady bits? Really Bree? You are going to school to be a doctor and you can’t say vagina?”_

_“I can say vagina, I just choose not to.”_

Stacie looks on from the couch, taking in the snippets of conversation that she can hear from the two girls. She shifts slightly, pulling her cell phone out of her jean pocket. She swipes the screen unlocked, opening her text messaging app. She opens the on-going conversation that she has with her best friend.

**Hunter Conrad: (04:15 p.m.) _Hey sexy beyotch. I know that you are probably getting ready for work right now. I just wanted to let you know that Chloe is coming out to the club in a little bit with one of her friends. She is still pretty upset about the brush off Becs._**

**Lesbian Luvah: (04:15 p.m.) _Thanks for the warning Stace. She knew that I wasn’t looking for a relationship and she fucked me anyway. I wasn’t trying to hurt her but I haven’t changed my mind. I don’t do relationships anymore and even if I did, there is no way that I would drag that poor girl into my cluster-fuck of a life._**

**Hunter Conrad: (04:16 p.m.) _I know babe. I’m just saying. Chloe is a nice girl and she deserves to be let down easily. I beg of you to not ruin the chances of me getting with Bree because you fucked with her best friend’s heart. Just talk to her, she deserves at least that._**

**Lesbian Luvah: (04:16 p.m.) _You’re right, I’m sorry Stace. I will talk to her at the club tonight._**

**Hunter Conrad: (04:17 p.m.) _Thanks sexy ;). I gotta let you go now. I am pretty sure that Aubrey is going to let me do bad things to her when Chloe leaves. Good luck on your set tonight Sexy!!! XOXO_**

Stacie slips her phone back into her jeans. She looks over as the two girl’s break apart from their embrace. Chloe makes her way through the living room, heading towards her bedroom. Aubrey turns back towards the couch. She makes eye contact with Stacie, the brunette’s heartrate increasing as the blonde offers her a sweet smile. Aubrey makes her way back over to the couch, sliding her body back into Stacie’s waiting arms. Stacie wraps her arms around Aubrey’s waist, pulling the blonde into her lap. Stacie stretches her body out, lying completely down on the couch. Her hands still gripping the blonde’s hips as Aubrey straddles the younger girl. Stacie slides her hands under the blonde’s shirt, reveling in the warmth radiating from Aubrey’s skin. Aubrey leans over, pressing her body into the brunette’s. Stacie runs her hands up and down the bare skin of the blonde’s back, raking her nails softly into the skin. Aubrey moans softly, closing the small amount of distance between her and Stacie to capture the other girl’s lips with her own. Aubrey tangles her fingers through brunette locks, pulling Stacie’s lips harder against her own. Stacie moans into the blonde’s mouth at the delicious pain of her hair being pulled. Aubrey licks her way into the brunette’s mouth, sighing as Stacie’s tongue presses against her own. Aubrey can feel Stacie tugging lightly on the hem of her blouse. Every time they wind up in this position, Aubrey starts to panic when Stacie tries to kick things up a notch. This time is going to be different, Aubrey just knows it. Instead of panic, Aubrey feels the telltale signs of arousal begin to build inside of her body. Before her brain can catch up to the rest of her, she pulls away from Stacie’s lips so she can quickly rip off her shirt. Aubrey haphazardly tosses her shirt on the floor of the living room before crashing her lips back against the brunette’s. Stacie groans into the older girl’s mouth, shifting her hips up into the blonde’s. Aubrey’s moan is swallowed by the brunette’s eager mouth as the blonde grinds her hips down to meet Stacie’s. Stacie slides her hands up the naked flesh of the blonde’s sides, leaving goosebumps in her wake. Aubrey bites down on the brunette’s bottom lip, eliciting a low hiss to escape Stacie’s clenched teeth. Stacie slides her hands the rest of the way up the blonde’s torso, left hand finding purchase against the dark blue lace of Aubrey’s bra. Stacie clenches her fist slightly, squeezing the pliant flesh softly. Aubrey breaks the kiss with a moan, grinding her hips down into Stacie’s.

 _“Fuck Bree…”_ Stacie moans out as she lifts her hips up to meet the blonde’s.

 _“What Babe?”_ Aubrey chokes out, voice husky with arousal.

 _“Please don’t make me stop this time.”_ Stacie’s request comes out as a whine, left hand squeezing Aubrey’s soft flesh again. Her right hand grips the blonde’s hip, pulling Aubrey’s center against hers. Both girls moaning softly at the delicious friction caused by the harsh denim of their jeans.

_“I’m pretty sure that I will actually die if you stop.”_

_“Oh thank god.”_

_“What did we just talk about Bree?”_

Both girls startle as the sound of Chloe’s voice. The redhead has changed into a tight red blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. Aubrey attempts to jump off of Stacie’s lap, an undignified squeak leaving her lips as she falls to the floor. Aubrey folds her arms over her bra-clad chest, glancing up at her best friend with embarrassment coloring her cheeks. Amused blue eyes meet green, Chloe’s hand perched on her hips.

_“You don’t have to hide those flabbergasties from me Bree; I’ve seen them in all of their naked glory.”_

_“Flabbergasties?”_

Chloe’s gaze leaves her best friend’s to meet the gaze of the brunette that is still laid out on the couch. Her face is flushed with arousal, chest heaving slightly.

_“Chloe insists on calling boobs flabbergasties. She has done it since our freshman year of high school.”_

_“It’s a good word Bree!”_

_“It’s really not Chloe.”_

_“I don’t know Bree. Flabbergasties. I like it.”_ Stacie places both of her hands over her goodies, giving them a slight squeeze for good measure. _“Flabbergasties…”_

A smirk plays across the redhead’s face, her attention turning back to her best friend. Aubrey is still seated uncomfortably on the living room floor, arms crossed over her chest. Her jaw is rigid as she stares down her best friend.

_“I have been trying to tell you for years Bree, flabbergasties is an excellent word. Now, I am leaving to go pick up C.R. Please don’t do the do on the couch.”_

Chloe makes her way towards the front door, snatching her purse off of the dining room table. She tosses her cell phone into the purse, pulling her car keys out of the bag before slinging the strap over her shoulder.

_“Whatever Chlo…”_

_“Later ladies. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.”_

Stacie glances down at Aubrey with a slightly perverted smile on her face.

_“Considering that she finger-banged my best friend in a dirty club bathroom, I would say that the world is our oyster my dear.”_

Chloe whips her head towards the couch, making eye contact with the smirking brunette.

_“I’m totes not ashamed of that. It’s too bad that your best friend turned out to be such a dick because that was probably the best night of my life.”_

Stacie bristles slightly at the tone of the redhead’s voice. The absolutely overwhelming need to defend Beca **(regardless of the fact that Stacie thinks that her best friend is completely being a dick to Chloe)** hits the brunette like a freight train. She takes a deep breath, choosing her next words carefully so she doesn’t upset the redhead.

_“She has commitment issues Red. Happens to a lot of children of divorce. You should know that being a psychology major and all.”_

_“Well I do know that Stacie. The funny thing about that is that I didn’t know that Beca was a child of divorce. I don’t know a goddamn thing about your best friend because she wouldn’t give me the time of day after I let her into my pants. So excuse me if I was not made privy to that little tidbit of information.”_

Chloe huffs out the last of her rant before spinning on her heel. She makes her way quickly out of the apartment, all but slamming the door behind her. Aubrey gets to her feet with a huff, eyes narrowed at Stacie in irritation.

_“Damn it Stacie. You know that talking about the Hobbit is a touchy subject for Chloe.”_

Stacie sits up slightly, hooking her index finger into one of Aubrey’s belt loops. She lies back down on the couch, pulling the blonde back onto her lap.

_“You’re really fucking hot when you’re angry.”_

Stacie slides her fingers into messy blonde locks, pulling Aubrey’s face down to meet her own.

_“Sta…”_

Aubrey’s words are cut off as Stacie’s presses their lips together. She immediately slips her tongue between the blonde’s lips, battling the older girl for control of the kiss. Aubrey’s hands fall against Stacie’s stomach. Shaking hands slide underneath Stacie’s shirt, nails raking lightly across the brunette’s ribcage. Stacie moans into Aubrey’s mouth at the contact, eyes slipping closed as her body shivers lightly. Aubrey starts to slide her hands up towards Stacie’s chest, pausing as she feels her small amount of confidence waning. Stacie pulls her mouth away from the blonde as she feels Aubrey’s breath quicken. Looking into the blonde’s lust darkened green eyes, Stacie can see that the older girl is starting to panic. Confident hands loosen their hold on the blonde’s locks, sliding softly down Aubrey’s shoulders. Stacie slides her fingers in-between the blonde’s, sitting idly against her ribcage. She smiles warmly at the blonde, trying to alleviate some of her apprehension.

_“It’s okay Bree. I know that you are nervous. You don’t need to be…..just touch the goods already. I know that you want to. For the love of god, I want you to.”_

_“Ummm…”_

Stacie rolls her eyes playfully at the blonde’s apprehensiveness. She tightens her grip on Aubrey’s hands before sliding them up to rest on top of her goodies. Stacie flexes her fingers between Aubrey’s, causing the other girl’s fingers to squeeze the soft pliant flesh of her chest. Both girls moan at the sensation, Stacie arching her back to deepen Aubrey’s touch. Aubrey feels the panic dissipate, intense longing replacing the quickly forgotten nerves. Aubrey pulls her hands out from under Stacie’s shirt, laughing lightly at the pout splayed across the brunette’s lips. Aubrey leans down a place a chaste kiss on Stacie’s puckered lips.

_“You are wearing far too many clothes."_

_“Well I guess that we will have to change that won’t we? First…maybe we should go in your room?”_

_“But, it’s too far!”_

Stacie chuckles at the adorable pout on Aubrey’s lips. She leans up slightly to press their lips together, breaking the kiss before the blonde can deepen it.

_“I don’t want our first time to be on the couch. I want to take my time with you.”_

Aubrey shivers against the brunette as she is hit with another jolt of arousal. She bites down on her bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping. Aubrey musters up the dwindling bit of willpower that she has left to get off of Stacie’s lap. She interlaces her fingers with the brunette’s, pulling the taller girl off of the couch. Stacie stumbles slightly as she is pulled to her feet, steadied by the blonde’s strong arms. The blonde all but drags the brunette out of the living room towards her bedroom. As soon as the brunette enters the previously forbidden realm of the blonde’s bedroom, she shuts and locks the door behind her. Stacie plants her bare feet into the floor, spinning the blonde around to face her. Stacie tugs the blonde into her body, using the momentum to press the other girl into the bedroom door. Aubrey moans as her back is slammed into the unforgiving wood. Stacie immediately turns her attention the creamy flesh of the blonde’s neck. She slides her lips across the smooth skin, nipping softly at the tender flesh. Stacie smiles against the Aubrey’s neck as the blonde lets out a particularly loud moan. The brunette takes advantage of the blonde’s prone position, slipping her thigh in-between the other girls. Stacie bites down roughly on Aubrey’s neck, pressing her thigh up against the blonde’s jean clad center. Aubrey cants her hips into the contact, moaning against the brunette’s cheek. Aubrey slides her fingers through unruly brunette locks, tugging sharply to pull Stacie’s head away from her neck. Stacie hisses slightly as her head is pulled roughly from the blonde’s soft skin. As she opens her mouth to protest, Aubrey slams their lips together. Stacie attempts to take dominance of the kiss, sliding her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Aubrey growls against the brunette’s mouth, running her hands up the brunette’s torso. She grabs the hem of Stacie’s shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily to tug the offending fabric over the brunette’s head. She tosses the shirt haphazardly over Stacie’s shoulder before roughly gripping the brunette’s red lace covered breasts. Aubrey gives Stacie’s full bosoms a squeeze, swallowing the brunette’s moan as she captures swollen lips with her own. She takes Stacie’s bottom lip in-between her own, biting down on the sensitive flesh. Stacie moans against Aubrey’s lips, sliding her hands up Aubrey’s mostly naked torso. She runs her hands across the blonde’s bra clad chest, kneading the ample flesh of the blonde’s breasts. Aubrey moans against Stacie’s lip, biting down on the bruised flesh once again. Stacie breaks away from the assault with a groan.

 _“Fuck Bree.”_ Stacie’s breathy words break out across the mostly silent room. Stacie runs her fingertips up the blonde’s chest. Slipping her fingers under the straps of the other girl’s bra, Stacie slides the straps down her shoulders.

Aubrey is pretty sure that she is actually dying. Her lungs feel like they can’t get enough oxygen. All she can do is pant and try not to pass out while Stacie touches every exposed piece of skin that is currently on display. The blonde is pretty sure that she is running on strictly carnal instinct right now because she can’t actually form words right now. She can feel the goosebumps rising to the top of her skin wherever Stacie touches. Tiny, pathetic whimpers are the only sounds that her brain can manage as she feels the brunette slide her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. Her eyes screw closed as she feels the cold air of the room whip across her naked flesh. Aubrey stands frozen against her bedroom door, chest heaving as she tries to regain some semblance of control over the overwhelming arousal coursing through her veins. When she doesn’t feel Stacie move against her for what seems like ages, she opens her eyes to chastise the brunette for taking her sweet ass time. The words die in her throat when she takes in the look in the brunette’s eyes. Stacie is standing in front of the blond, stock still while staring unabashedly at the blonde’s chest. Her pupils are dilated, black taking over almost all of Stacie’s normal green. Her bottom lip is tucked between her teeth. If Aubrey could use one word to describe what Stacie looks like right now, it would be WRECKED. Aubrey feels a jolt of arousal travel from her head down to her feet as she takes in the current condition of the brunette. Along with that arousal comes the demanding need for release. Aubrey knows that Stacie wants to make this special, but she doesn’t know how much longer she can wait.

Aubrey tucks her fingers into the waistband of Stacie’s jeans, roughly pulling the taller girl into her body. Stacie stumbles forward slightly; hands gripping the blonde’s hips to steady herself. Aubrey uses her grip on Stacie’s jeans to lead the girl backwards towards her bed. A small squeak leaves the brunette’s lips as she falls ungracefully onto the blonde’s bed. Stacie all but rips her jeans off of her body, not wanting the denim between her and the blonde. Aubrey tucks her bottom lip between her teeth at the sight of Stacie’s lacy red panties. Aubrey runs her hands down her body, hands stopping at the waistband of her jeans. Stacie’s eyes zero in on Aubrey’s hands as the older girl unbuttons her jeans, sliding the denim down creamy thighs. Stacie’s eyes practically roll back into her head as she takes in the dark blue lace of Aubrey’s underwear. With the restricting jeans out of the way, Aubrey climbs up the brunette’s body to straddle her hips. Stacie’s hands immediately find purchase on the warm, naked expanse of Aubrey’s chest. She kneads the newly unrestrained flesh, moaning at the feeling of the other girl’s ample bosom.  Aubrey presses her chest more firmly into the brunette’s hands, grinding her center against Stacie’s jeans. Stacie slides her hands down Aubrey’s chest, wrapping her hand around the older girl’s waist. She picks the blonde up slightly, flipping their positions so she is straddling Aubrey’s hips. Stacie wastes no time in leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the blonde’s lips. She ghosts her lips against every inch of skin that she can reach, pressing feather light kisses to the heated flesh. Aubrey moans lightly at the brunette’s ministrations. Her soft moan ends in a sharp gasp as Stacie’s warm mouth encloses against her right nipple.

 _“Jesus, Stace…”_ Aubrey moans out, arching her back off of the bed; causing her breast to press further into the brunette’s mouth. Stacie moans against the blonde’s nipple, biting down on the sensitive flesh. Aubrey’s hips subconsciously rise up to meet Stacie’s, the brunette canting her hips against the blonde’s. She turns her attention to the neglected breast, taking the pebbled nipple into her mouth. Stacie lifts a hand to knead Aubrey’s other breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers. Aubrey’s hips continue to lift into Stacie’s, the blonde feeling the telltale beginning signs of her peak simmering in her lower abdomen. A groan leaves her lips as she feels Stacie’s mouth leave her breast, warm kisses being pressed against the skin between her breasts, down her stomach. A sharp gasp falls from the blonde’s lips as she feels Stacie’s mouth against her underwear clad center. Index fingers are hooked underneath the panties and they are roughly slid down Aubrey’s legs. Stacie tosses them blindly behind her, immediately turning her attention to the fully naked woman underneath her. She takes a minute to drink in the sight before her, committing every line and curve to her eidetic memory. She settles her body between the blonde’s legs, pressing soft kisses to both of Aubrey’s thighs.

 _“You’re so fucking beautiful Aubrey.”_ Stacie all but moans out, her voice thick with desire. She runs a tentative finger through the blonde’s slick folds, moaning at the wetness that she finds there. _“Jesus, you’re soaked.”_

 _“Mmmhmm.”_ Aubrey moans out. The soft touch of Stacie’s finger causing her basic motor functions to fail her.

“Are you sure that you are ready?” Stacie can’t help but ask, a small pang of nerves nestled in her gut. Aubrey’s body is telling her that she is more than ready, but the brunette has to make sure. She has spent so much time trying to woo the girl beneath her. Wooing is not something that that Anastacia “The Hunter” Conrad has ever done in her life. If Aubrey changed her mind, yeah Stacie would be upset, but she would rather know now. Because Stacie is pretty sure that she is falling in love with the uptight, stubborn blonde. And she isn’t sure if she could handle sleeping with the blonde and then having her change her mind.

 _“Stacie, please…..”_ The blonde lifts her hips with a whine.

As soon as Stacie hears the blonde’s whimpered words, she feels the nerves dissipate. She uses her fingers to spread the spread the blonde’s lips. Stacie flattens her tongue, taking an experimental lick through the blonde’s folds. Aubrey moans loudly, raising her hips up towards Stacie’s mouth. Stacie presses her arms down on the blonde’s hips, holding her in place.

The brunette moans at the taste of the blonde on her tongue. The sweetness of Aubrey’s arousal ignites a fire inside of the brunette’s loins. Stacie turns her attention back to the task at hand with a carnal hunger. She wastes no time in devouring the blonde beneath her, alternating between soft licks through the blonde’s folds and nibbles to her sensitive bundle of nerves. The sounds falling out of the blonde’s mouth are almost enough to make Stacie come. Stacie focuses her attention solely on Aubrey’s clit, flicking the nub sharply with her tongue. The blonde sobs out a loud moan, head thrashing from side to side. Stacie continues her ministrations, lifting her gaze up to glance at the blonde. Stacie smiles against the blonde’s center as she takes in her current appearance. Aubrey’s eyes are screwed shut, chest reddened and heaving with exertion. Her always perfect blonde locks are in complete disarray, matted against her sweaty forehead.

_“Oh my GOD Stacie, FUCK!!!”_

Stacie groans as the blonde screams out an uncharacteristic swear word. She can tell that it isn’t going to take much more to tip the blonde over the edge. Stacie sucks Aubrey’s clit into her mouth, running her teeth lightly against the sensitive nub. Aubrey groans loudly at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

_“Inside….Stacie….Please!!!”_

Stacie releases her hold on the blonde’s left hip, sliding her fingers down the apex of the blonde’s thighs. She stops when she reaches the blonde’s entrance, resting her fingers on the heated flesh of the blonde’s sex. Stacie flicks her tongue sharply against the blonde’s clit again, using the momentary distraction to deftly slide two fingers into the blonde. Aubrey hisses in approval at the intrusion, moaning loudly as Stacie bites down softly on her clit.

_“Mmmmmm…Jesus, harder Stace…”_

Stacie pulls her fingers almost completely out of the blonde before sliding them more forcefully in, curling her fingers upwards towards the older girl’s g-spot. The keening cry that leaves Aubrey’s lips sends a flood of arousal through the brunette, effectively soaking already ruined lace. Stacie repeats her motion, matching the pace of her tongue with her fingers. She can feel the blonde tightening against her fingers, knowing that the other girl is close. Stacie gives the blonde’s clit one more sharp flick of her tongue before replacing her tongue with her thumb. Aubrey cries out as Stacie rubs small circles against the sensitive nub.

Stacie places soft kisses up Aubrey’s body, stopping at her chest to pay some more attention to her fabulous flabbergasties. She takes a nipple into her mouth, continuing to rub the blonde’s bundle of nerves. Stacie bites down slightly on Aubrey’s nipple before releasing the puckered flesh with a pop. The brunette slides the rest of the way up Aubrey’s body. She presses a soft kiss against the blonde’s lips, sliding her mouth over to the blonde’s ear. She slides her tongue down the shell of Aubrey’s ear.

 _“I want you to come for me.”_ Stacie husks against the blonde’s ear, taking the sensitive lobe between her teeth. The blonde moans loudly as Stacie speeds up her ministrations, curling her fingers with every thrust. The brunette slips her thigh in-between the blonde’s, using her leg to add more force to her thrusts.

Stacie releases the blonde’s earlobe, pressing her face against Aubrey’s neck. She presses her lips against the blonde’s pulse point, sucking the skin into her mouth. Stacie bites down on the wildly fluttering pulse point, causing the blonde to hiss in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Stacie soothes the burn with her tongue, thrusting into the blonde with reckless abandon. With a final curled thrust of the brunette’s fingers, Aubrey stiffens underneath Stacie before arching her back as her orgasm crashes through her.

 _“FUCK!!! STACIE!!!”_ Aubrey screams out her climax, soaking the brunette’s hand. Stacie continues her ministrations, helping the blonde ride out her orgasm. Aubrey goes completely limp, her body falling into her mattress. Stacie presses a kiss to the blonde’s lips, slipping her fingers out of the other girl. Aubrey groans in disappointment at the loss of contact. Stacie laughs against the other girl’s lips, breaking the contact as she lifts her fingers to her mouth. Aubrey watches in shock and arousal as the brunette slides her fingers into her mouth, cleaning off the blonde’s orgasm. Stacie pulls her fingers out of her mouth with a pop, her eyes screwed shut in ecstasy.

 _“Holy shit. I can’t feel my legs.”_ Stacie laughs, pressing her face against the blonde’s neck.

_“I guess that means I did a good job then?”_

_“You think?”_

_“I mean, I don’t want to toot my own horn, but TOOT TOOT.”_

Aubrey laughs, sliding her fingers through the brunette’s slightly messy locks. The blonde tugs lightly, causing the brunette to lift her head up. Aubrey pulls Stacie’s mouth against hers, moaning as she tastes herself on the brunette’s lips. Aubrey immediately deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue against Stacie’s. Aubrey breaks the kiss first, sliding her leg over the brunette’s hips to straddle the younger girl.

Aubrey runs her hands up Stacie’s sides, stopping when she reaches the brunette’s still clothed chest. She slides her hands under the brunette’s body, fumbling slightly with the bra’s clasp. Stacie laughs airily before sitting up slightly to help the blonde. Aubrey unclasps the bra, sliding the straps down Stacie’s shoulders. Stacie lays back down on the mattress as the blonde pulls the bra off of her body. Aubrey tosses the bra behind her, drinking in the sight of the now topless brunette. Aubrey’s bottom lip tucks between her teeth, a loud breath being expelled out of her nose.

_“Like what you see?”_

_“Of course. Have you seen you?”_

Stacie laughs. _“Of course I have. I’m pretty hot.”_

_“And so humble.”_

_“Hey. It’s not a being cocky if it’s the truth. Plus I have some pretty fuckin’ awesome flabbergasties if I do say so myself.”_ Stacie slides her hands to her chest, giving the goods a squeeze. Aubrey laughs, sliding her hands up to meet Stacie’s. The blonde pushes Stacie’s hands off of her chest, replacing them with her own. She rakes her manicured nails across the brunette’s nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp from the other girl. Aubrey wastes no time in leaning over to take a nipple into her mouth. Stacie hisses out in pleasure, back arching off of the bed. Aubrey continues her ministrations, rolling the neglected nipple between her fingers.

 _“Jesus, Bree….”_ Stacie moans out, canting her hips into the blonde’s. Aubrey presses her hips down into Stacie’s, eliciting a moan out of both girls.

Aubrey feels Stacie’s fingers weave through her hair at the back of her neck. She begrudgingly releases her hold on the brunette’s nipple. Stacie groans at the loss of contact, pulling the blonde’s head up to meet hers. She crashes her lips into the blonde’s, grinding her hips into Aubrey’s for some sort of friction. Stacie whimpers against the blonde’s lips, covering the hand that is still teasing her breast. Stacie flexes her fingers, making the blonde’s hand close tightly against her breast again.

The brunette pulls out of the kiss with a groan. Her blown out pupils meet the darkened hue of the blonde’s.

_“Please Aubrey. I can’t take much more. I need you to touch me.”_

Stacie feels the blonde freeze against her, knowing that she is nervous. Stacie lifts the blonde’s hand to her face. She presses a soft kiss against the blonde’s palm.

_“I don’t know what to do Stacie.”_

Stacie laughs softly. “Just do whatever comes naturally. I am so turned on right now that I really don’t think you can do anything wrong.”

Stacie pulls Aubrey’s hand away from her face, leading the hand down her side. She slips the blonde’s hand underneath the waistband of her panties. She releases her hold on the blonde’s hand, resting her hand on Aubrey’s hip.

_“Please touch me before I die.”_

Aubrey laughs huskily, sliding her hand the rest of the way under Stacie’s panties. She takes a deep breath before sliding her fingers through Stacie’s soaked folds. Stacie hisses at the contact, hips bucking in search of more friction.

 _“God, you’re so wet Stacie..”_ Stacie moans loudly as Aubrey presses her index finger against her clit.

_“Fuck, Aubrey…don’t tease me…just fuck me already…please.”_

The blonde presses her finger against the brunette, rubbing a tight circle on her clit. Aubrey swallows down the bile rising in her throat, nerves trying to get the best of the blonde. She screws her eyes shut, pulling in a deep breath through her nose. Once the blonde seems a small semblance of control return to her, she slides her fingers towards the brunette’s entrance. Aubrey leans down to capture Stacie’s lips, simultaneously sliding two fingers into the brunette. Stacie moans into the kiss, biting down slightly on the blonde’s bottom lip.

Aubrey continues to kiss the brunette, her fingers still as she adjusts to having her fingers inside of someone else. After a few moments of remaining still, Stacie breaks the kiss with an exasperated groan.

 _“Fuck! Bree….move please…”_ Stacie rocks her hips, causing the blonde’s fingers to slip deeper inside of her. A keening cry leaves the brunette’s lips.

The sounds falling out of the brunette’s lips are enough to drive the blonde crazy. She takes in the current sight of the brunette. Her eyes are tightly shut, chest heaving slightly. Stacie’s lips are parted, soft moans falling out of swollen lips. The current condition that the brunette is in causes a newfound confidence to ignite inside of the blonde. Aubrey pulls her fingers almost completely out before thrusting them back into the brunette. She curls her fingers at the end of the thrust, hitting Stacie’s g-spot. Stacie moans loudly, her hand coming up to grab blindly at the blonde. Her hand finds purchase against Aubrey’s chest, squeezing her breast firmly.

 _“Harder Bree…”_ Aubrey moans as Stacie pinches her nipple. She speeds up her ministrations, thumb pressing against the brunette’s clit with each thrust.

Moans and soft curses fall from the brunette’s lips, her body hurdling towards the edge. Aubrey feels Stacie’s walls tightening with each thrust. She leans down, pressing a soft kiss to the brunette’s mouth. Before Stacie can deepen the kiss, Aubrey slides her lips down the brunette’s jawline, pressing kisses against the slightly sweaty skin. The blonde bites down on the brunette’s pulse point, a loud cry falling from the brunette’s lips. Aubrey thrusts her fingers again, rubbing tight circles against Stacie’s clit. She continues her assault on the brunette’s neck, alternating between nips and soft kisses. With a final thrust into the brunette, Aubrey bites down hard on the thumping pulse.

 _“OOOOHHHHH!!!! FUCK!!!!”_ The mix of pain and pleasure sends the brunette hurdling over the edge. Stacie’s body goes rigid, her orgasm rushing over her in waves. The blonde continues thrusting into Stacie, helping the brunette ride out her orgasm. Aubrey removes her fingers when she feels Stacie go limp, a small groan of disapproval coming from the brunette. Aubrey leans down to press a kiss on Stacie’s lips before getting off of the brunette’s lap to settle on the bed. Stacie blows out a long breath, a small chuckle following. She turns her body towards Aubrey, a lazy smile on her lips.

_“Jesus…”_

_“I prefer Aubrey…”_

_“Oh ha ha. Are you sure that you haven’t been with a girl before? That was…WOW!”_

_“I’m fairly certain.”_

_“Well shit..you are a pro.”_

_“I’ve done some research.”_

Stacie’s eyebrows raise slightly, an unwelcomed yawn following.

_“Nap now, but I want to come back to this conversation.”_

Aubrey chuckles airily. _“Turn over on your side. I wanna be the big spoon.”_

Stacie complies, a sigh of contentment leaving her lips as the blonde cuddles up behind her. Aubrey pulls the cover over their bodies. She presses a kiss against the back of Stacie neck, burying her face into the other girl’s hair. She takes in the girl’s scent, sighing lovingly. She feels the brunette’s body relax against hers, breaths evening out as sleep overtakes her. Aubrey presses one more soft kiss against the brunette’s skin, eyes slipping closed.

 

**~*~Chloe POV~*~**

Chloe knew that Beca was going to be at the club tonight. She thought that she was prepared to see the small DJ again. She was apparently very mistaken in her assumption. As soon as the redhead laid eyes on the alt girl, her brain decided to assault her with very provocative images of the brunette. Alongside the intense jolt of arousal that flows through the redhead is a very uncommon feeling for the girl.

Chloe tried to avoid being angry. That was the one emotion that she really didn’t understand. Well, she avoided being angry at other people. Being angry with herself was a normal thing for the redhead. Over the years she had worked really hard on learning how to hide it. Chloe was a master at self-hatred and anger. She was just really good at putting on a façade. People who looked at the redhead would never know her dirty secret.

She was the master of disguise really. Her fake smiles looked so genuine that people wouldn’t dare question them.

Nobody around the redhead knew the truth, not even Aubrey.

Nobody knew that Chloe wanted to die. Nobody knew how worthless she really felt. How much better the world would be without her in it.

Hell, sometimes Chloe even managed to fool herself. She made people believe that she happy and it almost made her think that maybe she was.

But she wasn’t happy, not really.

That was until Beca Mitchell came into her life.

It started before she had any sort of physical contact with the brunette.

When she first laid eyes on Beca, Chloe knew that she had to get to know the alt girl.

She felt something ignite inside of her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She felt HAPPY.

They had barely made eye contact with each other and Chloe felt her heart pick up for the first time since she was a child.

She was almost overwhelmed by the unadulterated joy that she felt.

Chloe thought that maybe she was just star struck. That if the time came where she actually met the brunette, her life would go back to the way it was before. It was silly to be so strung on the idea of the brunette. The happiness that she felt coursing through her veins would turn back into the sluggish self-loathing that she was used to.

When she officially met the brunette in her and Aubrey’s apartment, it was almost too much.

She was dead wrong when she thought that her infatuation would fizz out after meeting Beca. If anything, it intensified her crush.

Being able to spend fourteen hours with Beca was like being in heaven. Chloe felt ALIVE. Beca made her feel wanted. Made her feel worthy of affection.

So being completely ignored after their lunch date with Aubrey and Stacie was soul crushing. Chloe went from being on top of the world to feeling like she was living with her dad again in a matter of seconds.

Needless to say, seeing Beca spinning in the DJ booth, trademark smirk in place, made Chloe furious.

She wanted nothing more than to storm over to the booth and give Beca a piece of her mind.

Judging by the intimidating Australian woman standing outside of the booth, Chloe didn’t stand a chance.

So doing the only thing that her heartbroken mind could think of, Chloe headed to the bar.

Cynthia Rose was currently dancing very closely with a cute brunette on the dance floor.

Since Chloe knew that C.R. was good to go for now, she figured that having a drink couldn’t hurt. She needed some sort of alcoholic beverage before absolutely lost her shit.

The shaggy haired brunette boy was behind the bar again, wiping down the bar top. Chloe approached the bar with a bright smile, lowering her body onto a free stool. Jesse immediately takes notice of the redhead, a smile breaking out on his face.

_“Hey Chloe. How are you?”_

_“I’m okay. How are you…._ ”

Jesse chuckles. _“Jesse.”_

Chloe winces. _“Jesse…right. I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s fine. And I am doing well.”_

_“That’s good.”_

_“I haven’t seen you around lately.”_

Chloe waves her hands in front of her. _“I’ve been busy. School and work and whatnot.”_

_“I see. You not coming by wouldn’t have anything to do with a tiny, angry brunette now would it?”_

Chloe’s shoulders slump slightly, head hanging low. _“I….”_

Jesse places a comforting hand on Chloe’s shoulder, squeezing softly. He places a red drink in front of the redhead.

Chloe’s head lifts up as the glass clinks on the bar top, eyes narrowing slightly in confusion.

_“Vodka cran?”_

_“Thanks.”_ Chloe reaches her hand into her purse to grab her wallet. Jesse shakes his head in refusal.

_“It’s on the house.”_

_“You don’t have to do that Jesse.”_

_“I know that. I want to.”_

_“Well thank you.”_

_“You’re very welcome.”_

Lifting the glass off of the counter, the redhead turning on the stool. She focuses her attention on the dance floor. Maybe she keeps some of her attention on the DJ booth. But really that is not the point.

As the night goes one, Chloe can feel her angry rising. It started off as simmering in her chest. Towards the end of the night, it has turned into a full boil by 11 o’clock. She really wants to blame it on the alcohol that she has consumed, because she has lost count by now. She lost count after the third vodka cranberry. Judging by the way her head is swimming right now; she is probably on at least number six.

Chloe knows that her angry isn’t just from the alcohol. She has had eyes on the tiny DJ all night, watching the other girl in her element. Ten minutes ago, the buff blonde guy that sometimes DJ’s when Beca isn’t working took over the booth. Beca immediately made her way down the stairs towards the bar. Chloe had chosen a stool on the opposite side of the bar, hoping to avoid all contact with Beca.

Jesse makes his way over to Beca, setting a glass on the counter. He fills it halfway with a dark amber liquid. Beca downs the glass like it is water, nodding towards the bottle for a refill. Jesse obliges, filling the brunette’s glass once more. Beca downs half the glass, turning her attention towards the end of the bar.

Chloe feels a sense of panic rise, settling next to the anger. She feels her body tense, turning away slightly to hide her face from the brunette.

She turns away just a moment too late, catching the navy blue gaze of the brunette. Beca empties her glass, setting it firmly on the countertop.

Chloe feels the anger boiling over, rage overtaking her entire body. She puts on her best RBF as she watches the brunette walk over towards her. Beca stops in front of her stool, hands shoved into the pockets of her skinny jeans.

**~*~Beca POV~*~**

Beca knew that Chloe was coming to the club tonight. She had ample warning from Stacie that the redhead was going to make an appearance at her work.

She shouldn’t be feeling this immense amount of nervousness at seeing the redhead again. She knew that it was inevitable since Stacie and the Blonde Hitler were apparently a thing now.

Really she got what she wanted from the redhead. A long night of sweaty, amazing sex. Chloe knew that she wasn’t looking for a relationship. She had done this countless times with countless other girls and she never had a problem pulling the whole “fuck ‘em and leave ‘em” stint.

So why was she feeling so guilty about treating Chloe like one of her other randos? Why couldn’t she stop thinking about the redheaded vixen that warmed her bed for one glorious night?

Maybe nerves are what led Beca to doubling her normal amount of X before her set. Maybe that is why she drank before she started spinning. By the end of her set, Beca wasn’t sure what end was up. So before looking for the redhead, she decided that she needed some more liquid courage. She made Jesse pour her two half glasses of whiskey, downing them quickly. Halfway through her second glass, her eyes lock on the electric blue of the woman that has been haunting her dreams. Beca feels panic rise in her chest, the inevitable confrontation finally coming to a head. Beca downs the last of her drink, slamming the glass on the table.

 _“Fuck it.”_ She speaks out loud. Making her way over to the redhead.

Chloe narrows her eyes as she watches the brunette walk over, the redhead’s resting bitch face on point. Beca can feel the awkwardness of the situation set in. She stops in front of Chloe, awkwardly shoving her hands into her jean pockets. Chloe lifts her gaze, meeting Beca’s eyes.

Beca clears her throat. _“Hey Chlo.”_

**~*~General POV~*~**

Chloe watches the brunette shuffle her feet from side to side. Beca takes a deep breath in, taking a seat on the stool next to Chloe.

 _“Hello Beca.”_ Chloe tries to swallow down the bitterness, she really does. That doesn’t stop the extremely frigid tone of her voice.

_“How are you doing?”_

Chloe laughs sardonically, motioning for Jesse to bring her another drink.

_“I’m fan-fucking-tastic.”_

Beca laughs awkwardly. _“That sounds a little sarcastic.”_

 _“Oh? You think? I wonder why that would be BECA?”_ Chloe spits out the brunette’s name, venom lacing her words.

_“Um, I don’t know. Why don’t you, like, tell me.”_

Chloe turns towards the brunette, glassy blue eyes blazing. _“Really?”_

_“Yeah? Unless you don’t want to.”_

_“Are you really that dumb? Or are you just being a bitch?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I didn’t stutter Beca. Don’t play dumb. You know exactly why.”_

_“Is this about when we had sex?”_

_“What do you think?”_

_“I told you that I wasn’t looking for anything serious. Don’t blame me for your inability to control your feelings.”_

_“Really? Don’t act like our night didn’t mean anything to you.”_

Beca pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance. _“It was just sex Chloe! I mean, yeah it was like really good sex. That doesn’t change what it was. Aside from good sex, it didn’t mean anything.”_

Chloe reels back as if she were slapped. Her inner monologue screaming inside of her.

-Worthless.  
-You’re nothing.  
-Told you that she would leave too.  
-You have nothing to live for.

_“Fuck you Beca.”_

_“You already did that, thanks.”_

_“Real nice.”_

_“I never said that I was nice.”_

_“Well you had me fooled. You’re a real piece of work Beca.”_

_“Right back at you princess. You knew what this was.”_

_“Yeah. I guess that I just didn’t expect you to be such a dick.”_

_“Well I didn’t anticipate that you would be such a clingy bitch.”_

The resonating slap sends the brunette reeling. Her hand immediately flying to her reddening cheek. Chloe gets to her feet, stumbling as the alcohol courses through her body. She rushes as far away from the brunette. She comes to an abrupt stop when she almost runs into another person. Looking up, she sees a blurry figure next to her, recognizing the voice almost immediately.

_“Yo Red. You okay?_

_“I’m fine. Why are you so blurry?”_

Cynthia Rose laughs, wiping her fingers across the redhead’s eyes to clear away the tears.

_“Because you’re crying, you big goof ball.”_

_“Oh…”_

C.R. leans in slightly, taking a whiff of the redhead’s breath.

_“Chloe, are you drunk? You smell like a distillery.”_

_“I had a few.”_

_“How many is a few?”_

_“Like this many.”_ Chloe giggles drunkenly, holding up six fingers. C.R.’s eyes widen.

_“Shit. Aren’t you supposed to pick Aubrey’s parent’s up from the airport?”_

_“Maybe.”_ The redhead hiccups. Swaying slightly on her feet. C.R. puts her arms on the redhead’s shoulders, steading the drunken girl.

_“Man. Aubrey is going to have your head.”_

Chloe’s face falls, lower lip jutting out in a pout. _“I’m sorry C.R. I didn’t mean to get drunk. It’s Beca’s fault.”_

_C.R.’s eyebrows rise questioningly. “Did she pour the liquor down your throat?”_

Chloe shakes her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She swipes furiously at her eyes.

_“No. But she’s here tonight and she is so pretty…and she looks so happy. She broke me C.R. And I just don’t know why….what’s wrong with me?”_

C.R. pulls the redhead into an embrace. Chloe buries her face into the other girl’s neck, sobbing loudly. C.R. runs her hands down the other girl’s back soothingly, whispering soft words in her ear.

While Chloe continues bawling into her neck, C.R. digs her cell phone out of her pocket. She fumbles with her phone, opening her texts. She composes a new message to Aca-Nazi.

**C.R.: (11:30 p.m.) _S.O.S! Ginger wasted!_**

**~*~Aubrey POV~*~**

The first thing that Aubrey feels as her body hurdles her back into consciousness is warmth. Her vision is obscured by dark brown locks and she can smell a mixture of sex and vanilla. The blonde takes another deep inhale of the skin her nose is buried in.

A chiming beep startles the blonde. She untangles her body from the brunette’s, careful not to wake the other girl. She grabs her phone off of the bedside table, squinting as the bright screen assaults her half asleep eyes. Aubrey punches in the code to unlock her screen, opening her text message.

**Cynthia Rose: (11:30 p.m.) _S.O.S! Ginger wasted!_**

Aubrey’s eyes widen in panic. She gets off of the bed carefully, careful not to jostle the bed too much. The blonde walks over to her dresser, pulling open a drawer. She pulls a large shirt out of the drawer, pulling it on before leaving the bedroom. Taking a seat on the couch, Aubrey dials C.R.’s number. The other girl answers on the third ring.

_“Hey Bree.”_

_“Don’t hey Bree me, what the fuck Cynthia Rose!”_

_“Whoa Cap, don’t blow a gasket. Wouldn’t want you to toss your cookies.”_

_“Would you care to explain to me why in the hell you let Chloe get drunk?”_

_“It wasn’t my fault. I was dancing with a girl and she must have taken advantage of being alone. I saw her at the bar arguing with a small brunette girl. It got pretty heated. Chloe slapped the shit out of the other girl and took off. She ran into me when that is when I realized that she was drunk.”_

_“Jesus Cynthia! She’s supposed to pick up my parents from the airport in an hour. What the hell am I supposed to do?”_

_“Um…you could go pick them up?”_

_“I’m busy!”_

_“Well you’re going to have to get unbusy. I will bring Chloe home but I can’t pick up your parents. I can only be in one place at a time. I’m sorry Bree. That tiny brunette really did a number on our girl.”_

_“Yeah I know. Thanks for taking care of her C.R.”_

_“Don’t worry about it Bree.”_

Aubrey ends the call, setting her phone on the end table. She pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down the nausea that she feels in her stomach.

_“Hey sexy.”_

Aubrey startles slightly, eyes opening to take in the sight of the brunette. Stacie has thrown on Aubrey’s robe. She takes a seat on the couch next to the blonde.

_“Hey.”_

_“Hey yourself.”_

_“I woke up and you weren’t there.”_

_“I’m sorry. I had a situation that demanded my attention.”_

_“Oh yeah? Trouble on the home front?”_

_“You have no idea.”_

_“You can tell me Bree.”_

Aubrey sighs loudly. _“Chloe had a run in with your best friend. It did not go well. Apparently now Chloe is three sheets to the wind and she is supposed to pick my parents up in an hour.”_

_“Well we knew that was going to happen eventually. It’s okay. I will go with you.”_

Aubrey chuckles nervously. _“I don’t know if that is such a good idea.”_

_“It’s fine. You don’t want to go alone do you?”_

_“Well no but..”_

_“So what better way to meet your parents?”_

_“What?”_

_“I mean. Might as well.”_

_“I’m not following.”_

_“Kill two birds with one stone. Pick up your parents and introduce them to the girl that you are dating.”_

_“Oh no. That won’t be happening.”_

Stacie gets to her feet. Pacing the space between the couch and the table.

_“What do you mean?”_

_“My parents cannot know about this mistake.”_

Stacie stops in her tracks, turning to face the blonde. Aubrey feels her heart breaking at the look on Stacie’s face.

_“What do you mean Aubrey?”_

_“I’m not gay Stacie.”_

_“Well you could’ve fooled me.”_

_“Well it can’t happen…”_

_“Save it. If this is what I get for trying….”_

Stacie stomps off towards the bedroom. She reemerges a moment later, clad back in her clothes. She grabs her backpack off of one of the kitchen stools. She doesn’t spare the blonde another glance as she storms out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

 _“Fuck…”_ Aubrey drops her head into her hands, the tears immediately beginning to fall.

 

**TBC----**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Alright awesome nerds. Here it is. I am not entirely happy with this chapter. I was stuck on it for quite a while. So hopefully it is not horrible. Welcome aboard the angst train y’all, it’s going to be a long ride. It might be a bit before I update again. I have my next chapter of I Can’t Hear a Word You Say started soooooo…..Plus I am going to write another chapter of CMC.  
> Thanks for reading!! I hope that this chapter was at least somewhat enjoyable.


	11. You Shout it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, angst. Please don't hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay my lovelies, here is the next chapter. I am going to have to issue a major trigger warning for this chapter. Self-harm is a big part of this chapter. So if that is something that might trigger you, I wouldn’t recommend reading this update. At least not the bottom half of Chloe’s POV. I hope that you guys enjoy this update. Feel free to drop me a line on here or on tumblr.
> 
> Serious note: If you struggle with self-harm, please know that you are not alone. There are people out there that care about you. Even as cheesy as it may sound, I am one of those people. If you ever need to talk, drop me a line on tumblr. I spend pretty much all of my free time on there when I am not writing. So if you need a buddy, I will be there for you. My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jeffrinamichelle

 

**_\-----Chapter 11-----_ **

**You Shout it Out**

**~*~Chloe POV~*~**

Chloe Beale doesn’t get hangovers. Not normally at least.

There is a first time for everything. A pained groan leaves the redhead’s mouth as the morning sun filters in through the bedroom window, assaulting her sensitive eyes. They are red-rimmed, a mixture of the copious amount of alcohol that she ingested last night, and quite possibly the tears that she once again shed because of a certain brunette haired DJ.

Chloe knows before her eyes even open that she isn’t in her own bedroom. Panic immediately fills her as she cannot recall all of the events from last night. Well, she can remember part of the night, but everything after she slapped the smug look off of Beca’s face is an undistinguishable blur.

The panic-stricken redhead finally musters enough courage to open her heavy lidded eyes. The sun filters into her half open lids, shooting pain through her bloodshot eyes.

Her mouth tastes like she drank at least a liter of vodka and licked the contents of an ashtray. Her throat feels like she gargled with razor blades before bed.

All in all, Chloe feels like complete and utter shit. Not a usual feeling for her. At least not physically.

Squinted eyes glance around the seemingly familiar room. Her alcohol fogged mind still slow on processing her surroundings.

It isn’t until she hears the soft clearing of a throat that she realizes where she is.

She really should have known as soon as she woke up that she was at Cynthia’s Rose’s apartment. Over the years, the redhead has spent countless nights over at her friend’s house.

Cynthia and her girlfriend Denise have been together since they were in high school. Their relationship was strong, but C.R. had a bit of a gambling problem. The severity of which let to multiple screaming matches and breakups over the years. They always found their way back to one another, even if it took some time.

Turning her sleep-addled head to the direction of the sound, Chloe barely manages to focus her blurry gaze on her friend’s amused one.

 _“What’s up drunk princess_?” C.R. questions, an amused smile on her face, leaning against the door of her bedroom. _“Nice of you to join the land of the living again.”_

 _“Ugggg”_ Chloe moans, hands reaching up to clutch at her aching head. _“I feel like I got hit by a truck.”_ The redhead rasps, voice huskily laced with sleep.

_“Well you pretty much managed to drink all of the vodka that Pulse had on hand last night. That of course happened after you slapped the taste out of that tiny DJ’s mouth.”_

Chloe clamps a hand over her mouth, horrified by her behavior. Regardless of how much Beca might have deserved the slap, Chloe wasn’t one to resort to physical violence.

A sudden wave of nausea rolls through the redhead’s stomach, bile rising in her throat to mix with the fermented taste of vodka. The redhead jumps up from the bed, swaying uneasily on her feet as the throbbing in her head renders her momentarily dizzy. As soon as she feels the vertigo pass, she bolts to the bathroom. Her head is barely over the commode before the meager contents of her stomach mix with the water in the bowl.

 _“Damn girl, you must’ve ingested your body weight in liquor last night.”_ Chloe startles as C.R. comes up from behind her, relaxing when she feels her friend place a cool washrag on the back of her neck.

 _“I feel like shit.”_ Chloe moans, her face pressed against the cool porcelain of the commode.

 _“You look like you feel awesome.”_ C.R. laughs, Chloe’s middle finger raised in her direction.

Another wave of nausea hits the redhead like a freight train, dry heaves rocking her slight frame.

When her queasy stomach settles down, Chloe pulls the washrag off of her neck to wipe her mouth. Tossing the soiled rag in the sink, the redhead’s fatigued body slumps against the toilet. A satisfied groan leaves her mouth as the porcelain cools her heated flesh.

_“Girl, you are giving a new meaning to the meaning of hugging the porcelain god.”_

_“Shut up.”_ Chloe groans. _“Just leave me here to die.”_

 _“Who are you and what have to done with Chloe?”_ C.R. laughs, placing her hand comfortably on her friend’s back. _“I can’t leave you here to die. You still have to go home and face the Aca-Nazi.”_

 _“Why do I have to….”_ Chloe lifts her head off of the toilet bowl, eyes widening in horror. _“Fuck.”_

_“Fuck is right. She has been calling for the last two hours.”_

_“What time is it now?”_

_“It’s ten.”_

Chloe groans. _“Shit. She is going to kill me.”_

_“Yeah. That is probably an understatement. You were supposed to pick up her parents last night.”_

_“Don’t remind me, C.R.”_ Chloe groans, pulling her stiff body off of the bathroom floor. _“I just want to die. Why won’t you just let me die?”_

_“Because Red, if I let you die, then I will face the Aca-Nazi’s wrath.” C.R. takes a deep breath, wrapping an arm around Chloe’s waist. “I love you dude, I really do. I just don’t want Aubrey to kill me.”_

_“Fine. Just avenge my death Cynthia Rose. Tell the world that I went out like a champ.”_

C.R. laughs. _“Like a half-dead/hungover champ.”_

Chloe rolls her eyes, pulling away from C.R.’s grasp. _“I hate you sometimes.”_

_“No you don’t Red. Chloe Beale is not capable of hatred. I mean you almost had me fooled with the way you slapped DJ half pint silly last night.”_

_“Ugh….Can you not remind me about that? I just….grr…”_

_“Sorry Red. We should probably get you ready and take you home before Bree comes looking for you.”_

_“Yeah. I guess. Can we get coffee before you drop me off? I can’t handle Bree without a metric ton of caffeine in my system.”_

_“Of course my dear. We have to go now because I do have to work today.”_

_“Shit. Okay I am ready.”_

Chloe makes her way out of the bathroom, walking slowly over to the bed. Grabbing her phone off of the nightstand, she groans at the screen.

**20 missed calls.**

**8 new text messages.**

_“Fuck.”_

Chloe takes a deep breath, swiping the screen unlocked. She opens the call log first, knowing that all of the missed calls are going to be from Aubrey. Thankfully, she didn’t leave any voicemails. After getting her fill of seeing her best friend’s name plastered all over her missed call log, Chloe opens up her text messages.

**Bumble-Bree: (11:00 p.m.) Is everything okay Bug? I haven’t heard from you in a while. Just wanted to make sure that you are okay.**

**Bumble-Bree: (11:15 p.m.) Okay Bug. I am really worried right now. Maybe you just can’t hear your phone in the club.**

**Bumble-Bree: (11:30 p.m.) Chloe ELIZABETH Beale!! Text me back.**

**Bumble-Bree: (11:45 p.m.) Are you kidding me right now Chloe? You promised me….I can’t even.**

**Bumble-Bree: (01:10 a.m.) In case you care, Mom and Dad made it in safely. We are at home. You aren’t.**

**Bumble-Bree: (02:00 a.m.) I guess that you aren’t coming home tonight. Real nice Chlo.**

**Bumble-Bree: (08:00 a.m.) Mom and Dad would like to know if you want to go out with us for lunch at 11:30. I haven’t heard from you so I don’t even know if you are still alive.**

**Mama Posen: (08:05 a.m.) Hey Bug. I am sorry that you couldn’t make it to pick us up last night. Bree said that you weren’t feeling good. Just wanted to see if you wanted to join us for lunch. Love you honey.**

Sighing, the redhead drops her phone on the bed. She turns to face C.R., a solemn look on her face.

_“I really fucked up last night C.R.”_

_“Yeah, you did girl. Aubrey has every right to be pissed.”_

Chloe groans. _“I didn’t mean to.”_

_“Oh girl I know. Girls can make you do crazy things.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You ready to go face the music?”_

_“Not particularly.”_

_“The longer you wait, the worse it’s going to be.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Get your pants on Red. I’ll take you home.”_

_“Fine.”_

The redhead flops back down on the bed, grabbing her jeans off of the floor. She pulls the fabric over her legs, clasping the button. Running her fingers through her hair to loosen the tangles, Chloe lifts her body off of the bed. She grabs her phone, slipping it into her pocket as she leaves the bedroom.

Chloe always felt like she had an innate ability to be calm in the most stressful of situations. Growing up with her father and having a best friend like Aubrey made the redhead infallible when it came to stress.

So for the life of her, Chloe cannot figure out why she cannot shake the butterflies that are currently swirling in her queasy stomach. She has been sitting outside of her apartment, practically bouncing in the passenger seat of Cynthia Rose’s car for the last twenty minutes. She has all but chewed her thumbnail down to the nail plate. C.R. is eyeing the redhead wearily, concern lacing her features.

_“Just get it over with Chlo.”_

_“Easier said than done.”_

_“Sitting out here is not going to change the inevitable.”_

_“Why do you have to always be the voice of reason?”_

C.R. laughs. _“It’s what I do. Get your ass inside and face the music Red.”_

_“Jesus. Alright.”_

_“I’ll call you later.”_

_“If Bree doesn’t kill me.”_

_“She’s not going to kill you. Maim you, probably.”_

_“Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better.”_

_“You’ll be fine.”_

Chloe finally musters the courage needed to open the passenger door. She throws up her hand in a halfhearted wave as Cynthia Rose pulls her car out of the parking lot.

It takes another ten minutes for Chloe to actually make her way up to the front door of the apartment. In a fleeting moment of cowardice, she contemplates how easy it would be to run the other way. As badly as Chloe wants to give in to that feeling, she knows that it will only make matters worse.

With the last ounce of courage that Chloe possesses, she digs her keys out of her jeans, pressing the cool metal into the lock of the door. Fumbling slightly due to the pounding in her head from her hangover, she manages to unlock the door.

Chloe stands awkwardly inside the front of the apartment, eyes downcast. Aubrey is seated on the living room couch, jaw clenched tightly in frustration.  Her arms are crossed over her chest, in anger or protection, Chloe can’t be sure. Chloe approaches her best friend carefully, hands up in surrender.

 _“Bree…”_ Chloe starts, mouth snapping shut as Aubrey holds a hand up in front of the redhead.

_“Save it Chloe. You cannot possibly have an acceptable excuse for not doing the one thing that you promised me you would do.”_

_“It is pretty obvious that didn’t go as planned.”_

_“Well.”_ Chloe starts, sitting down on the living room table in front of Aubrey. _“No. Beca was there and some words were exchanged. I got upset.”_

_“I’m sorry Bree.”_

_“I can’t do shit with I’m sorry Chloe. Unless you have the ability to go back in time and pick my parents up like you promised, then we have a huge problem.”_

Aubrey stands up off the couch, pacing the space between the Chloe and the couch.

_“Chloe, I asked you to do one thing for me. You made these plans to pick up my parents and then you just blew it off. All because you couldn’t face being in the same room as your one night stand. The same one night stand that I warned you about. I told you that she was trouble, that she liked to sleep around. And yet you still went for it.”_

Chloe can feel her mind racing. The buzzing in her ears is drowning out Aubrey’s rant.

**_-You always fuck up. Why can’t you do anything right? You can’t even keep a promise that you made to your best friend. What kind of friend are you?-_ **

The voice in her head sounds suspiciously like her best friend. Chloe’s eyes snap shut at the onslaught of emotion.

_“I mean. Why do you do this to yourself Chloe? You are worth so much more. Yet you continuously put yourself in situations where you are going to be hurt. Where you are going to be used, undervalued.”_

**_-How much longer do you think that Aubrey is going to put up with you? You have been lucky that she has stuck by your side for as long as she has. She deserves better than you.-_ **

Aubrey’s gaze falls on her best friend. Chloe’s jaw is clenched tightly, nails digging harshly into her palms.

_“Why don’t you understand how amazing you are? You deserve to be more than just a one night stand.  Beca is a fool if she doesn’t see that.”_

**_-Just look at the stress on her face. How much better off do you think that she would be if you weren’t around? How much happier she would be if she didn’t have to take care of the broken redhead.-_ **

_“I know that things have been tough since mama Beale died.  That doesn’t mean that you have to continue to be so self-destructive towards yourself. You’re the only person that I have. Especially since I royally fucked things up with Stacie.”_

**_-There is really no reason for you to stick around anymore. You are only causing more pain. Just put everyone out of their misery and end it already. So they don’t have to take care of you anymore.-_ **

_“I am so pissed at you right now. So, so mad Chloe. But you know that I will forgive you, I always do. I just don’t know what has been going on with you lately. What’s gotten into that pretty little head? I feel like you are slipping away from me Chlo Bug.”_

Aubrey tries to meet Chloe’s eyes. The normal vibrant blues that shine brightly with life are a dull, glossy blue. Chloe’s eyes stare back at Aubrey, completely non-responsive to the blonde’s words.

**_-Just do it already. Stop making everyone else suffer because you are weak. Take the blade and press it as deeply as you can. Ignore the pain. If you feel pain, dig the metal in deeper. Everyone will be better off once you are gone.-_ **

Aubrey stops her pacing, kneeling down in front of her best friend. Chloe’s face is still frozen, now completely devoid of any emotion. Aubrey reaches out, grasping the redhead’s hand.

The sudden touch seems to break Chloe out of her trance. Chloe’s eyes narrow, taking in the concerned look in Aubrey’s eyes.

The sudden rush of emotions is too much for Chloe to bear. She feels guilty for letting Aubrey down. She feels angry for the way that the blonde talked to her. But mostly she just feels incredibly sad. Sad and tired. Tired of being sad. Just done. She isn’t sure how to reach out to Aubrey, to ask her for help. Right now she isn’t sure that she wants to. After everything that Aubrey just said to her, Chloe isn’t confident that her best friend would even be willing to help her. So Chloe channels all of her mixed-up emotions into the one thing that she feels comfortable with right at this very moment, rage. Wrenching her hand out of the blonde’s, Chloe stands up so suddenly that Aubrey stumbles back into the couch. The surprised and hurt look in the blonde’s eyes causing Chloe’s pent-up anger to boil over.

_“Just back the fuck off Aubrey!”_

Chloe moves away from the blonde quickly, anger evident in her footfalls. She walks into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Aubrey wants to chase after Chloe. Deep down she knows that pushing Chloe when she is overly emotional will cause her to shut down completely. After five minutes of calming breaths, Aubrey has figured out that Chloe isn’t going to come out of the bathroom. She knows that if she doesn’t leave now, she will be late for lunch. Her father does not tolerate tardiness. With another lingering glance at the closed bathroom door, Aubrey makes her way out of the house.

Chloe sighs in relief as she hears the front door close.

Aubrey’s words cut though Chloe’s being, shattering the small amount of sanity that she was desperately trying to hold on to.

The absolute clarity in which Aubrey spoke her hurtful words make Chloe’s already weak resolve to break.

She swore to herself that she was going to try and stop hurting herself. And she had been doing so well. Sure she still had her moments of weakness, but she was getting better.

**_-She left. Just like they always do. They stick around until they find out how fucked up you really are and they can’t handle it. Finish what you start today.-_ **

_“STOP!”_

Chloe tangles her fingers through her red locks, tugging them painfully. She takes a deep breath, trying to push back that nagging voice in the back of her head. She tugs her hair again as hard as she can, wincing at the stinging pain.

The pain on her scalp is refreshing but it is not enough to quell the overwhelming sense of nothingness coursing through the redhead’s veins.

She knows what she has to do in order to gain back control. She knows that the desire will not fade until she gives in to the nagging voice in the back of her head.

Sucking in a deep breath, Chloe opens the medicine cabinet. She pulls out her small box of supplies. Pulling a towel out of the cabinet, Chloe places the items on the counter.

The redhead unbuttons her jeans, shimmying out of the tight denim. She folds the fabric neatly, placing it on top of the counter. Turning the tap of the sink on, she shifts the temperature to be as hot as possible.

Chloe sits down on the closed lid of the commode. Opening her box, she pulls out the necessary items. A shiny new razor blade that she placed in the box last week, plus an alcohol wipe.

Chloe tosses the small hand towel into the sink.

Pulling the blade off of the counter, the redhead rips open the alcohol wipe. She swipes the wet fabric over the blade, careful not to slice open her finger.

She takes the wipe and rubs it over her damaged skin. Tossing the wipe into the waste bin, Chloe grabs the hot towel out of the sink, wringing the excess water out of the fabric.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe presses the cool metal against her skin. A small whimper escapes her lips as the blade cuts through her scarred flesh.

The first cut is always a mixed bag for the redhead. She has never been able to get used to the pain of the first cut. It still hurts like a bitch as the sharp metal digs into her sensitive skin. The overwhelming relief of her pain pouring out with her blood makes the sharp sting worth it.

**_-Aubrey has finally given up on you. She can’t handle being around a failure like you. You keep dragging her down with you. Slice into your worthless skin again, release Aubrey from the prison that you have locked her in.-_ **

By the second cut, Chloe is almost in a trance like state, the only feeling is the overwhelming relief of being in control.

Chloe may not be able to control the way that her body looks, or the feeling of worthlessness that she can’t seem to shake. But she is completely in control of how deep she cuts; of how much she makes herself bleed.

She turns her blade to the other thigh, cutting an identical mark into her flesh. The white hot heat of the metal digging into her skin causes a small moan to bubble up from her throat.

**_-Good job! Finally doing what is right for everybody. Press that blade harder into the skin.-_ **

Having that one shred of control is the only thing that keeps Chloe grounded.

Breaking out of her reverie, Chloe turns her attention to the task at hand. She has made a deep cut on the inside of her thigh. The second cut is placed a few inches above the first one, although it is not nearly as deep. The third cut is placed on the opposite thigh.

**_-Press deeper. You are doing the right thing. You’re almost there.-_ **

Pressing the now hot metal deeper into the flesh, Chloe hisses out in a mixture of pain and relief. She can almost feel the sharp blade pressing into the muscle of her thigh.

Feeling the hot tears falling from her eyes, Chloe lets out a sob.

The formidable puddle of blood on the floor is startling. Chloe can feel the dizziness set in from the loss of blood, but she can’t seem to make herself stop. The last thing that she remembers is the fourth cut that she places on her wrist.

 

**~*~Beca POV~*~**

Beca’s first desire when she wakes up is to be dead. Her brain is throbbing painfully against her skull. The slivers of light filtering through her blinds feel like they are burning holes through her eyelids, sending searing pain through her retinas.

 _“Fuck.”_ Beca’s voice is rough, throat rubbed raw from lack of use mixed with intake of alcohol. She is pretty sure that she gargled with razorblades at some point in the night.

Reaching over to her nightstand, she blindly reaches for her phone. Grabbing the offending device, she lights up the screen to read the time. She groans as the bright light stings her sensitive eyes.

The time reflecting back at the brunette tell her the story that she already knew. She is really fucking late for work.

Like over two hours late. She is surprised that she doesn’t have a ridiculous amount of missed calls from her boss, threatening her life or her job if she doesn’t show up.

She does have two text messages from Amy and three texts and two missed calls from Stacie.

Opening her text messages, she squints at her phones stupid backlight.

**Fat Amy not Patricia: (02:45 a.m.) Yo Deejay. Sorry that I wasn’t able to make the show tonight. Bumper was feeling exceptionally frisky tonight and he couldn’t resist my sexy, fat ass.**

**Fat Amy not Patricia: (02:58 a.m.) Little Beca BOO. Jesse told me that you got bitch slapped so hard by the Ginger that your boobs concaved. Is this true?**

**Stacie “Leggy” Conrad: (11:40 p.m.) Beca. Where are you? I need to talk to you.**

**Stacie “Leggy” Conrad: (11:45 p.m.) Becs, please. Call me.**

**Stacie “Leggy” Conrad: (05:30 a.m.) Hey Becs. It’s Jesse. Stacie showed up at the bar after your set. She was an absolute mess. I took her to my house so that she wouldn’t get into any trouble. Call her when you get up, she has been asking for you all night.**

Beca pressing the call icon at the top of the text conversation, her phone dialing Stacie’s number.

The phone immediately goes to voicemail, meaning that the phone is either dead or turned off.

Beca ends the call, worry seeping into her body.

Dropping the phone to her mattress with a groan, Beca pulls her aching body out of bed. She stumbles her way to the bathroom, intent on washing the sweaty grime clinging to her body.

Her thoughts wander back to the night before when she catches a glimpse of her swollen cheek in the mirror.

Beca staggers back slightly as a sharp pang of regret hits her body. She knows that she was a total dick to Chloe last night. Chloe may have known that Beca was only looking to hook up, but Beca was wrong in talking to her the way that she did.

Beca’s chest clenches painfully as her mind replays the shattered look on the redhead’s beautiful face. All because Beca was a complete coward.

She felt a deep connection with the redhead from the moment that she met her. Chloe’s positive demeanor was infectious; filling Beca’s weakened heart with joy.

Beca could barely admit that to herself, let alone telling another person. So instead, Beca chose to protect her heart the only way that she knew how; by pushing away anyone who could possibly care about her.

Beca grips the bathroom counter tightly, knuckles white as she feels the immense amount of self-loathing hit her like a freight train.

Breathing deeply to calm her jackhammering heart, Beca reaches in the pocket of the jeans that she was too lazy to take off last night. Her fingers close around the small plastic bag that she had delivered before she left work.

Pulling the bag out of her jeans, Beca eyes the contents warily.

She sighs in relief when she realizes that Uni hooked her up with her favorite drug of choice.

Tossing eight of the pills into her mouth, she turns the sink’s tap on. Putting her mouth under the running water, Beca takes a gulp to aid in swallowing the pills.

Beca cuts the tap off. Making her way to the shower, she turns the water on. Stripping last night’s clothes off, Beca steps under the warm spray of the shower, sighing in relief as the heat soothes her sore muscles.

Humming quietly, Beca scrubs shampoo into her wavy hair. She is so engrossed in her current task at hand that she doesn’t notice Stacie walk into the bathroom. The taller brunette hops up on the bathroom counter. She takes a minute to take in the smooth humming coming from behind the curtain.

_“Hey Becs?”_

_“Jesus!”_ The curtain flies open, Beca’s wide eyes peeking out to meet her best friend’s gaze. _“What the fuck Stace?”_

_“Sorry babe, I wasn’t trying to scare you.”_

_“Well you totally failed that mission.”_

_“I’m so sorry.”_

_“Meh. So what are you doing here?”_

_“I live here…”_

_“Not what I meant asshole. Why are you in the bathroom with me?”_

_“Well you didn’t call me, I got worried.”_

_“Sorry dude. I meant to. I just woke up.”_

_“What kind of shit did you get into last night? I am pretty sure that you are supposed to be at work by now.”_

_“Yeah. I was actually supposed to be at work two hours ago. So that happened. Worst part of it all is, I don’t even remember what happened last night. At least the majority of the night.”_

_“Okay, so I sense that some girl talk is in order. So hurry up and get your cute ass out of the shower. I’ll be in your bed.”_

Stacie hops down from the counter, making her way out of the bathroom.

 _“Bring snacks!!!”_ Beca yells from the shower before snapping the curtain closed. She quickly goes through the mundane routine of her shower. Before long, she is towel drying her body. Wrapping the towel around her lightly damp body, Beca makes her way back into her bedroom.

Digging through her dresser, she picks out a comfy pair of shorts and a tank top. She pulls on a pair of underwear and a bra before pulling the pajamas on over them. She runs the towel through her wet hair before tossing the towel into her hamper.

Beca barely has time to settle underneath the covers before Stacie is walking back into the room with a plethora of snacks in her arms. She is clad in a pair of shorts that were surely made for a toddler and a shirt that isn’t much better. She has a bottle of what looks like tequila tucked under her arm, two shot glasses in-between her fingers. Placing the bottle and glasses on the nightstand, Stacie crawls underneath the covers next to Beca. Both brunettes side by side, backs up against the headboard.

Stacie hands Beca a bag of spicy nacho Doritos before turning her attention to the alcohol. She uncorks the bottle, pouring out two shots. Handing one to Beca, Stacie barely lifts her glass before tossing the glass back. She grimaces slightly as the tequila burns her throat. Beca looks over at the taller girl incredulously.

_“Not that I haven’t done this before, but is there a reason why we are drinking at eleven o’clock in the morning?”_

_“Shut the fuck up and take the shot Becs. We have a few more to go before we start this conversation.”_

Beca nods, tossing the shot down her throat. She coughs as she swallows, the tequila burning her already sensitive throat.

She barely has time to swallow all of the liquor before Stacie has poured them both another shot. This time, the taller brunette takes the time to clink her glass against Beca’s, before tossing the alcohol back. Beca follows suit, only grimacing this time.

Five shots in has both girls loosened up immensely. Beca is starting to feel not only the alcohol, but the pills that she ingested before her shower. She is slightly worried because the last time that she was high with Stacie in her bed, they slept together. Not that she would be opposed to another round.

**_-Focus Mitchell!!-_ **

Beca shakes the fuzzy feeling from her head, turning her hips slightly to face her best friend. Stacie is currently dipping a spoon into a jar of Nutella, licking the hazelnut goodness from the utensil. Beca focuses on the way Stacie’s tongue peeks out of her mouth to clean the metal of the spoon. Beca chokes back a groan, wishing that Stacie’s tongue was occupied between her legs.

**_-Jesus Christ woman!!!-_ **

Beca clears her throat, Stacie’s eyes flitting over to the smaller girl.

_“Hit me again bartender.”_

Stacie smiles, dropping the spoon back into the jar. She pours two shots, handing Beca her glass. Beca tosses the alcohol into her mouth, swallowing the drink swiftly.

_“Okay Stace, shoot. You only eat Nutella by the spoonful when you are really upset. So, what happened?”_

_“Nope.”_ Stacie remarks, bottom lip popping the ‘p.’ _“You first. Jesse told me what happened…”_

Beca sighs. _“Okay well. I had a run-in with Chloe last night. I was drunk, she was drunk. Words were exchanged. I called her a clingy bitch and she slapped me. I was a total dick and I deserved it.”_

_“I just don’t understand Beca. Why you continue to deny yourself the chance at happiness. Chloe is a really nice girl. She could be really good for you.”_

Beca laughs sadly. _“I’m no good for her. I’m broken. I will only hurt her. I already did.”_

_“You’ll never know if you don’t try Becs.”_

_“That is just it Stacie, I can’t. I will only ruin her. I am not going to do that to her.”_

_“You know that I will always support you Beca, but I really feel like you are making a huge mistake.”_

_“Maybe if things were different Stace. It’s not like I’m not attracted to Chloe. Jesus Christ, have you seen her? She’s fucking gorgeous. I would love nothing more than to have her by my side. But I will not destroy that angel of a woman.”_

_“Awww Becs, that is so fucking sweet.”_

_“Shut up, dick.”_ Beca tears into the Doritos, tossing a few into her mouth. She chews loudly before swallowing the crunchy goodness. _“So, tell me Miss Conrad, how was your night?”_

Stacie’s eyes drop to the mattress, fingers digging into the plush comforter.

_“Stace?”_

Stacie’s eyes lift back up to meet Beca’s concerned gaze, green eyes glossy with unshed tears. The taller brunette grabs the half empty bottle of tequila, tipping the bottle to her lips. Taking a generous drink before setting the bottle back down.

Stacie smacks her lips, running her tongue across the front of her teeth.

_“Okay. So my night started out pretty awesome. After Chloe decided she was done twat-blocking. She left to go to the club as you know. Well anyway. So I am not going to kiss and tell, I somehow feel like Aubrey wouldn’t like that.”_

_“S’fine. I can tell by the marks on your neck that you probably managed to diddle her a little.”_

_“Oh, it definitely wasn’t just a little bit of diddling.”_

_“Dirty bird!”_

Stacie laughs, snatching a chip out of Beca’s bag. She sticks her tongue out at the brunette before chomping down on the chip.

_“Shut up. Anyway. After everything was said and done, we took a nap. I guess that while we were taking a nap, she got a text message from one of her friends. Whoever Chloe went to Pulse with. Well she left the room to call the friend. I woke up after she left the bed. I heard the end of the conversation as I walked out of the bedroom.”_

Stacie sniffs softly, finger reaching up to rub at her eye. Dropping her hand, Beca looks on as a few tears slide down her best friend’s cheeks. Beca reaches her hand up, cupping Stacie’s cheek with her palm.

_“Oh Stace. What happened?”_

A small sob escapes Stacie’s lips. Beca moves her hand, cupping the back of Stacie’s neck. She pulls the taller girl into a tight hug, the taller girl pressing her face into Beca’s neck. Stacie’s hands immediately find purchase around Beca’s waist, fingers interlocking behind her best friend’s back. Beca feels the warm tears against her skin. She runs her hands down Stacie’s back, softly scratching her nails against the rough fabric of Stacie’s tank top.

Beca continues her comforting ministrations until Stacie’s tears subside. After a few moments of silence, Stacie pulls out of the embrace. Reddened green eyes lift, small tears still leaking from the ducts.

 _“So”_ Stacie’s voice is rough with emotion. _“I caught the end of the conversation. Something about Chloe running into you at the bar. Apparently she got super wasted.”_

_“So?”_

_“Well. She had promised Aubrey that she wouldn’t drink last night. See, Aubrey’s parents flew in for her birthday this weekend. They took a redeye and got in at like one this morning. Chloe was supposed to pick them up.”_

_“Oh…fuck..”_

_“Yeah. So Aubrey was pissed. When she got off of the phone she was pretty close to freaking out. I told her that I would go with her to pick up her parents. You know…like kill two birds with one stone. Pick them up, and introduce them to the girl she is dating.”_

_“Oh Stace, you didn’t.”_

_“Didn’t what?”_

_“Okay. First, pour us a shot.”_ Stacie complies, both girls drinking the alcohol quickly. _“So. You are telling me that you not only offered to pick up Aubrey’s parents with her, you also wanted her to introduce you as her girlfriend.”_

_“Well not exactly.”_

_“Well that is certainly what it seems like. You told a girl, that you wanted to meet her parents after finally convincing her to have sex with you. The same girl who has never, ever been with another woman before. A girl who is probably so fucking confused by what she is feeling right now. You are the first girl that she has been attracted to. At least enough to do something about it. So that right there is fucking terrifying. So she is finally getting comfortable with the idea of being with you. And then you tell her that you want to meet her parents and be introduced as the girl that she is dating. So you are taking this girl, who is more than likely freaking out over her sexuality and you are pushing her out of the closet. Do you not remember how terrifying coming out was? Even coming out to my mom, who is the most accepting woman on this planet, was enough to cause both of us to have panic attacks. Can you imagine how Aubrey feels, coming from a Southern, Christian upbringing?”_

_“Fuck…”_ Stacie’s words trail off as a fresh batch of tears break free. Beca leans forward, pressing her fingers against Stacie’s cheeks to wipe away the rogue tears. As Beca pulls away, Stacie surges forward. She presses her lips insistently against Beca’s.

Beca’s mind goes completely blank, lips frozen against Stacie’s probing mouth. The smaller brunette feels a surge of arousal slam into her. Whether it is from the drugs and alcohol, or the brunette kissing her, she isn’t sure. All she can taste is Stacie’s lips, and she craves more. Opening her mouth slightly, she grants Stacie access to her mouth. Stacie’s tongue slips into Beca’s mouth, coaxing a moan out of her. Beca strokes Stacie’s tongue with her own, tangling her fingers into the taller girl’s hair to press their lips harder against each other’s.

Stacie moans into Beca’s mouth due to the smaller brunette’s sharp tug on her wavy locks. A sharp gasp slips out as Stacie’s hands trail up Beca’s sides, stopping when they reach the smaller brunette’s chest. Stacie squeezes the ample flesh, rolling already hardened nipples between her fingers. Beca breaks the kiss with a groan, head falling into the crook of Stacie’s neck.

Beca presses her nose into Stacie’s neck, breathing in the other girl’s scent. She presses her lips softly against the soft flesh, causing the taller girl to pinch down on her nipples again.

 _“Stace…”_ Beca breathes against Stacie’s neck, arousal heavy in her voice. _“Stace, we need to stop.”_

 _“No we don’t.”_ Stacie’s voice is husky, dripping with need.

_“Yes we do. This isn’t what you want.”_

_“Yes it is. I want you.”_

_“No Stacie, you don’t. You are hurting. You want me to help you forget about the pain that Aubrey has caused you. And I can’t do that. At least not in the way that you want.”_

_“That’s bullshit Beca and you know it. You love sex, I love sex….just make it stop for a little while.”_

Beca pulls her face out of Stacie’s neck, leaning back slightly to meet Stacie’s eyes. The taller brunette’s eyes are wet with tears, cheeks slightly reddened from the alcohol. Beca leans in, pressing a soft kiss against her best friend’s forehead.

_“Stacie. I love you and you know that I would do anything for you. But you don’t want me. You want Aubrey. Aubrey hurt you in one of the worst ways possible. She called the night that you guys shared a mistake. I can’t imagine the pain that you feel right now. But hooking up with me isn’t going to help.”_

Stacie chokes back a sob, a fresh set of tears falling down her cheeks.

_“I mean, it might make you feel better right now, but you will feel worse after. So you need to sack up. Give Aubrey some time to figure her shit out. Because she would have to be an idiot to let you go. She just needs to come to terms with her feelings.”_

_“You’re right. I’m sorry Becs.”_

Beca places a hand on Stacie’s cheek. _“Hey. Don’t ever apologize for trying to make yourself feel better.”_

Stacie leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to Beca’s lips.

_“Thank you Beca.”_

_“Dude. What are best friend’s for? Besides some heavy petting and drunken make-outs.”_

Stacie laughs, manicured nails reaching up to wipe away her tears.

_“Thanks. I’m going to go lay down in my room. I didn’t sleep for shit last night.”_

_“A few more hours of sleep sounds like an awesome plan. I might do the same. You are more than welcome to stay here with me if you want.”_

_“Thanks but I don’t think that is such a good idea right now.”_

Beca groans. _“Things aren’t going to be awkward, are they? For God sakes, we have hooked up before.”_

_“No. That is totally not it. I don’t trust myself to stay in here with you. You’re right, I am hurting. When I am hurting, I have a tendency to drown my sorrows with sex. If I stay in here with you, I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”_

_“If you’re sure.”_

_“I’m positive Mitchell, unless you want this.”_

_“Shut up.”_ Beca laughs. _“Get out of my bed Conrad.”_

_“Fine. Don’t say that I didn’t offer.”_

Stacie pulls back the covers, standing up from the bed. She wobbles slightly as the full weight of her drunkenness hits her. Beca laughs lightly as Stacie stumbles out of her room.

Beca leans back, pressing her head against the headboard with a sigh. She feels the beginning of a pretty decent headache pounding through her skull. There is a sharp pain rippling across her abdomen, which doesn’t surprise her after destroying the entire bag of Doritos.

Closing her eyes against the harsh morning light, Beca presses her fingers into her temples.

The next time Beca’s eyes open, she has been asleep for two hours. She can feel sweat dripping down her body. Her chest feels tight, like she can’t take a deep enough breath.

Beca scrambles quickly to her feet, a strong wave of nausea shooting through her body. She runs into her bathroom, dropping to her knees in front of the commode. Lifting the lid, Beca’s body decides to let her enjoy that bag of Doritos for a second time. The sharp chips scrape against her esophagus on the way up.

The third time Beca wakes up, she is still propped up against the toilet. Her mouth is incredibly dry and sore. Her vision feels really blurry. She presses her fingers against her eyes, rubbing the eyelid vigorously. Her vision is still blurry when she reopens her eyes.

She definitely feels off. Her chest is hurting her, her head is pounding and she is incredibly dizzy. She knows that she should probably go tell Stacie what is going on, but she doesn’t want to hurt her best friend.

 _“Fuck.”_ The brunette mutters quietly as another wave of nausea floods her body. Her body surges forward, dry heaves wracking her small body.

Beca stays hunched over the commode for what seems like ages before her heaving comes to a stop. Sweat is beading across her forehead, but she can’t stop the shivers across her body.

 _“STACE!!!”_ Beca calls out, hoping that the taller brunette left her door open. She is pretty such that she will not be able to get to her feet right now; her body is feels extremely weak. _“STACIE!!!”_

Another shiver rips through Beca’s small frame. _“ANASTACIA CONRAD!!! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!!”_

Beca groans, her heart thumping painfully against her ribcage. She lays her head against the wall next to the commode, eyes slipping shut.

She isn’t sure how long she has been slumped against the wall. Her eyes fly open in surprise when she feels a warm hand press against her forehead.

_“Becs? What’s wrong?”_

_“Ughhhh…Chest hurts,  Nauseous, dizzy, cooolllllddd.”_

_“Fuck…Beca.”_ Stacie’s warm hand cups Beca’s chin, turning the girl’s face to meet hers. _“What did you take?”_

_“Nothin’….”_

_Stacie’s grip on Beca’s chin tightens, bordering on painful._

_“Don’t you fucking lie to me Rebecca. I know that you took something. What was it?”_

_“X…”_

_“Hot much did you take?”_

_“Eight pills.”_

_“Eight fucking pills Beca! What the fuck! How long ago?”_

_“Right before I got in the shower.”_

_“Jesus Christ! That is way too much for your tiny body to handle. That mixed with the alcohol…Beca.”_

Beca’s body falls backwards, back slamming into the side of the tub. Her body slumps to the floor, completely unconscious. Stacie drops to the ground next to Beca. Grabbing the smaller brunette’s shoulders, Stacie turns Beca on to her side.

_“Don’t you fucking die on me, you asshole. I’ll be right back.”_

Stacie gets to her feet quickly, running out of the bathroom. She grabs Beca’s phone off of her nightstand, typing in the code quickly. She opens the call log, dialing 911.

_“911, what is your emergency?”_

_“Yes. My friend is experiencing symptoms of what seems to be a drug overdose.”_

_“What is your address?”_

_“2025 Pinehurst Road.”_

_“Okay. We have an ambulance in route. Can you stay on the phone with me until they get there?”_

_“Fine.”_ Stacie feels her last bit of resolve crack, tears welling up in her eyes. She doesn’t even try to fight them back, allowing them to flow down her cheeks in a steady stream. Her vision is slightly blurry as she makes her way back into the bathroom. Beca’s phone falls to the ground forgotten as Stacie rushes to Beca’s side.

The smaller brunette’s body is tremoring violently with what Stacie believes is a seizure. There is a puddle underneath the brunette’s mout.  Stacie grabs the bath towel off of the shower rack. She balls the towel up, slipping the fabric under Beca’s head. Sliding down to the floor, Stacie places her hands on either side of Beca’s cheeks. Lifting her face slightly to keeps her from possibly drowning in the emesis. Stacie holds Beca’s face firmly between her hands, tears streaming steadily down her face.

_“Don’t you dare do this to me Beca. I fucking need you.”_

A loud sob escapes the taller brunette’s mouth, mostly in relief as the paramedics rush into the house.

 

**-TBC-**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that I am a dick for ending the chapter at this point, but I can’t say that I am sorry. I hope that you guys enjoyed this update and I am sorry that it took me so long to write. I lost my mojo for a little while but I am back! So yeah. Now this next couple of weeks is going to be extremely busy for me. The husband and I are actually moving in a few days. So I may not be able to update for a while and for that I am sorry. Just don’t lose hope. Stone Heart is my baby and I will not abandon this angsty fic. If you want to yell at me or feed me encouraging words, you can follow me or write to me on tumblr. If not, that’s cool too.
> 
> Until next time beautiful people!


	12. I've Got a Thick Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe are in the hospital.   
> Aubrey and Stacie are not happy.  
> Also, Emily is in this chapter! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright Awesome Nerds, here is the next chapter of Stone Heart. I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to update. After the events of Lexapocalypse, I found it extremely hard to write angst. I am still struggling slightly, but writing really does help. So if this chapter isn’t great, I am sorry. There are mentions of self-harm in this chapter so TRIGGER WARNING. I hope that you guys enjoy and please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!

**-*-Chapter 12-*-**

 

**~*~I’ve Got a Thick Skin~*~**

 

**~*~*~*~*~***

Beca knows even before she opens her eyes that she is in the hospital. She can smell the mixture of sick with the overwhelming smell of antiseptic.

Opening her eyes slowly, she has to fight the urge to snap her eyes closed again. Gazing slowly around the room, the brunette takes in her surroundings. Stacie is slumped over in a chair next to Beca’s bed, wrapped in one of Beca’s old hoodies from high school. Her chin is resting against her chest, even breaths escaping her slightly parted lips.

Beca tries to sit herself up quietly in bed, careful not wake Stacie up. Sitting up slightly with a pained groan, she turns her attention to the bedside table next to Stacie. Reaching over, Beca tries to grab the cup of water.

_“Beca. Stop. Let me grab the water.”_

Beca jumps at the soft voice on the opposite side of her bed. Emily is curled up in what looks like an uncomfortable looking chair. Her half-sister gets up quietly, making her way over to the table. She grabs the cup of water, making her way back to her chair. Emily sits back in her chair, scooting it forward quietly so she doesn’t wake Stacie up.

As Emily gets closer to Beca, the older girl takes in the current state of her sister. Emily’s eyes are reddened and puffy, lips slightly chapped. She hands Beca the water, smiling a soft smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

 _“Thanks Em. My throat is killing me.”_ Beca’s voice is raspy, throat dry and swollen. She takes a small sip of the water, wincing in pain as she swallows.

_“Yeah. That tends to happen when you get your stomach pumped.”_

_“Shit. That is why I feel like crap.”_

_“Well that is only part of what happened Beca.”_ Emily’s voice cracks, tears sliding down her cheeks. Beca feels her own eyes well up at the absolute pain reflecting in her sister’s eyes. Reaching over with her hand that is not currently speared with an i.v. needle, she curls her hand around her sister’s.

_“Em…”_

_“Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to rejoin the land of the living.”_

Beca and Emily’s heads snap to the direction of the voice. Stacie is still slumped in the chair, palms rubbing against her eyes to wipe away the sleep.

Beca is not prepared for the look on Stacie’s face when her manicured hands pull away from her eyes. Stacie’s normally vibrant green eyes are bloodshot and dull. The skin surrounding her eyes is reddened and swollen, most likely from crying.

What shocks Beca the most is the absolute fury that is lacing the brunette’s stunning features. Stacie is PISSED and Beca is more than a little bit scared of what is about to happen.

Stacie slowly gets to her feet, wiggling her hips from side to side to loosen up her back. She closes the small amount of distance between her and Beca’s bed. The shorter brunette shrinks back into the mattress, attempting to make herself as small as possible. Stacie wraps her arms carefully around Beca’s shoulders, gripping her best friend in a tight hug. Beca can feel Stacie’s tears seeping through the thin material of her hospital gown. This was definitely not the reaction that Beca thought Stacie was going to have. She expected to be smacked or punched at least once.

Stacie stands hunched over Beca in a tight embrace for what seems like hours. Beca stays stoically in place, hands rubbing soft circles against her best friend’s back as tears sting in the corners of her eyes.

 _“I am so fucking mad at you right now Rebecca.”_ Stacie whispers against Beca’s ear, voice low and husky with emotion. Stacie pulls away from Beca, eyes wet with tears. Her mouth is set in a thin line and Beca can see the anger threatening to boil over.

Before Beca can question Stacie’s underlying rage, an older man in a lab coat strides into the room, chart in hand. The man barely glances at Beca before burying his nose back into what the brunette assumes is her medical chart. Stacie moves out of the Doctor’s way, walking to the other side of the bed with Emily.

_“Rebecca Mitchell. Nice to see that you are finally awake. My name is Dr. Stephenson. How are you feeling?”_

Dr. Stephenson glances up from the chart, awaiting Beca’s answer patiently.

 _“I feel like I got hit by a fucking Mack Truck Doc.”_ Beca groans as a wave of pain rolls over her, most of it centered on her stomach and her throat.

_“Well, that is probably pretty accurate considering what your body has gone through in the last twenty-four hours.”_

_“Twenty four hours!?!? I was asleep for a whole day!”_

_“Yes. Your body has been through a lot. What is the last thing you remember?”_

Beca wracks her brain, trying to pull up the last memory that she has of the past couple of days. The last thing that she can remember is her almost hook-up with Stacie. A blush creeps up the brunette’s neck, face heating with embarrassment.

_“Um. The last thing that I remember was hanging out in my bed with Stacie. We were having a girl’s day, gorging on unhealthy foods.”_

_“Did you take and illegal substance before you hung out with Stacie?”_

Beca scoffs. _“I’m pretty sure that you already know the answer to that. So, why don’t you just tell me what the hell happened to me.”_

_“You presented in the emergency room with signs of a narcotic overdose. Your friend rode in the ambulance with the paramedics. She informed them that you admitted to ingesting a substance. That you called her into the bathroom, told her that you were having chest pain, you were nauseous and cold. You passed out on the bathroom floor after admitting that you had ingested eight pills of MDMA. You ingested around twelve hundred milligrams of MDMA. Mixing that narcotic with the alcohol you ingested was more than enough to send your body into an overdose. Stacie left the bathroom while you were unconscious to call emergency services. When she came back into the bathroom, you were having a seizure…..”_

Beca sits up suddenly, wincing at the pain in her body. _“Wait, what? I had a seizure!”_

_“I don’t understand why you are surprised Beca! It’s common for a seizure to occur during a FUCKING DRUG OVERDOSE!!!”_

_“Stace..”_ Beca turns her attention to her best friend. Stacie is standing over the hospital bed, fury blazing in her eyes. Her arms are crossed over her chest. Emily is hunched over in her chair, chin resting in her open palms.

_“No, Beca. You don’t get to talk right now. You are going to sit there in that bed and you are going to listen for once.”_

Stacie begins pacing at the side bed, thumbnail tucked between her teeth.

 _“What the FUCK Beca!!!”_ Stacie begins, eyes glued to the floor as she continues her rant. _“Can you just, like tell me what in the fuck you were thinking!?!”_

Stacie stops her pacing at the head of the bed. Beca’s eyes flit up to meet Stacie’s. The taller brunette’s eyes are glassy with unshed tears, pupils wide with fear.

_“DO you know what seeing you in the hospital does to me? To Amy? To Em? To your mom? Hell, to Warren and Sheila. Do you even fucking care?”_

The build-up of tears finally spill over hazel eyes, wetness running down the older girl’s cheeks.

_“Do you know what it feels like to watch your best friend have a GODDAMN seizure in front of you? How it feels to know that I can’t do a fucking thing about it, except make sure that you don’t bite your tongue off. Or smash your head against the floor.”_

_“Stacie…”_

_“No. You don’t know what it feels like. You don’t know what it’s like to be fucking helpless while your best friend destroys herself. While you sit there and act like it’s no big deal that you had a FUCKING seizure in my arms a day and a half ago. You just continue having fun and doing whatever the fuck you want, while the people that love you sit back and worry. Sit back and hope that this time isn’t going to be the last time you come home. That we won’t get a call that you took too much while at work and you overdosed. That you are at the hospital in a coma, or even worse, dead.”_

_“Seriously Stacie…”_

_“I’m not done, Beca. I have stood by you for years. I have been around for everything. I was there for you when everything happened with Warren. I was there when you struggled with your sexuality. I was by your side when you came out to your mom, expecting her to kick you out. I moved here with you so that you could make it big in the music scene. I am not trying to make this argument about me. I am trying to prove to you that I have been here for you. Through pretty much everything that we have gone through in our lives.”_

_“What are you saying Stace?”_ Beca’s voice is husky, cracking with emotion.

_“I’m saying that I can’t do this anymore Becs. I can’t sit by and watch you slowly kill yourself. I won’t continue to enable you. You need help. I will stand by you and help you in any way that I possibly can, as long as you admit that you are sick. If you refuse to try and get help, I’m done.”_

_“What?”_

_“I’m done, Beca. If you don’t want to get help, that is your decision. But you will be alone, because I can’t handle watching you die.”_

_“You don’t mean that.”_

_“Oh I very much mean it. Emily and I have been talking. If you don’t go get help, I am going to move in with her and Benji temporarily.”_

_“Em?”_

Beca looks over at Emily, meeting her sister’s somber gaze.

_“Yeah?”_

_“Is this true?”_

_“I don’t really know what you want me to say Beca.”_

_“The truth would be a nice start.”_

_“Yes. Benji and I offered for Stacie to come stay with us. Until everything calms down.”_

_“Calms down?!?! Em, please don’t sugar coat it for your sister.”_

Stacie leans forward, stopping inches from Beca’s face.

_“Do you not understand the severity of this situation? There is no way that you can be so daft. If you don’t stop what you are doing, you are going to DIE Beca. This isn’t a fucking joke anymore. Your body can’t handle all this stress that you are putting it under. You aren’t even twenty two years old yet. How much longer do you think that your body will last if you keep up on this current path?”_

_“Does it even matter anymore?”_

_“Yeah Beca it does matter. You fucking matter. Even if you are so fucking clueless about how many people care about you. So how about you figure that out, and then give me a call.”_

Stacie storms out of the room without another glance at her best friend.

**~*~*~*~*~***

Stacie blindly makes her way out of Beca’s room, vision clouded by her tears. Her legs carry her blindly down the hall; stopping abruptly when she collides with what she assumes is another body. Falling backwards, Stacie’s bottom smacks harshly against the linoleum floor. A pained groan leaves the brunette’s lips, sharp pains shooting up her body. She rolls to one side, fingers pressing into the tender flesh of her bottom.

_“Oh my gosh, are you okay honey?”_

Stacie looks up from her very uncomfortable chair, meeting the concerned green gaze of a blonde woman. The woman’s southern twang is thick, and oddly comforting to the brunette. The woman holds her hand out to the brunette, offering to help her up. Stacie grips the blonde’s hand, pulling herself up quickly. Dusting her hands off on her jeans, Stacie looks at the blonde with a small smile on her face.

_“Thank you. I am really sorry that I ran into you.”_

_“Don’t you worry about a thang honey. No harm done.”_

Stacie laughs lightly. _“Thanks.”_

 _“Not a problem sweetie.”_ The blonde places her hand softly on Stacie’s cheek, turning her face from side to side. _“Now, what has you worked up more than a cow on slaughter day?”_

Stacie sniffles, wiping the sleeve of her hoodie against her nose. _“Oh you know, just pretty much everything.”_

 _“Well, let’s go down to the cafeteria, drink some sorry excuse for coffee, and talk about it. I’m Dee by the way.”_ The blonde holds out her hand in greeting.

 _“Sounds good. It’s very nice to meet you Dee, my name is Stacie.”_ Stacie grasps Dee’s outstretched hand, shaking it firmly.

_“Likewise, Stacie.”_

The two women make their way silently down the hall, following the directions to the cafeteria.

_“Go grab us a table honey, I’ll get the coffee.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Yes dear. How do you take it?”_

_“Cream and two sugars is fine.”_

_“You got it.”_

Dee makes her way to the cafeteria line, Stacie heading straight to a table. The brunette plops down at an empty table, resting her head against the cool wood. She hears the blonde woman approach, her slightly heavy footfalls giving her away. Stacie lifts her head from the table as Dee sits down with two Styrofoam cups and what looks like a pack of cookies. Stacie offers Dee a smile as the blonde slide the pack of cookies and one of the coffee cups over.

Stacie takes a sip of the barely lukewarm mud that they pass off as coffee. Her first urge is to spit it out, but she is so physically exhausted that she knows she needs the caffeine. The brunette takes a moment to take in the blonde’s features. She looks oddly familiar, but Stacie cannot place why. All Stacie knows in this moment is that she feels comfortable around the other woman, and she wants to unload a little bit of her stress. Stacie takes a deep breath before taking another sip of the ‘coffee.’

_“So buttercup, tell me what’s going on.”_

_“I….God I don’t know where to start.”_ Stacie begins, feeling the slight stinging of tears in her eyes. _“It’s just been a really rough couple of months.”_

_“Oh sweetie. That is how life works. When it rains on us, it pours.”_

_“Yeah that’s true.”_

_“So what exactly are you doing here at the hospital today?”_

_“Um..”_ Stacie clears her throat. _“My best friend was admitted today.”_

_“Oh no. Is she okay?”_

_“Well. She’s alive. Is she okay? That’s a loaded question Dee.”_

_“I can understand that.”_

_“I just like…I don’t know. I am just really, really worried about her. The life choices that she has been making lately are not healthy.”_

A soft sob escapes the brunette’s throat, wayward tears rolling down her cheeks. Dee reaches over the table, taking the brunette’s hand in her own.

_“I can understand honey. My daughter is a patient here right now. She has been going through some things in her life. She hasn’t been very successful in the way that she has been handling this stress. She almost lost her life this time, and she needs help. We are just at a loss when it comes to helping her. My other daughter is the one who found her, and she isn’t really handling it very well.”_

_“I’m sorry Dee. That must be really hard.”_

_“It isn’t easy dear. It is never easy when somebody that you love is suffering and you can’t do anything about it. Can I give you one piece of advice Stacie?”_

_“Of course you can.”_

_“I know that you are probably feeling really lost and frustrated right now. I know that it’s hard to see your best friend suffer like she is. Just don’t give up on her. No matter how much you are hurting right now, I can guarantee you that she is hurting at least twice as much. She needs you right now more than ever. Probably more than she will ever be able to admit.”_

Stacie chokes back a sob, wiping the freefalling tears from her eyes.

_“It’s just really hard to watch her destroy herself, without a care in the world.”_

_“I know its hard dear; it wouldn’t be called life if it was easy.”_

_“Ain’t that the fucking truth? Oh crap! I’m sorry. I totally didn’t mean to drop the ‘f’ bomb on you.”_

Dee laughs airily, squeezing Stacie’s fingers between her own.

_“Don’t worry about it honey. The situation called for an ‘f’ bomb.”_

_“Mama?”_

Stacie’s head whips back, widened eyes meeting the surprised gaze of the woman that she cannot get out of her head.

_“Hey Bree.”_

_“You snuck out on me.”_

_“Sorry honey. I was on my way to get some coffee. Sit down with us.”_

_“Oh no that’s okay. I don’t want to impose.”_

_“Seriously Bree, sit. I can leave.”_

Aubrey places her hand on Stacie’s shoulder, squeezing the muscle softly. Stacie has to fight to not shiver at the touch. Taking a seat next to Stacie, Aubrey immediately grabs the cookies from the brunette’s free hand.

_“It’s okay Stacie. You can stay.”_

Dee looks confusedly at the two girls. Stacie is staring at Aubrey with a look of longing and regret reflecting in her eyes. Aubrey is staring down at the table, her lips turned down in frown.

_“Did I miss something here girls?”_

_“What do you mean, Mother?”_

_“Do you know Stacie?”_

_“Yeah….”_ Aubrey pauses, taking a deep breath. _“Stacie is a really close friend.”_

_“Oh! I don’t know if you have every told me about her before.”_

_“Yeah I have. She is my lab partner in my Organic Chemistry class. We study together a lot.”_

_“Oh! Is she the one that Chloe calls “Sex on Legs?”_

_“Oh my god mom!?!”_ Aubrey smacks her hand against her forehead, cheeks reddening quickly.

_“What? I am just asking.”_

_“Oh man. That is awesome.”_ Stacie laughs, downing the rest of her now cold coffee.

_“So Stacie, I am assuming that you have heard.”_

_“Heard what?”_

_“About Chloe.”_

_“Red? What about…”_ Stacie’s words die off as realization sinks in, their earlier conversation slamming into her hard enough to take her breath away. _“So…”_

_“Yes?”_

Stacie swallows past the large lump in her throat. _“Red is here?”_

_“Yes. Chloe is here right now.”_

_“Oh my god! Is she okay?”_

_“Well she’s alive.”_

_“Alive?”_

_“Alright girls. I’m going to go sit with Chloe. I’ll let y’all talk. Stacie, it was wonderful meeting you.”_

_“It was nice meeting you as well, Mrs. Posen.”_

_“Oh no dear, my name is Dee. Mrs. Posen is Aubrey’s Mema. She’s loonier than a bat out of hell.”_

_“Mama!”_

_“Well it’s true dear.”_

_“Oh my god. I’m going to tell her the next time we go home to visit.”_

_“Go right ahead. That woman knows that she is bat scat crazy.”_

Dee laughs heartily, scooting her chair out from under the table. She gets to her feet, smiling at the two girls before she walks towards the door. As soon as she is out of sight, Aubrey scoots her chair a small ways closer to Stacie. Dee looks on between the two girls from the entrance of the cafeteria. A small smile adorns her face as she watches the two girls interact with each other. Stacie still looks crestfallen, but her eyes are shining with life. Aubrey has a small smile on her face, eyes drinking in the brunette.

 _“Just lab partners my ass.”_ Dee chuckles to herself, making her way out of the cafeteria.

Stacie eyes flit over the blonde woman next to her. Aubrey looks amazing as always. Even with the dark bags sitting under her bloodshot eyes.

_“So….”_

_“So….”_

Both girls laugh softly as they attempt to start this awkward conversation. Stacie puts her hand over Aubrey’s, causing a sharp intake of breath from the blonde.

_“Let me start Stacie, please.”_

Stacie clears her throat, nodding at the blonde. _“Go ahead.”_

_“Okay….so first I just have to get something off of my chest.”_

Stacie flinches at the blonde’s clipped tone. _“Okay.”_

_“You left. We had an argument and you just walked out.”_

Stacie can feel anger instantly boil inside of her body. She twists her neck from side to side, popping out the tension in the joints.

_“What did you expect me to do Aubrey? Stand there and let you berate me and taint our night together with hateful words?”_

_“Well..no, but you just left.”_

_“Yeah. I left. You told me that I was a mistake. That what we had was a mistake. How the fuck did you expect me to respond?”_

_“I don’t know. Like an adult maybe.”_

Stacie laughs sardonically. _“Walking away was the adult thing to do in this situation.”_

_“Well you could’ve stayed so we could talk it out.”_

_“You called our night a fucking mistake. What more talking needed to happen?”_

_“Look Stacie, I get that my wording may have upset you. And for that, I am incredibly sorry.”_

_“Apology accepted. So I’m just going to go.”_

Stacie stands up to leave, stopping abruptly as Aubrey’s hand grasps her wrist. The brunette is pulled back into her chair unceremoniously, surprised by the blonde’s strength. Settling back into the chair, the brunette fights back a grin when the blonde doesn’t release her wrist.

_“We aren’t done with this conversation.”_

_“Really? Because I don’t really have anything else that I want to say.”_

_“I really am sorry about the way that our conversation ended Stacie. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just need to know. How did you expect me to respond to you waving your rainbow flags in my face? Telling me that you want to be introduced to my parents. It was way too overwhelming.”_

_“That isn’t the way that I meant for it to sound, Bree. I swear. I was just trying to help you realize that I am not going anywhere. I just wanted you to know that I was serious about us.”_

_“So you thought that it would be a good idea to meet my parents right after we slept together? Do you even understand the struggle that I am going through right now?”_

_“Yeah, I do.”_

_“No, you really don’t. I was raised in an extremely strict household. My father is a very old fashioned southern man. I don’t know how he will react if he knew that I was attracted to another woman. Not only that, but I have lived for twenty three years on this planet thinking that I was completely straight. I have never, ever questioned my sexuality, never once looked at another woman with lust in my eyes. Not until I met you. So you’ll have to excuse me if I am a little bit confused right now.”_

_“I get that Bree, I totally do. I was confused about who I was once. It’s not an easy thing to figure out. Especially if you live your entire live believing something completely different. And maybe I came on too strong. I didn’t mean to. I have never felt this strongly about somebody so quickly. I don’t think that you understand what you do to me, what kind of spell you put me under.”_

_“I feel the same strong pull to you Stacie. That is why I am so confused. And I’m freaking out because I am not in control of myself when I am around you. I have to be in control. I’m terrified of you. You make me feel things that I am not sure that I am ready to feel.”_

Stacie grasps Aubrey’s wrist with her free hand, unclasping it from her wrist. She lifts the blonde’s hand up to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the skin. Letting the blonde’s hand drop back down into her lap, Stacie is surprised that Aubrey keeps their hands clasped together.

_“Look Bree. I am really sorry for making you uncomfortable. I really wasn’t trying to. I think that I was probably overwhelmed too and maybe I just didn’t realize it. We probably moved way too fast. Please just don’t give up on me.”_

_“I haven’t. Right now though, I think that we need to worry about other people before we talk about us.”_

_“God, I hate when you’re right.”_

Aubrey laughs softly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Stacie’s forehead.

**~*~*~*~*~***

The first thing that Chloe feels when she wakes up is overwhelming pain. Her entire body feels like it is on fire. Rubbing her sleep encrusted eyes, the redhead takes in her surroundings. She knows immediately that she is in the hospital. If the antibacterial smell wasn’t enough, the scrub clad woman in the corner is a dead giveaway. The woman is seated in the furthest corner of the room from Chloe, typing furiously onto a laptop.

_“Hey Baby girl. You’re awake.”_

Chloe turns her head to meet Dee’s concerned green eyes. She can immediately feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

 _“Yeah.”_ Chloe croaks, voice cracking from lack of use.

_“How are you feeling?”_

_“Like crap Mama P.”_

_“I know baby…”_ Dee leans over the hospital bed, pressing a soft kiss against Chloe’s temple. Chloe immediately feels her unshed tears spill over. She is overwhelmed with a mix of anger and sadness swirling throughout her body.

_“Why? Why am I still here?”_

_“Aubrey forgot her phone when she left the house. She came back to grab it and she found you in the bathroom. It’s a good thing that she walked in when she did. You lost a lot of blood honey.”_

_“Why didn’t she just leave me alone?”_

_“Because she loves you Bug. You scared the crap out of her.”_

_“She should have just let me die.”_

_“Don’t say that Chloe.”_

_“Why not? I just cause problems. You guys would be better off without me.”_

_“Oh no Bug. That’s just not true. Our family wasn’t complete until you came into our life.”_

A tortured sob escapes the redhead’s mouth. _“I’m just so tired Mama P. I’m just so done with everything.”_

Dee reaches up, running her fingers soothingly through Chloe’s slightly tangled locks. Using her free hand, she wipes her wayward tears off of her face.

_“I know baby. They wouldn’t call it life if it was always sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes you have to hit the bottom before you can make your way back to the top.”_

_“I just don’t want to hurt anymore.”_

_“I know Bug. Just don’t give up. We are going to get through this. I promise.”_

_“Where’s Bree?”_

_“She’s in the cafeteria with Stacie.”_

_“Stacie’s here?”_

_“Yeah. Her friend got admitted a day and a half ago.”_

_“Oh god.”_ Chloe arm drops against her face, a sharp hiss of pain leaving her lips as her injured arm hits her face. _“Beca.”_

_“What was that honey?”_

_“Her friend. Is her name Beca?”_

_“I’m sorry Chlo, but she didn’t tell me her friend’s name.”_

_“Oh…”_ Chloe begins to sit up in bed, hissing as she yanks on her i.v. Dee puts a firm hand against Chloe’s shoulder, halting the redhead’s movement.

_“Careful honey. Don’t pull on your i.v.”_

_“Yeah, Chloe. Lay back down.”_

Chloe’s head whips around as Aubrey walks into her hospital room. The redhead sucks in deep breath and holds it, expecting Aubrey to tear into her for her actions. Instead, Chloe sees nothing but worry and sadness in her best friend’s eyes.

_“Bree…”_

_“Bug…”_

Aubrey crosses the room in quick strides. She comes to a stop in front of Chloe’s bed. The blonde gently sits on the side of the bed. The redhead immediately launches her body into her best friend’s. Aubrey cradles Chloe’s head against her shoulder, the redhead immediately nuzzling into the blonde’s neck.

Loud sobs escape the two girls, relief and anger being poured out in waves. Aubrey is the first to break the embrace, tears steadily falling down her cheeks. Aubrey clings to Chloe’s body, holding the redhead like her life depends on it. Chloe runs her fingers though blonde locks with her free hand, trying to soothe her best friend’s broken sobs.

 _“Why, Chloe?”_ Aubrey’s broken words cut through the air. Chloe’s chest constricts with the utter devastation in Aubrey’s tear addled voice.

 _“I, I…”_ Chloe’s eyes overflow with a fresh wave of tears, emotion tightening up her throat. _“I’m just so fucking tired, Bree.”_ Chloe croaks as another sob erupts from her throat. _“You should’ve just let me go.”_

 _“Don’t you dare say that, Chloe.”_ Aubrey sobs out as her arms tighten around Chloe’s waist. _“You can’t just go and fucking leave me. I need you.”_

As Aubrey’s arms tighten around Chloe’s waist, she can feel just how skinny her best friend has gotten. Chloe’s ribs press painfully against Aubrey’s arms. The blonde has to bite back a sob as she realizes just how blind she has been to how sick her best friend is.

The girl’s break away from their embrace as Aubrey’s dad walks into the room with a doctor. Their grim expressions make Chloe’s body fill with panic.

 _“Hello Chloe. I’m Doctor Parker_.” He flips through what Chloe assumes is her chart. _“How are you feeling?”_

Chloe barks out a sarcastic laugh. _“I really don’t think that you want me to answer that.”_

_“Well I am pretty sure that I could take an educated guess. Judging by what I have seen in your chart, this isn’t the first time that you have harmed yourself.”_

_“What is this about?”_

_“Well, Chloe. Your family is concerned about you. Judging by how much you weigh, you’ve been starving yourself for a while now.”_

Chloe knows what’s coming, feeling her defenses rise, she lashes out. _“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

 _“Cut the crap, Chloe. They weighed you when you were admitted. You weigh ninety fucking pounds! That’s not healthy.”_ Aubrey’s voice reverberates around the room, anger and fear lacing each word.

Doctor Parker clears his throat, silencing the room. _“Like Miss Posen stated, your low weight is a huge concern for us. You are extremely malnourished right now, Chloe. That mixed with the cutting is very stressful on your body. In your history it states that you have been hospitalized before for malnourishment, when you were sixteen. So you were sent to a rehabilitation facility to recover.”_

 _“No, no, no.”_ Chloe’s eyes fill up with tears as her body begins to shake with rage. _“I won’t go.”_

_“Chloe.  We are grasping at straws here. You could’ve died this time. You’re sick and you need help. So we are giving you two options. You can either willingly go to this facility, or we can have you court ordered to go.”_

_“Chloe.”_ Dee’s tearful voice rings out. _“We can’t lose you baby. We aren’t trying you upset you, but we don’t know what else to do. You need to go heal. The place you are going to is in San Francisco so you will only be six hours away.”_

_“Please Chlo; please go to this treatment center.”_

_“How long do I have to be there?”_

_“At least ninety days.”_

_“Chloe.”_ Thomas Posen’s deep baritone voice startles the redhead. His usually stoic presence is heavy with emotion, his voice laced with pain. _“You have to go. You’re going to die if you don’t get some help.”_

The raw emotion in Thomas’ voice is what changes Chloe’s mind. He isn’t one to show emotion openly, so the unshed tears in his eyes are enough to break the redhead’s stubbornness.

_“Okay. I’ll go. When do I leave?”_

_“Well, you are cleared to be discharged now. So, you’ll go today.”_

_“Now???”_

_“Yes, now.”_

_“We’re going to drive you up there honey.”_

_“Bree?”_

_“Hmmm?”_

_“Are you coming too?”_

_“Of course.”_ Aubrey tightens her embrace on her best friend as both girls’ begin to cry again. _“I wouldn’t let you go alone.”_

_“Promise me you’ll call?”_

_“As if you have to ask me that.”_

_“Will you write to me?”_

_“Chloe! Stop asking me questions that you already know the answer to. Just fucking hug me until it’s time to leave.”_

Chloe laughs, the sound a mixing with a sob. As remiss as she is to go to this treatment center, she knows that it’s her last shot. That if she doesn’t get help, she will end up dying. As worthless as she feels, she knows that she needs to do this for her family; they obviously want her to live. So she’ll try, for them, she will try.

**~*~*~*~*~***

_“This is fucking ridiculous Warren!”_ Beca screams at her father, rage overtaking her tiny frame. _“You don’t get to just waltz in here and boss me around.”_

_“I’m not bossing you around, Rebeca. I am simply telling you that you need to get some help.”_

_“Is that so? You fucking bounce when I am a kid and show up when I am an adult telling me that I need help?”_

_“I talked to your mother, and we both agree that you need this.”_

_“You talked to mom?”_

_“Yes. Beca, you have a problem. We’re worried about you.”_

Warren winces as Beca laughs in his face; the sound is dry and mocking. _“It’s L.A. Warren. Everybody does drugs occasionally.”_

_“Occasionally? So you call overdosing twice in less than a year recreational drug use?”_

_“I don’t need you to patronize me, Warren.”_ Beca sits down on the edge of the hospital bed, running her fingers roughly through her hair.

_“Look Beca, I’m not here for you piss you off or accuse you of anything.”_

_“Well look at that, two more times you failed at something in my life.”_

_“That’s not fair Beca.”_

_“Fuck fair! Do you think that ambushing me is fair?”_

_“I’m not ambushing you.”_

_“Look, just finish saying what you have to say and get the fuck out of here.”_

_“Beca! Don’t talk to dad like that. He’s just trying to help.”_

_“Just stop Em! I know that you called him, so you don’t get to tell me what to do right now.”_

Emily winces as if Beca just slapped her; her eyes immediately fill with tears. She gets up from the chair without another word and leaves the room.

_“Was that necessary, Rebeca?”_

_“Look, Warren. I’m not really in the mood for you to bullshit me. I feel like shit right now.”_

_“That’s because you’re detoxing, Becs.”_

_“Well no shit, Warren. So spit it out.”_

_“Well, your boss called yesterday. So Stacie took the phone call and explained to him what happened to you. Becs, look. If you don’t go get help, they are going to fire you. Same thing with the club that you work at. So you don’t really have much of a choice if you want to keep your jobs.”_

_“Motherfucker! Of course you guys would pull this shit to force me into going to rehab.”_

Warren runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

_“We aren’t trying to force you into anything, Beca. We are trying to keep you alive.”_

_“Don’t act like you care.”_

_“I do care! Why can’t you see that? I know that I fucked up when you were a kid. But I’m trying to make things right.”_

_“It’s too late Warren.”_

Warren sighs tiredly. _“Fine. What about your sister, Beca? You need to do this for you, but think about what you’d leave behind. You have so many people that care about you. People that want you around.”_

The one thing that flashes in Beca’s mind are the bright blue eyes that have been haunting her dreams. Even in her subconscious, Chloe isn’t far from her mind. She doesn’t even really know the girl, yet she almost aches for her. Thinking about seeing the redhead again once she is sober is what sways Beca’s decision.

 _“Fine.”_ Beca grumbles. _“I’m not doing this for you.”_

_“That’s fine. As long as you get sober, that’s all that I want.”_

_“When do we leave?”_

_“We’ll leave in the next couple of hours, after you get discharged.”_

_“Where am I going?”_

_“The facility is in San Francisco.”_

_“Can you send Em to go get me some of my clothes?”_

_“Of course, Bec.”_

_“Thanks. I’m gonna take a nap.”_

_“Sure. I’ll wake you when it’s time.”_

Beca lays down without another word, screwing her eyes closed until she hears Warren leave the room. It isn’t until she’s sure that she is alone in the room that she lets her unshed tears fall.

Hours later, on the drive up to San Francisco, she finally comes to grips with everything. She’s a drug addict and she’s going to die if she doesn’t get help.

Pulling out her phone, she types out a message to her best friend. It takes her twenty minutes and ten different messages before she musters up the courage to send it.

 **Beca “Effin” Mitchell: (03:30 p.m.)** **_Hey Stace. I know that I am probably the last person that you want to hear from right now. And I totally understand. I treated you like shit and you don’t deserve that. I just wanted you to know that I am going to get help and I am so fuckin’ scared. But I know that I will die if I don’t get sober. So I’m going to get help._**

Beca tries really hard to stay awake for the drive up to San Francisco, but the events over the past couple of days have left her completely wiped out. When she doesn’t get a response from Stacie during the first hour of the drive, she can’t fight the desire to sleep anymore.

_~*~*~*~*~*_

Getting checking into rehab is the most tedious process that Chloe has ever been through, especially if you just got out of the hospital for attempted suicide. The staff goes through every single personal item that Chloe has brought with her. Every single piece of clothing is check for a razor blade, or any other item that she can use to hurt herself. The admission process goes on for what seems like hours, by the time they lead Chloe to her room, she can barely keep her eyes open. She barely remembers saying goodbye to her family; Aubrey’s whispered promises to visit ringing in her ears.

Being admitted for attempted suicide and an eating disorder is a pain in the ass. She has a staff member on her constantly, making sure that she is eating and not on the verge of hurting herself. Her roommate Flo is also there for bulimia, so they have that in common. The girl is boisterous and extremely outgoing. Chloe can’t handle the sunny disposition of the other girl, which is funny considering who she is. Chloe Beale radiates sunshine, or at least she used to.

She doesn’t feel like herself anymore. It’s as if her life force was drained out of her the last time she cut herself. It’s as if she is a shell of who she used to be.

She spends the first week in the facility walking around like a zombie. She can’t have any phone calls or visitors for the first month, and she is missing her best friend terribly. If they weren’t forcing her to go to group therapy, she would spend all of her time in bed. Unfortunately, her personal body guard makes sure that she attends those.

It’s at the end of the first week that she has her first relapse. They all but force her to talk about her childhood. Digging up all of those unpleasant memories leave Chloe feeling absolutely disgusted with herself by the end of the session. She manages to ditch her security detail, barely making it into a stall before the contents of her stomach are violently expelled from her body. Her body guard finds her way into the bathroom before long, standing patiently by the door while Chloe finishes up. When she comes out of the bathroom, the secret service detail (Chloe thinks that her name is Jenn) is leaning up against the walk, a sympathetic smile on her face.

_“You okay?”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_“No you’re not. And that’s okay Chloe.”_

_“What do you know about me?”_

_“I’ve been exactly where you’ve been.”_

_“How much do they pay you to say that?”_ Chloe sneers, voice laced with venom.

_“I’m not just bullshitting you Chloe. I used to cut myself when I was in high school.”_

Chloe’s hardened glare softens slightly. _“Why’d you cut?”_

_“A lot of reasons. I was bullied. I was heavier in high school and a total nerd. Kids in high school can be really cruel. So I started to believe what they said about me. Cutting was me being in control. I was in control of my pain. Nobody else.”_

_“Yeah. I completely get that. I wasn’t bullied but I get the control thing.” Chloe makes her way over to the sink, turning on the tap she rinses her mouth quickly._

_“I know that you didn’t share much in group, but you can talk to me.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Come with me.”_

_“Where are we going?”_

_“To my secret spot.”_

_“You have a secret spot?”_

_“Yeah. I found it when I was a patient here. It was where I went to relax when things got overwhelming.”_

Chloe follows closely behind the other woman. As soon as they head out into the yard, Chloe is assaulted by the smell of fresh air. She hasn’t bothered going outside since she was admitted, so her eyes tear up in joy as she smells the freshly cut grass and the spring flowers. They walk past the area where most of the patients hang out during the day. There is a small garden off to the left of the yard there is an old bench next to a tree. As they sit down, Chloe can make out the scenic view of the entire bay area. She can’t hold back the gasp that leaves her lips as a few stray tears trail down her cheeks.

_“It’s beautiful.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Thank you for showing me this.”_

_“You’re welcome Chloe.”_

_“I’m assuming that you want me to talk?”_

_“Only if you’re comfortable. I won’t force you to do anything.”_

_Chloe sighs, tucking her hands into her lap. “It’s not a pretty story.”_

_“I can’t imagine that it is. Would it be easier if I asked you questions?”_

_“Probably.”_

_“Okay. If you aren’t comfortable answering something, just tell me. I’m not talking to you as a therapist, which I am not. I am talking to you as a fellow survivor. As a friend.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“When did you first start cutting?”_

_“When my mom died. I was sixteen. The first time was actually an accident believe it or not. It sounds farfetched but honestly it was. I had gotten into an argument with my dad while I was cleaning the kitchen. I dropped a knife and it cut my thigh. It hurt like hell, but I also felt all of my anger dissipate as the rich red blood ran down my leg.”_

_“It made you feel alive, didn’t it?”_

_“Oh my god, yes.”_

_“When did you start doing it regularly?”_

_“Like a month later. My dad is a bit of a jerk. He had a way that he would talk to me that made me feel worthless, like I couldn’t do anything right. I was kind of afraid to cut again, so I took my insecurities out on my body a different way. At first I was eating and then throwing up after I ate. Before long, I started_ _skipping meals or not eating for the entire day. It kind of just spiraled out of control really quickly. I got hospitalized for malnutrition and sent to a treatment center. When I got out, I was doing a lot better. I had gotten down to seventy five pounds at my lowest. By the end of treatment, I had gained back almost forty pounds and I wasn’t cutting anymore. That lasted for about a month.”_

_“What happened to cause the relapse?”_

_“Um. Well I had a boyfriend when I first started hurting myself. His name was Tom. He was, well is a great guy. He was a wonderful boyfriend and he tried so hard to make me feel good about myself. It just wasn’t enough. I wasn’t good enough.”_

_“What do you mean, you weren’t good enough?”_

Chloe wipes her eyes, fighting against the tears that are collecting in her eyes. _“I couldn’t give him the affection that he gave me.”_

_“Why do you think that is?”_

_“I was struggling with myself and not just body image issues. I grew up in a very strict Christian home. Around the time that I started dating Tom, I noticed that I was also looking at girls the way that I was looking at him. I tried to ignore it because I knew that my dad would flip. It worked for a while, until I went to treatment really. When I got out of the facility, I broke up with Tom. I didn’t want to, but I knew that I wasn’t being fair to him. He loved me so much and I just couldn’t return those feelings.”_

_“How did he take the break up?”_

_“He was upset of course. But he is such a sweet guy. We stayed friends; he’s actually a lawyer in Georgia now. He’s engaged to be married to a wonderful girl.”_

_“That’s amazing to hear. So what happened after you broke up with Tom? Did you start to hurt yourself more often?”_

_“I wasn’t starving myself, but I kept cutting. I still wasn’t okay with the way that I looked and I was struggling so much with my sexuality. The cutting helped me forget about those feelings. Until Jessica.”_

_Who’s Jessica?”_

_“She was a girl that was in one of my classes. We had a few classes together sophomore year. During the first month of junior year, she asked me if I would help her study for our SAT’s. We made a plan to study over at my house. She kissed me while we were studying. She admitted that she had a crush on me and that I was beautiful. I kissed her back and things got pretty heated. My dad walked in and caught us. He obviously freaked out. Told me that he didn’t raise a homosexual and if I liked girls, then he no longer had a daughter. He kicked me out of his house. I moved in with Aubrey and her parents until we graduated high school. And we came out here.”_

Chloe exhales a deep breath; completely scared of reliving the next part of her story, hoping that it doesn’t trigger her again.

_“I met a girl a month or so ago. My best friend Aubrey has been kind of seeing this girl. Well one night, this girl came over for dinner. She brought her friend, Beca. Beca is a deejay and a music producer in Los Angeles. She’s sassy, beautiful, kind, and so much fun to be around. Well, we ended up sleeping together. It was the best night of my life and I wanted more. I just wanted to get to know her, because I couldn’t get her out of my head. Well she didn’t want the same, so she avoided talking to me for three weeks. When we finally met up again, I was really drunk and we got into an argument. I slapped her and left the bar with my friend C.R._

_“Wow.”_

_“Oh that’s not all.”_

_“I made a promise that night to Aubrey that I would not drink, because I had to pick her parents up from the airport. Well I broke that promise. Aubrey has always been a little bit of a hothead, so when I finally got home, she tore into me. And with good reason. I couldn’t take it, so when she left to go to brunch with her parents, I stayed home. I’m pretty sure that you know what happened after that.”_

Chloe holds up her still bandaged wrist for emphasis.

 _“Yeah. I am aware of what happened. Thank you for telling me, Chloe_.” Jenn places a hand on Chloe’s shoulder, her touch trying to calm the redhead.

The touch, mixed with the emotions from her confession causes the dam to break, causing the redhead to start bawling. Her shoulders shake with the force of her sobs as all of the years of feeling worthless and ugly slam into her at full force. Before she knows it, Jenn’s arms are wrapping around her shoulders to pull her into a fierce hug.

_“I want you know that you are good enough, Chloe. You are an amazing young woman. I know that you don’t believe it right now, but you will. One day, you will know just how much you are worth.”_

_“God, I hope so.”_ Chloe croaks out between sobs, Jenn’s heart breaking as she feels the younger girl’s pain.

_“It is not going to be easy, but we will get there.”_

It takes Chloe another fifteen minutes to calm down, her eyes puffy and red-rimmed from her tears. When the two women break apart, Chloe manages a sad smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Jenn returns a smile of her own.

_“I just want to live. I don’t even care if I die right now. And I don’t like that feeling. I just want to want to live. If that makes any sense.”_

_“It does, Chloe. I have been through the same feelings. We just need to take it one day at a time.”_

_“Will you be here with me?”_

_“Every step of the way.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“It’s my pleasure.”_

The two women watch the sun set over the horizon, Chloe feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. She knows that this battle is going to be hard, but right now, she feels like recovery is possible.

 

**-*-TBC-*-**


	13. Author's Note

Okay Lovely readers. This is not an update. As much as I wish it was. I hate to do this to you guys because you have been so supportive of me and I love all of you for it. But I am going to put Stone Heart on hiatus. This is not a decision that I have made lightly.

I have been going back and forth for a couple of weeks now about this. And believe me, I have tried to work on an update. I have a 1000 word doc sitting in my fic folder right now. Every single time I try to work on it, I just can’t.

I don’t know how many of you guys are in or were in the 100 fandom but I’m sure you have all heard about it. When they killed Lexa off, it devastated a lot of people. Ever since this happened, I have been unable to focus on angst. I don’t know why I can’t do it, but I think that I just need time away from the angst.

So I am here to tell you guys that I am not giving up on Stone Heart. This fic is my baby and I will come back to it. I just need some time to focus on my fluffy Clexa fic. So I am totally open to prompts and if you want me to write something for you, let me know on here or on my tumblr @jeffrinamichelle.

I am SO incredibly sorry to do this. I hope that you guys aren’t too upset with me.

 

I am going to be working on a new PP multi-chapter in the meantime. It will be super fluffy. So be on the lookout for that.

 

Thank you for all of your support,

Madi-


End file.
